Human
by Melody Bellerose
Summary: Naru's been gone for three years, and Mai is definitely not over him. With help from both Madoka and Lin, she's learned to master her abilities, and with Gene's help, she's able to do it unconsciously too. Then Naru comes back... and something has changed. Story based around the song Human by Christina Perri. R&R please.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: _I don't own ghost Hunt. All rights reserved. _**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

I remember the night terrors.

At first, I was determined to deal with it on my own. I'd shut Gene out and I didn't want to worry everyone else from SPR. Naru and Lin were back in England with Gene's body, so asking for their professional help was out of the question. I wouldn't have been able to talk to Naru after my confession anyway.

All of the night terrors dealt with Gene's body being pulled out of the lake. Every time I dreamt of it, I could feel Gene beating on the walls that I'd thrown up against him, but no matter how terrified I got, I never let him in. I couldn't face him. Not with so much doubt pestering my thoughts about the two of them.

_'Me or Gene?'_

He'd confused me so much with those simple three words. It wasn't until them that my mind registered that Gene was the one in my dreams, not Naru. He was right. Was it him or Gene? It would make sense for me to fall for Gene. Gene was just as mysterious as Naru, just nicer and genuinely kind. Naru had fake smiles while all of Gene's are real. Naru was rude while Gene was a gentleman. Naru had this knack for pointing out every one of my flaws while Gene had the habit of encouraging me.

Naru had made me doubt my own emotions and thoughts. I wasn't sure whether to be angry at him or congratulate him for being able to prove me wrong on the one thing I thought I knew best. It was like something in me had shattered. I'd held myself in such high regards when it came to my own emotions. I'd thought that I was completely reassured in my feelings towards the ice glacier of SPR. However, it appears I'd been proven wrong once again.

It wasn't until I'd fallen asleep in the office and was caught in the middle of a terror that I was able to fix myself.

* * *

_The body is slowly raised from the lake. I watched as the faded yellow blanket dripped and the weeds dangle off of it, as if begging to be put back in the comfort of the water. Certain places on it had holes, but all in all, it was well put together. The body was placed on the ground gently, and people were gagging from the smell, but I wasn't. I'd smelt it before. A flash of my mothers mangled and rotting corpse flits through my mind before focusing back on the issue at hand._

_Naru walks over and pulls back the blanket. Gene's rotting face is permanently engraved in to my mind. But instead of Naru justing turning away (like he'd done before) he continues to stare at the rotting body of his twin brother. My heart pounds as Gene begins to move. He slowly sits up and turns to me. A twisted smile stretches across his tattered and wither face._

_A scream lets loose and them I'm shook awake._

* * *

Madoka is staring down at me with a serious look on her face. She lets out a sigh, "How long have you been having these nightmares, Mai?"

I quickly sit up and smile innocently, "What are you talking about, Madoka? It was just a random-" My face is jerked to the right from the force of the slap. Tears spring to my eyes as my cheek begins to throb and I lift my hand to my face.

"Do not lie to me, Mai Taniyama." I'd never heard her this angry before. Actually, I'd never seen Madoka with anything but a smile on her face, that's why shock floors me as I watch the tears in Madoka's eyes begin to make their way down her face, but instead of sorrow, all I see is anger. "I know you better than you think, Mai. I know that you don't get any sleep since Oliver left. I know that you have nightmares about Gene and I also know that you're blocking Gene out." My face was now bright red from being found out, with snot and tears streaming down my cheeks and hiccups leaving me. She sighs and swipes at her face, erasing the tears, "Lin left shiki with me. I can control them as well, Mai. I had some of them check on you shortly after the men left, and they delved in to your dream. They saw it all, but I'd thought it was a one time thing. Obviously, it wasn't." She glares harshly at me, "So don't lie to me."

It was then that the damn broke. More tears stream down my face as I begin to sob, "I to-told him that I-I liked him and h-he rejected me. He sa-said that I-I loved Ge-Gene and I'm no-not sure if he's wr-wrong or no-not." I was sobbing in to her chest as she rubs my back.

"So basically, you confessed to Oliver and he questioned your infactuation with him and pawned it off on Gene. You're blocking Gene out because you are confused and you're having the same nightmare because that's when he said this, isn't it? The day you all stopped at that cabin and they found Gene." I nod, still sobbing, in to her shirt, and she sighs, "Mai, I don't think you realize that this is frankly a stupid thing to be upset over. It's as simple as this. Can you see yourself ever being with Gene?"

My sobs hault and I think about the question. Despite the obvious reason we'd never be together (he is dead, after all), Gene is just too... much like me. We'd get along great and I'd bet that he would be the sweetest person that I'd ever date, but there wouldn't be the fire there.

Gene would see the fire in my eyes, and he'd be content with it. He'd find a way to work around it. While Naru would see the fire in my eyes, and he'd want to play with it. He would want to see how high he can make the flame climb before he'd be satisfied. That's just something that goes along with Naru's personality.

While Gene is kind to everyone, for Naru there's only a few certain people. He doesn't treat everyone equally and that's what makes his attention all the more special. Naru always gave me his attention, whether it was to order me around, yell at me, or to insult me.

"It's Naru." I whisper, "It's always been Naru."

Madoka grins, "I figured." Her grin fault era and her serious look is back on her face, "Mai, listen to me. I have no earthly idea when Oliver is going to be back here in Japan, but I do know that your powers are getting stronger. I mean, you've been blocking Gene out for how long?"

"Since Naru and Lin took his body back to England…" I stifle, my nose still running form crying so much.

"So for about a month and a half now." Madoka grins, "No one ever taught you how to do that, and Gene is a pretty powerful spirit, Mai. How hard do you think it should be to shove a PK users twin out of your mind for over a month?" I shrug now, blushing furiously and staring down at my shoes. She laughs, before getting serious again, "Mai, your powers are only going to get stronger and stronger as you get older. Your instincts are going to come in handy, but you can't rely on them completely. I can help you with your powers and also teach you everything I know. As long as you're willing to learn."

Without hesitation, I said, "Yes, boss." She grins at me and I feel the walls that I have against Gene crash down. The empty feeling that I'd felt this past month and a half disappears, and I'm filled with feelings of warmth and calmness.

_'Welcome back, Gene.'_ I think, not expecting him to answer.

_'It's good to be back, Mai.'_ Gene replies.

My shock must have portrayed on my face, because Madoka raises and eyebrow, "What is it?" I explain to her what happened, and she laughs, "It seems that with your powers increasing, you established a mental link with Gene. How interesting." She tucks a lock of my hair behind my ear, "Now then, you should get some sleep, Mai. You look dead tired, and it's almost closing time anyway. We'll start with your learning on Monday, but be warned, this is the last weekend you'll ever have off. So use it wisely."

"Yes, boss."

* * *

"Come on Mai!" Madoka shouts at me as I pant with my mouth wide open. My sweat pants were clinging to me and I could feel my hair dripping with sweat. Good thing I'd just worn a sports bra as a top. It was five o'clock in the morning and Madoka had me running for cardio. Apparently, being in shape was the first step. Madoka sighs and jogs back over to me, "Stand up, Mai, we only have a little ways left and then we'll eat breakfast. I'd think you'd want to have time to take a shower before school, right? Or would you rather go to school smelling like that?" That got me up and moving.

* * *

"That looks gross, Madoka." I say, glaring down at the food she currently had in front of me.

"Well, it's delicious." She says, her arms crossed over her over-sized chest, "I learned it from Eugene."

_'Try it, Mai.'_ Came Gene's calm voice,_ 'You'll like it, I swear.'_

I sigh and pick up the fork that Madoka had put next to my plate. I twirl the noodles around the fork like I'd seen Madoka do and then picked it up and shoved it all in my mouth in one go. Tomato sauce bursts on my taste buds along with a little of pepper and some other flavorings.

I moan in delight and devour the entire plate. Madoka and Gene both laugh at me as I let out a satisfied burp.

* * *

"Do you understand?" Madoka asks, the large oversized book still opened to the page that showed the fire fox.

I nod, "Yes, boss." Madoka nods, before turning to the next page.

* * *

"Good to see you can keep up now." Madoka laughs breathly as we run down the street.

I grin, but keep my eyes ahead of me, "We've been doing this for almost a year now, Madoka! I can keep up perfectly fine."

She rolls her eyes and increases her speed.

* * *

"Mai, now!" Madoka yells through the walkie talkie and I recite the spell that she taught me. The spirit pauses and begins to thrash around as the spell takes hold and the spirit is cleansed.

I let out a sigh of relief and Madoka grins as she and the others walk in. Madoka gives me a quick hug, "Great job."

Monk wraps his arms around me and twirls me around, "That's my little girl!" Ayako hits him in the head, causing him to drop me. Yasu and John help me up as the two begin to argue. Masako rolls her eyes at them and I giggle.

The figure behind Masako appears before anyone can do anything.

"Masako!" We all yell as the possessed man grabs her.

Something in me grabs Masako and forces her to head butt the man in the nose and the turn around and kick him in between the legs. The man falls over and whatever it was that had grabbed her retreats back in to me.

"What was that?" Masako asks me, looking at me with large frightened eyes.

"I don't know." I say, confusion dancing through me.

* * *

"Wait, what?"

"PK-LP." Madoka says again, "It's psychokinesis on a living object. In your case, it was Masako. It seems the ability was pushed out when Masako was in danger."

"But why now?" I ask, confused, "Not just Masako, but everyone's been in trouble plenty of times that the ability would have been useful. Why is it that it was awakened by such a small issue? Monk or Yasu or even John could have helped her before the man would have done any real harm."

Madoka sighs, "I think it's because your connection with Gene is now present. This was the first case I've allowed you on since you began your learning process for ghost hunting. Since you have a connection similar to one that Oliver and Gene had, I think you adapted to the way that Gene's telepathic responses worked."

"So basically, I'm a fill in for Naru."

Madoka gives me a wry grin, "Ironic, isn't it?"

* * *

"Congratulations, Mai!" Monk says, hugging me. Ayako was crying as she runs forward and hugs me as well. Yasu gives me a high five and John gives me a hand shake. Masako admires the dress that she's bought with a scheming gleam in her eyes.

"Hey, Mai." Madoka says, pulling me to the side, "This arrived for you this morning at the office." She hands me an envelope and kisses me on the forehead before walking away.

I open the envelope and take out a piece of paper. Something falls out and hits the ground. I bend down and see that it's a beautiful black bracelet. Several different charms hang off of it.

Protective charms. One for warding off ghosts, one for protection against ghosts, one for physical harm from ghosts, one for mental harm against ghosts, one for warding off demons, one for protection against demons, one for physical harm against demons, one for mental harm against demons. There's also a Celtic cross, a Ankh (which is an Egyptian cross), the Star of David (a Jewish symbol), the Christian cross, and a pentagram (the Wiccan symbol for all the elements).

All of these would come in very useful to me on a case. Seeing as I'm a ghost magnet, this is perfect for me.

I suddenly remember the piece of paper, and I unfold it. My eyes skim over the words that are typed in neat kanji. I'm briefly reminded that Naru doesn't know how to read or write in Japanese, so that means it must have taken him longer than normal to write this note; that makes the following words all the more special:

_Mai,_

_This should be an appropriate gift for you. I'm sure Madoka has taught you what all of these charms are, but then again, you are known for your idiocy. If you aren't sure, look it up. It may help you in the end._

_Congratulations on graduating high school._

_-Naru_

A small smile settles over my face as the knowledge that Naru sent this to me sinks in. How'd he know that today was my graduation? I glance up at a grinning Madoka and a mouth-hidden-behind-her-sleeve Masako. They were behind this. A laugh leaves my throat as joy sweeps through me.

I slide the bracelet on.

* * *

"Hey, Mai." Gene says, a narrow eyes look on his face. I laugh at him. He's such an 'older brother' type of person. Right now he was a little peeved that I'd accepted an invitation from a guy to go to a party.

"Oh, save the lecture, Gene." I grin, "I'm in college now. I should have some type of social life."

"No you shouldn't," he pouts adorably, "Just wait for my brother to get back and give me nieces and nephews."

My face brightens, "Gene!" He laughs.

* * *

The onslaught of tapping is echoing around in the office. If it wasn't so fast or wasn't so steady, I'd have thought that Madoka was typing something up, but no. That consistent, speedy typing could only belong to one person.

I slide off my light jacket in a hurry and hang it on the coat rack. It was early August, so a very light jacket was needed. I hang my purse in my small locker. Madoka had installed these small lockers that were more like school lockers. They were black with silver plates on them, and we were to put our things, like purses, in there.

I make my way slowly around the corner and feel tears spring to my eyes when I see the overly tall man sitting on the couch with a laptop. Lin's black hair covered his left eye and he was in the classic white button up and black trousers. An empty coffee cup sits on one of the coasters.

"Lin." I say, trying for his attention.

His head tilts upward and his eyes meet mine. A small smile graces his face and he places his laptop carefully down in the coffee table. He stands and says, "Noll is back in England. I'm here to help you with your growing powers. Madoka has informed BSPR that your abilities are beyond her reach any longer. She's taught you the knowledge but now you must be taught how to control your powers and put them to use."

"So you're here to help me with that?" My voice was a little shaky, but that's to be expected considering I had tears streaming down my face.

"Yes." He says finally, and an awkward silence fills the air.

_'I think Lin is feeling uncomfortable.'_ Gene's voice bounces around in my head.

_'Why's that?'_

_'He's never really dealt with a crying women before.'_

I wipe my face, before darting forward and wrapping my arms around his waist. He tenses for a brief moment, before relaxing and patting me on the head. I pull away and smile up at the stoic man. I hadn't even realized I'd missed him until now.

"Mai!" Madoka shouts from the door, "What are you doing here so early?"

"Just a feeling!" I shout back, still grinning up at Lin, "By the way, keep the sexy time to a minimum, please!"

Lin's eyes widen as Madoka walks in, "What do you—" She stares at him, before a large smile breaks out on her face, "Koujo!" Madoka rushes over to her husband.

Lin glances at me, "How'd—"

"I told her." Madoka says, "It was way too hard not to. It's Mai! For Lords sake."

Lin smirks, "Yeah, it's Mai."

I toss him a toothy grin.

* * *

_What's that sound?_ I think moving towards Lin's office. Lin had been there for about three months. He's taught me a lot so far, considering he's a surprisingly impatient teacher, I've advanced a lot. Over the last few cases, my skills have come in handy. With Lin here, I'm now able to control my own Astral Plane. I'm also able to control when I want to leave my body in an astral projection, and I'm training to become a medium. Along with all of this, my instincts are sharper and I've learned to control my PK-LP. I'm also able to out up defense shields against attacks and to attack. I've memorized several spells.

Lin is also in the process of teaching me Latin.

I step in the door way of Lin's office and I feel my face heat at the PDA being shown here. Poor Madoka. That desk has to be uncomfortable.

Lin had Madoka bent over backwards to his desk, and was on top of her. He tied her hands together with his tie and was kissing her.

I slowly take my phone out and snap a few pictures. This will be good for later blackmail. I sneak away.

* * *

It was late September and kind of chilly for this time of year. It seems that winter was coming very early this year. It had rained last night, so of course it's freezing now. My winter boots click against the floor as I open the office door and step in. I slide my scarf off and hang it on the rack with my jacket. Opening my locker, I slide my purse in to it, and slam it closed.

I turn around and freeze. What the—

Yasu and John were staring at me with sorrowful expressions. Masako was staring impassively, but I could see how worried she looked by the tightening around her mouth. Monk had Ayako in an embrace (married people, I swear) and they were staring at someone on the couch. I couldn't see Madoka or Lin from my position at the door way, but I assume that they were there too.

"Uh, what's up guys?" I ask; even I could hear the confusion in my voice. My heart begins to pound and my instincts kick in. A sudden feeling if anxiousness and shock flits through me. I don't understand. I begin to walk towards the sitting area, "Why are all of you looking at me like I'm a kicked pup—"

The smell of Earl Grey tea fills the air around him. There he was, sitting so elegantly in the same chair that he always did. His legs were crosses, and he wore the same black clothing that he always had worn. His hair was thicker and longer. He'd also put layers in it, from what I could see. His arms were bigger than I remember, and I could defiantly notice that his chest had gotten wider. Some type of black ink peeked out from his shirt collar (is it just me, or is that a tattoo?); but what really got me were his eyes. They were trained on me, as if he was a predator and I was his prey.

Everyone is quiet for a moment. In those few quiet seconds, I see that Lin is sitting next to Madoka on the couch.

"Mai." His deep voice echoes around the painfully silent office. I force down all of the inner turmoil, and cross my arms over my chest. I raise an eyebrow at the professor in front of me.

"Yes, Professor Davis?" I say annoyingly.

He raises an eyebrow of his own, "Tea." He holds out his empty empty tea cup.

Everyone is quiet for a moment as they gauge my reaction. My face turns red as anger fills my bloodstream. I walk over and jerk the cup from his hand, **_"Stupid, tea-loving, narcissistic, idiot scientist."_** I march in to the kitchen to make tea.

I can hear the team laughing from the sitting area.


	2. Chapter Two

"Um, hello?" A timid voice says from the door way. I turn toward the person with a smile. The man was in his early thirties and he was handsome. Even though he looked like he probably hadn't got much sleep in a few days, and hadn't shaven, he was well dressed. He had on a creme colored suit and a white tie. He was small (for a man, anyway). His face was a little red as I walk over.

"Hello, sir. My name is Mai Taniyama, you must be Kagame Uto." I hold out my hand and he shakes it with a polite smile on his face, "Why don't you sit down and I'll inform my boss that you're here for your appointment." He nods once and sits down. I let out a small breath and begin to walk to Naru's office.

It's been a while since I had worked under Naru. I've been Madoka's secretary for the past three years, and I'd gotten used to her tendencies. I was also a little nervous at the prospect of speaking to Naru again. The only thing that he's said to me since he got back yesterday was 'Mai, tea.' I mean, for all I know, he could be making fun of me every second. I did confess to the man.

_Man._

_Heh._

My mind can't process that Naru and I aren't kids anymore. I'm nineteen and Naru just turned twenty on September 19th. I was in my second year of college and was doing remarkably well. I'm majoring in English, Psychology, and Criminal Justice. Considering I plan to stay in this field for the rest of my life, I figured it would help.

I raise my hand to knock on Naru's door but I'm surprised when he opens the door himself. Nonetheless, I greet him with a grin, "Kagame Uto is here for his appointment." He nods and follows me to the sitting area. Lin is already there with his laptop. He glances up when we enter, and blinks at me, before looking back down at his laptop.

_Hello to you too Lin._

I mentally roll my eyes and continue along in to the kitchen. I make two cups of coffee and a cup of tea before walking back in to the sitting area. It seems the men had been waiting for me. What gentlemen.

I place Naru's tea in front of him, and do the same with Lin and Uto-san's coffee. Uto-san smiles at me gratefully as he picks up his coffee (I notice his cheeks darken). I smile back at him.

He's so cute… for an older man.

_'Hey, hey.'_ Gene's voice bounces around in my head, _'Remember, I want nieces and nephews.'_ I blush.

A throat clearing catches my attention and I see Naru glaring at me.

_Oops._

I forgot about the interview. I send him a small apologetic smile, and I sit down next to Naru with my white notebook. It was quite amusing, the fact that Naru had a black notebook and I had a white one.

"Uto-san," Naru says with a fake smile, "Why don't you tell me why you've scheduled an appointment with us?"

"Well you see," he begins, holding the coffee cup tightly, "I have a small daughter. She will be six years old in a few days. Up until about a year ago, she was just an average toddler. Although she might be a little rude to new people, she really is a good girl. Most of the time, she just draws in her little notebooks and all over the walls of her bedrooms, no matter how many times I tell her to stop."

He smiles affectionately, before his handsome face changes in to a look of foreboding, "However, lately she's been acting… strange. Normally, she draws things like flowers, or cute little creatures that she calls her friends. But about a month ago, she began to draw creatures that were… terrifying, to say the least. She's been waking up in the middle of the night with nightmares and she'll have bruises that look like finger prints all over her body.

"At first I thought maybe she'd just seen a scary movie and was reacting to it, but I don't keep any scary movies in my home. I didn't want her to come across one, watch it, and become frightened. I interrogated my babysitter, but he said that he hadn't brought any movie over that would have frightened her. I figured it would blow over if I gave it time, but just incase, I brought her in to my room to sleep with me until I was sure she would be fine." His eyes begin to water, "However, she began screaming the first night she was in my room. When I woke up, she was pinned against the wall with imprints in her clothing as if several people were grabbing her roughly. I tried to pull her off the wall, but I couldn't. I was thrown across the room and was knocked out. Nearly four hours later, I was woken up by my daughter shaking me." He looks up at Naru, "Shibuya-san, you must help me. I have no idea what's happening to my daughter, and I can't bare to see this happen any longer."

Naru gazes down at the notes that he'd taken down for a moment, before nodding, "We'll be needing three rooms, Uto-san. One for a base, and two rooms for sleeping."

"Oh, thank you so much." Uto-san says, a spark of hope shining in his eyes, "We'll have the rooms ready for you."

Naru nods and stands, "Please give all of your information to my secretary, and I'll contact you with the date of our arrival." I stand and lead Uto-san to my desk.

_'This isn't going to take long.'_ Gene's voice bounces around in my head.

* * *

My phone lights up in my face as I continue to play the little game on my phone. The words 'unknown' flash across my screen and I lift an eyebrow to myself.

"Hello?" I say in to the phone. Who would be calling me this early in the morning?

"So you are awake." A deep voice says.

"Davis-san," I say, ignoring the butterflies that come with the sound of his voice, "May I ask why you're calling me this early in the morning?"

"Apparently, my brother feels the need to bother me when I'm peacefully asleep because he can't bother you." Naru sounded… delicious. His voice was deeper than normal, and slightly hazy, as if he'd just woken up. God, what is it about men and their morning voices?

"I'm not sure what to say, sir." I relent, turning over on to my back and staring up at the shadowed ceiling.

There's a pregnant silence between us, before Naru sighs, "Mai, listen to me, and don't speak until I'm finished. Understood?" Well now he sounded annoyed and angry.

"Yes sir."

"Before I left for England…" he begins, and my heart rate picks up, "About your confession… I'm… sorry… that I said it like that. You didn't deserve to be spoken to like that, even if I did just find Gene's body. I never meant for you to have the turmoil that you did."

"You know about that?" I whisper, feeling my eyes sting, but willing myself not to cry. I've done enough crying to last a life time.

"Yes," Naru says acidly, "I know about everything that happened after I left for Engand. Do you really believe that I'd just not check up on my own company, or are you that much of an idiot?"

Ah. There's the insult.

"Well," I sniffle, wiping my nose, on my shirt sleeve, that had begun to drip, "It's fine, Davis-san. I forgive you. I was never mad at you for that anyway. And it wasn't your fault. It was mine."

He's silent once again, before his voice comes over the line, "It would be inconvenient for you to continue to call me that Mai."

"Call you what?" I ask innocently.

_Nu uh, Naru. It won't be that easy. You have to ask._

"By my given name." He says.

"I'm sorry, Shibuya-san." I retort, a small smile breaking out on my face.

"That either." He practically growls in to the phone. A shudder runs down my body, and I'm suddenly happy that he isn't here with me.

"Forgive me, Kazuya-san."

"Dammit, Mai." He growls, "Call me by my name."

"Oliver-san."

"By the name you gave me."

"Narcissist."

A sigh on the other in makes me giggle by accident, and Naru sighs again, "You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" I stay quiet, so he continues, "Mai, please call me by my name."

I grin in to the darkness of my room, "Yes, Naru."

"Thank you." He mumbles and then the line goes dead.

_'Way to go, Mai.'_ Gene's gentle voice flits through my head, making me laugh before sunlight streaks across my room.

* * *

I'm at the office before Madoka, but after Naru. The air is frigid, but do-able. At least there wasn't snow.

"Mai?" Naru stares as I walk in to the sitting area of the office, he raises an eyebrow, "Your employee review that Madoka wrote stated that your arrival time had improved greatly, but I didn't think you'd be here early."

I toss him a sarcastic smile before making my way to the kitchen, "Tea?" He just grunts. I walk in to the kitchen and get with making tea and coffee. I know Lin is going to want it dark. He hates the cold air.

_God. He really does feel like a grouchy grandfather._

I set Naru's tea in front if him, and it's then that I notice that he's reading a book in English. I grab the book and tilt it upward slightly so I can read the cover, _'Psychokinesis and Telepathy: How the Two Can Be Related'_ I then let go and walk over to the other couch, before sitting down on the warm furniture.

"No, Mai." Naru's sarcasm coated voice makes look up at him to see him glaring at me, "I don't mind if you grab my book and force me to lose my place."

I roll my eyes, "Like you won't be able to find it again, right? Jerk." He closes the book with a bang, and set it on the small coffee table. He picks up his tea cup and sips slowly.

After a few moments of awkward silence, he says, "How's your college classes going?"

I glance at him, "Are you asking as a friend, or as my employer?"

He raises an eyebrow, "Does it matter?"

I grin, "Yeah, actually. It does. If your my employer, then I'd say, _'They're going fine. I love all of my teachers and the classes are a real challenge.'_"

"But as your friend?"

"I'd say, _'My English class is easier than my Criminal Justice class, and my Psychology teacher is an asshole.'_"

Naru raises an eyebrow, "Then I'll ask as your friend, and you can tell me about this teacher."

My cheeks warm, "You really want to listen? I tend to ramble."

His eyes roll, "I'm aware, just speak, Mai."

* * *

"You and Noll looked extra friendly." Madoka nudges me in side from by my desk. The men were sitting on the couches, going over notes and possibilities for the case. She grins at me, "Lin and I walked in and you were having a discussion with him about Psychology?"

I roll my eyes, despite my darkening cheeks, "He asked me about school, so I told him. Drop it, boss." She laughs, but changes the subject to other matters, much to my relief.

About an hour later, Monk and Ayako crash through the door with arguments bouncing off of their lips. Naru glances up and glares, while Lin and Madoka ignore them. A smile pops to my face, and I stand up to greet my parent figures.

"Mai!" Monk exclaims, wrapping his arms around me and squeezing. I giggle breathlessly, and pat him on the arm. Ayako gives me a kiss on the cheek before smacking Monk in back of his head. Yasu and John weren't far behind them and then it was Masako.

"I expect everyone to be on their best behaviors." Naru says, walking up behind the van. We had just finished loading everything and we were just standing around waiting for Naru to be ready to leave.

I roll my eyes, but it's Ayako that answers him, "What are we going to do? Have sex with the babysitter?" Naru's eyebrows raise in question and I start giggling. Monk laughs loudly, along with Yasu and I. Ayako turns a red color but looks the other way.

We leave.

* * *

_"No!" I scream, the pain in my lower abdomen making me scream as the man continues his assault, "Stop it! It hurts!"_

_"You're such a good girl," the husky voice above me says, "Such a good good girl."_

_"Help me!" I yell, "Please!" Morehands are on me. They all begin to touch me and yank at me until I'm sobbing for my daddy. "No!" I scream and then they all begin to hurt me again._

* * *

"Mai, wake up." A voice from above me says. My eyes open and they blink owlishly. Monk is standing above me with a grin, "Were they all that boring?"

I sit up and smile, "No, actually. Madoka wouldn't shut up, so I just fell asleep."

Monk chuckles, while helping me out of the van, "Her voice lulled you to sleep?" He laughs this time.

"Who's voice lulled you to sleep?" Ayako says, walking up.

Monk grins, taking the chance to tease his wife, "Your annoying and squeaky voice, ya old bat."

Ayako turns red and smacks him on side of the head, "You stupid little—"

"Matsuki-san, I'd appreciate it if you'd take Hara-san and go record temperatures around the building." Naru says, walking up behind the two of them. A grin settles on my face as Ayako turns red and walks away. Monk chuckles, but follows after his wife.

"Things never change, do they?" I ask, a fond smile on my face as they walk away. I glance at Naru who is ignoring me and I roll my eyes, before walking away.

About an hour later, the base is set up, and all of the temperatures are taken and written down. Masako has said that she doesn't feel a spirit.

I'm in the kitchen making tea, when I feel the emotions surround me. Cautiousness, fright, anger, and curiosity.

I turn to see a little girl standing in the door way. She had her hair over her eyes and she was holding a brown teddy bear. Her brown hair was scruffy and she had on a pair of pants and a long sleeved shirt.

"Oh, hello." I say, "You must be Aiko Uto." She watches me from the door way for a moment, before she takes a few steps forward until she's standing in front of me.

"Who are you?" Her voice is hesitant and shy but with an edge. She looks up at me and I'm shocked by the bright green eyes that seem to glow underneath her jet black hair, "Why are you here lady?"

I bend down to her level and grin at her. She seems shocked that I'm smiling at her, but listens when I speak, "My name is Mai Taniyama. I'm a ghost researcher and I'm here to help you."

"That's stupid." She asks, her voice angry now, "Get out." Her glare is fierce.

I glare back, "Now that's enough, young lady." She looks shocked, I continue to reprimand her, "You should never speak to someone who is trying to help you; you should be thankful."

Her eyes water, and she nods, "I'm sorry, Taniyama-san."

I feel my expression soften, "It's alright, Uto-chan. Why don't you and your friend there," I gesture to her teddy bear, "come with me and tell me and my friends about what's been happening to you? Oh, and call me Mai."

"Is Daddy gonna be there?" She asks in a small voice, and at my nod she grins, "Alright! I'll call you Mai-chan, but you have to call me Aiko!" I nod in agreement with the young girl. Instead of me leading her to Naru and the gang, she grabs my hand and leads me to our base.

As we walk in, Madoka and Ayako's eyes grow wide at the sight of the little girl. Monk and Yasu make faces that I can't decipher, Masako ignores us, and Naru and Lin move to the couch.

"You must be Aiko Uto." Naru says with a fake smile, and Aiko shys away from him. I look down at her and see her glaring at the young professor. Naru raises a eyebrow at the small six year old.

"Aiko-chan," I murmur to her, I bend down, "He can help you."

Aiko looks at me, and whispers, "But his smiles are weird. They aren't real."

I grin at her, "I know, I noticed too, but it's okay. He's a little rude. Can be temperamental. Is way too handsome for his own good and likes to tell people. Which means his ego is a million miles long," I stand up straight, and put my hands on my hips, "Not to mention he's a real jerk nearly all of the time and has a very odd tea addiction. To top that off he likes to lie about—"

"Mai!" Madoka giggles. I glance over to them all to see everyone but Lin and Naru trying very hard not to laugh. Lin was biting his lip, as if trying not to smile, and Naru was giving me the coldest glare I'd ever received from him.

I grin back, before looking down at Aiko, "However, despite all of that." I bend back down, and whisper in her ear, "He's a really good person. He'll help you, I promise. _Aaaaannnnd_ I'm kind of in love with him." I pull away from her ear to see she has a face-splitting grin in her face. I laugh, "But keep it a secret, alright?" I hold my pinkie up, and she wraps hers around mine.

"Alright, Mai-chan!" She bounces over to the couch across from Lin and Naru and climbs up. I walk over and sit down next to her. She grins up at me and I grin back down at her.

Naru sighs and we all wait quietly for Uto-san to walk in. He does and he blushes when he realizes we were all waiting for him. He quickly moves to sit down on the other side of Aiko, who grins at him. Naru discreetly rolls his eyes before beginning, "Alright, Uto-san, why don't you tell me about the nightmares."

Aiko grows pale, before she grabs both my and her fathers hand, "There's a bad man and he likes to hurt me. He calls me a good girl, and he says it feels good. Another man is there, and he knows that the bad man is a bad man. I ask him for help, and he tries to help me, but then he's grabbed." Aiko looks down at her teddy, which was resting in her lap, "Then there's more people there, who hurt me."

"What do you mean by 'hurt you'?" I ask, reaching over and tucking some hair behind her ear. I lower my voice, "Do you mean hurt you down there?" I put emphasis on 'there', trying to have her to understand.

Aiko nods, "Yes."

Uto-san gasps, and I get the feeling she never explained this much to him. I toss him a look of sympathy and his eyes water. A knock on the door sounds, and a young high school male enters. He's got brown hair and brown eyes. Tan skin and he's not that tall either. He's too skinny and he has on glasses. All in all, he's not that much to look at.

"Um, Uto-san?" He says (where have I heard that voice before?), peering at all of us questionably.

"Kei-kun!" Aiko cheers. She's hops off the couch and over to the boy, he hugs her back with a smile on his face.

He smiles at all of us, "Um, hello. My name is Kei Meguni."

My instincts tell me to grab that child and run like hell is on my heels, but instead I stand and grin at the high schooler. I walk around the couch and towards him with my hand held out, "Hello! I'm Mai Taniyama. We're here to help with the strange phenomenon that has been happening around here."

Kei blushes and shakes my hand, "Um, he-hello Taniyama-san."

I shake his hand firmly, "It's nice to meet you, Meguni-san."

He blushes and suddenly makes up some excuse about Aiko going to the park and he brings her out. Aw. Why'd he leave?

A sharp laugh shakes me from my confused state and makes me turn around. Madoka is the one laughing. I raise a confused eyebrow, and Monk clears his throat, "Uhem, Mai?"

"Yes?"

"Next time, try not to… come on so strong." He looked slightly proud but slightly frightened at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Even I could hear the confusion in my voice.

"Mai-chan," Uto-san begins, "I think he means that your personality is more dominating than anything, and Kei-kun is a shy boy. You were a little… too bold for the boy."

"I don't find she was." Ayako states, her arms crossed over her chest, "Did you see the way he was eyeing her up? Shy boy, my ass. Mai's personality is what's going to get her a real man."

"Of course you'd think that—"

"Mai?" Comes Naru's monotone voice. I throw my head in his direction to show him that I'm listening as I watch Ayako and Monk argue. They were so funny.

"Yes, Naru?"

"Tea."

* * *

All too soon, it was night time and I was not prepared for whatever this was.

Naru had sent Ayako and Monk to stand at Aiko's door, while John was sitting in her room. He was currently reading her a bed time story. Lin was sitting at the monitors watching everything around the house. I have no idea where Naru was but I know that Uto-san must be with him.

"Lin?" I say, staring lazily at the clock that read 2:56am. The stoic man glances at me briefly, "Do you want tea?"

"Yes, please." Lin's deep voice vibrates around the silent base. I stand up and make my way towards the small kitchen.

As I'm waiting for the water to boil, the door creeks open. I turn to see Kei-kun walking in. He blushes when he sees me, "Uh, Taniyama-san. H-Hi!"

"Hey Meguni-san." I say bubbly, my eccentric nature shining through my sleepiness. He moves towards the ice box calmly, but he jumps when the kettle for the tea goes off. I giggle at him, but take the kettle off of the stove.

As I'm inserting the leaves, a pair of arms circle around my waist. I freeze.

"You are one pretty lady." A voice says. It sends shivers down my spine.

"Meguni-san, what are you—"

_"Sshhhh."_ He says, turning me around and placing a finger to my lips. Fear curls in my belly as I see the way he's leering at me. My heart begins to race. He leans forward and places his nose in my hair, "Taniyama-san, I don't think you understand what you do to me."

"Stop it." I state firmly, trying to push him away, but the lanky teenager is stronger than he looks. He grabs my wrists and pulls them behind my back with one hand while he traces my cheek bone with the finger on his other hand.

"God, you're gorgeous." He murmurs, leaning down.

'Don't let him do that to you, Mai!" Gene's voice vibrates around my skull. I've never heard him angry before, and it's probably scarier than any of Naru's worst glares.

I suddenly bring up my leg and my knee connects in between his legs. He drops immediately to the ground and I place my foot on the area he's desperately trying to cover. He lets out a silent shriek as I do. I lean down and rest my arm on top of my elevated knee as he looks up at me with pain filled eyes.

"Ever try that again and I'll make sure to not only call the cops, but I'll tell every single one of those men in there too." I say cruelly. He nods rapidly and I take my foot off his privates.

I grab the tea kettle and make my way out of the kitchen.


	3. Chapter Three

Luckily, Lin didn't say anything when I walked back in. I know he must have seen what transpired between Meguni-san and I, but all he said when I walked in was, "I hope you know what you're doing, Mai." I give him a secretive smile and a wink, before placing his tea in front of him.

I sit down just as Naru and Uto-san walk back in. Uto-san smiles at me from the door way while Naru makes a b-line for the tea. Standing, I smile at our client, "Uto-san, are you sure you wouldn't want a few hours of sleep? I'll wake you up when any activity occurs."

"Thank you, Mai-chan." Uto-san says, "But in all actuality, you wouldn't have the time to wake me up. I'd rather you help Aiko." A fond smile comes to my face. He's such a good father. Father's like him make me want to believe that their are good men in the world.

I walk over to him and take his hands in my own, "Would you like something to drink or eat? I'm a very good cook, you know." I toss him a smile.

His face brightens, "Um, y-yes please, M-Mai-chan." I grin and make my way back to the kitchen to cook something.

All of a sudden, the EMP meter goes off, and I jerk back in to the room. I look at the monitors to see Aiko being lifted in to the air.

_Oh no._

I run out of the room and in to Aiko's room. All of a sudden, I feel a familiar pressure come on to my body. I know what this is.

I reach out with my PK-LT and grasp Aiko. I grin to myself; I thought so. Just as suddenly as Aiko had been raised, she falls back on to her bed with a gasp. I keep hold of her as her PK-MT tries to get loose again.

My knees begin to shake and panic flits through my blood stream. I'm using too much energy to push back Aiko's powers. I'm going to faint!

_**NARU!**_

"Hello, pretty lady." A male voice says from behind and then I finally black out.

* * *

**Yasu's Point of View:**

I've never seen the boss this agitated. He was glaring at the camera as we watched Mai control Uto-chan's PK-MT. I've already figured out that that's what it is by now.

"That girl is so stupid." Masako comments quietly. Her sleeve was covering her mouth, but I'd bet several thousand yen that she was frowning.

"How long exactly has she been missing?" Madoka asks, sitting next to Lin by his computer.

"An hour and ten minutes," Monk says, scratching his stubbly beard, "How long does it normally take for Mai to wake up from a black out?"

"An hour." Ayako says, "And it takes her fifteen minutes to lose the dizziness."

"Dizziness?" Uto-san says, "I'm not sure I understand."

"Mai has frequent black outs." I supply, "She's basically a danger magnet and ghosts are drawn to her undeniably. She has this beacon of light around her. The fact that she can see them is reason enough for them to notice her, but she also has PK-LT. It's the ability to control a living being. Another words, Mai is able to control any thing with a heart beat. However, the ability takes a toll on Mai. She normally has black outs after."

"So who ever that man was behind her didn't knock her unconscious?" Uto-san asks.

I shake my head, and push up my glasses, "No. He didn't. Mai used too much energy while she was stoping Uto-chan's own PK abilities."

"Wait, I'm confused." Ayako says, "Aiko-chan had PK?"

"Mai must have realized that Uto-chan's nightmares were a result of her own living hell." Masako says quietly.

"You can't mean—" Ayako whimpers, a hand over her mouth.

"Yes." The boss man says from by the computer. He turns around and leans on the table with his arms crossed over his chest, "Uto-san's daughter is the victim of sexual assault. Whoever it was must have abused her several times until her powers emerged from the fear and anguish. Her mind duplicated the event and her powers forced her to relive it repeatedly." He brings up his hand to his chin, a movement that meant he was thinking. I know because I do the same thing, "Considering the number of handprints on her, I'd say that it was at least ten times."

By now Uto-san was sobbing to himself. It's a good thing that Uto-chan was still in her room. She was peacefully asleep in her bed. However, if Mai was here, I'm sure she'd tell the boss man off for being so blunt, but Mai isn't here.

That makes me think of another issue.

"Wait, so who would be doing this all to Uto-chan? I mean, they'd have to be around often enough and left with Uto-chan to be able to do it several times."

"Noll." Lin says, making all of us turn to him. Instead of saying something he begins to play back some footage from earlier. We watching at Kei Meguni assaults Mai, and after a moment of hesitation, she kicks his ass.

"What a slim ball!" Ayako shouts.

Uto-san is angry now, "I let him stay in my house more often than not. He watches Aiko for me when I'm at work. I pay him a lot."

"Well, you're paying the wrong man." Madoka growls. I could see the anger churning in everyone. Even Lin was typing a little harder than normal on his lap top.

"What room does he normally stay in?" Monk asks, "Maybe if we search his room, we can find where he might have taken Mai."

"No need." A voice says from the door of the room. We all look to see Meguni with a knife to a disoriented Mais' neck.

The room drops in temperature. We all knew instantly who that was. Lin casts a glance in the boss's direction, but he doesn't say anything. Even if nothing was being shown on his face, I could tell how angry the professor was. The fact that he looked ready to pounce could also mean something.

"Seriously?!" Uto-san bursts, his face red from anger, "What did either one of those girls ever do to you?!"

"That other bitch is just because she's tight." Meguni sneers, "But this one is gorgeous. And I bet she's just as tight as that other one."

"Let her go!" Monk growls, his fists balled up at his sides.

"Now why would I do that?" Meguni drawls. He chuckles, "Surely, you must understand that I should keep her. I mean, look at her." Meguni trails the knife down Mai's neck and in between the swell of her breasts, "She would be such a slut between the sheets. I can bet on it."

"What did you just call her?" Madoka roars, her face angry. She darts forward but Lin catches her before she can touch him, "You better shut your mouth, you perverted asshole! Let Mai go you basturd!" Madoka's scary when she's pissed.

"Geez." Mai's muffled voice comes. We all glance down at her to see her hand coming up and wrapping around Meguni's, "If you wanted me, all you had to do was ask."

_What?!_

Meguni grins, "Really?"

"Really." Mai's voice is soft and silky. I've known Mai long enough to know that she wasn't flirting. Nope. She was so pissed off.

We all watched with our mouths dropped open as Mai stands up completely. I can't see her eyes. Her bangs had come untucked from behind her ears (where she normally kept them) and they covered her eyes. Mai turns toward Meguni and

I see his eyes widen as Mai's eyes meet his.

That's another issue with Mai's PK-LT, she has to make eye contact with the person she wants to manipulate. If she doesn't, then it takes a larger toll on her body.

Suddenly, Meguni drops the knife and punches himself in the jaw. He continues to hit himself on various parts of his body. His fists make contact several times before Masako walks forward and places a hand on Mai's shoulder. The punches stop and Mai bites out, "That's for the six year old girl that you assaulted, you nasty son of a bitch." Then Mai turns around and collapses on to the couch.

* * *

"Mai, tea." Naru says for the fifth time today. I groan and make my way to the kitchen. I swear, I don't understand how one, or even two (though, I'm pretty sure that with Naru's horrible tea addiction, one of them has given out by now) human kidney could consume this much tea.

After I'd collapsed, Uto-san had called the police and they'd arrested Kei-kun. It turns out, after further investigation, that he was wanted for several cases of rape and molestation. He'd raped several girls from his school and molested several kids that he's babysat in the past.

Aiko was currently in quite a few therapy sessions. Uto-san was worried about his daughter, not that I could blame him. If I had a six year old daughter that had even been looked at oddly, I'd have locked her up and thrown away the key.

Naru contacted his parents and they'd sent out one of their very own therapists. The man that they'd sent was not only intelligent and caring, he also knew a way to help Aiko with her newly emerged PK-MT. Not to mention he was very good looking.

The bruises on Aiko's body have begun to fade, from the way Uto-san was talking earlier this morning. I mean, of course I'd called him to see how Aiko was. The little girl was so sweet, if a little rude at first light. I'm sure she'll grow in to a beautiful young women, and hopefully put all of this behind her.

I take the kettle off the stove after it whistles, and insert the leaves. I grab the kettle and bring it to Naru's office. I enter silently without waiting for consent. I place the kettle on his desk, and turn around to leave, but freeze when he calls after me. I turn back around, "Yes, Naru?"

"Take a seat." He says in a monotone. I tilt my head in confusion, but sit in the chair across from his desk.

I wouldn't ever tell him, but I absolutely adored this chair. It may be solid black, but it was soft and very thick. And so comfortable. I would absolutely adore it if I had it (if I had an office to put it in, anyway).

"You have the next week off." He says after finally looking up from his paperwork. His face was completely emotionless, and I couldn't read anything from it. It was an odd concept for me. Normally, I'm a people person, and I can read people well. After working with Naru for a year (before he left for England, anyway), I'd gotten better at reading people. Specifically people that were drawn in to themselves.

Basically, people like Naru.

"Wait." I say, confusion lighting my tone, "Why do I have the next week off?"

"BSPR is remodeling the office. Instead of just this office room, they've bought the entire building. However, there's going to be a few people that are going to come and decorate the entire building." Naru sighs, and it's then that I see the agitation in his eyes. He doesn't want this. I'm nearly positive he'd be completely happy with the same small office that we've always had.

"So I have the day off so I won't be in the decorators and movers way?"

"Precisely."

I open my mouth, but then close it. I want to ask. I really do, but I'm afraid that he'll just call me stupid or something to that nature. He does it often enough. I'm nearly positive his favorite pass time is to think up new ways to insult my intelligence. It's not that I think I'm stupid by his teasing, it's just I'm a little worried that he might be some sort of sadist.

"Mai." Naru's deep voice penetrates my thoughts, and I become away that he's been calling my name for a few moments now. Naru glares at me, "You were about to say something. What was it?" Can't he say please once in a while? Is it really that hard? I know he's capable of it too! Not to mention when Naru asks a question, it's more like he's demanding an answer. I just don't understand how someone can be this business-like.

I blush and suddenly stand up, "Oh, it was nothing. Anyway, I'm going to finish my work. Bye Naru!" I make a b-line for the door, but he growls and I freeze.

"Mai."

I'm silent.

"Mai." This time he growls it. A shiver goes down my spine at the unexpected pleasure that course through me at the sound of Naru's deep voice growling my name.

I sigh, and my shoulders slump forward. I turn back around with my back to the door and my arms behind me. I bite my lip before answering his question/demand, "Are you and Lin going to have the week off?"

He looks surprised for a split second, before schooling over his features, "I will be here with the decorators. Madoka won't allow me to keep Lin for the next week." He leans forward and rests his chin in his palm. Now, the handsome professor looked annoyed with his former teacher, "That woman is going to give Lin a heart attack before he's forty."

I roll my eyes, "Don't be so dramatic, Naru. You sound like a teenage girl whose gotten her boyfriend stolen from her. Lin's only thirty." He glares at me, and it sinks in that I just compared him to a teenage girl.

_Oops._

I toss him a cheesy apologetic grin, and he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers, "Is that all you wanted, Mai?"

"So you're going to be here alone?" I ask, completely ignoring his question.

"Yes, Mai." Naru says, annoyed at my lack of response for his questions.

I make a noise in my throat that makes Naru look up at me, confused. I sigh, "Well then, I'll see you tomorrow at two." I open the door and begin to walk out.

"Maybe you misheard me." He calls, sounding really pissed at me now, "I said that you—"

"I heard you, Naru." I turn back to him, "Thanks, but no thanks. I haven't had a day off in three years. Even if I did get a day off, I wouldn't know what to do with it, much less an entire week. So I think I'll just come keep you company here, and bring you tea when needed. I promise I won't get in the way, but I really don't have anything better to do."

He watches me for a moment, before he sighs (for like the third time since this conversation started), "The decorators and movers will be here at two-thirty. So be here between two and two-thirty."

"What time are you getting here?"

He watches me for a moment before answering, "Then I guess I'll see you at one-thirty."

I grin at him, "See, your getting the concept of this now." He loses his mask for a moment and blanches, and I giggle at his expression before finally leaving his office.

* * *

I walk in to the office just as Naru is sitting down on the couch. He looks up when I enter, but doesn't say anything to acknowledge me. As I move about the office, a comfortable silence envelopes us. It's about fifteen minutes of me being there before I sit down. A fresh pot of tea is on the coffee table between the two chairs that Naru and I are sitting in, and I've got the latest book written by my very own narcissistic boss.

"Which book is that?" He suddenly comments after I'm reading for about ten minutes. I finish the sentence that I'm reading before looking up at him. Curious blue eyes peer back at me as I blink at him.

What he asked sinks in, "Oh! Um, the latest." I show him the cover.

Naru raises an eyebrow, "That ones not due to be released to the public for another three months, Mai. How did you attain it?"

I grin, "Madoka."

He rolls his eyes, "Madoka." He could play like he disliked the woman all he wanted, I know that he adores her as his sensei.

We both go silent again and I continue to read. All too soon, it's getting close to two-thirty. Naru and I hadn't made anymore conversation, except for when he though it was necessary to tell me new tea was needed. A knock on the door had us both looking up from our respective novels and Naru stands to open the door. A women dressed in tight jeans and an even tighter shirt grins at Naru with her overly white teeth, "You must be Shibuya-san." Naru raises an eyebrow but remains silent. She grins back at his lack of response, obviously taking it the wrong way. Naru was staring impassively, and I'm nearly positive that she thought he was checking her out, "I'm the decorator that was hired. My name is Tsuki Karura."

"Kazuya Shibuya." Naru holds out his hand for the blonde women to shake, and she does so with a perfectly manicured hand.

She pouts, "Sorry to ask this of you, but would you mind refraining from being here for the next hour or so? I have to think about what I want to do with the building." She suddenly grins and tosses him a look that could be considered 'flirting' and she bats her fake eyelashes, "But after, you can come and go as much as you want." By now, my blood was boiling. Who does she think she is?

Naru reaches over and grabs both my and his jackets, "Mai. Come." I grab my purse from on top of the table (I hadn't put it in my locker today) and follow after him with out so much as a glance at the now shocked decorator.

"You're really good at that, aren't you?" I comment as we walk down the street.

"Good at what?" Naru asks, looking around periodically and walking next to me. To anyone else, it would look like we were on a date and he was trying to find a way out. However, I knew that he was just paranoid and was trying to avoid the paparazzi. Ever since we all found out that he was really Professor Oliver Davis, a lot of his actions made sense. Like whenever he refused some type of television interview or a photograph.

"Dodging women." I say, moving closely next to him, "Do they always come on that strong?"

Naru's quiet a moment, before he answers, "Since I hit puberty. Gene went through puberty before I did and girls already loved him because he was…" he trails off.

I smile to myself, "He was… Gene?"

He glances at me from the corner of his eye. Something flashes in those midnight blue eyes before he faces the front again, "Apparently though, rude and silent was something that all girls wanted in high school. Eventually, I was agitated enough that I graduated when I was fifteen."

I grin, "I can't believe you pushed yourself to graduate because of some girls wanting to date you, Naru."

"I never pushed myself." He said, "Academically, I was ready to graduate by the time I was eleven. I just stayed for Gene." He pushes the door to a café open and we enter wordlessly. Without asking Naru, I walk over to a booth and slide in.

Naru sits across from me. I guess he doesn't mind me picking the place to sit. We look through the menu and order when the waiter comes. We're both silent for a moment before I sigh, "What are we supposed to do for the next hour? We can't possibly stay here."

Naru sighs and sits back in his seat, "I don't suppose we could."

As if answering a silent prayer, my phone rings suddenly, and I dig around in my purse until I find it. I grin at the caller I.D. before sliding the little green button across the screen, "Yasu!" Naru rolls his eyes at my happy greeting.

"Hey boss woman!" Yasu greets, "Do you so happen to have any free time today?"

"Uh, I'm free for the next hour or so, why?" My curiosity was peaked, and from the way he was leaning closer to me, it seemed Naru's was too.

"Do you want to go bowling?"

"Can I bring someone?" I ask immediately; Naru's eyebrows come together. He hadn't heard what Yasu said.

Yasu laughs, "Yeah! The more the merrier!"

"Awesome. See you soon, Yasu." I lock the phone back and grin at Naru, "Do you so happen to know how to bowl?"

* * *

"YASU!" I shout from across the room. The man in question (and the rest of the bowling alley) looks over at me. Naru's irritated sigh can be heard from behind me. Oh well. He knew how loud I was before he came in public with me.

The darkened lights of the alley make it difficult to see, but I've marched my way through enough blackened basements and secret passages to be able to make it over to Yasu. Even without all the black lights swirling and spinning around to up beat pop music.

Naru follows closely behind me, while ignoring all of the girls that turn to gawk at him. I swear, I don't understand how he can do that so easily. If guys did that to me, I wouldn't know what to do with myself.

"Boss man?" Yasu says, confused, "Are you two on a date or something?" A smile stretches across his face.

My face heats, "What? N-No! Of course not! Why would you think that?!" I begin to freak out while Naru just stays quiet behind me.

Yasu chuckles, "Whatever. Listen, Mai. I called you because my friend wasn't going to show up, but she showed up anyway. So I was just going to give you a lane to yourself, but since you now have an acquaintance," Yasu tosses a look that I can't read in the dark-haired man's direction, "you two can play together. Your lane is over there." He points all the way to the other side of the bowling alley.

I glare at the college student in front of me. I know he's lying. Naru obviously knows it too because he's glaring right next to me. The professor moves toward the lane provided, and he grabs my arm on his way to tug me behind him.

I go without complaint.

"Stupid Yasu…" I grumble, my arms crossed in front of me. I can't believe him! He's such a traitor. He put Naru and I right in the middle of two groups of girls playing a game. Is he honestly serious?! Naru's been avoiding their glances and flirty smiles for the past five minutes while glaring down the rows at Yasu.

I sigh, "I'm sorry Naru. I dragged you all the way over here and you get stuck in this situation."

Naru raises an eyebrow, "You sound as if we're about to die."

I laugh, "These girls do look ready to kill me." He glances up at the girls that are currently glaring at me with all of their might. He glares back and they all flinch.

Suddenly sighing, Naru stands and shrugs off his jacket and also his scarf. He also pulls off the sweater to reveal a long-sleeved black t-shirt. After folding them over the back of the chair, he walks forwards and picks up one of the black bowling balls. He weighs it in his hand before walking over to the machine and punching in our names.

_What the hell—?_

After the game on the machine is set up, he walks towards the isle and throws the bowling ball smoothly in one fluent motion. My jaw drops.

_All of them?!_

"No way!" I shout, standing up, "What the hell, Naru?! I thought you said you've never bowled?!" That's what he's told me in the car.

Naru turns towards me slightly, and the corner of his mouth lifts up. I'm struck by how utterly handsome he is with even just a half smile on his face. A noise leave his throat that could be considered some type of laugh, "I lied."

I feel the reluctant smile stretch across my face, and I giggle, "You stupid jerk." I shrug off my jacket and flip it over the back of the chair. I roll my shoulders and march over to the ball racks.

_Game on, Naru._


	4. Chapter Four

A giggle leaves me as I fall on my backside once again. Naru sighs, but I see the mirth dancing in his eyes as he helps me off the floor. He yanks me up gently.

"Is it even possible to be that stupid?" A whispered voice comes from my right. I turn to see one of the girls whispering to her friend and pointing at us (or more specifically, me).

I turn back towards Naru while trying to push down the angry and embarrassing blush. Why couldn't they just leave us alone? I'm not bothering them.

"Ignore them, Mai." Naru says in an undertone. I look up in to his midnight blue eyes to see him staring down at me with a steady but (surprisingly) gentle gaze. My bangs flop out from behind my ear, and Naru reaches up and tucks them back in, "It really isn't that hard when you understand the movements." My heart drops as Naru turns me around and places himself behind me.

_No way._

Naru was doing the flirty "let-me-show-you-how-it's-done" thing that happens all the time in movies! Is he trying to make me die from over blushing?!

_What a way to go._

_'Well, at least I'd approve.'_ Gene's voice, drowning in mirth, bounces around in my head.

_'Go away!'_ I hiss back, and push him behind a wall so I can't hear his voice.

Naru hands me my small brown bowling ball and places my fingers in the correct holes. Instead of speaking, he just pulls me closer and practically melds his body to mine. He grabs my hand, and in one single motion, swings it behind us and then grabs my hand so I let go of the ball at the perfect moment. The bowling ball rolls forward until it connects with the very first one and all of the bowling pins fall down.

"No way!" I yell excitedly. I turn towards Naru (who had noticeably backed up) and do a little happy dance that consists of me moving my hips in a back and forth motion with my hands going the same way.

The corner of Naru's mouth lifts, "Idiot." I grin at him as he picks up his ball and moves toward the lane. I sit at the table and watch his nearly perfect frame as he bowls.

He's changed since he went to England. I don't mean that he's suddenly really nice and super happy (his name is Oliver, not Eugene), but he's just different. Before, Naru wouldn't have even thought of allowing me to come to work (as weird as that may sound), but he would have said no and it would have been the end of the discussion. On top of that, Naru wouldn't have thought about coming bowling with me. He would have just stayed close to the building and he would have been back exactly an hour later. And, to top it all off, Naru would have never thought about being in any type of intimate position with me, much less anybody. So yeah, I'd say he changed. However, I wonder what made him change?

**—**

"Shibuya-san!" Karura-san calls as we're walking in to the newly bought SPR building. She completely ignores me and walks straight to Naru, who had held the door open for me, "I need you to look over the designs I came up with for the building.

Naru raises an eyebrow, but follows her to the front desk. I follow behind him and murmur, "It's a three story building, and the very top of the building is apartments. What could she possibly do to two floors?" Naru doesn't acknowledge me, but I know he heard.

Karura-san explains how she'll style the office and the front desk and how she wants to take the apartments apart and put it as a room for the equipment. Then with a flirty smile towards Naru, she says, "I'll leave you to think about it. If you need to make any changes, just mark it with this red marker." She places a marker with a red cap on the blue print before walking off with a jerky hip motion that I'm sure was supposed to look sexy.

"Mai." Naru says, staring down hard at the blue prints, "What do you think?"

I walk next to him where Karura-san was, and glance at the blue prints. I point to the very top flor, "I think you should leave the apartments. You and Lin live there, and now that the entire building is bought, there's extra rooms. You could probably take down all those walks and make it in to make shift homes for the two of you. Then Lin and Madoka can probably move in together." I move to the second floor, "I think you should take down the wall that separates you and Lin's office, and make that one large office for him. Then you could probably take down the kitchen, and you can move your book shelves and other things where my desk is, but leave the couches so you and Lin could still interview clients."

Naru's silent for a moment, before he picks up the marker and begins marking all of the changes I said. However, instead of pushing down all of the apartments, he just pushes down two on Lin's side, while adding enough rooms to make it a two bedroom apartment with a bathroom and a kitchen. Then he moves down to the bottom floor and scratches out all of the changes that Karura-san made.

By the time he's done, the building looks beautiful, from what I can see.

"You should've been an architect." Naru comments, looking over the changes.

I smile at him from my position. I was leaning on the desk, "No, I don't think so. I like my job."

The corner of his mouth lifts up slightly, before it drops as the click and clank of Karura-san's heels echo throughout the office. She smiles at him (once again, 'flirty') and looks over the blue prints. Her eyes widen as she sees all of the red marks all over the page.

"Y-You didn't like the changes I made?" Karura-san asks, the shock painfully apparently in her voice.

"No." Naru says, his voice cold, "I didn't. It appears that my secratary, who had no experience in your field what so ever, knows how to do your job better than you do. If you'd spend a little more time going over your client files and less time staring at my face, then you'd know what I wanted." He tosses her a glare, before walking towards the elevator for the office. I smile at the scowl that she's throwing my way. With a nearly inaudible giggle, I follow after the black haired professor.

* * *

"So you've been with Noll everyday since the construction began?" Madoka asks as she walks along side me up to the apartments. At my nod, she shakes her head, "Well, why?"

"Madoka, you never gave me a day off." I say, my annoyance at her constant badgering shining through my words, "I don't even know what todo in my free time after work anymore."

Madoka snorts, "Yeah. Sure. More like you wanted to spend the day with the man you're in love with."

I blush, and then glare at her, "Shut up, boss." She laughs but continues to follow me in to the elevator and up to Naru and Lin's office. Naru is standing there with Lin, and I can hear the end of their conversation.

"You haven't bowled since you were in high school, Noll." Lin looked surprised.

I grin, "I don't understand why, though." They both look at us as we walk up to them, "He's an excellent teacher."

Naru glares at me, and Lin gives a small grin. Madoka laughs, "I bet he is."

We all strike up a conversation (more like Madoka and I) until the rest of the team shows up. Masako doesn't say anything, but I can tell she likes it by the way she gives me a small smile. Yasu and Monk loudly praise it and Ayako gushes about the new couches. John just simply says he likes it.

"But wait a minute," Yasu says, breaking everyone out of their revere, "What about you, Mai? Where are you going?"

"On the first floor, of course." I say with a smile, "I am the secretary."

"How is Naru-bou gonna survive without your tea?!" Monk yells suddenly, making Masako and I jump slightly.

"Simple." Naru says, "I won't."

Everyone's silent for a moment before Ayako speaks up, "Um, you're going to make Mai go up in the elevator several times a day just to bring you tea?"

"Of course not." Naru says cooly, "I do pay her to work, not travel back and forth." Naru stands and opens a small door right next to his desk, "I had them install dumbwaiter."

Everyone's quiet, and they all look at me waiting for my reaction. My jaw drops, "That's why you installed a kitchen next to my desk?!" Naru smirks, and I groan, "Idiot tea-loving scientist!"

* * *

Walking in to work the next day was certainly interesting. I don't just go to the elevator like I've done millions of times for the four years that I've been working with this company.

I sit down at the overly large desk that is seated next to the elevator and I boot up my computer. The black phone rings, and I pick it up with a cheerful, "Hello. Thank you for calling Shibuya Psychic Research. This is Mai speaking, how may I help you?"

"You should pay more attention to the phone, Mai." Naru's smooth voice wafts through the black phone, "If you were paying attention, then you would know that the phone has an 'office one' and 'office two'. Another words, Lin and my own phones. Try not to be such an idiot, Mai."

I tighten my grip on the defenseless phone as anger boils in me, "Shut up, jerk. I just walked in!"

"I know." He says in a monotone, "Once again, if you'd pay more attention, then you would know that there are camera's that watch all three floors. Including the kitchen and elevator."

I growl audibly, "What do you want, you idiot scientist?"

"Tea." He says, before hanging up the phone. I shriek. _He's such a jerk!_

_'But he's a jerk you love.'_ Gene's voice says, filled with love and laughter. He's laughing at me too!

_'Oh, shut up, stupid medium.'_ I bite back, and he laughs loudly.

About an hour later, the door chimes and I look up to see a group of teenagers in high school uniforms walk in. Two female and three males. I greet them with a smile, "Hi. Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research. Do you have an appointment?"

"Listen lady," one of the women start, "Just tell your boss we're here and—"

"How about you tell me if you have an appointment or not." I tell her, narrowing my eyes at the disrespectful teenager, "We don't accept clients that do not know what manners are, little missy."

She turns red and one of the boys behind her laughs, he sneers at the girl, "I guess even strangers are tired of your shit, Miki."

"Excuse her, please." A boy with glasses says, stepping forward and taking my hand in his. His gives me a meaningful glance that I'm sure was supposed to be some type of flirting technique, but he looked like he had something in his eyes.

The desk phone rings, and I see that the 'Office 2' is flashing, indicating that Lin is calling me. I glare at tell group of teenagers, and pick up the phone, "Yes?"

"Send them up. You come up too. Lock the door." Was all Lin said before hanging up the phone.

I sigh and hang up the phone, simultaneously pressing the button underneath my desk that locks the front doors electronically. I stand from my chair and walk towards the elevator. After it opens and I step in, I wait for the group of teenagers to get the picture. They all seem to get it and they follow me in to the elevator.

The ride up is awkward, to say the least.

The door bings, and it opens to Naru sitting on the couch beside Lin. I walk over and sit down next to Naru, who casts me a side glance before looking at the teenagers, "Sit."

They all move towards the couch and they sit down. I stare at the disrespectful girl (Miki) from earlier. She avoids my gaze and continues to look down. She should. Bitch.

_'Now, now, Mai.'_ Gene's says, his voice full of mirth and false reprimand, _'Don't get angry at the poor little girl.'_

_'That poor little girl makes me angry,'_ I silently seethe, _'She better be lucky I'm on the clock.'_

_'Oh hush up, Mai.'_ Gene laughs,_ 'You wouldn't hit her. You're too nice for that.'_

I mentally roll my eyes, _'Shut up and leave me and my empty threats alone, Gene.'_

"Explain to me why I shouldn't throw you out of my building right now." Naru says coldly, glaring at every single student, "Not only do you not have an appointment, but you rudely spoke to my secretary."

Joy fills me at the fact that Naru is defending me, in his own 'I-own-her' way. It was sweet and made me happy… even if it was just because I'm his secretary.

"We just really needed to talk to you, sir." The second girl says in a quiet and shy voice, "Miki may have gone about it the wrong way—" the only people that ignore my snort are my coworkers, "—but she's just really worried about our school."

"Our school has always been a popular place for ghost stories and things like that." The boy from earlier (the one who tried to 'flirt') says with a flourish, "I remember when I was a first year that we were all told the ghost stories."

"How does any of this pertain to us?" Naru asks.

"We believe our school is actually haunted." The snarky guy from earlier says.

"I'd think my school is haunted too if I was told stories about it being haunted since I entered the school." I snap, still annoyed with the 'Miki' girl from earlier. She looks up at me with a glare and I glare back. She shrinks in to the couch.

_Yeah!_ I learned to glare from the best.

"She does produce a good point." The last boy says quietly. I look at him, I'd forgotten there was three boys. This one looked older than the rest, and he had silver hair and very dark eyes. He sounded very proper, but not proper like Naru. Naru's just mean about it. It sounded like this guy was only speaking like this because that's how he knows. Like it's all he's only ever known.

"I'm sorry," I say softly, leaning forward towards him, "You never told me your name." He seemed like he was… the little brother type. He was quiet.

"I'm Shuto." He says so quietly it's almost a whisper. He wasn't looking at me, but he was leaning forwards, as if acknowledging me, "Shuto Hakashi."

I stretch out a hand, "Mai Taniyama." He reaches forward and gently takes his hand in my much smaller one. After a gentle shake, he let's go.

"You still haven't explained why you are all here." Naru says, his normally monotone voice not to… monotone. He was agitated.

I mentally roll my eyes. He's just annoyed because he hasn't had fresh tea in an hour. Stupid tea loving narcissistic idiot scientist.

"Odd things will happen around our school." Miki says, "At first it was just our skirts going missing from the locker room or something, so we thought it was the boys' playing some type of stupid prank, but then it got worse. All of the mirror in the girls' locker rooms and bathrooms would be broken and then the toilets would over flow and eventually it became a hazard for us to even go in to the bathroom."

"This only happened in the girls' restroom?" Naru asks, the familiar gleam in his eyes that I'm used to seeing by now. Madoka has the same gleam when a case interests her.

"Not exactly." The other girl says.

"Explain." Naru commands.

"It's happened all over the school," The first boy says, "But it seems to only happen to girls."

"That's why there are three boys compared to the two girls." I say quietly, and all five of them nods.

Naru glances at me from the corner of his eyes. I look up at him and silently beg, 'Take the case.' He raises an eyebrow, as if contemplating my silent plea. He sighs, "We'll take your case, but I warn you now, don't disrespect any of the people on my team, or we will no longer be at your service."

"Yes, of course." Miki says, smiling at the dark haired man.

"Give all of your information to my secretary." Naru says before turning to me, "Mai—"

"Yeah yeah." I roll my eyes, "I already know."

* * *

Naru is the first in the school with Lin and John as Madoka and I stay outside. We'd asked everyone else to stay home so that it would be less female to watch. I wonder why they didn't just make us stay as well, and all the men go solve the case.

"I know what your thinking, Mai." Madoka says, a fond smile on her face, "I can read you like an open book, you know."

I laugh awkwardly, "Yeah, I know."

She shakes her head, "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then yes, it is a bit odd for them to bring us if females are at high risk. If you think about it though, both you and I are admittedly stubborn. Do you really believe you would have listened if Naru told you to stay home and let the men do the work?"

I grin, "Not likely."

She nods, "Exactly. Naru knows you're too damn stubborn for that. Lin also knows I'm too stubborn as well."

I give her smile, "But that's why he loves you."

She laughs, "Yes, I suppose."

"Mai, Madoka." John says, walking over with a smile. He smiles, "Kazuya said for us to bring in the equipment." Both Madoka and I nod, before grabbing some boxes and beginning to follow John.

As we walk down the hallway, people turn to look. Everyone was watching as we all walked down the hallways and in to the room that we've been provided for base. I was used to this by now. Whenever we had a case that people seemed to be around for, everyone liked to be curious about it.

As I'm setting up the shelves for the monitors, Naru and Lin begin to interview some of the students. They all pretty much say the same thing as those five kids did in the first place.

"Mai!" Madoka yells, and my head jerks up in time to see the shelf fall over. I duck my head and wait for the impact. The pain never comes, though.

I look up to see Shuto Hakashi holding up the shelves with one hand. I smile and stand up as he pushes them back in place. I turn towards him, "Thank you, Hakashi-san." I say cheerfully.

He nods once, "You're welcome Taniyama-san." He was nearly as tall as Lin, dammit. I don't understand how a high school kid could be this tall!

"Mai." Madoka says, walking over to us, "Are you alright? You should be lucky that Naru and Lin are out right now, otherwise you'd be getting a scolding for not being more careful." I look around to see that Naru and Lin are in fact gone. John was reading a book and hadn't realized I was nearly hurt. Good thing. I really do like John, but he's some what of a tattle tail. He'd have told that jerk-face.

I laugh awkwardly, "Uh, well, Madoka, this is Shuto Hakashi. He comes to school here." Madoka offers him a polite smile and he nods.

"Do you need any help?" He asks quietly, his very deep voice sounding odd with his quiet demeanor.

I bite my lip before answering, "Well, there's some more supplies in the van that I'd like some help with."

Hakashi nods and turns to walk out of the room. I wave to Madoka (who gives me a sneaky smile) and leave the office.

Before I know it, both Hakashi and I have everything set up in the base. Naru doesn't seem to mind that I have the silver haired boy helping us because he doesn't say anything.

"Do you play sports?" John asks Hakashi, sitting down on the couch next to me. Hakashi was sitting in a chair quietly, reading a book.

"I used to." Hakashi says, "But I was kicked out and now I'm in the chess club."

"But you're huge, Hakashi!" I exclaim, "You've got tons of muscle and you're at least six-two! Why'd they kick you out?"

"For a really stupid reason." Hakashi comments, and I get the feeling that he doesn't want to talk about this anymore. John apparently had the same feeling, because he changed the subject.

**—**

I place Naru's tea in front of him. All of the high schools have gone home and it's surprisingly late. I hadn't even realized what time it was until Naru ordered tea.

"Any theories yet?" I ask Naru, leaning against the desk that he was sitting at.

He glances up at me before looking back down at the computer and his little black notebook, "A few."

_'That's all I'm going to get from him.' I think._

_'Not nessisarily.'_ Gene tells me, _'Give him your opinion.'_

_'How do you know I have an opinion?'_

_'I'm permanently in your mind, Mai.'_ Gene says matter-of-factly, _'Plus, I've been knowing you for nearly four years now. You're like the little sister I never had. I know you defiantly have an opinion.'_

I sigh, "Do you think it's maybe a male spirit who is getting back at all of the girls around him because they never noticed him while he was alive?"

Naru looks up at me fully now, "It's defiantly a possibility."

I bite my lip, "It could probably also be a spirit who has a dislike for other females. Most likely a female. She would have probably had a boyfriend who would have left her for another girl. So she created an instant dislike for anyone else who spoke to her ex-boyfriend. Somehow, all of these girls came in to contact with the same guy, and now they're all being terrorized."

Naru was leaning back in his chair now. His arms were crossed over his wide chest, and I could see the mark on his neck again. What is that? It can't be a tattoo. Naru couldn't have got a tattoo. It's just… it's Naru!

"You're a lot more perceptive than you used to be." He comments in the same matter-of-fact tone that Gene had used not five seconds ago.

I smile down at him, "Blame Madoka." He raises an eyebrow, but I see the corner of his mouth lift up. He's been doing that a lot more lately. Letting the small smiles drift just slightly above the surface of his mask. It's not much, but it's enough. The more I see of the real Naru, the more I fall.

"Noll." Lin calls. Naru stands and I follow to the monitors that Lin are watching. Lin turns up the volume on the camera and I hear it as well.

_"Vade contra eum!"_ A female voice shouts.

"What language is that?" Naru asks Lin.

"It's Latin." I tell Naru, "I think it means…_ 'Stay away from him.'_ But if this is a high school girl, why would she be speaking in Latin?"

"Maybe it's not a high school girl." Naru says, "Mai, call Yasuhara and have him research the history of this school building."

"On it." I say, pulling out my cell phone and dialing Yasu.

"Hey Mai." Is Yasu's tired reply.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"Nah. I'm study for my test that's coming up soon." He yawns.

I laugh, "Alright, well, do you wanna take a break from that?"

"What you got for me, boss?" Yasu says excitedly, probably happy to be pulled away from all that studying.

"We're at Hakitori High School. I need you to research the school and find out if anything at all happened with some type of girl who spoke Latin." As a side note, I add, "She would have been dumped by a man who's descendants might be alive today."

"Gotcha boss. I'll get on it now."

"Thanks Yasu." I hang up.

John and Madoka are siting on the couch and going through an old year book. I walk over to them and curl up by Madoka. She grins at me and pats her lap. I rest my head on my teacher's thigh, and then I'm out like the light.


	5. Chapter Five

_They need to stay away. If they get near him, they'll all perish. He's evil. He'll use them and then throw them away as he likes! Why can't they hear me? I'm speaking clearly!_

_"Vade contra eum!" I shout at them all, "Et non erit tibi!"_

_STAY AWAY FROM HIM!_

* * *

"Mai, wake up." Naru's monotone voice says. My eyes open and I see him floating above me. He raises an eyebrow, "Get up and get ready. You're coming with me."

I yawn and sit up. Naru moves backwards to allow me room to stretch and I rub the sleep from my eyes afterwards. I look up at Naru, "Where are we going?"

"Does it really matter?" His eyes flash. It's some type of challenge from him. I don't know what he's challenging me for, but I get the feeling that if I tell him that it does matter, he'll close up completely and be the Naru from before.

"No." I tell him, staring deep in to his blue eyes that seem to sparkle with something new, "I suppose it doesn't."

His face remains expressionless, but his eyes smile for me, "Then get up, idiot." I smile before standing.

About five minutes later, we walk in to the lunch room to see everyone with some type of breakfast. I squeal and run forward. Madoka laughs and tosses me some chop sticks before I devour the miso soup.

John laughs at me, "Mai, you must really like miso soup."

I lick my lips, and nod, "It's my favorite. Normally, for breakfast, I have miso soup and—" Madoka places a cup in front of me. I laugh, "Tea!"

"I don't realize you liked tea so much." John comments.

I smile at him, "Blame Naru." John and Madoka laugh as Naru glares at me from across the table. I grin at him and wink. His eyes widen slightly before he smirks at me and then sends me a look that I can happily say should be outlawed in every single country in the world.

It should be illegal for one man to make women want to drop their panties in the middle of breakfast!

_'WHOA!'_ Gene's shocked voice bounces around in my head,_ 'Keep your thoughts to yourself, Mai!'_

_'Then get out of my head, Gene!'_ I yell back, fighting down the blush that's threatening to surface.

"Hurry up and eat." Naru tells me, breaking my line of thoughts with Gene, "After breakfast you're going on a walk through."

I sigh, "Yes Naru."

—

"Do you sense anything?" Naru asks me as we walk around the school in the early morning light. I move my hands in a so-so manner and he sighs. I see him reach up and rub his shoulder with his long fingers.

"Are your shoulders hurting?" I ask him. He watches me for a moment, before nodding. I gesture to a chair and he moves towards it. He sits down and I grab his shoulders with my hands, and begin to rub.

"You should have been a masseuse." He says, sounding loud in the quiet building.

I laugh, "I don't think so. I like my job." He stays silent, but I can feel the tension leave his body as I massage him in the silent school building. The sun was sending off streaks against the floor and walls. I could see our shadows being projected on to the wall.

"Did I force you in to this job, Mai?" Naru asks quietly. I could feel the rumble of his voice from his shoulders.

I stop rubbing and lean over his shoulder, "Why would you think that?" When he doesn't answer me, I sigh and walk in front of him. This was going to be so embarrassing, but whatever was running through Naru's mind was making alert signals go off in my brain.

I kneel in front of his legs and grab his larger hands in my own. He looks at me with his mask on, but the mask isn't complete. I can see the emotions churning in his eyes. In my minds eye, I see a small little boy with sad blue eyes and dark hair.

_Oh, Naru._

"I don't ever want you to think that again, Naru." I tell him quietly but firmly. My hands were grasping his larger ones tightly, but his remained loose. I bite my lip, "When you first hired me, it was out of pity. One orphan helping another, and I understand that. I don't normally like it when others pity me, but your pity is what helped me realize my gifts, and it helped me meet my family. It also helped me meet Eugene, who's admittedly annoying but he's like the older brother that I never had." I swallow the lump in my throat and stare down at our hands before continuing in a whisper, "It also helped me meet you. I don't know what I would have done had I never met you, Naru."

Everything is painfully silent for a moment, before his hands tighten on my own. He sighs and leans forward. I feel cool yet oddly soft lips press against my forehead for a moment, before Naru stands up.

_'He doesn't even kiss mother anymore…'_ Gene murmurs in the back of my mind. I ignore him though; I don't want to acknowledge what he just said.

I'm still determined to make Naru understand that I love him and not Gene (haven't exactly figured that part out yet…), but I really don't have any hope that we'll be together. I know eventually, I'll have to move on. However, in all honesty, I don't think I'll ever be able to get over my narcissistic professor.

He stands up completely and offers me a hand. We don't speak as we continue the walk through, but Naru walked closely behind me.

* * *

"So you didn't feel anything at all?" Lin asks me, typing on his laptop.

I sigh, and rub the bridge of my nose, "Well, it was like something was just barely touching the edge of my consciousness."

"Like there was something there, only it was trying to hide." Madoka says, biting her thumb.

I nod, "Exactly."

Lin and Madoka were talking to me about the walk through in the base, while Naru and John had left a little while ago to go see Yasu about the research.

A sudden wetness between my legs makes me blush and I face palm myself, "Dammit."

Madoka looks alarmed, "What's wrong, Mai?" I look at her and give her the 'you-know-what' look, and she seems to catch on. She sighs, "Mai, you're supposed to keep track of this thing. You can memorize the mother of all languages, but you can't keep track of your period?" Lin stops typing for a moment, before resuming with a small smile on his face.

I'm glad you think this is funny! I glare at the onmyoji, who just snorts in response. Madoka digs around in her purse until she produces a pad. She hands it to me with a wave of her other hand in the direction of the bathroom that had been provided to us.

On my way in, I stop by my bag and grab a fresh pair of underwear, before walking in.

**•**

_I watch the little brown haired woman deal with that blood between her legs. That was one of the biggest turn off's about women. They bled like that every month. It was seriously gross._

_But I'll be damned if this one wasn't sexy._

_Long brown hair that nearly reached her waist, with cinnamon brown eyes, large breasts, a small waist, and a very plump behind. She had some muscle on her too._

_I close my eyes for a moment and imagine what it would be like to have her underneath me with her face bloody from my love taps and have her screaming for me to stop. I'd continue to screw her brains out with her screaming for help… but no one would hear her._

_I open my eyes to find her looking in the mirror. Her eyes are wide and she's staring directly at me. I chuckle, _"Hi, little girl."_ I lunge. She screams and then I knock her out._

* * *

**Yasuhara's Point of View:**

"John." I grin at the priest that's standing there with the big boss when I open my apartment door, "Mai didn't tell me you were back from Australia."

John nods, "Yes, well, Mai is a very busy woman."

I let the two of them in and lead them to my couches. I grin at John, "You should have been with us on the last case, John. Mai could have used you guidance. She made a slime ball beat the crap out of himself." John laughs good naturedly.

"What did you find, Yasuhara?" The big boss cuts in the middle of our conversation.

I clear my throat, "Well, the school has always been just that— a school. Except, it used to also be a school for a lot of people who were being flown in during wars, for training, equipment, engineers, and pretty much everything else that has to do with that." I run a hand through my already unruly hair, "So that means that literally any language could have been in the school at the time. Now, mind you, this was nearly a hundred years ago, when mechanics was just being put on the market. Latin wasn't an uncommon language, especially in nineteenth century Japan. The fact that this ghost speaks Latin isn't surprising whatsoever.

"However, Mai got pretty specific when she called me. So, I looked in to what she told me to, and she was right. A report was written about a murder case. A girl named Abelta was going to school there while her father was working on some ships for Japan. The girl had been sheltered all her life, so the only language she knew was Latin. The boy involved, however, was very unsheltered, and he knew plenty of languages, including Latin. The report doesn't disclose his name, so I can't give you that, but I can tell you that this guy spoke to her a couple of times and they established a kind of relationship."

"What kind?" John asks me, and I laugh.

"Basically, they were friends with benefits. The girl was just playing some type of 'going against daddy's rules' thing, but it kind of backfired on her. She claims that she fell in love with him, and that's why she did it."

"Did what, exactly?" Big boss asks with narrowed eyes.

"She assaulted every female that came in to contact with him." I tell him simply, "But here's where it gets interesting, instead of leaving other girls alone, or telling the police, he just kept making conversation with random girls. Eventually, Abelta was arrested by the Japanese police."

"I thought you said it was a murder case?" John asks me, perplexed.

I nod, "It is, just give me a moment." I push my glasses up on my face, "Well, soon after, the bodies of dead girls from the high school started to turn up. They all appeared to be not only sexually assaulted, but they had been the victim of some kind of sadist with whips and chains."

"Good Lord." John says, his eyes wide.

I nod, "Yeah, it was never proven, but Abelta screamed most nights that it was the boys' fault. Finally, the police had enough of her screaming and they shot her."

"So there are a possibility of two spirits." John asks, "It could be a female still assaulting girls—"

"But you have to figure, why was she assaulting those girls?" I ask, "If her claims were true, she could have been trying to save those other girls from a fate she probably endured."

"So Abelta could be trying to ward off other girls from the young man who did all these things?" John asks quietly, "That would mean either she's confused, or the spirit of both are still in the school."

"It's a high possibility." I say, "But what gets me is, if these spirits have been here since the nineteenth century, why act out now?"

"Maybe one of the children did something to bring this all about." John says, "Maybe something like amateur devil worshipping, and instead of calling the devil, they got his demon."

"No." Big Boss cuts in our conversation suddenly, "He wouldn't be a demon yet. If he was called on by a student, then that could mean that he's transitioning between an angry spirit and a demon. If he was already a demon, Lin's shiki would have sensed it, and Mai would have—" Boss's eyes widen ever so slightly, "Mai's charms. They wouldn't work against him."

"Oh no." I say, a sudden sense of foreboding filling me until it feels like I'm going to throw up.

As if on que (I swear God hates us, sorry John) Boss' cellphone rings, and he answers, "Madoka, tell me you aren't calling because Mai's gone missing." … "We'll be right over."

He hangs up and stands, "Yasuhara—"

"I'm coming," I say, grabbing my apartment keys and my wallet, "Let's go." I follow a hurried John and Boss in to a sleek looking black car. A few moments later, we're speeding down the road to go save our favorite little cinnamon-eyed secretary.

**—**

We're there in under ten minutes, although considering we were doing fifty in a twenty-five, I'd say we got there quicker than we were supposed to. It's a wonder we weren't stopped by the police. Lin is standing by the door when we show up. Soon we're following the long legged man in to the school, and in the back of my mind, I'm wondering where everyone is. It's very early in the morning, but it's nearly six o'clock, and I don't see any teachers or janitors or anything like that. The halls are completely empty.

"Oh, good, you're here." Madoka says on a sigh of relief as we walk in.

Just in an attempt to lighten the mood, I grin at the pink-haired woman, "I know you're completely in love with me, but for Gods' sake woman, you're married!" Madoka rolls her eyes, but grins at me.

"What happened?" Boss asks in a measured tone.

"Mai was having…" Madoka pauses, "Issues, and—"

"What kinds of issues?" I ask, curiosity making me lean forward.

Madoka sighs, "She'd started her monthly."

I feel my face scrunch up, "Gross."

Madoka rolls her eyes, but continues, "She went to the bathroom, and then we heard her scream. Lin kicked the door in, but Mai had already been taken." She looks at Boss, "Mai may be an idiot, but she's not stupid. She wears that bracelet you gave her for graduation all the time. It's water resistant, so she literally never takes it off."

I keep forgetting it was Boss that had sent that to her.

The dark haired professor sighs, "Well, with out Hara-san's help, the only way we would be able to find her in time is with psychometry."

"But won't that harm you?" I ask, "You know Mai would kick all of our asses if anybody ended up in the hospital over her." John casts me a look, and I grin sheepishly at him.

_Oops. Forgot. _No cussing in front of the Father. It's a pet peeve of his.

"I don't believe it's any of your business." Boss tells me coolly. I roll my eyes as he walks over to her bag. After digging in it for a moment, he pulls out her wallet. In the front of it is a slide, and he pulls two pictures out. One is a photo of a gorgeous woman with big cinnamon eyes and a wide smile holding on to her baby belly, and behind her is a man with brown hair and a happy tilt to his otherwise straight face.

These were Mai's parents.

Madoka sighs, "I never get tired of seeing that picture. She looks so much like her mom." Lin nods in agreement.

We all watch as the boss stares at the photograph impassively, before looking at the second one. It's a picture of the entire SPR team. It was just before we left to go on the case that would eventually lead us to Eugene Davis' body. Mai was still sixteen and she had her short hair. I was standing next to her while Monk was behind her next to Ayako. Boss was standing on the other side of Mai, with Lin behind him and Masako on the other side of him. I'm not even sure who was taking the picture. I think it was timed.

Sometimes I missed the days when Mai was still that happy-go-lucky and that careless, but then I remember how grateful she is for the rest of us, and I can't help but be grateful for my favorite little fire cracker either.

Boss silently closes his eyes and grasps each photograph in a different hand. Soon enough, Boss opens his eyes, "She's in some type of storage unit." He turns to me, "Get the blue print."

I run over and grab the large piece of paper. I trace a line to all of the storage units. There are eight of them. I glance up, and there are only five of us.

_Dammit!_

Madoka grins suddenly, and walks over to Mai's bag. She pulls out the little pink cell phone and flips it's open. Whoever she calls, she puts it on speak phone, and they answer on the second ring, "Hiya Mai-chan!"

That was a guy. A younger sounding guy, but still a guy. Why the hell would Mai have the phone number of a younger _guy_ on her phone? I'm curious now.

"Metigami Natsu! This is Koujo Madoka, I work with Mai. We need your help. Mai's gone missing and we don't have enough people to cover the building. Bring your brother."

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" The boy answers cheerfully, and then hangs up.

Madoka calls someone else, and they pick up on the first ring, "What's wrong?" The voice was really deep and made the phone visibly vibrate in Madoka's hand.

"Hakashi-kun!" Madoka greets cheerfully and surprisingly informally. She must have met him earlier yesterday, while Hakashi-san was helping with the base, and they must have become friends, "Mai's gone missing and I was wondering if you would like to come help us look for her?"

"I have chest club at two-thirty." Hakashi-san says, "As long as we're done before then."

"I'm sure we will be."

"Then I'm on my way." The phone hangs up.

"When did all of them trade numbers?" John asks, sounding genuinely confused.

"She had all of their numbers before they left the office." Boss says, "Mai always keeps our clients' numbers on hand for situations."

Fifteen minutes later, all three boys are here. Apparently, these same three boys were the ones who had shown up at the office with the case. They looked like an odd bunch. For one, two of them were twins, but one of them wore glasses. They both had bright orange hair and bright golden colored eyes. They were about my height, and to be honest, they looked pretty damn awesome.

The last guy was humongous. He was almost as tall as Lin, with silver hair and dark eyes. He looked like he played some type of sport, but he apparently didn't if he had to be back for chess club. I can bet you no one messed with the chess club though.

"Alright, boys," Madoka says, ushering them over to the blue prints, "There are eight storage rooms, and Mai is in one of them. I need you three to check this one, this one, and this one." She points the three closest to us out.

"We'll take this one and this one." Natsu says, pointing to the two nearest to the base.

"I'll take this one." Hakashi-san says, pointing to the one by the gyms. He left the closest one after the twins' out.

"I'll do this one then, I guess." Madoka says, sounding annoyed. She just wanted to get away from the base, and also annoyed that Hakashi-san didn't listen to her.

Lin smirks at her, "Noll and I will do these." He points to the ones farthest away from here. Madoka scowls at him and I laugh.

"Then I'll do the last one."

"Alright," Boss says, "Grab a radio and go."

* * *

_"Empty over here." _Madoka says.

_"Nothing here." _Natsu chirps.

_"Or here." _Kaname chimes after his brother.

"She isn't here either." I say in to the walkie talkie.

_"It's clear." _Lin's deep voice says.

_"I found her."_ Hakashi-san rumbles, _"You might want to come see though."_ I run towards Hakashi-san's closet. We all get there at the same time, and we find a shirtless Hakashi-san holding his now soaked shirt to a large gash on Mai's cheek.

"Lin, call an ambulance." Boss and Madoka say at the same time. Madoka shrugs off her jacket and rips the sleeve off. She folds it in squares and holds it to Mai's face.

"Uh, Boss Man," my teeth chatter, "You might want to calm down a little." The man in question was staring down at Mai with frosty eyes. His hands were clenched at his sides, and I could see a nerve jumping in his jaw.

"Noll." Lin growls before answering the person on the other end.

"What's wrong with him?" Natsu asks me, huddling in to himself in an effort to escape the freezing atmosphere.

"Boss has an ability that can cause the temperature to drop when he gets angry or frustrated." I bite out, "Right now, I think he's angry."

"That's unfortunate." A deep and twisted voice says. We all look up to see a warped man standing in front of Mai.

Boss growls, the sound barely sounding human. I'm forced to my knees as a pressure settles over all of us. The only person that doesn't crouch to the ground is the boss man himself.

_Oh no._

Boss is losing it.


	6. Chapter Six

**Madoka's Point of View:**

The pressure of Noll's power presses down on all of us as I can see the veiled fury dancing in his blue eyes that I've grown accustomed to. The nearly demonic spirit laughs loudly and I shriek as the sound of a whip is right next to me, and then another gash is on Mai.

Lin's beautiful whistle echoes around me and I feel the familiar and comforting feeling of his shiki flying around us and protecting us. The spirit roars in anger and I turn in time to see his hand reach for us.

"Get away from them." Noll growls; a sharp white light bursts past me and the spirit yowls in pain. I turn and see the black haired professor tea lease yet another burst of a PK blast and the spirit is blown to bits. However, Noll doesn't calm down.

"Noll!" Lin yells, trying to fight his way through the power of Noll's anger.

"Noll!" I shout over the howling of his spiritual pressure, "Listen to me! You need to calm down! We have to get Mai to the hospital before she loses too much blood!" Noll looks at the two of us, and his gaze trains on the small brown haired woman. Slowly, the anger in his eyes disappears and the pressure lets up slowly.

Lin stand quickly and moves behind Noll, who stares at Mai for a few more moments, before his shoulders begin to slump and his eyes flutter shut.

I look over at the boys and I see the twins unconscious, Yasu panting on the ground, and Hakashi-kun was standing up as if nothing happened. _Geez. How strong is that guy?_

"The ambulance is on it's way." Lin's voice reaches me as he lies Noll down on the ground.

"He's really protective over her, isn't he?" A deep voice says from my left, and I look over to see Hakashi-kun watching us.

I smile at him, "Something like that." He seems to know what I mean because he smiles slightly, which makes his dark eyes shine. I laugh, and continue adding pressure to Mai's face.

* * *

I've never seen him look this angry. Not at Lin, me, his mother, or even Gene. He was practically foaming at the mouth as he glowers at the poor doctor, who was practically quaking where he stood.

**—**

_After we got the two of them in an ambulance, we all hurried to the hospital, and moved both of them in to the same room. Not only was it cheaper, but it was easier considering we all wanted to visit the both of them._

_Mai was issued a sedative as the nurses and doctor rolled her away. Noll, however, was just diagnosed with dehydration, malnutrition, and a severe case of insomnia. Although I know that the last one was normal for my former male student._

_It only took Noll two hours to wake up, and he was immediately bombarded with questions about what happened. He retold the story once, and the called for the doctor. After the man was finished checking him up, he asked the question that we all ha been waiting to hear,_ "What about Mai Taniyama?" _His shoulders are tense and he's staring hard at the doctor, expecting the worse._

_The doctor gives him a questioning look_, "Are you next of kin?"

"Mai doesn't have any next of kin." _I say softly, used to this type of thing_, "She's been a legal orphan since she was a junior high student. This is Kazuya Shibuya, however, her legal employer of four years. And I am Madoka Koujo, her supervisor of three years. You may check the records if you like."

_The doctor leaves and returns with a Mai's folder. He sighs,_ "Taniyama-san's injuries weren't all badly sustained. As a matter of fact, she couldn't have broke her arm in a better place." _He smiles,_ "She'll be all healed up in a little over two months. Over the years, her healing process hasn't changed a bit."

"Is that a good thing?" _Monk asks, looking confused_.

"That's an excellent thing." _Ayako says, the relief practically flowing from her,_ "Children heal faster than adults, so the simple fact that her healing process hasn't changed is wonderful. It means she won't be stuck with that cast long enough for it to honestly aggravate her." _The room instantly lightens with this good news._

_The doctor smiles, before his face becomes very professional,_ "However, despite this good news, I'm afraid that there is bad news as well."_ A dark cloud seems to cast over all of us, and the room cools. I notice Lin put a hand on Noll's shoulder, but he doesn't say anything._

"She's not in a coma, is she?" _Ayako asks, her watering eyes betraying the strong note in her voice._

"No, nothing like that."_ The doctor says. He flips over a few pages in Mai's folder, and says,_ "The gash on Taniyama-san's cheek was much to deep for butterfly stitches or a simple patch. I've sewn stitches to keep the gash close to allow it to heal. However, do to the need of stitches, we believe that a scar might arise to her skin." _And que Noll's menacing glare._

**—**

"Scar?" Monk asks, grabbing Ayako's shoulder, who looked as if she was frozen in place.

"How bad?" I ask, millions of emotions flooding me all at the same time as thousands of possibilities flash through me. How bad was that gash again?

The doctor moves his gaze from Noll, and clears his throat before answering, "If it does scar, which is nearly one hundred percent likely, it won't be a drastic scar." He pull out a picture and we're shown Mai's face after the stitches were put in, "If anything, it should be just a little pink scar." He gives us all a smile, "You don't have to worry about her face being ruined."

"That's not what we're worried about." Masako, who had been quiet up until now, says with her sleeve covering her mouth. She shoots a glare towards the doctor, "Do you take us for shallow simpletons?"

The doctor blanches. He resembles a fish until I clear my throat to catch his attention, "Thank you doctor." He gratefully accepts my way out of this room, but not before saying, "Taniyama-san should be brought here very soon. However, the medicine might make her disoriented for a little while, but it should wear off." Then he leaves.

"They gave her laughing gas?" Noll asks. He probably hadn't memorized that part of Mai's employee review.

I smile at him, "Mai is allergic to any other sedative. She reacts differently each time, so her chart says that if she needs to be sedated, the hospital is to use the gas."

He nods once, and after a brief silence, turns to everyone else, "After Mai is brought, I want all of you to return to the high school and pack up the equipment. Afterwards, go home." They all nod, at least content with the idea that Noll will let them see Mai before they leave. My former student turns to my husband, "I need you to call on the Metigami twins, Miki Yatoshi, and Shuto Hakashi. Have them all come here." Lin nods, and it's then that the door opens and Mai is rolled in.

She's awake but is gazing around the room. She must have just woken up. She turns and grins as us as best as she can with the stitches in her left cheek, "Hey guys!"

A collective laugh comes from all of us. Even Noll, who's normally straight faced, cracked a smile. I turn to them and grin, "Watch." I turn back to my student, "Mai?"

"Yeah boss?" She slurs, pressing the button that sits her up so that she can look at all of us.

"Where's my supersuit?" I say in a deep voice.

Mai laughs and plays the part, "What?!"

"Where! Is! My! Super! Suit!" I practically shout.

"Why do you need to know?!" Mai shrieks back.

Monk and Yasu laugh, "The Incredibles!" Masako's shoulders were shaking and I could feel Lin's shaking form behind me. Ayako had a large smile her face and John was chuckling.

"Does she do that everytime?" Yasu says, still grinning from ear to ear.

I nod, "But this is my favorite." I turn to Mai and everything gets quiet, before I sing very quickly, "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?!"

_"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"_ Mai yells, her arms going up in to the air. Everyone laughs again.

Eventually though, they all have to leave, and I make my way to the middle of the room, where a chair sits next to a table. I sit down, and everything gets quiet as Mai daydreams and Noll reads yet another book. Eventually, I put my head down and rest.

"Mai?" Noll's deep voice catches both of our attention, but I don't make it obvious that it caught mine as well. He probably thought that I'd fallen asleep because my breathing evened out. I used to play this trick on both of the twins all the time when they were still my students.

"Yeah?" Mai asks, her words still slurred.

Everything is quiet for a moment, before Noll sighs, "Never mind." Disappointment crashes over me. I really wanted to know what these two talked about when they thought no one was around.

"Don't worry," Mai says, slightly less slurred. Her giggle makes me smile, "It's not your fault, Naru. I'm fine, and it's just a scar." I hear her sigh, "It's just a face. Does it really matter that much?" Her current insecurity was so bluntly obvious in her voice, even if she didn't mean it to be.

I would consider Mai as my little sister, just as I would consider Noll and Gene both my little brothers. I know all of them a lot better than they think I do, and I can tell when they're worried. Mai is worried that Noll will think she's ugly with the scar on her face, but I know him better as well.

"No." Noll's honesty is very clear in his voice, "It doesn't matter at all."

I can bet that Mai has the smile that she saves for Noll on her face, even if I can't see her, "Kay." And with that, everything is fine.

* * *

**Mai's Point of View:**

"I seriously hate you." I growl, glaring at the dark haired man who was chuckling sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. He holds open the office door for me and pushes the elevator button.

"I know you do." Yasu says, he sighs, "I'm really sorry Mai!"

"But why my apartment building?" I ask, honestly a little annoyed, "I really like that apartment! It has a walk in shower! Now I've got to find another apartment that I like! And with in three months!"

The elevator dings and the doors slide open. Naru is reading a book while Madoka is having a cup of coffee. Lin is sitting next to her doing something on his computer. They all look up when we enter and I see Madoka's knowing smile.

"Mai, I'm sorry!" Yasu whines. I ignore him and make my way towards the couches. Naru and Lin both raise an eyebrow while Madoka chuckles soundlessly. He groans and stomps after me like a child, "Please don't be mad at me!"

"What's going on?" Naru says, his eyes darting back and forth between us.

I can feel my eye starting to twitch as a headache forms behind my eyes, "Yasu thought it was an excellent idea to mention to his father that my apartment building was in a nice area for a damn park!"

"So you're being evicted?" Lin asks me, his eyebrows raised.

I nod, rubbing my twitching eye with my hand that isn't hooked to a sling. I sigh, "I have three months to find a new apartment. If not, then they'll give me a really big fine and I'll spend a night in a jail cell." I toss a glare at Yasu.

"I'm sorry!"

"There's extra apartments here, Mai." Madoka's voice tone makes me look at her, and I feel a blush rising to my face. I know what she's doing! She's so trying to put me in the same apartment building as Naru!

"That's actually not a bad idea." Naru murmurs, making my head snap to his so fast that I'm sure I got whip lash. He smirks at me, "Why not?"

I'm sure I resembled a fish. My mouth was opening and closing as I try to formulate an intelligent and coherent sentence. They were all looking at me expectantly, so I did the only thing that I could think of: I nodded.

Madoka squeals, "Oh this is wonderful!" She claps her hands and stands, coming over to squeeze the life out of my poor body as she rattles on about us being neighbors and how we could share sugar and flour and a bunch of other stuff that I didn't catch. I was too preoccupied with Naru's glowing blue eyes, that seems to be watching me with a newfound softness. I feel my eyes flutter slightly, before I smile softly at him, and mouth, 'Thank you.'

He winks.

* * *

It wasn't until the next Saturday that I was able to look at the apartments. Apparently Madoka thought it was a good idea to close up shop for the day. She told me, and I quote, ''Mai, you are going to pick an apartment today! Whether you want to or not! If you don't pick, I'll pick for you." And then she dragged me to the only floor in the entire building that I've never been to.

I sigh for the fifth time today. Nope. Another stupid looking apartment. And no walk in shower.

"You look exhausted." A deep voice says from the door way. I turn to see blue eyes watching me lazily.

My face heats up. I've never seen him like this. No jacket, no tie, the first three buttons of his shirt undone, the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, shirt untucked, and a surprisingly tranquil look on his face.

_Jesus, he's gorgeous._

"You look… like a hobo." I giggle. He rolls his eyes, but I see the mirth there.

"What exactly are you looking for?" He asks, crossing his arms over his large chest. The black ink on his neck has been exposed more, and I see that from the one black line on his neck, it flares out three ways to his chest. What is that thing?!

"Um, it's actually kind of stupid…" Naru just keeps watching me with the same lazy expression, and I bite my lip, "A walk in shower."

He looks surprised momentarily, before beckoning me with his hand, and turning around. I follow after him with a blush still on my cheeks. Who knew Naru had a good looking butt? He always hid it behind that overly large jacket of his!

He pulls open a door that faces the large windows on the side. I follow him in and feel my eyes bulge at the place. It really was gorgeous. No carpet, except for the living room. Lots of plug ins, with high ceilings and tall door frames. I follow Naru down the apartments hall and to the bathroom. We walk in and I gasp in excitement.

_Walk in shower!_

"I love it!" I shriek, running over and sliding the big glass door open to see a huge shower.

I do my little happy dance and turn back to Naru, who's got a genuine smile on his face. He rolls his eyes, "Idiot."

"Mai?" Madoka's voice yells from down the hall. Naru and I make our way towards the living room, where Madoka is standing. She grins when she sees us, but doesn't call me on it. She clears her throat, "So?"

"I want this one!" I say, a smile on my face, but then I get serious, "How much is the deposit and the rent?"

Madoka's smile drops, and she leans to the right to look at Naru. I nearly face palm myself. I forgot he was the landlord! I turn to him but flinch back when I see the glower. What's he so mad about?

"Naru—"

"Just move your things in." He says, his cold anger noticeable in his voice. He takes a step closer and his voice drops to a whisper, "Like I'd charge you anything." He brushes past me and out of the door.

My eyes sting. _What did I do?_

"Oh, Mai." Madoka says, her voice soft.

"W-what did I-I do?" I say, turning to her and wiping the tears that slide down my cheeks away angrily. My bangs flop out.

He's such a mercurial jerk!

"You just hurt his pride." She walks forward and pushes my bangs back behind my ear. She kisses my forehead, "That's just Noll, baby. You'll get used to that again, eventually. He's just PMSing for a few moments. Now, let's call everyone and see who can come help move your things." I nod; Madoka and I leave.

**—**

"Wait, what color?" Yasu says over the phone. I can hear the sounds of the store through my speaker. I'd sent Yasu to a hardware store for paint and other supplies.

"Blue." I say, waving to Monk, who had just walked in, "A very light colored blue. Nearly a baby blue."

"Where are you putting baby blue?" Yasu says, but I can hear the clank of paint cans.

"The kitchen is going blue and so is the bathroom. Just get the baby blue, I have everything else." I hang up.

"Mai, how do you want your couches?" Monk asks, walking in with John on the other side of my couch. I direct them on how to put it, and then help Ayako and Madoka with the boxes.

"Mai." Another deep voice says. I turn and see Lin holding a cage, "What the hell is this?"

"That's my cat." I say, with a smile. Everyone in the room freezes. I walk forward and open the cage. I pull my very fat and fluffy black cat out. He meows but begins to purr after I put him on my chest.

"That has got to be the biggest cat I've ever seen, Mai!" Monk exclaims, stretching out a hang to pet him.

_"Rrrrrrrrrrrrr!"_ Daisuke growls, swatting at the long haired man. Monk makes a sound in his throat and jerks his now bleeding hand away from the animal.

I grin, "Yeah, Daisuke doesn't like men." Monk glares at my little baby and I wave him away with my hand, "Leave my baby alone. Girls, do you want to pet him?"

Ayako walks over, "Hey! It's nice to see you again!" The red haired women scratches his head and Daisuke purrs like a kitten.

"I haven't seen him since I gave him to you." Madoka says, a grin on her face as she pets him.

"You gave the damn thing to her?" Monk yells, nursing his bleeding hand.

"Is that the kitten that I found in the tires of the company van?" Lin says, watching all of is pet the huge cat.

I nod, "Yes. I fed him well."

"Okay, enough of that." Madoka says, backing away from my baby, "We have to finish before it gets too cold to work." We all agree, and I put Daisuke back in his cage with a promise to be let go after we're done.

* * *

We're done by the time the sun goes down. I sit on my couch in my new apartment with Daisuke laying across my lap. I giggle and scratch behind his ear, "Do you like our new apartment, Daisuke?" He meows and lays his head down. I laugh, "I guess that's a yes."

"Only you would be able to make a cat that fat." He says from the door way. I turn and look at Naru, leaning against the door frame. I feel like crying again as he watches me with a cool gaze. I look back down at Daisuke. He lifts in head and gazes at me with his big brown eyes. Naru sighs, "Mai—"

"I didn't mean to upset you." I sniffle, I wipe my nose on my shirt sleeve. Daisuke meows and rubs against my hand.

"You didn't upset me, just…" Naru sighs and moves towards me. He sits next to me on the couch. He watches as I pet my cat, and then reaches out a hand. Naru's overly large hand pets my overly large cat, who surprisingly just meows uncomfortably before falling back asleep. I look up at him and see the mark on his neck again.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask him, really hoping he doesn't make a sarcastic remark about how I already did. He nods once, and I lift my hand. He freezes as my hand touches the mark on his neck, "What is that?"

He reaches up and grabs my hand, before standing and pulling me with him. Daisuke jumps off of the couch, and patters in to another room. Naru reaches behind him and grabs the collar of his shirt. My face turns a burning red as I realize his intentions. I try to open my mouth and say something, but the shirt is over his head before I can say anything. My eyes are immediately drawn to the black mark.

It's some type of weird symbol. It looks Greek but it could also be Romanian. I'd actually put money on the Romanian guess because of the curves and edges of the symbol. I look back up at Naru, who's watching me calmly, "What does it mean?"

"What do you think it means?" He retorts, sounding like Madoka for a moment. I sigh, before crouching slightly and reaching out to touch it. He grabs my hand, "No cheating." I grin; he knows Gene can channel psychometry through me. He rolls his eyes, and just answers my question, "It's basically a spiritual energy eater. In the past year, my energy has grown past the normal capacity. This mark takes all the extra energy and forces it to become something else."

"Like what?"

"Substance." Naru says, shrugging slightly, "It could go anywhere in the world."

"Wait, so the extra energy that you don't want goes to other people who need it?" At his nod, I smile at him, "That's a really sweet thing, Naru."

He rolls his eyes, "Whatever." I laugh at him and he shrugs his shirt back on. He watches me for a minute, "Mai?"

"Yes Naru?" I say sweetly, my spirits lifted again since I know what that damn thing is.

"Tea."

Suddenly it clicks. Why he let me move in rent free and why he so easily agreed that I should move in and also why he allowed Madoka to close SPR for the day.

I turn to him with a glare, "You moved me in to be your tea maid?!" He smirks, and I shriek, _"STUPID TEA-LOVING NARCISSISTIC IDIOT!"_


	7. Chapter Seven

"Hey!" I shout to everyone with a huge smile on my face. The Metigami twins immediately run over to me and start apologizing on Yatoshi's behalf. I just grin and wave them off. I turn to Hakashi-kun, "So, how does it feel to find out nearly every girl in your high school is pining after you?"

Miki Yatoshi was the reason behind the girl spirit attacking all of the girls that came in to contact with a certain silver-haired boy. The evil demon/spirit had been tailing his descendant—Shuto Hakashi— for quite a while and that just added fuel to the fire.

He sighs, "Annoying." I laugh at him.

"Hakashi-san." Naru's deep voice says from behind me. He walks behind me and places a hand on my right shoulder, "May I speak to you for a second?" Shuto nods and they both walk away. The bell rings and everyone has to go to class; I wave goodbye to them as I make my way to the two stoic men.

"Mai," Naru says as I walk up, "How do you feel about having an extra coworker?"

I had read Hakashi-kun's file on the way over here. He used to belong to a rich family, but they all hated that his mother was a culinary maid by trade, and they killed her. His father commited suicide not long after, and Hakashi-kun was put up for adoption in a orphanage. No one ever adopted him. He made a few friends and they taught him how to use his large frame and muscles in a fight.

Basically, Naru's probably about to hire him as a door guard or something.

"That's awesome!" I shriek, excited, "We need a new face around SPR." Hakashi-kun looks back and forth between us and a smile breaks out on his face. I'm struck by just how young he looks as he smiles. I grin back at him and then reasoning pops in to my head. I turn to Naru, "But what would Hakashi-kun be doing?"

Naru smirks, "Well, babysitting you, of course."

My face turns read and anger bubbles in me, "No! No way! Not on your life you stupid narcissist!"

* * *

"This really is unnecessary, Shibuya-san." When Naru ignores him, he turns to me, "Taniyama-san, reason with him please!"." Shuto asks in a panicked tone as we all continue I move the furniture in to the apartment.

I smile up at the silver haired high schooler, "Sorry, Shuto-kun. I can't change his mind once he's made it up." Actually, I probably could (with lots of fighting between us), but I think this will help Shuto in the end. Then I pinch his arm, "How many times have I told you to call me Mai?"

He jerks away on reflex from the pain, "Sorry, Mai."

Monk chuckles, walking in the door with a box. He sets it down and pats Shuto on the back, "You'll get used to Mai's motherly tendencies."

My face burns and I glare at Monk, "I do not have motherly tendencies."

Masako walks over to me. She must have just gotten here. I didn't expect her to be here. She didn't even help me move in last week. I raise an eyebrow at her presence, and she rolls her eyes, "Madoka forced me."

"I did no such thing!" Madoka says in passing. She walks straight in to Shuto's room with a box of his clothes.

Naru apparently didn't think it was appropriate for one of his employees to live in an orphanage so far away. So Lin and Madoka became Shuto's legal guardians and Naru gave Shuto an apartment.

When I heard, I made Naru fresh tea for the rest of the day with out having to be asked. I didn't even wait for a thank you. Naru, however, must have thought it was weird, because he questioned me on it.

**—~—**

"Here you go, Naru!" I say bubbly as I set down the tea in front of the man who is currently in my good graces. Naru had recently forced Lin and Madoka (not really forced, they agreed with him) to become the legal guardians of Shuto Hakashi, and then Naru gave him an apartment for free rent!

Shuto is an orphan, so he's lived in an orphanage since he was twelve, and he wouldn't be getting his inheritance until he turned eighteen. The fact that Naru displayed the same compassion with Shuto that he did with me makes me feel… all warm and bubbly inside.

If I was his girlfriend, he'd get lucky.

_'You practically are his girlfriend!'_ Gene exclaims playfully,_ 'Go make me nieces and nephews!'_

_'Go away!'_ I growl, but keep a smile on my face as I turn and begin to leave Naru's office.

"Mai." Naru's deep voice makes me freeze in mid-step. I turn and smile at him. He nods to the big comfy black chair that I love.

I feel brief happiness flit through me as I skip over to the chair and sit down. I sink in to it and grin at myself. I look up to see Naru watching me, a question in his raised eyebrow. I grin at him, "I love this chair."

He doesn't say it, but I could practically hear that thought that just flashed in his eyes. _'Idiot.'_ I roll my eyes at him, but perk up when he begins to speak, "Mai, you've been acting…for lack of a better term… odd all day."

I raise an eyebrow, "What do you mean by odd?"

"I mean you've been prompt." Naru says slowly, as if choosing his words carefully, "Normally, I'd have to ask you for tea several times a day. You've been doing this all day." He waves a hand towards the tray. He looks back up at me, and clears his throat, "If this is another one of your stupid pranks because you're mad at me about something—"

"Why do you always think I'm mad at you?" I ask, placing my chin in my palm as my elbow sits on the arm of the chair.

"Because you're always mad at me, Mai." Naru says in a monotone.

"Hey!" I exclaim, standing up and pointing at him playfully, "I resent that!"

He gives that 'would-be' laugh of his, before all amusement is wiped off his face, "Honestly, Mai, did I do anything to make you angry?"

I feel all silliness leave my body and I smile softly at my favorite dark-haired professor. I walk towards him and around the desk. I put my butt on the corner, leaning against the black wood desk. In a moment of boldness, I reach up and brush his thick hair out of his dark blue eyes. I smile softly down at him, "You haven't done anything to make me angry. Just the opposite actually."

He raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

"Shuto?" I provide.

His eyes widen and he stands up quickly. His hands go on either side of my hips, and he stares at me, "Who told you about that?"

I laugh, "I would have found out eventually, Naru. I mean, we are neighbors." Suddenly, all of the blood in my body rushes to my face as I realize what kind of position we are in. How did I not notice this before?!

Naru seems to understand my sudden embarrassment because he smirks. He leans closer and I lean back. He just follows. I squeak. Eventually, I'm practically laying down on his desk with Naru hovering over me. Suddenly, he bursts out a loud hiccup. I open my eyes to see a genuine smile on his face. I'm assuming that that hiccup of his was actually Naru trying not to laugh.

I gasp and jump off the desk, "You ass!" I smack his shoulder. He bites his lip. It was probably to keep from laughing again, but it made my pulse raise.

"You haven't answered my question." Naru says, the secret laughter still adding an interesting tilt to his voice.

I feel that same soft smile on my face, "It was Lin, but I'm glad he did. I think it's a really sweet thing for you to do, Naru."

He watches me for a moment, before turning away to look out of the large windows. These particular windows have always been cool to me; ceiling to floor windows that looked out over the rest of the neighborhood. Naru clears his throat, "I only did it because it would be inconvenient for Hakashi-san to live so close away."

I sigh, "Just like it would be inconvenient for me to call you formally by your last name, Davis-san?" He turns and glares at me. I smile at him, "Naru, you know just as well as I do that this is all from the kindness of your heart, and this is just my small way of thanking you."

I walk forward and stand in front of him. I grab the back of his neck and pull him towards me gently. Naru allows it, and I softly brush my lips against his cheek. I whisper, "Thank you." Then stand up straight, and remove myself from Naru office as ordinarily as I could… even though I was probably seven different shades of red.

**—**

"Mai!" Shuto groans childishly, still trying to nag at Naru, "Why won't he listen?" Shuto is actually a really hyper active person. He's just shy around new people. Ever since he started working with us, he's opened up bit by bit.

I laugh and grin up at him, "Because Naru is a stubborn idiot. You'll get used to it."

"Who are you calling an idiot, Mai?" Naru glares.

I offer a sugar sweet smile, "To the same man who is a great professor and self-proclaimed genius yet doesn't know Latin." He looks stupefied for a moment, before he glares hard at me and turns away. My laugh that follows seems to annoy him.

* * *

**"No mother!"** Naru's voice is echoing in to my apartment. _'Mother'?_ Why was he yelling at his mother?

_'You'll see.'_ Gene comments and then he's quiet again. I sigh and slide on some slippers. I hope the hallway isn't too cold. It's eight o'clock at night and I'd already taken my bath, so that means I was in pink cotton shorts and a white tank top.

I walk out of my apartment and go right next door to Naru's. He answers when I knock and watches me for a moment. He was wearing dark blue pajama pants that hung from his hips and a thin black undershirt. It was odd seeing him in something else other than a suit (I'd only ever seen him in pajamas one other time), but then again, he's never seen me in anything like this either.

He suddenly glares, but I know it isn't for me, **"Mother, I have to work! I can't just up and leave just because you wish it!"** He motions for me to come in with his hand. I follow him in and close the door behind me.

He walks in to the kitchen, still in a heated argument with his mother, **"Yes, I realize that mother, but if I were to leave and go home, then who would run the office?"** He sits at the table and runs a hand through his already disheveled looking hair. In an attempt to calm him down, I start making tea. After digging around for a few moments, I found a tea kettle and some tea leaves.

Earl Grey.

_Figures._

**"Mother, if I were to go to England, I'd take Lin with me, and I won't leave Madoka to have a Christmas with out her husband!"** He was shouting in to the phone now, and making gestures with his hands as if he was actually talking to some one in person.

Naru was right though. Before Lin came back, Madoka would have Monk run the office while she went back to England to go visit Lin. It was the only time she ever didn't work. I remember Madoka saying that Naru payed for the tickets every year. I guess that was just another thing he did out of the kindness of his heart.

"**Mother, I don't have anyone else I'd want to take with me!"** Naru exclaims. I place his tea cup in front of him and he sighs before taking a sip. Suddenly, Naru's head snaps up and his eyes meet mine, **"Hold on one moment, mother." **He pulls the phone away from his ear, "Mai, do you have anything planned for Christmas?"

My face turns red and I stage whisper to him, "Naru, you are so not about to bring me half way across the world to your parents house just because your mother is annoying you."

"I asked you a question." He glares at me. I mentally groan. Out of all of the men in the world, I had to fall in love with the most Alpha Male of them all.

"No, I don't have anything planned." I roll my eyes.

"You don't have Christmas with Matzusaki-san or Takigawa-san?" He raises an eyebrow, clearly perplexed. The black phone was still slightly held away from his ear, but I had the sneaking suspicion that his mother could hear every word of our conversation. It doesn't bother me as much as I think it should.

"They invite me, but I don't want to ruin their Christmas. John's invited me to the church and Yasu's invited me to his dad's, but I don't want to ruin their Christmas either." I say simply, then sigh, "Besides, I've been having Christmas by myself since I turned eleven."

"After your mother died." Naru murmurs. We're both silent for a moment, before he puts the phone back to his ear,** "Mother, change of plans. I'm coming for Christmas. I'll bring Mai as my plus one—"**

"What?!" I shriek, standing up so quickly that my chair falls backwards.

**"—so have a room prepared for her. One with a walk in shower, as well." **…** "Yes, mother. You too."** Then he hangs up.

"Naru, I can't have Christmas with your family!" I shriek, following behind him as he brings his empty tea cup to the sink. Then he maneuvers around me and walks towards a room that I presume is his living room. Only there isn't a TV. Just several different book shelves with millions of books. He sits on the couch, still ignoring me. I growl, "Naru! Answer me!"

Silence.

**_"Oliver Davis!"_ **I shout. His head jerks up and surprised blue eyes meet mine. I feel my hands clench in to fist as I yell at him, "You can NOT make plans with out me saying the okay! It's not fair and I won't stand for it, you narcissistic idiot!"

I'm out of breath now and can feel my eyes stinging with angry tears. I pick up one of his couch pillows and throw it at him. It sails and hits him in the face. It falls on to Naru's lap and he looked completely flabbergasted now.

I don't care what kind of intentions he has! I am my own person and he is not my ruler. I don't care what kind of personality he has or how much I love him, it doesn't give him the right to boss me around when I'm off the clock. I deserve respect, dammit!

_'Mai, calm down.'_ Gene's worried voice bounces around in my head, _'Your energy is bouncing around. You're going to get sick.'_ It was too late, I was sweating and I could feel my skin heating up. I groan and put my palm on my forehead.

A cool hand is suddenly on my face and I hear him hiss, "You're burning up."

"That happens sometimes." I murmur, trying to push away the throbbing that is going on behind my eyes. It was making my eye twitch.

"Here." Naru says simply, I look up to see two little red and white pills in his hand.

"What is this? Some type of complex medicine for PK users or something?" I ask, popping the pills in my mouth and taking a swig of the water that he hands me.

"No. Advil." Naru says, looking at me oddly. I blush crimson and sit on his black couch. I sink in to it like the chair in his office. The small happiness reduces my headache slightly. Naru sighs and sits next to me.

After a moment of silence, I speak up, "I meant what I said, Naru. You can't just say that I'm going to England for Christmas."

He sighs, "This temper tantrum of yours isn't about me making plans on your behalf, Mai." He turns and places his arm on the top of the couch while leaning his head on to his hand.

His hand reaches over and everything seems to go in slow motion as his hand grabs mine. He pulls it to him gently and his thumb strokes that place between my thumb and pouter finger. He looks up at me, "What's this really about?"

I stay quiet, still staring down at our hands. His hand was rough and I could feel the callouses on them. How did he get callouses from reading and doing paper work all day? I look up at him and see his PK tattoo poking out of his shirt. I hadn't noticed it before.

My eyes close as I squeeze the words out, "Naru, I don't want to get in the way of your family's Christmas. I'd feel like…"

"You'd be taking Gene's place." Naru finishes for me, "Mai, that's stupid." My head jerks up as my eyes snap open. My mouth had fallen open and then I connect the pieces. He's trying to make me feel better.

I smile at him softly, "Yeah, it is stupid, huh?" He smiles at me. The action makes me blush and I giggle. He turns back to the front and we sit in silence for a moment. I let my gaze roam and then it lands on a hardcover book that has the inscription: Eugene Davis

"No way." I say, darting forward and picking up the sizable book. I gaze at the dark blue color and then look up at Naru with my best puppy dog eyes, "Can I read it?"

His eyes widen when he sees the book and he stands up with his face hardening, "Absolutely not." He jerks the book out of my hands and I flinch back. I take a few steps back and on reflex fold in to myself. My arms cross over my middle and I bend slightly, trying to appear as small as I can. I hate it when he's mad at me.

_'Dammit, Noll…'_ Gene whispers, nearly silent in my mind. If it wouldn't have been so quiet in the room, my mind wouldn't have been quiet enough to hear him.

Naru sighs and I look up to see him run a hand through his hair again. I notice he does that a lot when he's in deep thought, though I've only ever seen him do it when we're alone. It must be a habit that he resists a lot.

Naru take two large steps and then he's in front of me. He grabs my hand gently and places the book in it. He grabs my other hand as well. He makes sure I have a firm grip on the book before letting go, "You can borrow it but don't lose it. Please, just… _don't_ lose it."

I look up in to his eyes and I'm shocked by the swirl of emotion I see there, but the one displayed the most is trust. My instincts are screaming at me that this is another test. A big one. If I fail it… I don't even want to think about what would happen.

"I promise, Naru." I say truthfully. Nothing is going to happen to this book. Naru gazes at me for a moment with a look that I'm beginning to realize he's only ever given me. I'm not sure what that look means, but it seems important.

He nods silently, then he murmurs, "It's getting late. You should go home and sleep. I'll book our flight for Friday, so you have four days to prepare. You still have that passport that Madoka made you get right?" At my nod, he nods as well, "Good. I'll book nighttime tickets, so we'll be there around nighttime in England as well. I mean, if you want to come that is."

He looks at me with those blue eyes and I can't resist the submissive smile that crosses my face, "Yes, Naru. I'd love to spend Christmas with you and your family."

He smiles down at me, "Good."

* * *

"Oh, that's awesome!" Madoka gushes, sitting down next to me on the office couch. I had just told her about yesterday night, leaving out the talk about Gene (I just told Madoka that he asked nicely) and the book ordeal. Madoka grins at me, "You're going to love Luella. She's such a sweetheart."

Lin, who was sitting opposite us in the chair, snorts, "Luella is a manipulative hyper active woman with a sweet smile and devil horns hidden behind that overly long hair of hers." Lin glances up at me, a teasing glint in eye, "On second thought, you two might very well get along."

Naru smirks as I gasp. Madoka laughs at me when I start spouting insults at the Chinese man. He chuckles before looking back up, "And Mai, make sure you pack warm clothes. England is very cold naturally, and considering it's winter, I'd say it's snowing."

"Snowing?" I say, perking up, "Really?"

"Yeah." Madoka grins, "It's thicker there than it is here, though."

"Cool!" I exclaim happily.

"My office is not a café." Naru's voice reaches me, "Mai, get back to work and make me some tea."

I groan and lift my back pack up, which contains my school books and the dark blue book that I've been protecting with my life since I got it yesterday.

Excitement flits through me as I think about the upcoming trip. I've never been out of the country. Madoka just made me get the passport just in case. I couldn't wait to actually use it, and on top of that, I get to see where Naru and Gene both grew up. That's awesome.

And the best part is… I wonder if I can convince Mrs. Davis to show me some pictures of Naru when he was a kid?


	8. Chapter Eight

"Yaaaaay!" I exclaim, looking at my now cast-free arm. I was able to get the cast off my arm the day before I'm supposed to leave with Naru for England (I'd taken the sling off nearly right after I got out the hospital). After a promise to take it easy, anyway. My arm is still tender if I pick anything up that's heavier than my hair brush, but I'm just excited to have it off.

"Now, your stitches seem to be gone for the most part." The doctor says, adding pressure gently to the now close wound. He sighs, "Well, I suppose your happy the cast is gone." At my enthusiastic nod, he laughs, "Well, Taniyama-san, you can leave now. I'll see you after New Years for a check up on your arm."

"Gotcha Doc!" I chirp, bouncing off of the bed and skipping out of the room.

"Finished?" Monk asks, standing next to his wife with his arms crossed. Ayako was holding her purse with a smile on her face. I nod and we all leave.

**—**

"Mai?" Monk says as I walk towards the office complex.

I turn towards him with a questioning look, and he sighs while stepping forward, envelopes me in to a warm hug. I hug him back with confusion filling me, "Um, Monk, what are you…?"

"I can't believe this." He pulls away and holds me at arms length, "It seems like just yesterday you were asking me to teach you something useful for the case, and now you're going to England with an idiot who doesn't realize he's the love of your life…" His eyes were watering and I felt mine sting with tears.

A nearly inaudible smack is heard as Ayako light taps Monk of the back of the head with her hand, "Idiot. Now you've set me off." Ayako hugs me and Monk pulls the both of us in a hug.

"Guys, I'll be back after New Years. It's a two week vacation." I say, feeling the tears run down my face, "What are you two getting all sentimental for?"

"Because some where along the way…" Ayako starts.

"…you grew up." Monk finishes. He brushes my bangs behind my ear.

"Guys…" I hiccup, "I love you two."

"We love you too, jou-chan." Monk says, "And we're so proud of you. I'm sure your mom and dad would be proud too." That made me sob.

Ayako hiccups, "Houshou, you idiot." She clenches me to her and we sob together as my entire being is filled with undying love for these two parental figures. Somewhere, deep in my heart, I think my parents would have loved these two, just as I love them.

* * *

"I don't care how rich you are," I say to the dark-haired man next to me, "This is completely unnecessary, Naru."

With out asking me, Naru had booked us two _first class _tickets on a round trip to England. As of right now, we're both seated very comfortably in a first class waiting space and while I was reading the only book every written by Eugene Davis, Naru was avoiding the flirting glances of every single woman here… even a few men.

I'm not jealous… okay that's a lie, but I'm beginning to get used to the way that women look at Naru. He's handsome, not to mention smart, rich, and (the best part) he's British!

"Mai, I realize I'm handsome, but can you not stare at me?" Naru snaps me out of my silent praising and I scowl. Dammit. I turn back to my book, but it isn't long before I realize I've read the same paragraph several different times. I sigh and close the book, placing it back in to my carry on silently.

I sit in silence, and eventually our plan is boarding. It isn't long after that that we get in to our seats, which is large seats that have two on each side instead of three like coach. Naru moves to the front of the plane and we're on the very first row of seats. He stands to the side and gestures for me to sit by the window. I plop in to the seat with a relieved 'oof' while Naru sits elegantly.

"Mai, you've been quiet since we drove here this morning." Naru says quietly, leaning towards me and away from the prying eyes of the flirtatious people around us.

I turn to him from the window, "I'm a little worried about England…" He raises an eyebrow, a silent question to elaborate, "Well, there's plenty of things. Meeting your parents for one. I mean, what if they don't like me, Naru? SPR is a branch of BSPR, which means that they could fire me if they wanted. I wasn't even really qualified for the job in the first place, that's enough grounds for my expulsion." I run a hand through my hair, grateful that there is no longer a cast to hit me in the head.

"What else?" He says, his voice still lowered.

"Madoka and Lin said that it snows. I've never had a good experience with snow."

"They lied. It doesn't snow that much in England." Naru grabs my hand (the one that used to have a cast on it), and gently begins to rub his finger over the knuckles. One hand was wrapped around my wrist while his pointer finger was gently rubbing the bumps of my knuckles, "It only really snows around January and February, so you might see some snow before we leave, it might even be enough to restrict the roads. But it won't be enough to cause anything bad to happen."

"Really?" I look up at him. Right about now, I'm positive that my eyes were too big for my face, that happens a lot, actually.

Naru's eyes soften for some reason and that little half smile of his appears on his face. My face heats because he's just that handsome. His voice drops to a near whisper, "Really."

I smile at him. Even if he is a jerk most of the time, this 'new Naru' makes me want to be around him all of the time, even when he's being an idiot. I just love him. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. I just do. I don't think I'd be able to put it in to words if I was asked how much.

"And about my parents," his voice was back up, but still quiet, "They'll love you. Especially my mother. Both of you seem innocent at first drop, but eventually you find out that even the most powerful exorcist wouldn't be able to get rid of you."

My mouth drops open and I push him away, "Stupid idiot!" He smirks and I turn scarlet as everyone looks at us. I glare at him, but a reluctant smile stretches across my face at the face that Naru made me feel better. In his own annoying way, anyway.

* * *

"Mai, wake up." _A deep voice beacons me from the black abyss of my sweet non-dreaming world._

_No…_

"Mai." _The voice says again, softer this time. It sounds slightly amused._

_Go away…_

"Mai!" My eyes snap open as Naru shakes me harshly. I look up at him with hazy vision and he smiles down at me secretively, "Get up. We need to unboard."

I yawn and nod before standing. Naru grabs my bag for me and grasps my elbow, before pulling me down the now empty isle. I stumble on our way off the plane, and the man at the door catches me from falling.

"Idiot." Naru murmurs. He hands me my bag, and I put the strap over my shoulder in a sleepy haze. He turns and kneels to the ground. Normally, I'd blush about Naru the Narcissist offering me a piggy-back ride, but I'm too sleepy to really comprehend the blush that should develop on my face.

I wrap my arms around his waist and (for want of a better word) hug his back. Naru blows hair out through his nose with a smirk on his face. He stands and holds me all the way through check out and baggage pick up. Thank God I only brought one bag.

**"Master Oliver."** The deep voice of a man says in English, **"Welcome back. Is that Miss Mai?"**

**"I'm afraid Mai is not a fan of jet lag."** Naru says, a tilt to his voice. That's not British.

**"I see."** Say the man with the deep voice,** "Shall I take the bags?"**

**"Yes."** Naru says.

Out of reflex, I groan and lightly tap him on the shoulder as my sleepy version of a hit, "Say thank you, Naru."

He looks at me out of the corner of his eyes, and speaks to me in Japanese this time, "Go back to sleep, Mai."

"Alright." I murmur, falling asleep with my head on his shoulder.

**—**

When I resurface from unconsciousness, I'm in a car. We're moving down a highway, and Naru is reading a book next to me. He looks up when I yawn and sit up. Naru raises one perfectly arched eyebrow, "You might want to go back to sleep, Mai. If my mother sees that you're awake when we arrive, she'll want to have an early breakfast and talk about nonsense."

"You shouldn't talk about your mother like she's an idiot, Naru." I mumble, my voice thick and my eyesight blurry. I could feel my eyelids growing heavier as I sit, with my head bobbing up and down.

"Mai," his voice is softer, "Go back to sleep."

"I can't. The seats too bumpy and I'm cold." It's after I say it that I realize that I'm freezing. I rub my hands together and shiver.

He sighs, "Come here, idiot." I move closer to him as he shrugs off his jacket. He places it over my shoulders, and then grabs my hand and pulls me on to his lap. Once again, I'm too sleepy to realize the position we're in. I lay my head on his chest, and he rests his chin on top of my head. Naru weaves his arms around my waist and is back to reading his book in no time.

I drift away.

* * *

My eyes flutter open when a large and very warm hand rests on my arm. I look to see Naru sitting on the edge of my bed, "Naru?"

"Breakfast will be done in a few minutes." He says, "You should get up and get dressed. Wear whatever you want, I don't plan on going anywhere today."

"Where are we?" I yawn, sitting up.

"My parents' house." He says, standing up and making his way to the door, "When you're ready, just go straight down the hall to your left, and you'll find the sitting room. You should be able to find the kitchen from there."

"Thanks, Naru." He doesn't say anything else as he closes the door behind him.

It isn't long before I'm done, and then I'm making my way down the hallway. I always thought that Naru would live in a huge house with high ceilings and large hallways. However, it's just a western style home with normal hallways and about ten doors all together down the hallways. The living room, or as Naru called it 'the sitting room,' was really easy to find, and the kitchen came after that.

Naru was the first to see me when I walked in. He was sitting at a square table (that could probably hold maybe six people) with his back to me, with a tea cup. He turns when I enter and I smile at him. As normal, he's dressed in black, however, black slacks and a thin black t-shirt are new.

"You must be Mai!" A woman's voice says in Japanese. I look up to see a shockingly beautiful woman with sky blue eyes and dark wavy brown hair. She was about my height with a gorgeous figure and jealousy-worthy skin. Next to her is a man with black hair and dark brown eyes. If I didn't know that the twins' were adopted, I wouldn't even have the thought cross my mind. One could easily think that the boys' had their fathers hair and the darkness of their fathers' eyes and the brightness of their mothers' caused them to have the dark blue eyes.

"Um, hello." I say, awkward at first.

_'They won't bite.'_ Gene chuckles. I mentally roll my eyes, but then smile brightly at the two.

**"I'm Mai Taniyama,"** I say in perfect English (my classes are really paying off). I bow to them, **"Please take care of me while I'm here."**

**"My God,"** Naru's mother says in English this time. I look in time to get squashed in a tight hug, **"You're so pretty! And so polite! Where has Oliver been hiding you all this time?"**

I laugh and hug her back. She's so warm. I pull away and grin at her, **"In that God forsaken kitchen, torturing me to make tea."**

Both her and Naru's father laugh. Next to me, Naru rolls his eyes, **"Don't encourage them, Mai."**

I look at him oddly. That's defiantly not a British accent. I bend over and meet his eyes. He raises an eyebrow, it's a silent question.

**"It's just…"** I grin, **"You have an American accent?"** He glares at me while I laugh.

**"I like you."** The blue-eyed woman says. She holds out her hand, **"I'm Luella Davis. It's nice to meet you, Miss Taniyama."** I shake her hand gently. She's a woman and I'm stronger than most. I don't want to hurt her.

**"I'm Martin."** Naru's otherwise quiet father says, holding his hand out. He had a deep baritone and was wearing a simple white and black suit. However, his jacket was undone, no tie, the first few buttons were undone, and so were his cuffs.

I'll bet you any amount of money that if he left this house though, he'd look perfect.

I shake his hand firmly, **"Please call me Mai."**

Luella grins at me, before taking my arm, **"Are you hungry? I'm sorry, we don't have any Japanese food here."**

**"Oh, it's alright, Mrs. Davis. I can—"**

**"Don't even try, Mai."** Naru says, mirth dancing in his otherwise cool eyes, **"Mother won't let you."** I pout and Naru's mouth twitches as Luella sits me down next to Naru and begins to make breakfast.

I sigh, **"I know where you get that independent attitude from."** Luella grins at me from her place by the stove, while Martin sits across from me with a book and a cup of tea. I smile, **"And there's the workaholic."** Martin looks up at me from his book and smirks at me. I throw my hands up in false exasperation, **"And the smirk!"**

Naru blows air through his nose, and I see him smirking at me, **"You're a better analyst than I remember."**

I roll my eyes but smile at him. A plate is put down in front of me, and I look up to see Luella smiling down at me. I grin at her**, "Thank you very much."**

**"You're welcome, dear."** She says. She sits down in the chair next to me, **"Martin as always been a anorak. He rubbed off on the boys too."**

**"A what?"** I say, confusion filling me.

**"Anorak is a British term."** Naru clears up, not looking too please with it,** "She means we're geeks."**

I laugh and clap my hands together, **"Oh that's wonderful!"**

**"Mother, please refrain from teaching this idiot new words."**

**"Hey! You narcissist idiot!"** I say, glaring at him.

Luella laughs beside me, **"Gene would have loved you, Mai." **I turn to her and smile at her, trying to chase away the sadness that was developing in her eyes.

**"Father, don't you and mother have a meeting soon?"** Naru says to his dad. I look at them, and Martin nods while standing.

Luella puts a hand on my shoulder and I turn back to her,** "I hope you enjoy being here, Mai. Please, make yourself at home, and if you need anything, just bother Oliver until he does it."**

I grin and give her a thumbs up, **"Can do, Mrs. Davis."**

**"Call me Luella."**

**"Yes ma'am."**

She smiles and leans down to kiss me on the forehead. My eyes sting as nostalgia fills me. I remember my mom doing that. Luella then leans over me and kisses Naru too, on his cheek. Then the two of them leave promptly.

I turn to Naru, "Your parents are great." He smiles.

* * *

**Madoka's Point of View:**

"Lin." I say, calling him over as I see the video call from Luella flashing across the screen. He stands from his position on our couch and moves behind me as I accept the call.

Luella appears on the screen with tear marks on her face and a bright red nose. Martin is behind her with a small smile. Luella sobs,** "Oh Madoka!"**

I laugh and Lin smirks, **"I'm guessing you noticed the way they are?"** Lin's English always has been perfect. Even when we were teenagers.

**"She's so much like Gene, yet she's not either."** Martin says, **"Noll is… well, I'm sure you know."**

I smile,** "Yes, we know. Another interesting thing is that Mai's PK allows her to have a telepathic connection with Gene, who is her spirit guide."**

Luella's eyes widen, **"What? Why is there not a report on this girl if she has PK? Not to mention a telepathic connection with my son?"**

**"There is a report."** I tell her, **"Noll must have hidden it from the two of you."**

**"Why would he—"**

**"To protect her."** Lin interrupts Martin, **"He doesn't want Mai to be experimented on. Noll thinks that Mai is too fragile for that sort of experience."**

**"But she seems so…"** Luella tries to find the right word.

I smile at my old mentor, **"Don't let that independent 'I-can-take-on-anything' attitude of hers fool you. She feels emotions stronger than normal humans would. That's has to do with her instincts. Noll described it as basic animal instincts."**

**"So she's a golden retriever?"** Luella laughs.

**"No, defiantly not."** I grin at her,** "Although, she does have puppy dog eyes that even Lin can not resist." Lin rolls his eyes, but I see the telltale signs of his embarrassment.**

**"Maybe,"** Lin growls, **"Noll is worse than I am, though."**

**"There's a difference between you and Noll, though."** I tell Lin. He seems to know what I mean because he smirks down at me. I turn back to the Davis', **"Luella, you're just going to have to get used to the way Noll is with Mai. Mai doesn't notice much, but she notices enough. Oh, and please refrain from situations where either of the two is in danger. They're protective of each other."**

**"I'm sure they'll be fine."** Luella says, tears still in her eyes. She blows us a kiss and then hangs up.

"I feel like something bad is going to happen." I tell Lin.

He sighs, "Yeah maybe." My husband looks down at me, and _that_ smile crosses his face. He bends down to kiss me and I moan in to his mouth.

"God, I love you." I tell him, and he chuckles before laying me down on the couch.

* * *

**Mai's Point of View:**

"This is so cool!" I exclaim, twirling around in a circle as I see the book shelves of books and books. They all seemed to be of the rare variety. All research and some for pleasure. I could tell the Davis' like classics, because there is Edgar Allen Poe and Shakespeare.

"After we came here, Gene and I would spend hours in here." Naru tells me, leaning against the door frame. His hands were in his pockets and he was gazing around the room with a certain look that I couldn't place, "I used to get angry that Gene would read faster than me."

"You two were really big competitors, huh?" I ask, rubbing my arms through my thin sweater. Black tights and a caramel brown loose sweater that stops just past my butt. Add black ankle socks and my pony tail and you have a 'I'm-freezing-my-ass-off' outfit.

"I suppose." He smiles over at me. Each time he does that I become more and more accustomed to it. He's just so… beautiful.

"By the way, what time did we show up here last night?" I ask, "I'm drawing a blank from the time we got on the plane until I woke up this morning."

"You really don't remember anything?" He asks, and at my head shake, he smirks, "That explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Why you aren't embarrassed."

I feel my eyebrow draw together, "What do you mean?" I'm sure I look confused too.

Naru smirks, "Think really hard, Mai. Concentrate. PK-MP comes with a certain control over ones self. If you wanted, you could probably look back at memories from when you were only an infant, but we'll just try last night for now."

He walks across the room in a few graceful steps, and is in front of me in no time. Naru grabs both of my hands, "Close your eyes and clear your mind. Listen to only my voice." I do as he says and Naru continues to speak in that calming voice of his. Soon he sounds so far away and I'm reliving my memories…

**•**

**•**

**•**

My eyes pop open and I stare at the man in front of me. My face heats up and I jerk away from him as he does that weird hiccup laugh thing of his again. He's tense and it looks like he's trying to hold back immense laughter. Three months ago, I'd never thought I'd see this expression on Naru the Narcissist, but right now I'm too embarrassed to care.

"Naru!" I whine, covering my smoldering face with both hands. I turn away from him. My eyes were stinging from frustration and embarrassment. It's bad enough I was practically clinging to him! Now he's making fun of me!

A hand rests on my head and I look up to see Naru looking down at me with a softened expression, "You're so…" His eyes brighten for a millisecond, before he smirks, "Stupid."

"Ugh!" I exclaim, pushing his hand away and stomping off, "You stupid narcissist!" As I'm going to slam the door behind me, Naru's phone rings. His cell phone never rings unless it's his parents or Lin. I freeze and turn back to him.

**"Hello?" **…** "Yes." **…** "But mother—" **…** "Yes mother."** …** "You too."** He hangs up. He looks annoyed.

"What's up?" I ask, forgetting about my anger for a moment.

Naru sighs, "Some girls from an internship are coming over to use our library for research. I'm to be attentive and considerate." He rolls his eyes, visible dislike of the girls written on his face.

"Why don't you like the two of them?" I ask, making my way towards him.

"They are both… clingy and annoying." He growls.

I giggle, "Must be related to Masako." He turns to me, surprised for a moment before a smirk stretches across his handsome face. Chimes sound around the house, making us both look up. I turn back to my boss, "I'll be in my room." He nods once, and we both leave.

* * *

I knock on the door, and three heads turn towards me. One handsome professor and two blushing teenage girls. Naru raises an eyebrow, "Mai? What are you doing here?"

Why is he speaking in Japanese? The girls both look confused, so I assume because he wants to keep our conversation quiet. I mentally shrug and continue what I originally came for.

"Do you have any books telepathic responses?" I ask.

"Come here." Naru says, turning away from the girls and browsing one of the shells. I walk towards them but stop when one of the girls (cue the sudden frustration in my blood) step in my way with a completely fake smile. I swear, Naru can force a better smile than that.

**"HELLO!"** She shouts, **"ITS NICE TO MEET YOU! I AM HANNAH!"** She puts a hand on her friends' shoulder, **"THIS IS KELSY!"**

I feel my eyebrows furrow and Naru comes next to me, "Is there a reason she is shouting?"

"They don't think you know English." He says, mirth dancing in his eyes.

It clicks and I away at his shoulder, "You did that on purpose!" Both girls' jaw drops, and I remember normal people don't hit the professor. I turn to them,** "I'm sorry. I wasn't sure why you were yelling. It's nice to meet you two. I am Mai."** I hold my hand for a shake, and they both look at each other before turning their noses up at my hand and stomping back over to the book.

I raise an eyebrow, and Naru blows air out of his nose, "Yeah, they're quite snobbish."

I turn to him with a hand on my hip, "And you aren't?" He rolls his eyes and I giggle. I wave before leaving the room once again.

_'Oh, this ought to be amusing.'_ Gene chuckles.

_'What do you mean?'_

_'You'll see.'_


	9. Chapter Nine

_I need to go faster._

_My feet hit the pavement with barely any sound as I run down the enormous hallway. I could hear him stumbling down the hallway. Even if he was slow, old, and drunk, I'm not naïve enough to think he won't catch me. He always catches me._

"Annabelle!" _He slurs my name loudly,_ "Bring your arse here!" _I feel my heart beat quicken. He sounds closer than befo—_

"Aaah!" _I shriek as he grabs my hair and yanks me back. A hard hit to my stomach makes me crumple to the ground._

_Oh no…_

* * *

I sit up quickly with a gasp and wince at the pain in my side. I lift my over sized t-shirt to see a large bruise. It's at least the side of a soft ball. Well, that explains why the dream was so real.

_'Mai, you need to go to the sitting room.'_ Gene tells me, _'They're discussing the case that pertains to your dream.'_

I throw the covers off quickly and slide my slippers on to my feet. I practically run down the hallway and to the door that leads to the living room. I stop. Naru might not tell me about the case if I'm in the room.

**"Martin, Oliver. What's this about?"** That was Luella.

**"I have a case that I think needs our immediate attention."** Martin says.

**"I've reviewed the case and I have to say I agree with father."** That was Naru that time. I roll my eyes to myself as I realize he sounds like he hadn't slept last night. He irritates me sometimes. He has no sense of self preservation.

**"Boys, I thought we agreed no cases over Christmas—"**

**"Mother, twenty-seven people have died."** Naru says in a voice that is rougher than necessary.

I silently gasp and put my hand over my mouth. _Twenty-seven?_ That's insane.

**"All of them have been women under the age of twenty. All of the women have long and curly hair that's of the lighter degree. Other than that, they all come from different back grounds and different families."** Martin explains things just like Naru.

**"Right now, a family of three is being terrorized by the spirit. The youngest daughter is sixteen. She's had her hair pulled and she's been thrown in to walls. There have been times when whatever she's holding with be knocked out of her hands. She's woken up with bruises and scratches all over her body, and much more."** I bet you any amount of money Naru had written this in that little black notebook of his.

**"Her mother is very distressed."** Martin says, **"I think we should go solve the case. Oliver, on the other hand, does not."**

**"I believe we should wait and see what is going to happen to this girl. She's the youngest to be terrorized so far."**

**"You want to use her as a test subject?!"** Luella exclaims.

Anger fills me and I throw the door open. They all look at me in shock and Naru stands quickly, **"How long have you been standing there?"** He wasn't backing up, but he'd put his notebook and pen down.

"Test subject?" I growl. His eyes widen and his mouth twists in to a frown. I walk over to him and, out of anger, jab him in the chest with my finger, "Listen to me, Oliver Davis. You are going to accept this case and help this little girl. I know you're looking for a way out of this house, and by dammit you've found one. So take the damn case!" I hadn't even realized I was shouting in Japanese until I heard Luella translating for Martin.

He stares down at me for a minute with hard and emotionless eyes. I glare back up defiantly. A nerve works in his jaw and then he turns his head away from me. Surprise fills me, he's never backed down before. He really has changed since before he came back.

I turn to Luella, **"Is this alright with you, ma'am?"** At her nod, I turn back to Naru, **"I'll go pack my things."** And with that, I turn on my heels and make my way out of the room with steam coming from my ears.

* * *

We arrived at the home four hours after. I was still mad at Naru for the things he said. How could he use the little girl as a test subject? He has used people as bait before, but they were always fine in the end. Does he have some ulterior motive? Was he just trying to cover up some huge secret plan of his?

I at least owe him the benefit of the doubt, right?

Doesn't make me any less angry though.

I was currently stacking the shelves that Martin and Naru had brought. He'd ignored me just as I'd ignored him. I think Martin thought it was quite awkward, so he just told me to stack the shelves while he dragged Naru back to their bus for more equipment. Luella was interviewing the clients, and I was stuck with a group of kids that's were substantially younger than me.

**"You're Mai right?"** A voice says, I turn and see that girl from yesterday. The one with the blonde hair. She's the one that yelled at me. What was her name…?

_'Hannah.'_ Gene tells me, amusement leaking in to his tone.

**"Oh, Miss Hannah."** I say, a polite smile on my face. I feel cautious around this girl for some reason. Not increasingly angry or wary—I don't think she's a bad person—but it's like she can cause a lot of harm if she wants too.

I also have the feeling that she has a crush on Naru.

"**I didn't realize you were an investigator."** She says, a tight smile that looks forced on her face,** "I thought you were just a researcher."**

I feel my eyebrows furrow, **"Why would you think that?"**

**"Well, you took a book from the Davis' library yesterday."** She says, her hands fisted on her hips,** "I figured you were a scholar or something. I mean, to be so close to _the_ Oliver Davis, you'd have to be. Right?"**

I smile at her, **"Naru and I are friends, but he also used to be my boss. I'm being trained by Madoka Koujo, so he also helps me with that."**

**"That name that you keep calling him…"**

**"Naru?"**

**"Yes, that. What does that mean?"**

**"Well, Naru is a shortened version of the Japanese word** Narushisuto. **It's means narcissist."** I grin at her, **"Naru the Narcissist."**

She giggles, although it looks like she doesn't want to. She smiles, her face softening from it's hard look from before. Wow. She's really pretty. She bites her lip, an awkward aura coming from her now, **"Look, I'm sorry I acted like an arse before."**

I smile, **"It's already forgotten."**

"Mai, if you have time to conversant with other workers, then you should be done with those shelves, right?" Naru is behind me. He speaks in Japanese, so he obviously doesn't want Hannah to hear our conversation. I ignore him and turn in one complete loop to the shelves and continue my job.

**"Kids,"** Luella says, walking up from my left. She has 'disapproval' all over her face. She stops in front of us as everyone listens in, but pretends to continue what they're doing. She fists her hands on her hips, "You two need to stop ignoring each other."

Now she sounds like Ayako.

I continue my task, and it's Naru that answers her, **"Mother, I believe father wanted you by the van."** Luella glares at the both of us, before she turns and exits out the door.

It isn't long before I've finished with the shelves and I'm sitting in the computer chair by the monitors. The dark blue book is open in my lap when I'm suddenly spun around and faced with a handsome foreign boy whose grinning at me.

**"Hello."** He says. His eyes rake over my form and disgust fills me. This man is not to be trusted.

**"Goodbye."** I retort, grabbing the edge of the desk and swiveling away from him.

**"Hey!"** He says, indignation coating his tone. He was irked now. _Good._

**"Hi there."** Hannah says, standing up and walking beside me. She acts like I'm not even there, and for that, I'm grateful. Maybe Hannah isn't as bad as I first thought. She just gives really bad first impressions.

**"Bye."** The guy says bluntly, and then I hear him walking away.

Hannah scoffs, **"Rude!"** I feel myself snicker and she grins at me before going sit back down.

**"Mai,"** Naru says, suddenly appearing next to me, **"My father would like to speak with you."** Instead of answering, I close my book and go in to the families sitting room. Martin looks up when I enter and smirks when he sees Naru trailing behind me.

**"You needed me?"** I ask.

He nods, **"I need you to go on a walk through, Mai. I'm told you're a very talented medium, and unfortunately, the mediums that I normally have with me are on vacation."** He rolls his eyes and I grin.

**"I'd love to, but do you have someone who can come with me? I'm afraid I'm not exactly able to protect myself while I'm focusing my energies."**

It was and issue that Masako had sometimes too. A mediums energy is like a filling up a bucket with water. Once you turn on the faucet, you don't want to just let it over flow. So you watch it as it fills up. It's simple.

**"I'll go with you."** Naru says to me. His voice is softer than normal. However, even if I'm not exactly angry any more, I'm still a little irritated with him.

**"No thank you."** I say, glancing at him briefly from the corner of my eye.

**"Mai, please."** Martin says, a smile on his face.

I sigh, **"Yes sir**." I begin walking and I hear Naru walking behind me.

It's about ten minutes in to the walk when Naru grabs my wrist and my back meets the wooden wall harshly. The bruise on my side throbs painfully, but I ignore it as I look up in to fiery dark blue eyes.

"What are you—" I begin, switching to Japanese in my shock, but Naru interrupts me by the fierce glare that he sends my way.

"Listen, and listen good, Mai Taniyama." He growls, also switching to Japanese, "I am your boss. Not the other way around. You are going to stop being so… exasperating with me, and you will acknowledge me. Understood?"

I raise an eyebrow, and a sudden sense of bravery fills me, "Naru, I don't know who you think you're talking to, but I am your equal. Madoka is my boss. Not you. I am not some blonde bimbo that you can boss around." I raise my hand and flick him on the tip of the nose, "So back off."

His eyes are wide and he releases me out of the cage he'd built around me. I step off of the wall and cross my arms over my chest, "Naru, what were you really thinking when you said that you wanted to watch the girl? Were you really going to use the girl or did you have an ulterior motive?"

His eyes return to normal, but he says, "Why would I—" then he stops. It's as if it's an after thought.

"I knew it." I say, a smile on my face. I roll my eyes at him, "Why didn't you just tell me, Naru? I don't have to know your ulterior motive, but you could have told me that you really didn't mean that." He doesn't answer, and it clicks again, "Your pride. You didn't want to apologize to me because you thought you hadn't done anything wrong."

He glares up at me, "I hadn't and I still haven't. Despite others impressions of me, I'm not the heartless basturd that they all think I am."

I roll my eyes, "No. I know you aren't, you idiot. But it wouldn't have killed all of your pride to come tell me that you hadn't meant it. You need to stop being so jaded about everything, Naru." I smile up at him, "Or me being mad at you is going to be a more frequent thing, and considering I seem to be the only female within a hundred mile radius that doesn't annoy you, I think that's a bad thing."

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. After a silent minute, he nods begrudgingly. I smile at him, before standing on my tip toes and rubbing my nose with his, "That's my Naru." He looks down at me and his mouth lifts as he does his hiccup-laugh thing before looking away with a smile on his face.

I pull away from him and try to ignore the pain from my side, "Let's finish." He nods, and we continue on the walk through.

* * *

**"It's freezing in here."** I bite out, standing in the basement next to Luella, who was holding the flash light for some of the stronger males from our group. Luella nods in agreement, before putting an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to her. That was her mothers instinct again. I hug her back and we share our body heat.

**"Are you guys almost done?"** I ask, my voice less shaky than before.

**"Almost."** One of the boys says, digging through some old shelves with the other three boys.

My awareness pricks. I look up and around the room. My first instinct is to protect Luella, so I pull her behind me. I stare hard in to the corner of the room. Even if the room is dark, I can still sense him. He's there. He's watching us.

**"Mai?"** Luella says, trying to move around me to see what I'm looking at.

**"Everyone,"** I say, loud enough for all of them to hear, "**You all need to get out of here."** I could make out the outline of his long, lanky figure. Why can't I see him completely?

_Something is wrong._

My heart is pounding and I can feel my breath growing increasingly erratic. I try to take deep breaths and calm myself, but it isn't working. I can't calm down. The dream from last night scares me. My panic is yelling louder than my reason.

_I don't want to get beaten!_

**''Mai?"** Luella says, worry coating her voice.

**"He's here."** I whisper, **"Get them out of here."**

Luella's quiet for a moment, before she clears her throat, **"Alright, boys. You heard her. Let's go."** She ushers them out, and as she turns to come get me, the door slams shut.

_'Keep calm, Mai.'_ Gene coos, trying to calm me, _'Don't take your eyes off of him.'_

I continue to stare at him. My heart is pounding and I can feel a nervous sweat dripping down my back, even though the temperature in the room is probably below zero. Why didn't I realize before? I'd rationalized that it was because we're in winter and the basement is underground.

_'Gene, why can't I see him completely?'_ I ask Gene, even my mental voice sounds worried.

_'I'm not sure. Just stay calm and wait for Noll.'_

"Mai?" Naru's voice comes from the door, speaking in Japanese. I don't look up though.

"N-Naru!" I stutter. My tongue and lips feel frozen, and my nose stings.

"We're going to get you out. Just stay calm." Naru's deep voice calms my heart slightly.

I take a few steps back until my back hits a wall, and then slowly fall down the wall. My eyes never leave the figure of the man, and I bring my knees to my chest. My arms wrap around my legs and I stare at the man.

He just stands there. He's watching me.

_Why? Why is he attacking these girls?_

**"Annabelle…?"** I hear him whisper. He's suddenly standing in front of me, and I look up at him. Terror and fright cloud me, and I can't use my instincts on him.

_Don't hit me. Don't hit me. Please don't hit me._

**BOOM!**

The door flies across the room and hits the other wall. Naru is the first one through, and I look up to see the man gone. Naru is in front of me in no time. He touches me, before glaring, but not at me, "You're freezing." He shrugs off his jacket and drapes it around my shoulders.

"D-Did you use your po-powers?" I say, enveloping in the new warmth. I pull it tight against me, and Naru lifts me easily from the ground. My cheeks turn red, but I snuggle closer to him. His warmth fills the air around me and I fall for him just a little bit more.

"No. I didn't."

"Do you promise?"

"No. I don't."

* * *

I'm sitting on the floor by a heater. A large blanket is wrapped around me, and I'm beginning to get the feeling back in my appendages. Luella and Martin were talking in another room, while Naru stepped out for a quick second. Everyone else in the group is trying to catch my attention and is crowding in front of me. It's quite suffocating.

**"Mai!"** Hannah says, shoving pass everyone else to get to me. She falls on her knees in front of me and grabs my face, **"Are you alright?! Are you hurt?!"**

I smile at the blonde girl, **"I'm fine now. Thanks for asking."**

She grins, before looking around at all the people gathered in front of me, **"Hey, hey! Get away from the woman! Let her breathe!"** She begins to shoo them away with her waving hands, "**Get back to what you're all being paid for!"** Everyone backs up and is out the room in no time. I don't blame them. Hannah's loud.

"Mai." His deep voice says. I turn slightly to see Naru behind me. He crouches down next to me and hands me a steaming mug. I take a sip. _Mmmmmm. Hot tea, with three sugars._

I grin at him, "You remembered." The corner of his mouth twitches.

**"Mai,"** Luella says, walking in with Martin following her, **"Dear, I'm putting you off the case."**

My mouth opens in shock, but it's Naru who answers, **"No, mother."**

She raises her eyebrows at her son, and I recognize the _pissed off mom_ look, "**Oliver—"**

**"Even if I agree with you, Mai won't leave. She's too bullheaded."** He crosses his arms over his chest, **"She takes after Gene. They're both idiots."**

**"Hey!"** I exclaim, **"That's not a fair comparison!"** Naru looks down at me, and I'm startled by the silent message in his eyes.

_Shut up, idiot._

He's trying to help me, because I really don't want to go and he knows that. My heart warms and a soft smile slips to my face. Since he came back, I'm constantly reminded why I love this man. It's the little things that make me love him. Even if he is an ass most of the time.

**"I told you,"** Martin says quietly. Luella looks up at her husband and curiosity consumes me. I wonder what they were talking about before? What does Martin mean by _'I told you?'_

They seem to have some type of silent conversation, before Luella's shoulders slump, **"Oh, alright."** She looks at me,** "I'm just worried about you, darling. I mean, we just started this case and already you're being targeted. The activity has never been this fast acting."**

**"I understand, Luella."** I say with a small smile, **"But I just don't like being put on the back row—"**

**"Mai, what makes you think you're going to be on the front row?"** Naru's calm voice makes me stop. I look at him with confusion filling me.

_What does he mean?_

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me stay here, Naru." I say, annoyed. My arms are crossed over my chest and I'm tapping my boot heel against the ground. According to the obnoxious ass that I'm in love with, I'm on base grounding. AKA, I'm not allowed to leave this base or Naru's sight.

He also won't let me go pee with out him standing directly out the door.

Everyone else has left to go to their respective duties, while I'm stuck in the base with a man who is currently not in my favor. I can't believe he's making me stay here! And on top of that, I have to read through a bunch of old news papers, and even Madoka doesn't make me do that.

"I really hate you right now," I grumble to the idiot sitting across the room from me with some old files.

He glances up briefly at me, "If you have enough time contemplate your feelings for me, then why not trying to be useful and reading those papers?"

"I was being useful!" I say rather loudly. I stand up and the roller chair rolls away backwards as I slam my hands down on the table in front of me in exasperation, "It's not my fault I apparently fit the criteria for this ghosts victims!"

"Mai!" His voice is harsh, and he stands up as well, "Keep your voice down."

"But Naru—!"

"Mai, you just got a cast removed from your arm." He says, his voice cold. He's staring at me from across the room, but I feel as if I'm being crowded by him. Naru crosses his arms across his chest, and his shirt stretches down far enough for me to a small peak of his tattoo, "Not to mention your face is still healing. The doctor told you to _take it easy_, not to go head first in to ANOTHER case the minute we get to England. Why do you think I didn't want to take the damn case, you _idiot_." He's full on glaring at me now and he runs a hand through his hair.

How did I not realize he was worried about me?

My shoulders slump and my argument deflates. Unconsciously, my hand raises and I touch the budding scar on my face. It's right by my eye, under neath it on the left lower side by where my reaches a point. It was about as big as my point finger and still a little raised. Ever since he told me that it doesn't matter, I haven't really bothered with it.

"Naru—" My tone was laced with regret, but Naru didn't seem to be budging on this one.

"Just forget it," He hisses. He walks towards the door and I can't make my legs move to chase after him. They're so heavy… like led.

_Don't leave me. Please, Naru. Don't leave me again._

But my silent plea wasn't heard by the dark haired professor. He opens the door and steps the through. He turns to look at me one last time, "The base has charms set over it. Don't leave this room, Mai." He runs another hand through his hair, "You have to realize that you're only human, Mai. Just because you have these powers and all of this confidence in yourself doesn't mean you don't bleed when you fall down." And with that, he closes the door gently. However, I think I would have felt better if he'd slammed it closed.

_I'm such an idiot._


	10. Chapter Ten

I stare down at the book in front of me. The dark blue cover brings little comfort, and even Gene won't speak to me. I think he's angry with me.

My eyes keep scanning over the same sentence. I've been trying to read for the pass hour but I can't seem to focus. Terror, guilt, shame, and millions of other emotions keep threatening to spill over in this small thing that I call my body.

_He left…_

At that thought, the dam breaks and tears spill over my eyes. They fall down my face as I close the book and set it to the side. On instinct, I fold in to myself. My legs are tucked to my chest and I rest my forehead on my knees. The tears fall down my face and I try not to make a sound, which makes my stomach hurt. I silently pray to myself that no one walks in, I wouldn't know what to say if someone did.

**"You hurt his feelings, and you're the one crying?"** The soft voice of a girl says. I look up with a hiccup, and jump back.

Her face is all beaten in, with several large chunks of her meat missing. Her nose is no longer visibal, all I can see is the bone to her nose. Her hair is blonde and noticeably curly, but its dripping with blood. Her clothes cover her completely, except for mid-neck on up, with her dress being completely black.

**"Uh—um…"** I stutter, the tears stopped by my startle, but my face is still wet and my eyes are puffy.

**"Shouldn't you be apologizing?"** She asks, obviously not aware that her appearance startles people.

**"W-who are y-you?"** I bite out, trying to calm down and make my voice soothing for the spirit.

Instead of looking confused (as is normal), she just rolls her eyes, **"I'm Annabelle. Born in April 25th, 1957. Died, but not departed, on June 7th 1962. Now answer my questions."**

_Annabelle?_ She's the girl from my dream! She's the girl the man is looking for!

_Wait, she knows she's dead?_

I open my mouth to ask her another question, but think better of it. She could leave and then I'd lose the only leverage on this case that we have.

I clear my throat, **"Um, yes, I'm the one crying. It's because I feel horrible about it, but if I go apologize then anything could happen. He could be angry at me. The man—"**

**"You called him Naru, but everyone else calls him Oliver."** She interrupts, as if it's a side comment.

I ignore her, **"He can be very… cold, sometimes. He's really sweet one moment and the next he's very… aloof."**

**"Is aloof really the word?"** She asks, her bloody face seeming to be drawn in an expression of a concerned friend.

**"Probably not."** I murmur. I sigh, and run a hand through my hair, before looking up at the blonde spirit, **"Annabelle, can you please tell me what happened here?"**

Her eyes grow wary, before her entire form slumps, and she nods. She breathes deeply before beginning, **"The man is my husband…"**

* * *

**Hannah's Point of View:**

Professor Davis has never been like this. He's always been the type of person to show little of emotions. Even when flirted with by other women, he always brushed them off with an indifferent face. Yet when it comes to Mai, he's a completely different person.

"What do you mean she's missing?" He hisses, anger coating every inch of his abnormally handsome face.

"Oliver, you need to calm—" Mrs. Davis starts.

"Luella, don't try to reason with him." Mr. Davis says, his voice deep and calm. Martin Davis may be a lot of things (everyone knows he used to be a delinquent in high school), but he's no pushover. Mrs. Davis closed her mouth, and didn't say another word while Mr. Davis looks at his son with a calming expression, "I'm sure Mai is fine, Oliver."

Considering it was just Mrs. Davis, Mr. Davis, Professor Davis and I, I think he lost his cool right there.

"You don't understand," he hisses at his father. The same shock I'm sure was displayed on my face was displayed on Mrs. Davis', "Mai is an idiot. She's always in trouble. I should have known better." He seemed to be speaking with out thinking now and he runs a hand through his hair, making him look ridiculously sexy.

_Mai, you're one lucky bitch._

"Professor," I say, walking towards him like I'm approaching a wild animal, "Mai seems like the type to run off on a whim. Is it possible she could have found some lead on the case and gone off to investigate?"

To me, Mai seems like that type. She seems over caring of others, too nice, and way too bubbly. But she's a good person. I felt bad about acting like a bitch towards her just because I knew Kelsey would find it funny.

It didn't help my guilt that she's genuinely a really nice person. Not to mention she's obnoxiously pretty and she doesn't even seem to notice it!

"I told her not to leave the base—" he starts to say, before his eyes narrow at no one in particular, "That idiot."

"Oliver?" Mrs. Davis says as the professor starts clicking odd buttons on the monitor key boards. The dark haired woman lays a hand on her sons shoulder, "We already checked the monitors—"

"Look." Professor Davis says. He rewinds the tape and we watch as the two of them seems to argue and then the professor leaves. Mai stands for a moment and then she leaves as well.

"I don't understand." I say quietly, watching as the scene replays over and over again.

"Look at the time." He says, pointing to the screen. We watch the scene over again, and I see the time skip an entire thirty minutes.

"Why would Mai erase the time?" Mrs. Davis asks.

"Just in case some one went over the footage." He says, his voice calmer than before, "She didn't want any one to follow her, but knowing Mai, she didn't count on me checking over."

"You know her patterns?" I ask, "I thought you weren't present for most of her training?"

The room seems to grow cooler and I know what this is. I've been told by most people that you can always tell when Professor Davis is furious by the temperature of the room. I'm going to guess that right now, he's a little more than annoyed by my question.

I begin to apologize, but he answers me, "I wasn't, but Mai is still Mai. Whether she's ten times more intelligent or not." He looks at me then and I'm shocked by the utter fondness in his eyes. It's not love, but it's defiantly a lot more pleasant than I've ever seen him bestow upon any one— much less a female. He raises an eyebrow, "She's still an idiot."

I feel myself grinning goofily at him. Wow. He's probably not as bad as everyone says.

"So, wait, Oliver," Mrs. Davis says, "Mai left of her own free will?" At his nod, Mrs. Davis runs an agitated hand through her hair, "Is there any way to find her? Or recover the footage?"

"Recovering the footage is simple." The blue eyed man says to his mother, "From what Lin tells me, Mai never got the idea that when you delete something, there is still a trash bin." He turns to the computer, and it isn't long before he's turning up the volume for us to hear.

The entire time we're watching, we don't see the girl, but we can hear her. And we can hear what Mai and Annabelle are talking about. By the time they get to the end of their conversation about the professor, Mr. and Mrs. Davis are glaring at their son, who is ignoring them.

_"The man is my husband…"_ Annabelle says and we all turn our attention back to the monitors.

_"Your husband?"_ Mai sounds and looks shocked. Her eyes are still red from crying, but she seemed genuinely interested in what the spirit of Annabelle has to say.

_"Yes. I was eleven when I married him."_ Annabelle says.

_"Eleven? How old are you now?"_

_"Fifteen."_ Annabelle sounds annoyed for being interrupted. Mai doesn't interrupt again as the girl continues, "_At first, he was really sweet. Even if he was thirty-eight years older than me, he was still the kindest man I'd ever met. He swept me off my feet and loved me like no other. But then, he found out that I was infertile, and he turned to alcohol to ease the disappointment. That's how he became violent. He'd beat on me very often, but when he'd sober up he would pick me up off the ground and tend to my wounds gently. He always seemed to regret what he did, so I forgave him. Every time I forgave him. However, the beatings began to get worse until one day he was chasing me down the hall. He yanked my hair backwards and I crashed in to a wall._

_"The next thing I know, I'm waking up, and then turning to see my own dead body. I know he's here, but I can't find him. I want to tell him that I forgive him."_

Mai stands up, an outraged look on her face, _"But he abused you and then murdered you, Annabelle! How could you—"_

_"If that man, Naru, were to strike you in the face out of anger, would you forever leave him?"_ Annabelle's voice is soft, but it has an anxious edge to it.

Mai quiets. Her face is contemplating and we all wait for her reply. Professor leans forward slightly, a frown on his face. Suddenly, Mai deflates, _"No. I defiantly wouldn't, even if it is stupid…"_

_"Exactly."_ Annabelle says, _"So please, please help me. I want to contact my love."_

Mai sighs, and runs a hand through her long brown hair, _"Alright. But give me a second. I need to do something."_ She turns and walks towards the camera, then the screen goes black.

We're all quiet for a moment, before Mrs. Davis speaks up, "I don't think this needs to be said, but Oliver, if I ever find out that you lay a hand on that girl…" The threat isn't said, but we all know what's implied.

Professor Davis is silent for a moment, then he stands straight, walking towards the door, "Knowing what we do, Mai will probably try to contact the spirit of the deceased man."

"But I thought only mediums could do that," I say, "Didn't Annabelle contact Mai because they have similar wave lengths?"

The professor turns to me, "There is many things that Mai Taniyama can do. Some things she's aware of, others she isn't. Mai is a perfect medium, just like my brother was. She doesn't realize this, because at the time, Madoka had Mai under a suggestion that a spirit that speaks French was over taking her body."

"And she spoke French?" Mr. Davis says, looking interested.

The professor nods, "Fluently. No trace of her accent or even a switch to her voice. Perfect mediums, however, do have a glitch in their powers. To a ghost, it's like looking at a light in a never ending dark room, and Mai's is the brightest of them all."

"So Mai is in trouble?" Mrs. Davis asks.

The professor smirks, and I find myself giddy that such a handsome man is in front of me, "Mai's always in trouble. Like I said, she's an idiot."

* * *

The Davis family seemed used to searching for people, because the three of them immediately fell in to some type of routine that seemed to come as naturally as breathing. Immediately, they split up. Mrs. Davis took several people and went to the local grave yard, Mr. Davis took a group of people and went search the town, while the professor grabbed me and Kelsy and we went search the patch of woods behind the house.

"This girl is so stupid." Kelsy says, twirling a red curl around her finger. Annoyance irks at me. Kelsy doesn't have any room to talk. For Gods' sake, she doesn't have a grade higher than a C.

Professor Davis ignores her and keeps walking. I roll my eyes at the girl, before cupping my hands over my mouth, _"MAI!"_

"Does she do anything besides be a burden?" Kelsy asks, sounding like a stereotypical cheerleader. What's ironic about that is that she actually was a cheerleader (I was too, but that's beside the point), so it's just that much funnier.

Professor Davis continues to ignore her as she continues to trash talk Mai. Eventually, I get annoyed and open my mouth, but then a laugh cuts me off. Professor Davis and I start running at the same moment.

When we arrive, it's at an odd looking creak. Mai is kneeling beside the creek, with her hands grasping something tightly. She's whispering to herself,

**"Quatuor turres invocabo A turre custodum usque ad invocare quattuor maiores invocabo**

**Invocabo maiores**

**Magiae tracto gladius**

**Dimitte me vocare ad se Nathaniel intuitus animi Raziel ha"**

I have no idea what she was saying, but it sounded so elegant and beautiful. I'd never heard a language like that. Her voice seemed to grow light and airy, and it made me swoon for some odd reason. I wanted to curl up on the ground and sleep.

I watch as the air around Mai seems to glow a golden color and a man appears behind her. He's tall and lanky, with large glasses and a balding head. He stands behind Mai with an air of superiority, but with some type of gentleness. I watch as a beautiful blonde girl appears in front of Mai. Her hair is curly and she has bright blue eyes. She looks older than she actually is though (she did say she was only fifteen).

"Annabelle?" The man (Nathaniel) says, his dark eyes staring at the blonde beauty.

"My love," Annabelle says with a smile, "It's alright. Come with me. Let's go rest together."

"How can I—" Nathaniel chokes on his words.

"Trust me." Annabelle says, a smile on her face. She looks to dandy and fragile, but strong and so sure of herself at the same time. It suddenly clicks why Annabelle thought to contact Mai. Not just because Mai is a medium, but because Mai is most like her.

When did I become so 'Pro Mai'?

Nathaniel walks forward and takes Annabelle's hand. He reaches down and kisses her (gag. He's like fifty!), and the two of them glow bright before disappearing.

We're all silent for a moment, and I don't think Mai notices us until Professor Davis speaks up, "You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" Mai's head jerks up and her eyes water. The professor walks forward, shrugging off his jacket as he does. Mai hiccups as the professor places the jacket over her shoulders.

He sighs and I watch as his large hand reaches up and wipes away the stray tear on Mai's cheek. My heart thumps in my chest and I smile at the two.

I can't believe it.

* * *

**Mai's Point of View:**

After a lecture from both Martin and Luella, I was able to go to my room. Naru was quiet through out both lectures, and was still quiet as he walked me to my room. In a daze, I walk down the hallway with Naru following me. I don't even close my door as I walk in to my room and plop down on the bed. He follows me in, closing the door behind us.

I don't look up, but I can hear him. Naru moves like a cat, but I can still hear the soft pitter patter of his feet on the hard wood floors. He walks to the other side of the bed, and sits gently on the bed. Even if it's gently, the bed still dips harshly, and I wobble a bit before gaining my balance.

We sit in silence for what seems like eternity. The only sound I can hear is the clock that's hanging on the wall by the door.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_To—_

"Mai." His voice is quiet, yet loud in room. It interrupts my line of focus. My breathing returns to what it was, and it's then I realize that I was matching my breathing to the ticking of the clock.

"Ye-es?" Dammit. My voice cracked.

"You know I'm _furious_ at you, right?" His voice is still quiet, but I could hear the undertone at the stressed word. It's like a fire being held in a fire place. You could hear the flames, see them, even feel them, but they aren't going to break loose.

"Yes." The word, spoken from me, is barely a whisper. I'm not even sure if he heard it, but he must have, because the bed creeks as he turns towards my back, which is facing him.

"However, it's not for the reason that you think." His voice is softer this time, "Mai. I'm not angry at you for earlier. I'm angry at you for going off on your own, after you'd been locked in a room by the spirit."

"I'm sorry, Naru." I sob, unable to the hold the emotion in, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." I begin to hiccup as I sob, and I hear Naru sigh behind me.

"I swear, it's like every word I say goes in one ear and out the other." He's behind me then, smoothly pulling me in to the center of the bed. And it's then I realize it.

_Oh. My. God._

_I'm going to die._

His chest is so wide and warm against my back. His nose is buried in my hair and the warm air from his breathing is blowing the wavy tendrils around. His arms are wrapped around my waist and I'm seated awkwardly on top of his folded legs. Naru seems to be completely at ease and graceful in this position though.

Good God, is it possible for one man to smell like angels and sin all at the same time? Because that's what Naru smelt like. Whatever he had on has a light and airy scent to it, yet a sexy edge that just screams danger.

Since when did Axe make _'Naru the Narcissist'?_

"Calm down." He says, his voice a low rumble in my ear, "You'll have a panic attack."

"I can't calm down with you this close." I whisper, my eyes closed and my breathing erratic. My tears may have stopped but my heart beat is going a million miles an hour.

"Yes you can." He says, not deterred by my comment, "Concentrate on the pulsing of my PK. If you reach out with your powers, I know you can feel it."

I reach out with the invisible hand that is my basic instincts. In the darkness behind my lids, I see a silver ribbon. It's just waving in the air gently, as if saying a warm hello. I reach forward and grasp it, yet instead of me pulling it, it pulls me. Then I feel it. The enormous power house that is currently placed behind me.

I gasp aloud and Naru lets out something that's considered a chuckle. It didn't have any sound, but I could feel his chest and shoulders shake.

"How…" I trail off. Is it alright for me to ask how he can control that much power?

"Lots of concentration." He says, then his narcissism seems to shine through, because then he states, "It's nothing for someone with my IQ."

Mentally, I roll my eyes but get back to my original task. I match my breathing with the steady pounding of his PK. It's like someone banging on a loud drum every few seconds with a large drum stick.

My own PK shies away for a moment, but Naru seems to notice this. His PK seems to beckon me with a gentle but firm hand, and the 'inner me' sashays forward easily. Naru's PK wraps around me like a warm blanket, and soon, my heart beat is back to normal.

"Wow…" I whisper, not expecting him to hear me.

"It's just as I expected." Naru says, that 'I-told-you-so' note to his voice.

My eyes pop open and I maneuver myself so that I'm looking up at his face, "What's just a you expected?"

"Your powers." He suddenly smiles, and my heart beat is erratic again, "It's like taming a small puppy."

Outrage fills me and I push him away, "You ass!"

* * *

Sunlight peaks through the blinds of the window, and I reach for my phone, which was currently going off.

**"Mai!"** Luella screams in to the phone excitedly when I answer, **"Come on sweet pea! Don't tell me you're asleep still?! Wake up! You promised to come shopping with me before all the shops close! Only two days till Christmas, dear!"**

A deep groan to my left makes me laugh, but I answer the overly spastic woman anyway, **"I'm getting up now. Give me ten minutes and I'll be down."**

**"Hurry!"** Then the line goes dead.

I laugh to myself quietly, while running a hand through my bed head, "Your mother will never cease to amaze me. How can one person be so up beat, so early in the morning?"

"I wonder the same thing." The dark haired professor says next to me. He rolls off of his stomach and on to his back. He yawns and rubs his eyes before sitting up. The blanket falls and I see his perfectly sculpted chest with the black tattoo stretched across. He looks down at me, and smiles, leaning forward and rubbing his nose against my briefly in the single moment of 'Happy Naru' before throwing the covers off and grabbing his pants and t-shirt from by my bag. He leaves with out another word.

I smile to myself as I remember what took place only a week ago for this arrangement to be possible.

* * *

**"Oliver, have you seen— oh my God!"**

_My consciousness tugs at me. I need to wake up. Something's going on and someone will misunderstand if I don't wake up… but I'm so warm._

**"I— he— she—"** _Thats Luella. Why does she sound so shocked?_

**"Mother, calm down."** _Naru's deep voice sounds so far away,_ **"You'll wake her up."**

**"You two are sleeping in the same bed?! Please tell me you're using protection?!"**

That comment made my eyes snap open, and I jolt up in bed with the blanket clutched to me. Luella is standing by the edge of the bed, with a shocked, slightly happy, yet slightly angry aura around her. Naru is standing up by the other side with no shirt on, yet I don't blush for that. I've seen him with out a shirt on and I dealt with the embarrassment and (oddly) descriptive fantasies.

Oh, the woe of being a virgin.

I turn scarlet because I can here Gene's loud laugh (he always shows up when I don't need him to), and because I know that after I calmed down from being angry, that Naru and I fell asleep. We didn't talk, or argue, or even really cuddle or anything. We just sat in the silence and I eventually fell asleep. I expected him to leave, but I guess he didn't.

**"It's not what you think!"** I squeak, trying as hard as I possibly can not to start hyperventilating.

Naru sighs, seeming to take over the explanation, **"Mother, we just fell asleep. Nothing happened."** He grows quiet then, **"And… there wasn't any of… _them."_**

Gene's amusement drops all together and a serious aura comes from our connection. My anxiousness notches up to 'what-the-fuck' on my scale of freaking-outness.

Luella looks completely and utterly appalled by what he just said. She does a double take at me,** "How could you possibly…?"**

**"Um, what's going on?"** I ask, my anxiousness sounding through my words, even to my own ears.

**"Mother, I'm going to ask you not to tell anyone about this until we figure it out, and don't make a big deal out of it."** Naru says, his voice calm while he watches his mother with the same look he gives notes on a case.

Luella swallows, before nodding. She seems close to tears, but she smiles at us tightly before walking out.

"Naru, what just—"

"Shhh." He says, sitting back on the bed, "I'll explain, just don't yell." At my silent nod, he begins, "When Gene and I were kids, we were bullied a lot in the orphanage. Because Gene always gave them the reaction they wanted, they played with him for a while, but then the other children got bored. They turned on me. When they saw I wasn't like my brother, they began to eat me up daily." I watch as this man tells me this with such a detached and emotionless face, that it's literally breaking my heart to watch him.

"Eventually, it went from simple scratches and bruises to broken bones and gashes. The beating got worse and worse and I developed nightmares. I've always dealt with them. Medicine doesn't help and neither does therapy. The only person who could ever stop them was Gene, and that's only if he woke me up with our mental connection." His eyes grow warmer suddenly, and he reaches up with his right hand, "But I didn't have one last night. Not with you."

"Why?" I somehow find my voice, and it's much stronger than I thought it was gonna be.

"I don't know." He tells me, "A hypothesis of mine is from our PK alignment last night, your instincts forced your PK in to my brain and pushed the nightmares back. I'll have to run a few tests to be sure, but I'm nearly positive."

We're both quiet for a moment, before a question pops in my head and I blurt it out with out thinking first, "So you've dealt with this since you were a kid?" My hand snaps to my mouth and I jump away, "I'm sorry! You don't have to answer that!"

"Yes. I have. That was the first good nights sleep that I've had in a long time." Naru runs a hand through his bed head (which I admit is completely sexy).

I bite my lip as the idea pops in to my head. Is it really a good idea? I mean, I don't know if I have the courage to ask. It would help him, and I'm normally really cold at night, so his natural body heat would help me. It's a win win situation.

"What is it?" Naru asks, giving me a bored stare.

"Huh?" I ask, trying to mask the inner turmoil at the moment with a confused look.

"Oh please," he rolls his eyes, "How many times have I told you you're like an open book? What is it that you want to ask?"

I feel my entire body heat up from embarrassment this time, and although I'm sure I already know the answer, I try to get the question out anyway, "Well… um, you see. I have this issue at night where I get way too cold, no matter how many blankets I use… And since you have some type of natural furnace thing going on— and I have some type of control over your nightmares, I figured it would be easier if we just— um— you know…" I trail off, and my head droops, "Never mind."

His hiccup-laugh will never cease to amaze me, "Yes, Mai. I think it's a good experiment." I look up and meet shockingly soft blue eyes, shining with an that emotion that I can't place. I grin at him.

* * *

The first few times with us sleeping together was awkward, of course. Well, I think I was the only one who thought it was awkward. Naru just kind of rolled his eyes at me all the time and slid in to the right side of the bed. Eventually, I got over whatever was making me such an idiot, and got used to it.

Both Naru's mother and father got used to it as well. Well, either that, or they just stopped caring. Martin and Luella never make any comments about us sleeping together any more.

I've noticed while Naru is sleeping better, he's in a better mood. Around me anyway. If the two of us are in the same room, he'll find a way to come talk to me, or find a way to tease me in some way. I don't understand why he does it, but I can't exactly say that I hate it. It's actually quite flattering that he'll just stop a conversation with some one just to come annoy the hell out of me.

I guess we kind of have a twisted friendship. Oh well.

Gene hasn't said much since Naru and I have been sleeping together. Just the occasional jab about me being a cover hog or about Naru's habit of sleeping on his stomach.

**"Mai?!"** Luella's voice bounces from the living room as I walk down the stairs. When she sees me, she grins and runs forward to grab my hand, before tugging me towards the door, **"Come on! We have to be there before everyone else!"**

On the way out, I check the time on my phone and blanch at the white numbers across the screen.

**_3:30am?!_**


	11. Chapter Eleven

"Remind me to never cross your mother." I say in to my cell phone as I hand the cashier my credit card.

"Why's that?" He sounds distracted, but I know he's listening to me. Naru always listens to what I have to say, no matter how irrelevant it is to what he's doing. I think it's because we've gotten closer since he's been sleeping in the same bed as me.

On more than one occasion, I find myself turned sideways on the bed, using the ark of his back as a pillow, with all the covers on me. Naru would have both of our pillows, with his arms crossed underneath them, and he'd be on his stomach.

It's kind of an odd position, but so comfortable.

"Because I just watched her beat up a sixteen year old for a pair designer jeans." I giggle, grabbing my bags, receipt, and card from the young man behind the counter. I smile gratefully as he holds open the door.

Naru does his adorable hiccup/laugh thing, "When Gene and I were younger, she'd force us to go shopping with her. By the time we were thirteen, mother had taught us how to take down the security guards."

I laugh, "That's horrible!"

"It was useful." Naru says, "I apparently always got on everyone's bad side in high school, and lots of people tried to fight me."

"Tried?" I ask, very curious as I walk down the halls of the shopping mall. This place is huge, no wonder Luella wanted to get here early. We waited for the stores to open at four, and we've been roaming the shops since then. I lost track of Luella after she ran off in to a children's store. We both agreed before hand that if we got lost, we'd meet up at the car.

"I'd avoid the fight if I could. Talking my way out of things is what got me out of plenty suspensions." By the tone of his voice, it sounded like a sour memory.

So, I go to my first distraction technique, "_'Naru the Bad Boy?'_ Hmmmm. I don't know if I believe that or not." I can feel the goofy grin on my face.

Naru hiccups/laughs adorably, "Well, I wouldn't say that, exactly."

"I don't know, Naru. Tattoo, black clothing, menacing glare, and to top it off, you were almost suspended from school. That's pretty _'bad-boyish.'_"

"_'Bad-boyish?'_ Your way of naming things will never cease to amuse me, Mai."

"I'm glad I can amuse you, Professor Davis."

We're both quiet for a moment as I browse through another store. I begin to wonder if he's hung up, and I begin to pull the phone away from my ear to check, but the deep chime of his voice makes me return the small electronics device.

"Mai?"

"Yes?"

"Are you still at the mall?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll be there in ten minutes." And the line goes dead.

I look down at the expensive smart phone and roll my eyes. He's such an ass.

* * *

I'm handing the cashier my credit card when a hand lands on my shoulder. I jump and spin around to see Naru standing there with a raised eyebrow, "My mother is cleaning out your bank account, isn't she?"

I blush crimson, "I'm not broke, you jerk."

A throat clearing catches my attention, and I turn back to the cashier with a smile. I grab my receipt and credit card from her. I reach down for my other bags, but my hand grabs nothing. I look behind me to see Naru's hands now filled with all of my different color bags. I grin at him and grab the bag from on the top of the counter, and lead the way out of the clothing store.

"So is there any special reason you're here, or are you just feeling the beginning of cabin fever?" I ask as Naru walks next to me. Lots of people turn and look, but I don't think he notices. Well, he probably notices, but the handsome idiot is so used to it, that he just ignores all of them.

"I was bored." He says, rolling his eyes, "My mother refuses to let me accept any more cases, and I wholly blame you." He narrows his eyes accusingly at me.

I scoff, "What did I do?"

"What didn't you do?" He murmurs, grabbing my arm with his free hand and pulling me in to a souvenir store, "I need your help."

"With what?" I ask, ignoring the little butterflies that begin in my stomach from Naru the Narcissist asking _me _for help. He gives me a 'what-do-you-think' look, and I grin, "Who first? John?"

He seems to think for a moment, and then nods, "Yes, John." And that was how I learned that Naru likes to shop.

* * *

"Don't you have a budget or something?!" I exclaim, watching as all of the people Naru called move all of his bags inside. I turn to him in a huff, "You spent nearly three grand today, Naru!"

"And I plan to spend more tomorrow." He drawls, his arms crossed over his chest as he listens to me scold him, "Mai, I don't think you realize how much money I make."

I feel myself burn with a blush as I hiss out, "I don't want to know how much money you make."

His entire frame relaxes and he suddenly smiles at me, "I know that, but trust me, I can afford it." He reaches up and pushes my bangs behind my ear, "Now go upstairs and take a shower. I need to talk to you later on."

I grin up at him, "Alright. Don't run your mother ragged." He laughs adorably at me, and nods before leaning down slowly, and deliberately brushing his lips against my forehead. I smile, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach. I've gotten over being surprised at sweet gestures that Naru makes. I don't see him do these things to any one else and it makes me giddy that he doesn't.

I've also noticed that Naru is more inclined to touch me rather than another one else. Another words, if we both were squashed in an elevator, he'd move closer to me rather than be touched by others. I know about Naru's personal space issues and reservations, so that makes me feel special to him.

**—**

"Are you trying to catch a cold, idiot?" Naru's deep voice pulls me from the dark blue book that was currently in my lap. I look up at him as he makes his way across the room. He grabs my strewn towel from off of the chair, "Your hair is still dripping wet." He grabs the book from me gently, placing it on the side. He begins to dry my hair with the towel.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

He pulls the towel off of my head and grabs my chin in his hand, "I want you to listen to me, and don't speak until I'm finished, understood?" At my nod, he sighs, releasing my chin, "My mother seems to think that reconnecting with her family is a must every year. So she scheduled the entire dinner yesterday, for tomorrow. So I need to know if you'll be attending or not."

"If I'll be—?" My mind is running a million miles per hour. Wait. _A dinner?!_ With the rest of Naru's family?! I barely got through meeting his immediate family! Much less distant—

"Mai, breath." Naru says, brushing his thumb against my cheek. I look up in his eyes with my own wide gaze. He moves slightly closer, "I promise, it's nothing big. So quit it with the look."

"What look?" My voice is barely above a whisper, and even I can hear the inner panic in it.

"The look that makes me want to lock you up and hide you from the world." Naru was gazing at me with a calm and collected expression, but there it was. That look that he's been giving me lately. I can never place it, but I know that this is _my_ Naru. My sweet, sarcastic, genius, idiot Naru.

It makes my racing heart calm in the fraction of a second. Yet, my heart begins to race all over again and a blush settles over my cheeks as I realize what he said. I reach blindly for my pillow, and when I find it, I slam it over my face. To which Naru does his silent chuckle thing,

"You don't have to answer me today, idiot. Just think about it. We have until tomorrow afternoon." Then, I feel him get up, and hear him moving around the room for a few minutes, before the bed dips. And it's then that I know, Naru's right there with me.

* * *

"Hey, Naru?" I ask, looking up at the ceiling from my position. The two of us are in that weird position again, the one where he sleeps on his stomach and I'm using his back as a pillow. It was nearly nine-thirty, and neither of us had gotten up yet.

This was new. Naru wasn't one to linger in bed. Normally, he'd wake up to his alarm at seven and get up silently. Yet, he was here when my alarm went off at eight. He wasn't watching me (or anything creepy like that); Naru was still sleeping. He seemed comfortable, so I let him sleep while I laid there. Eventually he woke up. And I know he woke up because the rise and fall of his back grew.

"Yes?" Comes his sleep-filled voice, and I blush. No matter how long Naru and I have been sleeping in the same bed, I will never ever get used to the utter sexiness of his voice first thing in the morning.

I wonder if all guys are like this, or if it's just a Naru thing?

"What kind of party is it?" My voice was light, but it had taken on an anxious air to it, matching my heart perfectly.

He shifts, and I have to lean up so he can roll over, but lay back down again as Naru stares down at me (Note-to-Self: ignore the embarrassment!). He brushes my bangs away from my face with his hand, "I think it's appropriately marked a Christmas party, idiot." His eyebrow raises.

"Hey!" I say in outrage, sitting up and back handing his shoulder playfully.

"Well, ask a stupid question, and I'll give a stupid answer." He smirks at me and I roll my eyes, annoyance flashing through me. Naru grows quiet for a few moments, and he begins to play with my hair. Immediately, my entire body melts and I feel a small smile slide on to my face as the memorable moment fills me with warmth.

I've really got to figure out how to tell him I love him. I need to have some way to get it through his thick skull that it's him I love, not his brother.

I stare up at his blue eyes, which are so calm and content as he watches my hair twirl and straighten to his will. Even the most untamable parts of my body are conquer by him. It's unsettling, yet I'm perfectly okay with being mastered by this man.

"Mai?" His voice draws me from my musings, and my eyes swing to meet his, which are roaming over my face with a questioning look, "What is it?"

I smile sheepishly up at him, and immediately go to my first tactic, "So the party, is it casual?"

Naru raises an eyebrow, but doesn't question me on the sudden subject change, "Yes. You may wear what ever you want, but I'd suggest dressing warm. My mother mentioned something about fireworks at the end of the dinner party."

"Fireworks?" I ask excitedly, a goofy grin coming to my face.

Naru silently chuckles, "Yes. Fireworks."

I grin at him, "I'll go, but only for the fireworks."

He smiles, "You idiot."

* * *

"Mai?" Naru calls from the door way. I look up from my book to find him making his way over to me. He takes the books from my hands and sets it aside, "Get dressed and be down stairs in fifteen minutes." And with that, he leaves.

What's with him and the abruptness lately? Is he intentionally trying to piss me off?

_'No, that just means he's grown very comfortable with you.'_ Gene's voice makes me gasp.

Of course he'd be listening in.

_'Get out of my head, stu~pid.'_ I say, exaggerating the 'stupid' to make him smile.

I sense his grin, _'Then stop making it so interesting.'_

I mentally roll my eyes, but close off our conversation none the less. I'm finished getting dressed in five minutes, but considering I spent another five minutes talking to Gene, it wasn't that impressive. I'm putting on my jacket at the fifteen minute mark, which is when Naru walks out of his fathers study and right to me.

"I figured you'd think that I wouldn't make it on time." I tell him, buttoning up my warm black jacket. That was another thing I hated about winter. The cooler air meant thicker and darker clothing. Which means I buy anything that's cheap and dark in color, but most of the time, all the darker colors are taken. So I end up with all the black clothing.

Another words, I look like I'm the crypt keeper's daughter.

"I knew you'd make it on time. That's one of the things that you've changed about yourself over the years." Naru's deep voice makes me look at him, and I see the professor is, as always, clad in black.

_Or maybe his wife…_ My subconscious whispers without my say so.

My face heats involuntarily, and Naru looks at me strangely. I quickly push the thought in to the back of my head, and try to cover up for my embarrassment, "Like you would know, Naru! I've just matured is all it is!"

Naru smirks, "Mai, I'm convinced you will always be immature. No matter how business-like you like to act."

My face heats up read again, "You jerk!" I throw the door open, and step out in to the frosty December air. I can sense Naru's smirk a he closes the door behind us, and he's soon walking on side of me.

Soundlessly, he leads me to the garage on the side of the Davis household, and hits a button on some type of remote that is connected to his key ring, which he pulled from his pocket. Three sleek muscle cars appear before me. One dark blue, one black, and one red.

"Pick one." Naru's voice rings strong in the silence. I look up at him, and he nods, as if confirming that it's okay. I turn back to the cars and watch all three of them for a moment. I look down at our clothes and then back up. Well, if we're going black, might as well keep to the color scheme. Naru suddenly sighs as I turn to tell him my decision, "Your thoughts are written on your face, you know." He begins to make his way to the black muscle car.

I stare at his back, a sense of sadness filling me, "If only that we're true, Naru." I glance down at my boots as anger fills me, "But nooooo, you're an idiot." I roll my eyes to myself, giggling as I skip behind him.

The car is very comfortable. The leather seats are soft, and Naru shifts the gears smoothly as we roll down the high way. I still haven't asked where we are going, but then again, I don't care enough to. I trust Naru with everything I have, so I know he won't bring me anywhere suspicious.

The silence, however, is annoying.

"Is this your parents' car?" I ask, looking over at the dark haired man.

"No, this is mine." Naru says, glancing vet at me briefly, "Gene picked it out. He said that this car matched my personality."

I look around the interior. Cool leathers seats that had a certain softness to it, with clear glass and perfect plastic. I suddenly get why Gene chose this vehicle for Naru, because the outside is what everyone sees, but the inside is so much better, but you have to really pay attention.

"Gene knew you better than anyone, huh?" I murmur, rubbing my hand on the leather. A sense of nostalgia fills me as I think about the man that has basically become my best friend (not like either of us really had a choice. He is my spirit guide), and suddenly, I wish it was Gene sitting here by Naru and not me. Naru misses Gene way more than I do.

I'd never even met him in person.

"He did." Naru says, glancing over at me again, "But you know me pretty well too, Mai."

My face turns scarlet and all of my depression is replaced with embarrassment, "R-really?"

Naru smiles, "Yes you do. The only other person who's been in this car is Gene."

My jaw drops. Oh my God.

_I_ am _special._

**—**

"Lately, it seems all of my days end with you scolding me, Mai." Naru mumbles as he moves in to the kitchen, which is wear a bunch of servers and cooks are running about. Luella grins at us and begins to make her way over.

But I don't really care at the moment.

"You can not spend that much money, Naru!" I shriek, my face a shade of red that I'm nearly positive isn't on the color spectrum, "Especially not on me!"

Naru rolls his eyes, which are staring down at me, "Mai, it was _one_ outfit, with a pair of shoes. It's not that serious."

I glare, "Naru, you spent an amount that is equivalent to five hundred American dollars!"

"Wow," Luella says, standing next to us, "Oliver, I thought I told you to buy her whatever she wanted."

"She didn't want anything." Naru tells his mother, not taking his eyes off of me.

"Then why so little money?" Luella places her hands on her hips.

"So little, she says." I mumble. I run a hand through my hair as a nervous habit that I've picked up from the one and only Narcissist.

"Mai doesn't like to spend money." Naru tells his mother, still staring down at me, "One moment please, mother." Luella shakes her head and smiles at me. Naru grabs my arm and hauls me up the stares and to my room. In one easy step, he tosses me on the bed.

"Naru, what are you—?" I shriek, embarrassment filling me.

"Shut up." Naru growls, "You listen to me Mai. Here's what you're going to do, you're going to accept the clothes, and you're going to wear them to the dinner party tonight. My mother will use you as her play thing for the night, and after, if you still want, I'll bring the clothes back."

I open my mouth to argue, but think better of it, and with a sigh, I nod, "Yes, Naru."

He looks pleased momentarily, then walks over to sit down next to me. In a slow move, he lays and puts his head in my lap. On some type of new instinct, my hand immediately goes to his hair, and I start playing in it.

"What do you have against large amounts of money, anyway?" Naru's eyes are closed, and he's relaxed. He doesn't seem to mind that my hand is so far buried in his hair, that I'm sure I'll find Narnia soon.

"Before my mom died, we weren't the richest, but we got along. Mom used to work dead end jobs, with as much pay as she could get." My hand stops as I lose myself in my memories, "We didn't always have enough food, but I remember, no matter how little food we ever had, Mom would take half of her own, and bring it to my fathers shrine." I smile at the memories, "That was always my favorite time of the day. She was always her happiest when talking to my father. Even if it was from beyond the grave."

"Your mother sounds like a hard worker." Naru says, his voice quiet. I look down at him, and it's then that I notice that he spoke as if she was still alive. But he knows my parents are both dead. I smile at him, it must be his way of making me feel better.

"She was." I say, my hand continuing to find it's way through Naru's insanely thick hair.

"We need to get up and get dressed." Naru murmurs, "Mother will be angry if we aren't ready in time." His eyes open and he looks up at me; suddenly, he smiles, "But another five minutes wouldn't hurt." His eyes close again as my giggle echoes around the room.

* * *

**"Your hair is positively evil."** Luella whines as she continues to try to tame my beast. My hair is straight for the most part (if you don't count how the ends curl towards my face and the fact that the underneath of my hair waves once in a while), but it's always getting knotted. Luella has brushed it six times already.

**"I'm aware."** I say, sitting on the chair in my shorts and tank top as Luella attempts to do my hair and make up. I bite my lip as my scalp throbs again from the consistent yanking of the brush.

A knock on the door makes both of us look up, and Martin's head pokes through, **"Luella, Oliver is looking for you."** Luella sighs, glancing back down at me, as if contemplating what to do. That's when Martin steps in side the room and takes the brush from Luella, giving her a soft push towards the door. Luella smiles at him from over her shoulder before making her way out, closing the door softly behind her. Martin turns to me, and holds up the brush, **"May I?"**

I smile, **"You can try."**

Martin grabs my hair in one hand and begins to brush it from the bottom,** "You know, Mai, I've haven't seen Oliver like this in a long time."**

I look at the dark haired man through the mirror, **"I'm not sure I know what you mean."**

Martin adopts a small smile on his face, **"Oliver has always been in his own world. Luella calls it his bubble,"** he rolls his dark eyes.

**"Naru does live in a bubble,**" I agree, **"But it's not an ordinary bubble. Naru is easy to understand once you get pass the sarcastic remarks and the narcissistism."**

Martin chuckles, **"Be that as it may, he changed when Gene died."** Martin smile fades, **"Oliver became the definition of a recluse, and then one day, he was barging in to my office stating that he wanted to go to Japan. At first, he said it was for learning purposes, but then he called about a year later and in formed us that Gene's body was found at the bottom of a lake. I don't think I need to explain to you what type of state he was in, do I?"**

I shake my head,** "No sir."** My voice is barely above a whisper.

Martin drops my hair, and begins to run the brush through it again, **"After, he moved back to England. At first, he was in horrible shape, and then Madoka video called one day to show us some paper work. The so called 'paper work' were your SATs and ACTs."**

My jaw drops, **"She showed you?"**

Martin give a dry and humorless chuckle, **"I'd required it. As much as I know about you now, that didn't change the fact that at the time, you were a sixteen year old girl with no work experience, no back ground of ghost hunting, and no recommendations."** Martin sighs, **"I barely allowed Oliver to hire you."**

As much as I think I should be outraged, I'm not. Because I know that if I were in Martin's place, I'd do the same thing. I nod,** "I understand."**

He smiles at me, then continues with his story, **"With a thirty on the ACT, and a twenty-thousand on the SAT, Luella and I both agreed that Madoka should continue your training. Oliver so happened to walk in at that time, and the first words out of his mouth were, _'Where's Mai?'_"** My face turns red, and Martin smiles at me, **"Imagine my surprise as well. Madoka didn't seem so surprised though. She informed him that you were well, and would be graduating high school soon. Oliver seemed to smile and then he said, _'So the idiot can think.'_ Luella was in an outrage, but I found it quite amusing.**

**"Oliver had always had this belief that if you aren't as smart as him, then you are an idiot. So when Madoka told him your test scores, he smiled. Luella was staring at him in wonder by then, but I pretty much knew at that point that you are a special person to him. Then Oliver said, 'Expect a parcel at the office soon, and don't open it, Madoka.' Then he walked out and went in to his study.**

**"Slowly after that, his mood began to change. His mother was able to hold conversations with him again, and he started to take days off, rather than work for thirteen hours everyday. I was thrilled as a boss, I wouldn't have to explain that to the labor laws. However, as a father, I was beyond ecstatic. And then, a while later, he was informing us that he was moving back to Japan. This time, he was renting an apartment. By then, we'd sent Lin to help Madoka with your training, although at the time, we weren't informed of your PK. Luella cried, but at the same time she was happy.**

**"The next thing I know, my son is walking back in the door with a small little brown haired girl in his arms. It wasn't until then that I realized you are more than just a special person to him."** Martin chuckles at my reddening face, **"And then Luella thought you two were having sex—"**

"Lalalalala~" I exclaim, putting my fingers in my ears.

Martin's loud laugh booms around the room and I grin up at him. He calms down and places the brush on the table next to me as I spin around and look up at him. He pats me on my head,** "The entire point of my rambling, is to say that you are welcomed here at any time, no matter the terms you and Oliver are on. I hope you don't mind that I think of you as my third adopted child."** He smiles down at me,** "In the short time I've known you, I think you are one of the best people that have ever walked in to my boys' life. I hope you plan to stick around for a while."**

His admission is a revelation. Martin adores both of his sons. He may be an aloof person, but I get the feeling that Martin is more sensitive than Luella on most things. While Luella takes on things head first and plows through it, Martin thinks it over and considers every little detail. I don't feel ashamed to say that I have a celebrity crush on this man.

I smile softly, a blush filling my cheeks as my eyes sting. He's everything I ever hoped my own father was, **"Thank you, Martin. And don't worry. Those two nincompoops aren't getting rid of me any time soon."**

He chuckles,** "Good."**

The door opens and Luella steps through with a smile,** "What did I miss?"**

**"Nothing."** The two of us chime together. Luella simply glares at us and I giggle while Martin smile at his wife. Oh, I really do love Naru's parents.

* * *

Naru knocks harshly on my door for the fifth time, "Mai. You've got fifteen minutes. Hurry."

"You said that fifteen minutes ago." My voice sounds strangled as I stare at my reflection. I'm not used to this. My eyes have always been my best feature, but Luella made everything my best feature with these globs of make up. My hair is long and curly, falling delicately on the shoulders of the dusty pink blouse. The black skinny jeans are tucked into the black boots. The entire outfit was bought by Naru. All designer and all seriously expensive.

_Why, oh why, did I agree to this dinner?_

"Mai. If you don't come out right now, I'm breaking the door."

Eyeliner, mascara, powder, and lip gloss is all Luella put on before she declared me done. Martin had some how brushed my locks to perfection, so Luella thought it was a good idea to take two hours to curl it all.

"Mai!" He bangs again.

_'He really will break that door, you know.' _Gene says gently to me,_ 'Just open the door, and go with Noll. He'll take care of everything. I promise nothing bad will happen.'_

I swing the door open as Naru raises his hand to beat again. He opens his mouth to say something, but stops when he seems my panicked expression. He looks me over, and then he yanks me in to his embrace, "Calm down. You look like you're about to have a panic attack."

"That's because I am." I grumble, burying my face in to his black button up shirt.

He sighs, rubbing my back, "Stop being an idiot. You'll be fine." Coming from Naru, it's so much more comforting than hearing it from Gene.

'Hey!' Gene exclaims, hearing my thoughts. I shut down our link.

I nod, pulling away from the scientist, only to see his tie. I grin up at him and he rolls his eyes. He grabs my hand and yanks me along with unnecessary force, but I don't mind, because I think it's funny. I clear my throat, "Um, Naru?"

He's quiet for a moment, but answers me when I tug on his arm, "What, Mai?"

"I didn't think that pink was your color."

Cue giggle overload from me, and death glare from Naru.


	12. Chapter Twelve

The door bell rings and Luella stands up from the couch with a giddy laugh,** "They're here!"** She practically sprints out of the room.

Martin, Luella, Naru and I had all been sitting in living room (or as they call it, the sitting room) while waiting for the caterers that they had hired to finish up the table and the room for the dinner party. Naru was reading a book while I say next to him with a book of my own. Luella and Martin had been engaged in a conversation of their own.

**"It's only six."** I say, curiosity and confusion leaking in to my tone, **"I thought the party began at six-thirty."**

**"It does."** Naru and Martin say at the same time, **"That would be her parents."** I raise an eyebrow at their freaky word play, but then look up as the doors swing back open with a happy looking Luella and two people. Two males, to be exact.

**"Dads,"** Luella says, looking at the two men, **"This is Mai. Oliver's friend."**

They both smile at me, but it's the man with the brown eyes that speaks first, **"Hello, Mai. My name is Kerry, and this is my partner Elliot."**

It takes me only a split second to realize what he means by 'partner' and a goofy grin breaks out on my face. I close my book and place it on Naru's lap (who ignores it completely), before standing up quickly and holding out my hand, **"It's very nice to meet you!"** Kerry shakes my hand (he has a strong grip) and then Elliot (such a light grip) with his pretty blue eyes sparkling.

**"Mai, refrain from shaking their hands off."** Naru's sarcastic voice says from the table.

I ignore him, though, **"Are you two in the parapsychology business as well?"**

Kerry and Elliot both smile in return for my own, however, it's Kerry that answers me, **"No. I'm afraid we both retired a few years ago."** They move towards the couch and I take my seat again. Naru glances up from the book he was reading through and nods at both his grandparents. I roll my eyes at him and grin at the couple in front of me.

Luella grins, **"You're taking this so well, Mai."**

I laugh, **"Well, my mother always said that only the honest are different."** I cross my left leg over my right, and grin at the older people in front of me,** "Plus, I like different."** All the men smile at me while Luella giggles.

**"Mai, you're _'different'_ yourself."** Naru's voice comes from my left and I look to see him looking up at me with that look again, but with amusement mixed in to it.

I laugh, **"I know and I'm okay with that."** Everyone is silent for a moment, before I break it again, **"Anyway, Luella do you have any brothers or sisters?"** Luella grins, and the atmosphere becomes light as we talk about trivial things. However, I felt Naru's leg move in the mist of our talking. Everywhere that our legs touch grows hot, and I can feel his energy pulsing through that simple touch.

_Satisfied._ My instincts never fail to help me.

What's he satisfied about? I look over at him to see his eyes still trained on the book in his hand, but I see the small smile. I grin, and lean back in to the couch.

It doesn't matter. If he's happy, I'm happy.

**—**

I watch as all of the people conversant. Luella is flirting from person to person, while Martin sits on the couches with some other people. Naru is talking to a group of people the same age as him. There's not a lot of people here, but enough to make me nervous all over again.

Naru's eyes swing my way, and they meet my own. He smirks, then makes a beckoning motion with his hand. The entire group of people turn and looks at me as I walk towards them.

**"This is Mai Taniyama. She's a psychology major, a parapsychology major, an English major, and she's also majoring in Criminal Justice."** Naru says, all in one breath. He tosses them all a dazzling (and completely fake) smile, "**She's also my preferred secretary."**

**"Miss _Tanyuma_, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Chloe."** A small girl with large brown eyes and brown hair says with a innocent smile. She looks familiar.

_Not to be trusted._ My unconscious mind whispers at me, in correspondence with my instincts.

I pull a smile,** "My name is actually pronounce _tan-E-ya-ma._ But you can just call me Mai. It's very nice to meet you, ma'am."** I hold out a hand. She shakes it with the same smile.

I toss Naru a look, and although his facial expression doesn't change, I can see the mirth in his eyes. He knows what kind of girl Chloe is. He knew my alarms would go off. Why would he call me over—

Realization sets in, and I glare at him. It's then he smirks.

He's using me as his own personal reverse cock-block.

* * *

Chloe follows me around all evening. The entire time the party is going on, I feel like she's analyzing every move I make. However, I also notice that she's too close to Naru. I don't mean in a jealousy way (even though I am completely jealous), she's able to touch him.

Chloe brushes up against his arm, and he smiles down at her. Even if I know the smiles are fake, she thinks they're real. Her touching to him is familiar… why would they be so familiar.

It's after dinner that I realize why. She's grinning at him flirtatiously while we're all having tea. She gives him a sultry look, and my instincts scream at me. Somehow, and someway, during the time that Naru and I weren't around each other, these two must have been in an intimate relationship.

The thought makes my stomach heave, and I duck awake when no ones looking. It isn't long after I crash through my room door that I'm running to the bathroom to empty my stomach in to the toilet. The very thought of ANYONE having sex with MY Naru makes me vomit… literally.

_'Oh, Mai…'_ Gene whispers to me, his voice full of sorrow, _'You don't know for sure that they did that.'_

_'Explain it all to me, then.'_ I say, my voice sounding weak in my own head,_ 'Explain why she can touch him, and why she's allowed in his personal space! My instincts are never wrong, Gene!'_ Then tears flow down my eyes.

Why do I always end up crying over him? Naru is just one guy! I shouldn't care this much that he had sex with her!

I get a flashback of my mother's kind voice, _"There are plenty of reasons why I loved your father, and him being handsome wasn't one of them. Your father was a kind, instinctual person. He went by what his gut told him, and most of the time he was right. He cared for me in his own special way. I hope that when you find the right man, Mai, that you'll recognize his efforts for what they are. I want you to grow to love the person that they are, and judge them on their personality. I want you to love people for who they are, Mai."_

I wipe my nose on the back of my hand, and the door opens. Dark blue eyes grow darker when he sees me sitting on the floor by the toilet. I probably look gross. A snotty nose, running mascara, and I probably have dried vomit on my mouth. However, Naru kneels in front of me, "What's wrong?"

The way his hand brushes against my forehead to check for a temperature and the way his eyes are gazing at me so gently make me realize that he would never look at anyone else like this. He's so worried about me, because I'm _his_ Mai. Whether he knows it or not, this idiot scientist has me for life.

"Upset stomach." I lie smoothly with a shake of my head, "I think I don't agree with something on the menu."

He sighs, "Get in the shower, idiot. I'll go get some clothes for you."

"What about the party?" I ask, "And Chloe?" I can't help the distaste in my voice when I say her name.

He turns and raises an eyebrow, "What about her?" He suddenly smirks, "Do you want her phone number or something? I didn't know you swung that way, Mai."

My jaw drops, and I giggle, "No way! Naru is actually acting his age! Someone call the mental hospital."

He laughs adorably, "Get in the shower, idiot." With that he leaves.

_'Okay, I officially hate him.'_ Gene murmurs.

_'Why?'_ I ask curiously.

**'Because he didn't need to apologize for upsetting you or anything! You got over it all on your own!'** Gene groans. I grin to my self and shake my head. I stand and strip quickly, before getting in to the shower.

* * *

I'm awoken by the sound of fireworks. I open my eyes to see a figure being dressed in the reds, yellows, and blues. I sit up and push the covers off. He turns, and before I know it he's next to me, "What's wrong with you?" I look up at him as confusion fills me. Is he talking about me throwing up?

"I told you—"

"And you lied." Naru's voice is rough, but not necessarily harsh. I think he's just annoyed because he figures I didn't tell him the truth. He sits on the edge of the bed, "If I have to find out that you're upset from my dead twin, then we obviously lack communication skills."

_Is this really Naru?_

I've gotten used to the sweet gestures every once in a while. I've gotten used to him smiling and laughing. I've even gotten used to sleeping in the same bed as him. However, never once have we had this type of conversation. I think my face turns a nice shade of red.

"I'm going to kill him…" I mutter, hiding my burning face in my hands, "It's really nothing, Naru."

"If it was really nothing, it wouldn't have made you sick, Mai. When something bothers you that much, I want you to tell me. No matter how embarrassed it makes you feel." I peek through my fingers to see intense blue eyes staring at me. My hands fall away as the utter handsomeness of this man stuns me once again.

That look settles over his face again and his expression softens. He leans forward slowly, his eyes never leaving my. The coolness of his lips press softly against the tip of my nose, then his hands reach up and cup my cheek. He gently tilts my head away from him, and places a soft kiss right under neath my ear. My eyes close involuntarily as a sigh escapes me.

"Did you have sex with her?" The words are whispered and barely spoken. I didn't even want them to escape my mouth, but I knew he really wasn't going to give me a choice.

He's quiet, before saying in a gentle voice, "Yes. When I was nineteen."

My head turns down as I stare at the floor, "She was your first."

"No." Naru tells me, his voice quiet, but rough again, "She wasn't."

My eyes sting and I want to throw up again. Why is this effecting me so much? Yes, I love him, but we aren't dating. I shouldn't care who he has sex with.

"Chloe was just a stress reliever, and she looks exactly how I want her to look." He mutters to me. I can feel his eyes burning a hole in to the side of my face, "Please don't get angry."

"I'm not an-gry." My voice cracks, and my eyes water, "I'm just upset, Naru."

"I know." He says, "I can feel it. Everywhere I touch you is drumming with heat." He grasps my elbow, trying to pull me closer again, but u continue to back up. Eventually, I'm laying on the bed and Naru is on top of me. A hand is on either side of my head, and he leans down so his lips are even with my ear. His warm chest is adding pressure to my own as everything in me tightens. Naru kisses me just below the ear again, "Just forget about, Mai. All if it meant nothing."

How could he ask me to just forget about this? I didn't expect Naru to be a virgin, but it makes me wonder just how many girls have seen him naked and are able to touch him. How many girls are just like me? Am I really as special as I think?

"Mai." His voice is low and dangerous, "Stop thinking."

"I can't help it," My voice sounds loud in the quiet room. The booming of the fireworks is still going off. The room lights up in a variety of colors.

"I know." Naru says. He moves so he's lying next to me. His arm stretches across my stomach, and he kisses my hair while pulling me against him. He weaves his arms around my waist, "You're the only person I've ever slept in the same bed with."

The admission is astonishing, and I can't help myself from saying, "What about Gene?"

"Gene and I never really shared beds." Naru tells me, looking out the window at the fireworks. He looks down at me, and smiles, "Gene hogged the covers."

I laugh and he looks relieved. His chin touches the top of my head, and I fold myself in to him. Even if I'll be embarrassed about this entire thing tomorrow, I don't want to ruin it right now. I look out the window and watch the fireworks, until my eyes close on their own, and I'm asleep.

* * *

**"Are you sure this is okay, Mai?"** Luella asks me, walking on the other side of me as we make our way to the banquet hall of the building. Naru and I had agree to stay an extra week in England for New Years, and Luella was ecstatic. However, it seemed the ball was required because of her job, and since I was technically part of the company, it was required for me since I was in England.

**"She'll be fine, mother."** Naru grumbles from my other side, looking as handsome as I've ever seen him in his expensive suit. The dark blue tie makes his eyes look that much deeper, and I'm nearly positive that the ass knows he looks good.

I glare at him, **"I think I can speak for myself."** Naru and I aren't on good terms right now.

While I was reading in my room earlier that day, he'd walked in and took the book from me. While I was demanding my book back, he threw a shoe box at me, and a dress, and told me to get dressed. However, the idiot didn't think to take the price tags off.

"I can't believe I'm even wearing this!" I hiss at him, switching to Japanese in my anger, "Who pays three grand for a dress, and then a whole other grand for a pair of sparkly shoes?!"

"The party is formal, you idiot." Naru hisses back at me, his eyes flicking to his mother. The woman is pretending to ignore our argument, but both Naru and I know that she's secretly listening.

"Naru, I can get a dress that looks exactly like this for twenty bucks! And the shoes I could get for ten!" I hiss back, "What's the point of spending money on stupid things?!"

"Because it's for you." He murmurs in my ear. On cue, I turn scarlet and I stop walking to look at him in wonder. Luella continues walking, but I can see her shoulders shaking from silent laughter. He turns to me, "When are you going to get that money isn't an object with you, Mai? All you need to do is ask, and anything you want is yours."

"Naru, why would you…" I trail off. My eyes are watering and my voice is stuck in my throat. Sometimes, Naru just surrenders me speechless. Ever since he returned from England, he's been a completely different man. At first it was showing emotion here and there, and now it's full blown sweetness coming from his mouth every time we're alone. I'd thought that I was getting used to it, but I don't think it'll ever fail to astonish me that Naru would show this side of himself to me.

The girl he thinks is trying to substitute him for his dead twin brother.

"Because you're Mai." He says simply, as if he was saying that the sky is blue. His eyes flicker up and down my body, "It's not like you look bad, anyway. So stop being an idiot and let's go." My blush runs deeper as it connects that Naru just underhandedly told me that he likes the dress on me.

I breathe in deeply, closing my eyes for a millisecond before releasing the breath and opening my eyes at the same time. Naru stands in front of me with his hand held out. I smile softly at him, before walking forward and taking his hand.

**—~**—****

**Chloe's Point of View:**

_Where is he?_

I smile at the old skank and she grins back, "Chloe. Don't you look lovely tonight."

"You too, Mrs. Davis. That dress looks wonderful on you!" _My dog would wear it better._ "Where's Professor Davis?"

Luella giggles at the thought of her son, "Oh, just talking to Mai in the hallway."

_Mai._

The sound of her name make my vision turn red and I suddenly wan to claw the eyes out of everyone in this place.

_How dare that bitch steal him from me?!_

The door opens and the professor walks in looking as gorgeous as I've ever seen him. I smile to myself as I remember that passionate night that we shared a few years back. At first I was just doing it because he was hot, but now, I want to do it over… and over… and ov—

_How is it that she's ten times more beautiful than the last time I seen her?!_

The little dark blue dress looks so soft and seems to caress her skin as the bottom moves with her walking. The bottom of the dress brushes her thighs and I envy her ability to wear something that short and not look slutty. The middle squeezes her tight to show off just how wonderful her waist line is. The sparkly black heels have thin straps to hold around her tiny ankles, and I can see the perfectly painted black toe nails from this far. Her brown hair is wavy, and it falls gently down her back as her entire face lights up with her smile. The big brown eyes on her face are already popping out because of the make up, but with her smile they seem to sparkle with a happiness that I'll never be able to explain.

_I hate her so much._

The professor looks over at the girl and smirks, but I see the tenderness that he only ever displays around her. Both the girl and I look so much alike, but how is it that he pays more attention to her than he ever did to me?!

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Luella says, smiling as Mai takes the professors arm and he leads her to the open bar.

"Absolutely stunning." I say, trying my best to smile at her, "Where is she from again?"

"Japan." Luella tells me, taking a small sip of her wine, "Truth be told, she was an ordinary girl at first sight. However, just the way that Oliver treats her makes me adore her, but she's such a caring and gleeful person by nature, that I can't help adoring her that much more. Even if she wouldn't make Oliver happy."

"She makes him happy?" I ask, my astonishment ringing true even in my ears. Luella smiles at me, and then changes the subject.

_What does she have that I don't?_

**—**

Nearly to the end of the party, I see her finally pull away from the professors side and head to the powder room. I take my chance and follow her with out much thought.

She jumps when I slam the door behind me and turns. Surprise etches itself in her face, before she smiles at me, "Oh, hello Chloe."

"What do you have that I don't?" I spat, more malice than I'd originally intended coming out in my tone.

The confusion is apparent in her face and voice, "I'm not sure I know what—"

"He's happy with you!" I shout, speaking with out thinking now, "How could he be happy with you?! You're annoying, you're probably failing all those classes you're so proud off, and to top it off, you aren't even _that_ pretty, so I don't get what the big deal is!" The hurt shines brightly in her eyes, but I don't really care. I hate her.

"I think it's time for you to leave." A deep voice says from behind me. I whirl around to see an extremely handsome and pissed off professor glaring at me.

"But—" I begin, only to be interrupted.

"Now!" He growls, practically shouting at me. I jump back on instinct and the room gets cooler.

"Naru!" Mai says from behind me, her voice raised, "You're scaring her!"

He ignores her, "Go." He moves out the way and I dash out the door with tears burning in my eyes.

"Wait!" Mai calls, and I freeze turning to look at her. She moves pass the furious professor to hand me some of the brown paper napkins from by the sink, "Here. Your make up is running."

I take them, wiping my eyes and then blowing my nose with a heavy heart. It suddenly all clicks. I smile a real smile up at the woman, "Thank you." She grins back and I continue to make my way out of the building.

_I get it now._

* * *

**Mai's Point of View:**

The shoes make a thumping noise as I toss them away. Naru follows in behind me and sheds his jacket and tie. He collapses on the bed and I giggle at his tired sigh. His grins at me, before sitting up quickly and grabbing my hand, yanking me on to the bed with him.

"I need to go take a shower, Naru." I murmur, loving the way his warmth automatically envelops my entire body. I don't know why I'm always so cold.

"In a few minutes." He says quietly, and I grin to myself, before snuggling back in to his chest.

* * *

"Mai!" Madoka yells from the other side of the airport. She takes off running with an amused Lin behind her.

"I don't miss that." Naru grumbles from behind me as I giggle and wave to my best friend.

"I did." I grin at him, before I'm tackled and wrapped in Madoka's familiar embrace. I hug her back with a squeal of my own.

She pulls away and looks down at my clothes with surprise. Luella had forced me to go shopping with her (again) before I left, and she wouldn't let me leave the mall until I'd chosen an entire outfit for myself to bring back to Japan. Which is the reason I was now sporting black jeans, leather winter boots, a comfortable caramel brown button up shirt with a black rather jacket and a scarf the same color as my shirt.

Luella then proceeded to compliment me on my 'simple' style.

"Luella got to you, didn't she?" Madoka grins.

I laugh, "Yeah, but that's okay. I love her for it." Madoka smiles her knowing smile and she giggles.

"Welcome back." Lin tells me when I finally pull away from his wife. I dart forward and wrap my arms around his waist. He chuckles and pats me on the head like an affectionate uncle. I love Lin just as much as I love Madoka.

Naru clears his throat loudly, "We should probably get going." I unwind my arms from Lin and roll my eyes at his snippy tone. What the heck is wrong with him?

We leave the airport soon after.

**—**

My face breaks out in to a wide grin as I see everyone sitting in Naru's office on the couches. Presents that I assume are from Christmas are stacked on the table and I see plenty of food laid out on Naru's desk. As Ayako and Yasu make a b-line for me, I can feel Naru's agitation at his office being treated like a café again. I hug the two of them back quickly with a kiss on Ayako's cheek. Suddenly, I'm swept up in a huge hug and I snuggle in to Monk's comforting embrace.

He sets me down and I hug my favorite medium, before hugging the blonde-haired priest. John blushes (like he always does) but hugs me back, nonetheless.

"I missed all of you guys!" I gush, joy filling me at being around my make shift family once again, "And I've got your presents!" The next hour is filled with presents being handed out by all of us. I had to hand out Naru's presents as well. It turns out the idiot loves to shop, but has no idea how to wrap presents. So I ended up having to wrap all of the presents before we left for England.

After the small belated Christmas party, everyone began to go home. Lin and Madoka left to go upstairs before Naru and I.

"You do realize that you're still sleeping in the same bed as me, correct?" Naru's deep voice chimes from behind me as I wipe off the top of his desk. Large hands grab my hips and I stand up straight as Naru molds my body to his.

"But what about—" I stop as his lips brush the spot under neath my ear. It makes my skin crawl, but instead of being disturbing, it's oddly satisfying.

"I don't care. You're staying with me." His voice low and husky in my ear, and I can't help grinning. I turn in his arms and, in a random act of boldness, lift my arms around his neck.

I brush my nose against his, "What ever you say, professor." He glares at me, but it's gently. I know he's only kidding (that's as good as it's gonna get with Naru, and I giggle.

_Oh, how I love this man._


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"Mai, status." Naru calls from by the door as he carries in equipment with Lin, Monk, Yasu, Shuto, and John.

"Nothing yet, but Ayako and Masako left a few minutes ago for a walk through. So far they haven't found anything." I call back, only briefly glancing at the men.

"Where's Madoka?" Lin's deep voice is monotone, but I know he's worried.

"Right here." Madoka says, gliding in the room with a tray that she sets down on the table next to me. I gratefully smile and accept the tea cup from her as she passes it to me. She sits in the chair that would originally belong to Lin if he wasn't occupied right now.

"Don't leave the base." He tells her quietly as the rest of the men leave again to go grab more equipment, "We don't know exactly what is going on yet. So for the sake of my sanity, just stay in the base."

Madoka sighs, but gives in to her husband, "Yes." He smiles at her before leaving back out the room. Madoka tosses me a playful eye-roll and I giggle at their lovers debate.

I turn back to the monitors and sip my tea quietly as I remember the state in which the client came in to the office.

* * *

On any other day, I'm nearly positive she'd be a very pretty woman, but the bags under her eyes and the horrible state of her make up make it hard to tell. I've seen a lot of distressed people, but this woman makes me cringe.

"Hello. I'm here for an appointment with Shibuya-san." She says, trying her best to smile.

"Um, name?" I ask, forcing myself to maintain an air of business.

"Nitaki Isadia."

I type in the name and watch as her file pops up. Just as I'm clicking on her name, an automated note from Naru pops up. I'd set up the system on a whim. Naru always seemed to have things he didn't put in the file that I should really know about. So I create a program that allows him to put side notes for me so I'll better handle our clients.

_Escort her yourself, Mai._

The message is clear. I hit the button under my desk that automatically locks the front doors and stand from my seat with a smile, "Isadia-san, why don't you come with me?" I hold my hand out for her and she gratefully accepts it.

I toss Shuto, who is standing by the door in his security uniform, a look, and he nods. He'll watch the lobby.

Naru looks up with an arked eyebrow as I enter. It's a silent question. His face turns in to a knowing one, however, when Isadia-san walks in behind me. Naru's eyes flicker to the make shift kitchen that he'd had installed and he stands. I easily get the message and move towards it as Lin come out of his office with his lap top.

As I'm fixing the tea, they all sit quietly and Isadia-san seems to be growing more and more anxious as she waits. After what seems like an eternity, the tea is ready and I bring it over to the three persons on the couches.

"Isadia-san, please explain what is going on in your house," Naru says, his tone of voice in what can be considered a 'polite' tone. He clicks his pen, "From the beginning please."

"We-ell," she begins, her voice cracking, "I suppose it started when my grandfather passed a few months ago. My mother never allowed us to go see him, although he visited quite a lot. She always said that his house was cursed but we didn't believe her."

"Who do you mean by 'we?'" Naru says, pausing in writing in his notebook to make eye contact with her.

"I have a younger brother." Isadia-san says, her eyes growing slightly larger, "He's quite sick, so he stayed home today. He's had a weak constitution since he was a child."

"How old is he?" It was Lin to ask this question, he didn't look up at her, however. He just continued to type on his laptop.

"He'll be twenty-two in a few months." She has a confused look on her face. She probably doesn't know why this is important.

"Sometimes," I begin, trying to explain, "A spirit may attach itself to a specific person because of gender, age, or even similar body type." Understanding lights in her eyes and she nods quietly.

"Please continue." Naru says, gruffly.

"I grew up never entering the house. And then my grandfather died, and I learned he left his mansion in my name. My mother has long since passed, and I was trying to pay for Haru's medical bills and go to school at the same time." She's nearly in tears by now, "I just thought we could live there until Haru got better and I was able to graduate high school."

"Haru is your little brother?" I say softly, offering her some tissues, which she accept gratefully.

"Yes." She says, nodding, "We moved in and he was excited. His favorite place is the garden out in the back. It seems to be the only place that this… phenomenon doesn't occur."

"By phenomenon, what do you mean?" Naru says, leaning forward slightly.

Isadia-san sniffles, "At first it was little things. Like my car keys not being where I put them. Or the flowers in a vase rearranged. Then it got slightly worse. Knocking on the walls and then the doors closing behind me. But then Haru began to notice things. His breathing machine would be turned off suddenly or his IV bag will fall off the hook. Next thing I know I'm running in to Haru's room because he screaming. His IV was being yanked out of his arm."

An unintentional gasp leaves me at the thought of that happening to such a young man. It's bad enough that his life has been hell because of his health issues, but then an unknown enemy is trying to rip out a needle. I couldn't imagine the pain.

"Eventually, it got worse. We'll hear screaming all around our home. Scratch marks would be carved in to the walls and words were written in a language that I don't know. However, I'm afraid Haru is quite the intellect, so he took the letters and words and figured out what language it was. I think he said something like Bul-har-e-an?" A confused look flits across her face.

"Bulgarian?" I say, leaning forward in my seat.

"Yes! That's it!" She exclaims, but then confusion is all over her face again, "What is this Bulgarian?"

"Bulgaria is located in Europe." Naru says, sounding annoyed.

I roll my eyes, and direct my words to Isadia-san, "Bulgaria is a culture that contains mainly Slavic heritage, along with Greek, Roman, and Celtic influences. A very old and well known place for those of us with a primitive knowledge of geography." I toss her a smile, "But don't worry, that won't be on your exams."

She laughs while heartedly at my joke, before growing serious again and continuing with her story, "He was able to figure out the language, but he was not able to decode it, I'm afraid. Eventually, Haru began to spend more time out side, but the happens of this… whatever, are still going on. Whatever this thing is is making my and Haru's lives ten times harder and we just want it out." She looks up at Naru imploringly, "Please! Help us!" She bows to him. He watches her for a moment, before his eyes slide to mine.

_Is he asking me?_

Almost as if it's an instinct, I keep his gaze, before a small, cheesy smile climbs on to my face and he sighs. His lips twitch, and I know he wants to smile at my obviously silly face, but we're in the middle of an appointment. Naru stands and Isadia-san looks up from her bow, "Please give all of your necessary information to my secretary and I'll contact you with our arrival date."

Hope blossoms in her eyes and it shines as I take down all her information. After she leaves, it isn't long before we're closing and I go home. Daisuke is sleeping in my bed and I stumble in to the shower. Five minutes and I'm collapsing on to my bed. The overly fat cat curls up next to me and I run my hands through his long fur until Naru gets there.

"You should stop feeding that thing." Naru grumbles, walking in to my room with an air of annoyance. He climbs in to the bed and swings his arm over my waist. The lights go out and I'm dozing.

"Naru?" My words are slurred because I'm tired, but I have to get this out.

"Yes?" His voice is quiet, but I know he's dozing as well.

"Thank you for taking the case." Instead of answering, his arm just tightens around my waist… and then I'm falling in to oblivion.

* * *

"What is it?" Madoka says, breaking me out of the memory.

My face warms and I can't help myself from becoming jumpy, "Nothing! Why would you think something is wrong?"

Madoka eyes narrow and she leans forward, "I'm going to figure it out, you know. You and Noll have been acting normally, but Lin and I notice things that the rest don't. You think we don't notice that the two of you show up at the same time in the morning, and that Noll had that car of his imported, and that he gives you rides to and from school." By now I was sweating and Madoka is pretty close, "And to top it all off, I, as a WOMAN, notice the way you are perfectly comfortable with how he touches you. Lin hasn't noticed, but I noticed it. When we arrived here, for instance, Noll opened the door and he physically _picked you up _and put you down next to him. His hands were on your hips the entire time, Mai." Her glare is fierce, "_What's going on, Mai_?"

"What's going on?" Shuto's deep voice says.

My heart skips a beat and relief fills me, "Nothing at all!" I laugh awkwardly, before standing and moving towards the door, "I'll be right back! Ladies room!" I dart out of the room with out a look back, but I know Madoka is glaring holes in to my back.

**—**

Great, now I'm lost. I think to myself, trying to find my way back to the base. Naru is going to _kill_ me.

"Who are you?" A soft voice says, I turn and my eyes widen at the soft beauty of the man before me. Creamy eyes that are bright and fluffy brown hair that seems to have natural blonde high lights in it. His skin is tan and he's surprisingly short, with a very thin frame. He's in his pajama's, but that doesn't make his soft appearance any less appalling.

"I'm Mai Taniyama," I say, walking forward and offering him my hand. I smile gently at him, "You must be Haru Isadia."

His soft pink lips curl in to an easy smile, and I get the feeling that this man has a very happy personality. He takes my hand gently, and gives it a soft shake, "It's nice to meet you, Taniyama-san."

I can't stop my mouth from smiling, "Call me Mai, Isadia-san."

"Then you have to call me Haru, Mai." His smile is like an infection, and I can't stop the giggle from leaving me. His eyes light up, "You look to be lost. Are you looking for that room that you all call your 'base?'" At my nod, he loops my arm through his, "Let me help you."

I giggle. _Such a cutie pie._

When I pull open the door to the base, everyone's heads snaps to me, but Naru is the first to speak up, "Where have you—" His sentence is cut off as Haru steps behind me.

"I'm sorry." His voice is just as gentle and light as before, but it had a different ring to it. He smiles at my team, "I'm afraid I was occupying Mai's time, please don't get angry at her."

"Haru!" Isadia-san says, walking towards her little brother, "You aren't supposed to be out of your room!"

"But I'm feeling better, big sister." Haru says, a smile on his face, "Really. Just let me help."

She sighs, "Fine. But stay out of their way."

"Mai." Naru snaps, when he sees he has my attention, he glares, "Get back to work."

I toss a look in Haru's direction before scurrying over to Madoka and Lin.

**—**

"Where did you learn to make your tea, Mai?" Haru asks suddenly as I hand him another cup.

I pause for a moment, before handing Lin his cup. I toss him a hesitant smile, "No ones ever asked me that before."

His eyes widen and his eyebrow shoot up, "Really? I'm surprised. Your tea is like…" he pauses for a moment, biting his lip cutely as he thinks. He giggles cutely, "It's like love in a cup."

My eyes sting and I smile at the man. Such a curious one. I walk over to him and gently sit down on the couch next to him, "My mother taught me, but it was my father who had taught her."

**—~**—****

**Yasu's Point of View:**

Surprise fills my entire being. I never knew that.

I watch as Mai continues to speak to Haru (the subject is different now), but I think we're all moving mechanically.

What kind of a _'family'_ are we? We don't even know this kind of thing about Mai.

We're all thinking the same thing, however, the only one whose frozen in the same position is the boss. He's staring down at his tea cup, which is beginning to form ice around itself. The top of the tea has a thin layer of ice floating, which means that the bossman is accidentally freezing his tea over.

I don't know if he's angry or upset or whatever, but I do know that look. It's a look that I've seen Lin give Madoka when she's upset and he doesn't know what to do.

_Hopelessness._

Almost unintentionally, my hand comes down to clasp the bosses shoulder. He looks up at me and I smile reassuringly. He looks over as Ayako gently takes the cup from him to replace it with a new one. She grins at him encouragingly, as does Monk, John, and Madoka. Masako casts him a soft look, while Lin raises an eyebrow. Shuto's face remains impassive, but I know he cheering on the boss as well.

He turns to look at Mai, who glances over at him and smiles. Sometimes, I'm taken aback by how beautiful Mai's become these pass few years. It seems, however, that she's as oblivious as always.

The bossman turns back to his paper work, but the air seems lighter some how.

I grin to myself.

* * *

**Mai's Point of View:**

The dark of night comes fast and Haru and his sister decide to go to sleep. We've set up cameras in every room, not to mention the hallways and basement. While everyone else is asleep, I'm left alone with my quiet boss.

Something is wrong. My instincts whisper. I look over to him. He's watching the monitors, but he's tense. Almost soundlessly I stand up from the chair and walk towards him. He tenses further when my hands touch his shoulders, but then relaxes slightly as my hands work in the knots on his shoulders.

We're both silent for a moment and Naru relaxes further. Eventually, I deem him perfectly find, and I loosely wrap my arms around his neck. I rest my chin on my arms, and close my eyes in a brief moment of bliss.

Until Naru speaks up.

"Thank you."

I open my eyes and giggle. I peck him on the cheek playfully, "You're welcome."

* * *

When I open my eyes the next morning, Naru is standing over me with a hot cup of tea. He smiles at me and I grin up at him. He hands me the cup as I sit up from the couch, and he goes sit back by the monitors.

The EMP meter begins to go off and my instincts come in to play full force. I look up as Naru stands. His eyes are trained on one particular screen and I see that it's Haru's room.

Haru's scream echoes through the speakers and through the halls as I watch his arm being raised by a blackened figure and his IV is ripped from his arm.

"Mai!" Naru calls. I look up at him with tears in my eyes and he grabs my arm, dragging me behind him. Soon enough we're at Haru's room. We arrive at the same time that everyone else does.

"Oh my God…" Masako says, tears of her own filling her eyes. She turns to me, as if to clarify that she isn't the only one feeling the raw ferocity of this spirit. My eyes were still watery, and I open my arms for her to hug me. She walks forward and does so.

While Masako clings to me, Ayako and Isadia-san go to Haru's aid. Naru turns to the rest of us with a forlorn expression, "Shuto, go pick up Isadia-san and bring him to the base. We'll take care of his wounds and interview him there."

**—~**—****

**Shuto's Point of View:**

After Naru-kun's order, I quietly walk forward and reach for the smaller man. He's unconscious, but even with his face twisted in pain, I can see he's still a very beautiful guy. Even if he's older than me, he's still the cutest damn thing I've seen in a long time.

Next to Mai, of course.

Haru is a surprisingly light person. I know he's sickly, but he should still weigh a little more. I'll have to speak with Mai-chan about maybe having him eat more.

The older man rests in my arms perfectly, and I lead the way to the base with everyone else following us. After fussing over him for an hour and a half, Haru finally wakes up as I'm laying a blanket over him. He blushes adorably when he looks up at me and I can't help the smile that tugs at my lips.

_That's the cutest thing in the world._

"Haru!" Mai squeals, running forward to wrap the man in the hug. Her smiling face makes him smile, and he giggles.

_I stand corrected._

"Hello, Mai." His voice is just as soft as it was earlier today. It's little twinks like him that remind me that I'm gay. He's just so damn adorable.

That, and the fact that Mai has tried to set me up with several of her different college 'friends' but hey, I'm not complaining. Mai's the only one that knows, although I don't think she really cares enough to think about it constantly. That's what made me like Mai automatically upon meeting her, she's just such a happy person that accepts people for who they are.

_I'm sure that's one of the reason's Naru-kun likes her so much._

"Haru, you need to tell us what exactly happened." Mai says, taking his paler hands in to her much tanner ones. Haru smiles at her, before he begins to explain.

**—**

_How did it end up like this?_

"I'm sorry about this." Haru says, his head cast down as the other men continue to bring in Haru's medicine supplies. I just continue to stare down a him. He's squeezing his hands behind his back and he's blushing… bad. The tips of his ears are pink and so is his neck. Though, most of his shaggy hair is covering his blush.

Because of the incident, Naru thought it would be a good idea to place Haru in my room for protection against whatever is terrorizing the Isadia siblings. Naturally, I was perfectly okay with it, but Mai had something to say about it being an invasion of both of our privacies. However, being that Haru is unfamiliar with the fighting of those two (which I've decided is actually them flirting), he immediately shot down any upcoming argument by saying he was perfectly fine with it.

Eventually, they finish and Isadia-san comes shower her little brother with kisses, which he giggles good naturedly about. After a quick hug from Mai (for the both of us), we're left with our devices and I run to take a shower.

_I wonder if he's gay...?_

Fat chance.

Eventually I'm walking out of the bathroom with my basketball shorts on. Haru looks up from his book and blushes several different shades. He covers his eyes, "Shouldn't you put on some clothes?!"

I roll my eyes as a sting of annoyance hits me, but quietly walk over to my brief case and grab a t-shirt.

We're both quiet for a moment before Haru says, "How did you come in to ghost hunting?"

I look up from the basketball magazine that I was skimming through, "I'm not sure I know what you mean." It was the first time he'd heard my voice, and he blushes with an audible gulp. I raise an eyebrow unintentionally.

_Interesting._

"Like, how did you come to work at Shibuya-san's research facility?" His entire body is tense, as if he's worried I might lash out at him for asking these personal questions.

I feel my walls beginning to come down as I register just how innocent this man really is. I smile at him, "Do you like stories?"

He looks taken back by my expression, and he blushes further, but he stands and stubbornly makes his way to my bed. He sits on the end of it with one foot folded under him and one foot hanging off, "Yes."

I chuckle, but then I feel my face grow serious as I take a deep breath, and begin, "Well, once upon a time, there was a boy who was slightly different from the other his age. He didn't understand what was wrong with him until he got a crush on his senpai while in junior high…"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

I watch as Shuto makes his way across the room. Haru is sticking to him like glue and I can't help but grin.

"What are you so happy about?" Naru grumbles as he continues to drink his tea and read the stats from last night. According to Naru, the EMP meter must be wrong because of the readings. Madoka and I were skeptical, so we took a look at the percentages ourself, and I have to say that I was astonished as well. There's only one other instance that I remember having seen these stats.

When Naru was still out of control, and a spoiled brat, he'd raised his entire seventh grade class up in the air and held them there until his parents got to school and stopped him. Luella and Martin were able to convince the public school not to press charges, but he got kicked out.

One of the many stories that Naru has talked about since we started sleeping in the same bed.

"Oh, don't get snappy because you're nursing a migraine." I roll my eyes, "I told you to come to bed at a reasonable time, but _nooooooo_, your research is more important."

He glares at me through tired eyes, and quietly hisses, "Tea."

I grin at him, before standing and moving towards the kitchen that was provided for us. I can feel Naru shooting glares at the back of my head, and I can sense the amusement coming from his much more pleasant twin.

Ten minutes later, the whistle to Naru's tea kettle is going off, and I pick it up off of the stove and set it down shortly after.

"Miss…" a voice says, and my head snaps up. My eyes meet dull brown ones, and I realize I'm staring at a small Japanese spirit that used to be a little boy.

The thing about mediums is that once our powers grow stronger, we're able to see how the spirits around us died. If the spirit died a peaceful death, in their sleep for instance, then they'll appear to be a normal human and those are the ones hard to differentiate from actual living people. However, if the spirit died a restless death, or were murdered, then we can see.

For instance, this little boy was stabbed to death, but before that, he must have been tied up and beaten. Red bruises rest around his wrists and large bruises cover his face and body.

"Can you help me?" He asks, his eyes still dull, but I can see the tears welling up in his eyes, "You can see me, right?"

"Yes," I say, my voice soft unintentionally, "I can see you. My name is Mai. Who are you?"

"I'm Youta." He says, sounding no older than six or seven.

"Do you know that you're dead?"

"Yes ma'am." He's says politely, "I just need you to help my friends."

"There are others?" I ask, confusion making me raise my voice from it's soothing tone for a moment, "But we can't sense them."

"He's doing something to them." Youta says, looking as troubled as a child can get, "He makes them do bad things to the boy, and he promises not to hurt me and the other kids."

"He?" I ask, leaning forward, placing my hands on my knees and bending until I'm face to face with him, "What's his name?"

"Roger." He says the English name in a choppy accent, however, instead of just saying the name, Youta stares behind me in fear. I urn to come face to face with him.

His skin is pale and a sickly gray. His eyes are a gross blue color, and a disgustingly disturbing smile is displayed on his face. He had to be at least thirty when he died. His uneven beard and beat belly atones to that.

_**Rin!**_

_**Pyo!**_

_**To!**_

_**Sha!**_

_**Kai!**_

_**Jin!**_

_**Retsu!**_

_**Zai!**_

_**Zen!**_

The man screams in pain and he disappears with a shriek just as the door slams open and everyone is in the kitchen. I spin back around as they all move towards me. Youta is floating there with a scared expression, "You shouldn't have done that!"

"Why?" I ask. I hear everyone behind me freeze, "He was going to hurt me. I could see it in his face."

"That was his happy face. He might have let your friends go." Youta says sadly, he looks down, "I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

"No it's not." I say firmly. I cross my arms over my chest and I have a feeling I look just like my mom at this point, "It's was not your fault and I don't want to hear otherwise."

"But—"

"No buts!" I exclaim, before reach forward and patting him on the head. Sometimes if a medium and a spirit have smile at wave lengths, we're able to touch them. Youta, for example, feels very solid to me, "Don't worry Youta. Me and my friends will help you and the rest of the kids. We'll get you all out and you will all be able to go to heaven and see your parents again."

For the first time since meeting him, he smiles. His eyes light up and I see that he was once a very happy child, "Yes, Mai!" He disappears with a giggle.

* * *

"You are to go no where by yourself," Naru states, glaring at me as Haru, Ayako, Madoka, and Monk fuss over me, "I don't care if you have to bring Isadia-san with you. If I find out you go anywhere alone, you're off the case."

_Damn. He's serious._

I have to physically force myself from rolling my eyes and I smartly keep my mouth shut. The only movement I make is to nod my head. He sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Tell us exactly what happened, from the time you walked out of this room to the time you walked back in. I don't think I should have to say this, but for your sake, I will: don't leave anything out."

Half an hour later, I've told the story multiple times and Haru is sitting next to me keeping me company as everyone else goes about some type of job that I have no idea about. Naru didn't even say anything, they just all got up and began moving.

I turn to my new friend, "So how was your first night in Shuto's room?" A blush spreads across his cheeks and he tries to hide his face with his bangs, but I still giggle, nonetheless.

_He's so cute._

* * *

"You should really stop making toys of people," Naru comments as I sit in the black leather computer chair. My feet are tucked under me and I was dozing a few moments ago, until Naru spoke up.

Madoka and Lin left about a half hour ago with Yasu to go do some research in the towns local library. Masako and John are both sitting across the room quietly. I think they're discussing Christianity. Shuto is sitting on the couch, with Haru sleeping next to him. Haru is curled up like a puppy with his head in Shuto's lap. If he would be up right now, I bet he'd be blushing pretty bad if he knew.

"What do you mean?" I say, looking over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You've been staring at Isadia-san for the past fifteen minutes, Mai." He tosses me an emotionless smile, "Either he's your new toy, or you've suddenly developed a kink for small boys."

I gasp, "I would never!" He rolls his eyes, and then it clicks.

While I'm paying attention to Haru and Shuto (because that's what I was actually doing) Naru is getting annoyed because all of the attention isn't on him! He probably doesn't understand that I'm just happy for Shuto and Haru (even if I did just meet Haru).

"What are you grinning about?" Naru says, looking at me completely now. Bewilderment is shining on his face. His mask is on, but there's a crack in it. Lately, whenever he looks at me with that stupid mask on, there's always a crack. No one else can see it, not even Lin and Madoka, but I can.

"Naru, you do realize that Haru is a small, delicate little thing that is so cute he could pass for a girl if I were to put a dress on him, right?" I ask, leaning forward and resting my cheek on my fist, which is propped up because of my arm resting on the top of the table.

He raises an eyebrow, and makes a sound that could be considered a 'yes'.

"And you also realize that Shuto is a big, strong, _gay_ man with a thing for small and cute things?"

Naru's eyes widen and his mouth drops open. I try to hold in my laughter, but a sound comes out that's a cross between a snort and a dying turtle. Naru looks over at Shuto and the sleeping Haru. Shuto looks up at us, and his eyebrows furrow as he probably gets confused at the sight before him. Naru confused and astonished, with me siting next to him red faced and dying of laughter and odd noises.

Naru's head snaps to mine, "How…?"

"I figured it out." I say, after I've catches my breath, "Naru don't you do back ground checks on all of your workers? How did you not know? It's not like he hides it."

"I prefer to allow my workers to have at least a little bit privacy. I don't read your sexual preference, religious belief, or anything dealing with your personal life." Naru grumbles, looking away from the boys now.

"Isn't that sweet of you." I roll my eyes.

Naru smirks at me, "But I did read your entire file, Mai." At my blush, he chuckles lowly, "Miss Mai Miu Taniyama."

I shriek, and throw the nearest thing at him (which so happened to be a pencil), "Shut up!" Naru chuckles as the pencil so obviously misses, but he stops the minute the door slides open and Ayako and Monk stumble in. Right away the room grows loud.

I toss Naru a look, and he chuckles again, this time soundlessly, before taking a sip of his tea to hide his smile.

* * *

**Shuto's Point of View:**

I gently pick the adorable boy up from on the couch and, with a nod to Naru-san and Mai, I carry him to our room. I gently put him down and move the blanket over him as I hear the door open. I don't look up though, because I know it's Mai. The soft STOMP STOMP of her black combat boots are not so unnoticeable when I've been working here for roughly a month and a half. Granted, Mai wasn't present for three of the six weeks, but I still got to know some of her habits.

I straighten and jerk my head to let her know to follow me. She does, and even closes the bathroom door behind us.

"You really like him, don't you?" She says softly, perching herself on the wall of the bathtub. Mai really is adorable (in her size) but she's also beautiful (in her looks).

Ayako-san has shown me pictures of when Mai was only sixteen. She was still the same height, but her hair was short and she had this thing for skirts and sneakers even during the winter time (and it was all very colorful). Now I mostly see Mai in black clothing with either combat boots, fluffy winter boots, or black leather boots that have heels and go all the way up pass her knee.

She's such an odd girl.

But she's _so_ adorable.

"Yes, I do." I say, sitting myself on the closed toilet, "But I don't think he's gay." Mai smiles, and leans forward. The swell of her breast become apparent, and it doesn't bother me like it would a normal teenage boy.

_Yep, I'm defiantly gay._

"Everything will work itself out." Mai says, sounding older than her nineteen years, "I promise. Everything will be okay, Shuto." She reaches over and rustles up my hair lovingly. I feel myself begin to grin, but I bite my lip. Mai is so much like a mother.

I look back up at Mai, only to feel adrenaline and fear pump itself in my blood in over time, "Mai!" She looks surprised, before turning and quickly jumping away from the gray-skinned man who is standing in the tub.

I blink, and then he's in front of me. With a sweep of his hand, I'm thrown against the wall with a loud crash. My head hits the wall, and pain shoots down my spin. I feel blood begin to drop down my back, but I don't have time to worry about myself. Mai is backing away from him slowly, and she tries to mold herself to the door, as if it'll grab her and absorb her.

She tries the door knob, but of course, it's locked. And I know for a fact that Mai didn't lock the door when she closed it.

"Shuto?!" Haru's small voice comes from the other side of the door.

"Haru, go get Naru-san! Tell him Mai and I are stuck in the bathroom with him!" I shout, hoping he won't ask any questions. I don't hear him any longer, so I suppose he didn't.

_**Rin!**_

_**Pyo!**_

_**To!**_

_**Sha!**_

_**Kai!**_

_**Jin!**_

_**Retsu!**_

_**Zai!**_

_**Zen!**_

Whatever this thing is, he doesn't even flinch at Mai's attack. So then she begins a chant that I've only ever heard Monk speak. He pauses for a few moments before continuing his slow walk towards her. Mai tries a couple of other spells before a banging can be heard on the door.

"Mai?!" Naru-san shouts through the door. As if it's an after thought, he also says, "Shuto, are you two alright?"

"Get us out of here!" Mai says only loud enough for them to hear her. She sounded calm and even looked calm. However, I could see the panic and fear racing across her eyes. Mai is scared out of her mind.

"Step away from the door!" Monk shouts.

"That's a little hard to do right now!" Mai says loudly again.

Suddenly, the man lunges and grabs Mai. She screams, and I can't help the loud, "No!" that leaves me. He turns and smiles. A gross, sickening, smile. I blink, and they're gone.

Everyone is quiet on both sides of the door and the door unlocks. The knob is turned, and Naru-san walks in with Lin-san and Monk closely behind him. Naru-san is as pale as a ghost and he looks nauseous. I feel myself grow dizzy and it's then that I'm aware that blood has soaked the back of my t-shirt.

"Shuto?" Haru's quiet voice sounds so loud in the silent room. I look at him, only for my eyes to roll up, and I faint.

**—**

When my eyes open, Haru is sitting on the edge of my bed and he's got a bowl of water. He's rewetting the small cloth towel when he notices I've woken up.

"Shuto!" He squeaks cutely. I'm surprised when he throws himself at me. I grunt slightly because of the sudden pressure on my chest, and he jumps up with a red face, "I'm sorry! I forgot you were hurt! I was just so happy that you are up that I didn't remember—"

He squeaks when I grab his arm and jerk him in to the bed with me. He gets even redder when I throw my arm around his waist and bring him close to me.

"Are you two done?" Naru-san asks, his anger apparent in his voice. He must have walked in while Haru was freaking out over my injuries. I sigh as Haru scrambles up and excuses his self quickly, before leaving. Naru-san glowers down at me, "Tell me what happened."

After Naru-san makes me repeat the event nearly seven times (he said it was 'to make sure I hadn't left anything out' but I think he just wanted to get every fact), he let me out of the room.

_I wonder where this... thing has taken her?_

I find Haru in outside in the garden. He's humming quietly to himself while picking the petals off of a sunflower. I watch a yellow petal gently float to the ground before touching down and resting. Haru looks up when I sit down next to him on the bench. A blush dances across his face, but he just looks back down to the ground.

"Is Mai-chan gonna be okay?" Haru asks quietly, having finished with flower. Dozens of little yellow specks rest against the bright green of the grass, while the petal-less stem is still clasped in Haru's small hands.

"Yes." I say, reaching up and ruffling his hair, "Mai may be the second most adorable thing in the world, but she can also kick serious ass. She isn't going down with out a fight."

That seems to cheer him up, but then he looks up, confused, "_'Second most adorable thing?'_ What's the first?"

I smirk down at him, "Well, he's about 5'4" with light brown hair and adorable little brown eyes that remind me of a deer. He's incredibly strong for someone who's defenseless and sickly. Not to mention he's friggin' smart."

Haru looks as if he's about to cry and rage at the same time, and I can't help the laugh that leaves me. He looks up, surprised and outraged, "What so funny?" I shake my head, before reaching for him, and pulling him in to my lap. He shrieks, and tries to say something, but I cover my mouth with his, and he shuts up.

Sweetness explodes on my lips, and I can't help the grunt that leaves me.

_More._

I push my hands under his nightshirt and pinch the little nipple that immediately stands to attention under my ministrations. He gasps, and I push my tongue in his mouth.

_Good God almighty._

Haru moans, and my body hardens at the sound of it. I maneuver him so his knees are on either side of me, and I graps his slender hips bones, before pushing him down and grinding my erection against his.

Haru pulls away from my mouth, gasping, only to let out a strangled moan, "What— What are you—"

"You're so sweet…" I whisper, unable to help myself. My tongue licks his neck on it's own.

A throat clearing catches my attention. I pull away from him to look behind me. Isadia-san stands there with a cheshire cat grin on her face. Haru shrieks, jumping up and spluttering, "B-big sister!"

"Shibuya-san says to come to the base. Yasuhara-san is on his way back with some books from the library. The minute he heard about Mai-chan, he grabbed whatever he could and is rushing back." The entire time she spoke, she had the same grin on her face. Haru is still as red as a tomato and was adorably stuttering.

I stand, and Haru looks up at me. His eyes are wide and tearful, but I see the hesitance and emotions whirling around in them. I smile down at him, and ruffle his hair with a wink, before walking in to the building.

_I hope e didn't notice the blush on my face..._

* * *

**Yasu's Point of View:**

My eyes fly over the page as Lin drives sixty miles over the speed limit. The car is silent, the only thing I can hear is the motor. Madoka is obviously stressed out as she grasps her purse to her while Lin steers and shifts.

I throw the book that I'm reading on to the floor, before picking up a newspaper report titled, "_Isadia Orphanage Closed Down Due To Slaughtered Children"_

My heart begins to pound in my chest as I read the article:

_The well known orphanage of Roger Isadia, the adopted son of the late Mr. and Mrs. Isadia, has been arrested under the charges of man slaughter. While Mr. Isadia inherited the orphanage from his parents, it appears that he did not inherit their compassion. Several children were found beaten and bound in the basement of the mansion. Police also found a secret door that leads to an hidden room located under the garden. Scattered parts of the orphaned children were found. Interviews with the children confirm that Mr. Isadia is a sadist. One child stated that he only kept his 'toys' for no longer than an hour. The longest 'toy' kept would be two and a half hours._

_In other new, Roger Isadia may have been arrested, but he still found some way to commit suicide in the jail. Roger Isadia is buried on the other side of the home, far away from the garden, where his parents are buried side by side._

My eyes widen and I reach for my phone, quickly speed dialing the bosses number. He answers on the second ring, "Yasuhara—"

"I don't have time to explain!" I shout in to the phone, "Go down to the basement! There's a hidden door. Hurry! Mai-chan may or may not live much longer!" He hangs up.

Madoka jumps and turns to look at me. Her eyes are beginning to water, and I can see sweat beading on Lin's forehead. Madoka sniffles, and turns back to the front of the car. I can hear her whimper, "Please be okay Mai."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Mai's Point of View:**

_Shouldn't there be pain?_

I slowly open my eyes, letting them adjust to the dark room, before assessing my injuries. I'm chained to a wall, and aside from my arms getting tired, I feel physically fine. Nothing is cut, broken, or bleeding.

_What the hell?_

My eyes wander, and I see I'm in a room made out of pure iron. Even the walls are iron. Two lit torches are on either side of me. To my left, there are cells that have iron bars for the doors. To my right is one long counter sticking out from the wall. Dozens of different tools are lying on top of the counter.

"Mai!" A small voice says from my left. I look to see Youta standing on the other side of the cage. His tiny hands grasp the bars of the cage, and he's looking at me worriedly, "Oh no! He got you!"

"It's okay." I say, smiling over at the young boy, "I'm alright."

"Of course your alright." An older girls voice says. I look in front of me to see a girl about twelve or thirteen standing there in a white night gown with a lace trim. However, that's where the normality stops. Red marks are around her wrists and ankles, and I see bruises covering her entire body. Half of her cheek is missing. It's a clean cut, so it was probably cut off. A slash across her left eye causes it to be torn in half, with blood leaking down her face. She has millions of little cuts all over her body, but all of them have something in them. It's white, but I don't know what it is. She sees me staring, and rolls her eye, "It's salt. Roger may have been hateful, but he was also crafty. The simplest things can cause the most pain."

Dread fills me, "What's your name?"

She seems reluctant to answer, but does anyhow, "Akita."

"I'm Mai." I say, smiling at her.

She scoffs, "I know. Youta likes to talk." She was acting so defensive, but I know she's scared. I can hear it in her voice; see it in the way she's trying not to tremble.

"Before, when I said I was alright, why did you say 'of course?'" I ask, trying to stand on my tip toes to lighten the pain in my arms. They were seriously beginning to ache.

"He won't hurt you while you're asleep." Akita says, looking down at her feet, "While you're asleep, you don't scream as much."

Astonishment fills me, "So he did all of this to you all while you were all awake?" Akita nods and Youta looks away from me. This is all too much for the child. I could understands that. Even the toughest of soldiers have to retreat at some point.

"He's coming!" A voice whispers from somewhere in the room. Akita and Youta's eyes both grow wide, and they disappear, but not before Akita turns to me and says, "Scream as loud as you can. No one can hear you, but it'll satisfy him longer." As panic and anxiety fill me, I try to reach out to my spirit guide. However, as I blindly search for him in my consciousness, I realize that I'm being blocked off some how. The door makes a loud click sound, and I realize that I'll have to act my way out of this one. So instead of trying to act calm and be strong, I let the fear and anxiousness take over me.

The best actress is one who isn't really acting.

* * *

**Shuto's Point of View:**

Naru-san hangs up his phone, a panicked look on his face. He darts out of the room, and I follow closely behind him. I don't know what's going on, but I have a sneaking suspicion it has to do with Mai.

He descends all the way down to the basement. He quickly snaps, "Look for a hidden door." Then he begins to search. A shine catches my eye, and I move towards a tall book shelf. With out blinking, I pick the shelf up and throw it to the side.

At this point, Lin-san and Yasu-kun are running down the stairs to the basement. Naru-san is next to me before the two men have even touched down to the ground. He grasps the metal ring that works as a door handle, and jerks the door open.

_"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! STOP! PLEASE!"_

"Mai!" Yasu-kun shouts, running with the rest of us as we run down the long hallway that leads to a large iron door. Before we even reach it, the door flies off it's hinges just as I'm able to see my breath.

The first sight to all of us is Mai.

She's chained to a wall. Several bruises cover her face, and I see blood dripping from her arm, where a large gash resides. She's panting, but her head snaps up and her eyes grow wide at the sight of us. The man is there. He's standing in front of her. He's holding some type of paddle. Suddenly, he draws back and hits Mai in the ribs. Hard.

_"AHHHHHHH!"_ Her mouth opens as the scream let's loose. Her eyes squint shut as her face contorts in pain.

Everyone around me falls to the ground, all looking as if they're being held down by some unknown force. I turn to look and see ice creeping up the walls. All of us can see our breath, and I realize that this is Naru-san's 'power'. The power that allows him to shoot energy blasts. I think it's called something like 'PK'.

Mai's eyes are so wide now it looks painful, "Naru! Don't!"

Whatever it was, it looks and sounds like Mai doesn't want him to use it.

Naru-san seems to listen to her, because the air grows warmer slightly, and Lin-san is able to whistle. Monk and John (they must have come in while I was focused on Mai) begin to chant, while we all wait anxiously. The man spins around with a snarl. He steps forward once, before screaming as Lin-san's shiki attack him. Before I know it, the man is erupting in black flames and then he's gone. Naru-san makes his way to Mai. The chains snap from around her wrists and she falls to the ground in a heap of body parts and bruises. The dark haired man falls to his knees beside her, and we all watch with an air of awe as he pulls Mai's head in to his lap. He brushes the hair from her face, and Mai smiles up at him, "You idiot. You used your powers."

He stays quiet, just keeps brushing back her hair. I can't see his face because he's looking down at Mai, but I can see Mai. She's smiling, but she's obviously in pain.

Ayako-san steps forward, "Mai, should I call an ambulance?" It was a stupid question. Even she knew that, but I don't think she knew what else to say in this situation. We had never seen Naru-san be so gentle before, even to Mai. The way he moves is as if she's the most precious and fragile thing in the world to him. It's quite a sight, but it seems so… natural, in a way.

"Yes." Mai says, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, "I think my ribs are cracked." Ayako's eyes grow wide, and she pulls her phone out, running up the stairs quickly to get better reception.

"Monk, John, Yasuhara, Lin, and Madoka, go find the bones and burn them. It will stop him from ever coming back. Just for insurance." Naru-san says, his voice deep and gravely. The five of them leave reluctantly. Lin-san has to grab Madoka-chan and pull her with him.

"Naru…" Mai begins, her voice soft. Haru, who had probably gotten down here with everyone else, moves next to me, taking my hand in his own tightly. He's trembling.

"You idiot." Naru-san says quietly, "What hurts?"

Mai giggles, the sound strained but real, "A shorter list would be 'what doesn't?'" Naru-san sighs, before looking up as some men rush pass us to Mai. He allows them to pick her up, and rush her outside to the ambulance.

Haru and I walked up the stairs and meet up with everyone else as the paramedics stabilize Mai. She's still awake, and she's quietly staring at the ceiling as she's prodded and annoyed. Naru-san stands with the rest of us, watching as the normally spastic Mai is as still as a rock.

"We're going to have to transport her to the hospital. She needs critical attention." One of the paramedics says as the other one begins to strap Mai in to the holster.

"I'll be riding with her." Naru-san interjects before any one else can.

"Are you kin?" The paramedic asks, looking slightly intimidated at our bosses glaring face.

"She's an orphan." Naru-san growls, looking the angriest I've ever seen him.

_Uh oh, Paramedic-san. Never get in Naru-san's way when Mai is hurt. Bad move._

"Well then, r-right this way, s-sir." The paramedic says, ushering Naru-san behind him. Naru-san follows him with a glare as Yasu-kun and Monk-san both chuckle to themselves. Ayako-san let's out a little giggle as John-san smiles.

"What's so funny?" Haru asks, looking confused as to why everyone was so happy all of a sudden.

"They're laughing at the paramedic," I tell him.

"Why?"

"Because he was scared."

"Why was he scared?"

It was my turn to chuckle and I turn to my cutie pie, "Naru-san is very protective of Mai. He has been since I began working with them, but that protectiveness seems to have multiplied since they got back from their recent business trip."

He tilts his head to side, looking adorably bewildered at the situation, "So they're dating?"

I shake my head, "No."

"Then they're best friends?"

"No. In that aspect, they hate each other."

"Then what does that make them? Enemies or lovers or…" He looked bewildered by the entire situation.

I chuckle, "It's makes them Naru-san and Mai." He's still slightly confused, but by the light that shines in his eyes, I think he understands most of it.

* * *

**Yasu's Point of View:**

We all arrived at the hospital just as Mai's ambulance is pulling up. They rush her in and I see the boss run after her. It seems that's all those two do now. Mai runs after Boss, while Boss runs after Mai.

_They just need to get to it already._

"We're here for Mai Taniyama." Ayako tells the front desk lady. She nods and gives us brief directions to the waiting room for ER patients, and then we go take a seat.

Haru sits next to Shuto and I smirk to myself. Haru is probably the most adorable twenty year old I've ever seen (even for a guy), and I think our manly Shuto seems to understand that. We sit there for an hour. The next thing I know, we're allowed access to Mai's room. She's laying there in the hospital bed with bruises and millions of patches and band aids.

"Oh, Mai…" Madoka whispers, clutching her husbands arm as we stare at the fire cracker of SPR. Her heart monitor beeps loud and strong as we all stand there.

It's then that I notice the boss sitting next to her. He's in a small chair, face away from us but to Mai. Every time something happens to have him show emotion, he seems to just naturally hide it from others… except Mai.

_This is getting annoying._

"The doctor said that she's in a drug induced coma. Her ribs are bruised, and she has several lacerations all over her body. He'll be taking her off of the medicine, and then it's up to Mai when she wants to wake up." The boss sounded monotone as ever. Not one trace of any sorrow or worry in voice.

But I know better.

* * *

**Mai's Point of View:**

"Mai!" A voice says. I open my eyes to see happy blue eyes and a gentle smile shining back at me, "Thank God you're alright. The iron wouldn't let me link to you or Noll. I'm sorry."

I'm laying down on a flat surface that is neither warm nor cold. I'm in the never ending blackness that is my Astral Plane. This is basically a place in the very back of my mind. Gene stays here more often than not. The only other place he can actually go other than here is to look in to past occurrences for cases and stuff. I've never actually asked where that was, but I have the sneaking suspicion that I wouldn't want to know.

I grin, allowing him to help me up off of the ground when he offers his hand, "It's fine. I'll live."

His eyes flash a silver color for a second, before the normal blue returns, "I want to show you a few things while we have time, is that okay?" At my nod, Gene and the blackness around me disappear.

I'm standing in an orphanage. I'd know that looks of an orphanage no matter where I go. However, by the sight of the red, white, and blue flag, I seem to be in an American orphanage.

Around me is a deserted music room. It has one large piano that is covered in a white drape, but other than that, the room is bare with white walls and tall ceilings. A large brown door rests across the room from the piano.

I look up to see the door is suddenly open, and a small carbon copy of Naru is walking through, scowl and all. The little Naru has baby chunk on his cheeks and I can't help but grin.

_So Naru was a chunky kid._

**"Go away,"** Kid Naru hisses behind him, his American accent rather thick, **"Can't you leave me alone for ten minutes?"** Kid Naru is wearing holey jeans and a dark t-shirt. The ratty sneakers on feet add to my presumption that I'm defiantly in an orphanage.

**"I just want to hear you play."** A much more pleasant voice says. I see another copy of Naru come through the door, however, this one has a much more gentle nature to him. The only difference between him and the first copy is that this one is wearing a dark green t-shirt.

_This must be Kid Gene._

**"AJ, you're annoying."** Kid Naru hisses to his brother, not turning around once, just continuing his angry march to the piano.

**"I know."** Kid Gene says, following behind his brother much more calmly than I'd have thought,** "Just ignore me and play."**

**"I plan on it."**

The drape is jerked off of the piano and a beautiful black piano (that is obviously old but still gorgeous) appears. Kid Naru lifts up the key board cover, and places the folder that he'd been carrying in his hands on the music stand. After climbing up the stool, Kid Naru sits, and the next thing I know, the room is filled with beautiful notes. I can't see Naru, because he's facing away from me, but I'll be damned if he doesn't look serene.

Kid Gene is standing there quietly, watching his brother play the instrument. The song goes on for a few moments and I'm astonished that a kid could play like this. The two of them don't look any older than seven or eight.

The door opens and a sing song voice calls,** "EJ? AJ?"** A woman with beautiful blonde hair and bright green eyes peeks through the door. She smiles when she sees the two of them, "**I thought that was you playing, EJ. Why don't you two come with me and you can play with the rest of the kids outside?"**

**"No thank you."** Both of them say. I flinch.

_Geez. Creepy._

The woman sighs, **"Fine, but can Lucy stay with you? She doesn't want to play either."**

**"Sure."** The two of them say again, sounding in perfect unison with each other. That really is creepy.

A small girl with curly pig tails and a cut up yellow and pink dress slowly walks in the room. Her eyes are hidden by overly long bangs, and it seems she has natural blonde high lights in her light brown hair. She's timid and very meek, but the woman smiles at her before closing the door with a loud bang. All three of them are quiet before Kid Gene speaks up, **"Lucy, do you want to come watch?"**

The girl, Lucy, looks up through her bangs. Her eyes are a bright golden color. She bites her lip, before nodding mutely.

The scene changes and I'm standing in a dark hallway this time. I see Lucy standing in front of a door marked with a name plate that states 'AJ and EJ'. She looks a little bit older. Maybe twelve. Her hand raises to knock, but before she can, it swings open and Kid Naru is staring down at the meek girl with a scowl. He looks older too. Maybe twelve or thirteen.

Weren't the boys adopted around the age of twelve? This must have been right before they were adopted by Martin and Luella.

**"What do you want?"** He spats, sounding annoyed.

**"I-I—"** Lucy seems to try to come up with some articulate, but can't seem to think with Kid Naru's dark blue eyes.

**"Spit it out already."** Kid Naru snaps, **"If you're looking for my brother then he's not here. He's playing with some of the other kids out—"**

**"I'm looking for you, EJ."** Lucy says, her voice quiet, **"Would you help me please?"**

**"With what?"** Kid Naru says after a moment of hesitation. His arms are crossed over his chest, and he looks like a delinquent orphan.

_Stereotype._

Lucy pulls out a pink folder from behind her back with the word 'Science' written on it in a messy handwriting. Kid Naru raises an eyebrow, before stepping aside and letting her in.

The scene changes again, and bother Naru and Gene have to be sixteen now. They're standing in a classroom by themselves quietly. Both of them have on a school uniform and have book sacks. The door opens and Lucy walks in. She looks like puberty did her well. Her awkward atmosphere is still present, but her hair is no longer frizzy, more like luscious brown and blond curls that compliment her golden eyes.

**"Lucy."** The two boys say. She smiles and I see both of them smile back.

_Wait a minute… Naru, smiling?_

**"AJ, EJ. I missed you."** She runs forward and hugs both of them at the same time, **"I'm glad you met me."**

**"What are you doing in England?"** Gene asks, still holding on to her as Naru sits by himself on top of a desk.

**"I've gotten a scholarship to the school. I'll be coming here until we all graduate."** Lucy looks so happy.

**"Great."** Naru says,** "Now I have to hear about you two acting like idiots all of the time."**

**"Hey!"** Gene says playfully,** "We're in love, Noll. Can't help that."** He reaches down and kisses Lucy on her lips. Naru glares at them, and I get the feeling that he's jealous.

The scene changes again, and Lucy is standing in the hallway with Naru. Naru looks annoyed and Lucy is crying.

**"I'm sorry, EJ."** Lucy sobs, **"I can't help who I love…"**

**"Don't give me that shit."** Naru spats at her, "**it should be me you love, Lucy. I'm the one who always saved you from the other kids at the orphanage. What makes Gene so great?"**

**"You two shouldn't be fighting over me,"** Lucy sobs.

**"Don't change the subject!"** Lucy flinches when Naru yells. Even I get a little bit scared. It's not often Naru feels the need to raise his voice.

**"He's so gentle, EJ."** Lucy says, sniffling and wiping her eyes, **"He's sweet and kind. He smiles. I can't help that I love him for it, EJ."**

**"You don't love me because I don't smile?"** Naru sounds hysterical now, **"I can smile!"** Naru smiles beautifully, but it's not real. To anyone else it might have been, but to me it's not.

It seems it's the same way for Lucy,** "You aren't smiling, EJ. You're just changing your facial expression. The smile isn't real."**

**"Who cares?"** Naru growls, **"All that matters is that I love you and you're choosing my brother."**

**"EJ, stop it!"** Lucy is angry now, **"That's your brother! I won't have the two of you fighting over me!"** She turns and runs away from him.

Naru doesn't go after her.

_'Last one...' _Gene's voice whispers in my head and the scene changes.

Naru and Gene are standing side by side in a church. Luella and Martin are next to them with solemn expressions, but what really gets me are the boys' expressions.

Both of them are glaring at the coffin that rests at the front of the pews.

Lucy lays in the coffin with a white dress on. Her small hands grasp white lilies, and to be honest, even in death she's beautiful. She looks utterly content. No longer the restless or sorrowful girl I saw just a few moments ago.

"This is what happens when we fall in love." Gene murmurs, speaking in Japanese this time, looking more angry at himself than anything.

Naru wears the same expression, "We can't fall in love ever again. With the same girl, or a different one."

"I agree." Gene says.

Naru sighs, and everyone begins to leave. Naru walks up to the coffin, and places a gentle kiss on Lucy's lips, "I'll never love anyone else."

And my heart shatters.

* * *

**Yasu's Point of View:**

We've all been sitting in the room for six hours. SPR will be closed down until Mai wakes up, because we all refuse to leave her side. Boss hasn't gotten up once since we all got here, not to get tea, read a book, or even use the bathroom. He just keeps watching Mai, as if silently encouraging her to wake up.

All of a sudden, the steady _beep beep beep _of Mai's heart minister changes to a _beeeeeeeeeeeeep._

"No!" Ayako yells, standing up and throwing open the door, "Quick! She's flat lining!"


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**3rd Person's Point of View:**

Naru watches emotionless as the doctors run in to the room and all of SPR are ushered out. He could see Mai from the door way. CPR is being done on her chest roughly.

_She's got bruised ribs already, you idiots._

Naru couldn't help the anger flaring up in his already boiling blood. It was taking everything in him not to blow this entire building up. He wanted to go back to the mansion and re-summon that damned spirit and make him pay until he screamed the same painful howl that Mai had…

_No. I can't do that._

Naru is suddenly bomb boarded with images of Mai giving him that disapproving face that seemed to make even the most evil man feel guilty.

Naru feels himself moving towards the room. He rams himself in between the two male nurses trying to hold him back, and before he can realize what he's doing, he grasps on to Mai's hand, releasing his spiritual energy in to the woman before he feels the feeling of Mai's spirit.

Her soul is like a teenage puppy. Still young and so innocent, yet tainted by the world around it enough to know how to survive. To Naru, it's a sad yet beautiful thing.

_Wake up. Wake up. Wake up._ Naru silently chants. Mai _can't_ die. She's _Mai_, for crying out loud.

As the doctors and nurses try to pull him away from her, he just holds on to his little ray of light. The heart monitor is still going in a constant beep. Eventually, Mai was going to be declared dead.

_No! _Naru's mind screams, even though he was sure his face is completely emotionless. Naru feels the monster that he calls his soul howl at the injustice of the situation. Why was it always HIM who had to lose someone?

Finally, he'd had enough. He wouldn't let anyone close to him die. He'd already lost Gene. He wouldn't lose Mai too.

Closing his eyes, Naru begins to chant the spell under his breath.

_**Laat my siel verbind met my vennote**_

_**My metgesel sal een geword het met my**_

_**Liggaam, verstand en gees**_

_**Ons is een**_

Naru opens his eyes, feeling his soul connect with Mai's. Just as Naru had hoped, the spell works. Mai's heart monitor begins to beep again, and Mai sits up hurriedly, looking panicked as her heart monitor tries to keep up with her now erratic heart beat.

Those big brown eyes that seem as innocent as a child's find his own, and Naru feels relief course through his veins. Her panicked state seems to evaporate as she stares at him, and although he doesn't completely understand it, his panic also disappears.

"Welcome back, idiot." Naru says, feeling himself want to smile at the girl.

She grins, and giggles breathlessly, before her eyes roll back, and she faints.

* * *

**Mai's Point of View:**

"Why'd you show me that?" I ask angrily, glaring at the man who's supposed to be my best friend.

"I needed you to see." Gene doesn't look guilty, but I know that mask too well for me to not realize that he's guilty, yet he still believes he did the right thing.

"I don't want to know that Naru loved a girl before, Gene!" Tears are filling my eyes up, "I don't want to know that he can love… b-because it just gives me false hope."

"It's not false hope, Mai." Gene says, walking towards me and grasping my hands in his, "I didn't show you all of this to hurt you. I had to show you that my idiot brother _can_ love. And believe me, loving you isn't hard. You just need to show him that even if Lucy couldn't handle his feelings, you aren't Lucy. You handle my brother better than I or Lucy ever did!"

"It's not that simple Gene!" I yell, jerking my hands away, "Naru, h-he… he may treat me special, but—"

"But nothing, Mai!" Gene snaps. He groans and scrubs his hand down his face, "You are literally one of the most stubborn people I've ever met. Next to Noll, of course." He sighs, and looks up at me with a tired expression, "Just get back out there and give me nieces and nephews already. I'm tired of waiting."

**—**

My eyes open.

The silent hospital room is surprisingly peaceful, except for the constant beeping of the heart monitor. A pressure on my leg makes me look. A dark green book rests on my thigh.

_Gene's book._

I see a familiar face in the chair next to my bed. He's asleep. With his arms crossed on the bed, his head rests on the top of his folded arms. He looks so peaceful. I want to wake him up, but I don't want to ruin his slumber either. I weigh my options.

My desire to talk to him over runs the desire to let him be.

"Naru?" I croak. I'm suddenly aware of my entire body throbbing, especially my ribs. My throat is dry and it's burning.

His eyes flutter open, and when they come to rest on me, he sits up and rubs his dreary eyes. His two hands take one of my own, and he sighs, "How are you feeling?" His voice is void of any emotion.

"Like I missed a lot." I say, "What's wrong, Naru?"

His mask falls and I see the worry lines etched in to his face, "Mai, do you realize you almost died?"

I sigh, remembering the feeling of my heart shattering. I knew nothing after that, and the next thing I know, I'm standing there arguing with Gene. I give him a wry smile, "I'd figured something had to happen."

"This isn't amusing in any way, Mai." Naru hisses, "I don't think you realize what would happen to the SPR team if you died, Mai. They wouldn't be able to work coherently and they'd get absolutely _nothing_ done." He looked absolutely livid.

I smile gentle at him, "Naru, do you mean them, or you?" It was a shot in the dark, but it seemed to hit home. Naru's eyes widen as he looks surprised at my comment, and I giggle slightly, trying to hide the wince from my ribs, "Don't worry, Naru. You aren't getting rid of me that easily."

He watches me for a moment, before sighing, "I know." He smirks slightly, and brings my hand up to his face, resting his cheek on it for a brief moment. I smile at him.

"Well well well." An obnoxiously keen voice says. Naru and I look across the room to see Yasu leaning on the door way. He grins, "Now kiss and give us babies!"

I gasp, my face turning red. Naru glares, "Yasuhara, state your business or get out."

"I was just coming by to check up on things. I brought you some clothes, boss." He tosses a bag in to the room, "By the way, you might wanna call the nurses. Mai looks like she's about to cry."

"That's only because you're an idiot, idiot!" I shout as he dances out of the room with a laugh. My ribs throb painfully and I can't help but wince.

"Idiot." Naru growls, reaching over me and pressing the nurse button.

It isn't long before a nurse is walking in the room. She smiles when she sees I'm awake, "Glad to see you're back, Taniyama-san." I give her a grin that feels a little bit forced, even to me. She turns to Naru, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, sir."

Naru glares, "No—"

"Naru," I interrupt. He turns to me with confusion dancing across his gorgeous blue eyes,

"Please. Just for a few minutes."

"You've got five minutes." Naru growls at me, not even casting the nurse a glance. He stands and leaves.

"Seems like he's a handful." The nurse comments as she starts checking my vitals.

I smile at her, "He is, but he's worth it." She looks like she doesn't believe it, but leaves me to my opinions.

**—**

Seven hours later, I'm home. It had been a tearful reunion with everyone else. While Ayako and Haru had cried, Madoka and Monk both yelled at me. According to them, I shouldn't have even thought of leaving. Yasu kept giving me this knowing smirk, and it was all I could do to not look a him. The fact that he'd said that in_ front of Naru_ completely blew me away.

_I wonder what Naru thinks of Yasu's comment?_

"Daydreaming?" Naru comments as he sits down next to me on the couch. I was supposed to be watching the movie with him, but I can't seem to get in to it. It isn't often that I can convince Naru to watch a movie, but I think he'd just gave me a free pass because I'd gotten out the hospital only a little while ago.

"When do I not?" I sarcastically say, not meaning for my irritable state to seep through my voice.

I see his head turn in the corner of my eye. I can just picture that condescending eyebrow raising as he watches me, "Excuse me?"

I sigh, "I'm sorry, Naru, it's just…" I draw my knees up to my chest and burry my face in to them. I hear him sigh heavily, before he moves. His overly large hands grasp my arm, before he gently pulls me towards him.

_He's being careful of my ribs_.

I find myself in his lap, using his chest as a pillow. He hugs me, threading his hands through my hair, "Go ahead."

And the tears begin to rain down.

* * *

**3rd Person's Point of View:**

Cobalt blue eyes open to view a shadowed room. If not for the warmth in his arms, Naru would have thought he was alone again. He's always alone… well, he used to be.

She's shivering.

Naru looks down at Mai and sighs. She's too defenseless for her own good. Naru stands with Mai in his arms, and carries her to his bedroom. After gently setting her down, he moves towards the bathroom door, but something catches his pant leg and he stops. He turns to see a small hand clutching to him.

Naru can't help the fond smile from crossing his face.

_This is a realy bad idea_.

He gently sits down next to her on the bed. Her hair had fallen in her face. He brushes back.

Lately, Naru's been noticing things about her. Like how these certain pair of jeans fit her really well. Like how she looks with her hair down. Like how she seems to smile at everything… even him.

He sighs, before murmuring to himself, "Stupid girl." Naru leans forward and presses his lips to her incredibly soft cheek. She always smells good too.

Naru stands, and enters the bathroom.

But only after pulling the thick duvet over her.

* * *

The next morning, Mai wakes up jerkily. Naru could tell that her entire body was in pain, so he wondered why she was so grateful when he handed her the pain medication that the doctor had proscribed her.

"What time is it?" Mai says, her voice clouded with sleep.

"Time for you to go back to sleep." Naru says, letting his voice become deep with worry for her.

_If i's Mai, it's okay._

"But Naru!" Mai tries to protest, sitting up from the bed too quickly. It only ends in her gasping quickly and clutching her probably throbbing ribs.

"Idiot." The professor growls, feeling anger again. He wasn't angry at Mai. He was angry at that damned spirit.

"It doesn't hurt that bad." Mai says with a slight grin, "Don't be such a worry wart."

_How? You're insufferable, Mai._

"Besides," Mai continues, "We've got work in a few hours."

"No, _I've_ got work in a few hours. _You've_ got a few hours of rest." Mai didn't seem happy with Naru's answer, because she glares at him, looking more like an angry kitten rather than a menacing girl who kick almost anyone's ass.

"Are you at least going to let me walk around the freaking apartment?" Mai growls, annoyed.

"I haven't decided yet." Naru smirks, "Just go back to sleep."

_**"STUPID TEA-LOVING NARCISSISTIC ASS BUCKET!"**_

_Ass bucket_. That's a new one.

**—**

"Are you sure we should leave the three of them alone?" Lin asks as Shuto and Naru both walk down with him to the office.

"Probably not." Shuto says, "But as long as they don't burn the building down, they should all be fine. Madoka is responsible, Mai will probably read a book, and since there's an animal involved, Haru will be occupied."

"That demon hates everyone." Naru can't help but grumble as he unlocks the door to the office.

"No. Just straight men." Shuto chuckles, "I'll have you know the cat quite likes me."

Lin chuckles too, finding the humor, "Seems Daisuke fancies Mai." Naru rolls his eyes, and they all set about their respectable tasks.

**—**

It was around noon that Naru's office phone rings. Thinking it's Lin or Mai, he just picks up with out looking, "Yes?"

"Oliver, what happened to Mai?!" His mothers voice bounces out of the phone in an angry tempo.

Naru winces, "Mother—"

"Don't you 'mother' me!" Luella screams in to the phone, "If I don't speak to her right now, then I'm booking the next flight to Japan right away!"

"She's fine, mother." Naru says with a roll of her eyes, "The idiot is just reckless. She's got a set of bruised ribs to live with right now, so she won't be going on investigations any time soon."

"Oliver, that girl is like a magnet for trouble." Now Luella just sounded exhausted. It was probably very early in the morning over in England, which meant Luella either a) stayed up all night to talk to him, or b) woke up insanely early.

Probably the latter.

"I know she is." Naru relinquishes, thinking about the spell he's been forced to use, "You'll get used to it, mother."

"Oliver, you sound odd." Luella picks up on it immediately, "What is it?"

_No use hiding it_.

"Mai died, mother." Naru let's his voice drop. He lets the panic and frustration out.

"She what?" Luella's voice sounds soft and far away, "But Madoka said she woke up— Oh, no, Oliver you didn't…"

"It was the only way, mom." Naru was nearly whispering now, "I won't let everything go. I'm too selfish for that."

"Oh, EJ…" Luella whispers to him in a moment of vulnerability, "I don't know what to say."

"Don't worry about it." Naru says, his voice returning to normal, "When Mai finds out, she'll probably kill me and then she'll cry."

"What do you mean 'when she finds out?'" Luella sounds astonished, "You actually plan on telling her?"

"She's Mai, mother." Naru says, "If I don't tell her now, then she'll find out later and be even more insufferable."

"Basically you're scared of her."

"Goodbye, mother."

* * *

**Mai's Point of View:**

_he's been sitting there for fifteen minutes_. I think.

Naru's midnight blue eyes were becoming more intense by the moment. He's sitting there with his fingers woven together, and he seems to be worrying over something. His entire body is tense, and the only thing that doesn't seem to be completely out of the ordinary is the bag next to him on the couch. I have no idea what's in it, but it seems ordinary enough. He'd walked in with it.

Madoka, Haru, and I didn't 'blow the house up' like those three idiots all assumed. As a matter of fact, all we did all day was watching Ouran High School Host Club and eat tons of sweets. I've never been more bored in my life, however, because the two of them wouldn't let me do anything. I hate being coddled.

After they'd left, Naru had walked in, and said, "Sit down." Then he'd placed the bag next to him, and we've been sitting here since.

"Naru," I begin, watching as his eyes light up slightly with interest. He never expects me to start a conversation first, though I rarely do, it's not that odd, "You look like you're about to go to war and never see me again. What's going on?"

Naru snorts, before leaning back and running his hand through his hair. He sighs, "Mai, I don't feel like fighting with you today."

"Uh, okay—?"

"However," he cuts me off, "after we finish speaking, I'm sure one of us will end up storming out of this room. So for the time being, just try to stay seated. You are still injured."

"Okay."

He seems really serious. This is very important. He looks relieved, however, when I answer my agreement with him. I wonder if he thought I'd just leave without letting him explain?

_Fat chance_.

"Mai, you realize that you died in that hospital room, right?" Naru tells me, his eyes looking the brightest that I've ever seen them.

"Yes." My voice is soft, but it's also firm.

"Well, you truly died. There was no way possible that you were coming back." His voice had lost that edge to it. His eyes are softer.

I feel a lump form in my throat, but I swallow it, "Okay. So how am I sitting here talking to you then?"

Naru sighs for the second time since coming home, "There's a spell that is said to bring someone back from the dead. It has to do with Voodoo in the African Tribes somewhere on the home continent." He takes in my look of utter outrage, and begins to speak very quickly in a monotone voice, "When Gene and I were younger, we had a babysitter that my parents hired. She was a kid old African lady with a knack for the supernatural. She used to tell us stories of how her parents were very spiritually connected. One time, we conned her in to telling us about a spell that her grandfather used as a last resort to save his wife.

"The spell has to do with connecting the spiritual energies and life force. I have thousands of electroshocks of power left over, so that extra power will be transferred to you if you ever need it. However, my tattoo will also help to not over load you, so you can rest easy that—"

"You idiot!" I shout, causing him to stop and I gasp as pain spreads through me. After catching my breath, I toss him my iciest glare, "Do you think I'm worried about me? What about you, you idiot?!"

Naru sighs, "There's only one down fall to this whole plan of mine—"

"And that is?!" I growl, not even caring that I cut him off. How could he do this?! I'm grateful that he'd go to such lengths for me (actually, I'm over the moon about it), but I don't want him to do this is it means he could be in trouble.

"If you were to die again, I'd die with you." He says the emotions with a cold and unfeeling voice. I feel the tears spring to my eyes. Oh no. This isn't good at all. It isn't long before I'm sobbing in to my hands. Crying because of Naru, and crying because every time I sob, my ribs throb.

"Mai…" he sighs. He stands and moves toward me. He lifts me up from the comfortable black chair and sits down where I'd been. He places me on his lap gently, "Stop it. It's fine."

"N-no it's not, N-Naru!" I choke out, I look up at him through tear-filled eyes as the thought of Naru dying because of me becomes unbearable, "I'm reckless by nature, Naru! How could I let you—"

"You aren't letting me do anything, Mai." His voice is firm but gentle at the same time, "I already did the spell. You're already here, and out life forces are already connected. There's no way to 'redo' or 'go back' from this spell. I knew this before I even cast it." His eyes are digging in to mine, as if searching for something. For what, I don't know, but that strong, steady gaze that seems to be trying to tell me something makes my tears die down.

"There's no way?" I ask, hiccuping now.

Naru shakes his head, "None." He sighs, and leans forward, gently brushing his lips agains my forehead, "So stop it with the look."

_The look that makes me want to lock you up and hide you from the world._ His words from England echo back to me in my mind. It had been right before the party that I met Naru's family (his mother's side anyway). I was so astonished to have Naru tell me something like that and I'm still astonished for it.

I feel myself grinning up at him.

"And actually," Naru says with a small smile on his face, "the spell helps me. I get to keep track of you."

"Huh?" I'm sure my confusion was written on my face now.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" He grins, "It's comes with a built in GPS signal."

* * *

**3rd Person Point of View:**

Naru watches as Mai laughs merrily at the whatever idiotic thing those anime characters were saying. He never got the concept of watching anything that wasn't intellectual. However, if this is what made Mai smile that largly, then he'd buy here every season ever created if she asked.

_But she'll never do that_. His unconscious mind hisses to him, and Naru had to agree with it. Mai would never ask Naru for anything unless it was completely necessary, and honestly, he hates it.

He hates that she's so independent now. Although he's proud of her, she doesn't seem to need him as much as she used to. He knows she used to feel like a burden to everyone on the team, but in reality, they all enjoyed saving her from disastrous situations. All for different reasons.

Even then, Naru couldn't help but admit to himself that she was a cute girl. Then she had big brown eyes and a personality that made everyone feel at ease. Even if she didn't have book smarts, she was one of the most intellectual people he'd ever met when it came to communication.

However, now… now Naru looks at her, and he forgets that he'd once known her when she was just a teenager. Now she's a full grown woman, and it shows. Not just in her test scores, but in her body too.

He'll never get used to the way her hips move when she walks, or the way her sizely breast (that he'd once thought nonexistent) bounce when she gets excited and starts hopping around. Her hair is two times as long as it used to be, and her it nearly sways around her hips. However, the one thing that will always remain the same about Mai's body type is her legs. Long, tan legs that Naru admits is gorgeous.

_Mai really is beautiful._

Naru looks over to see her snort suddenly and soda comes dripping out of her nose. She shrieks and Naru can't help the laugh that leaves him.

_But she'll always be Mai._


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Over the course of the pass week, I've literally had enough sleep to last me a life time. Anytime I'd try to get up and move around, Naru would just shove more sleeping medicine down my throat and then practically lock me in the room until I fell asleep. The worst part was that he wouldn't even let me go to my apartment! I had to stay at his. He'd even get my clothes for me.

Secretly, it's flattered me to no end. He's just so sweet some times. However, it was annoying as hell also.

Now I'd convinced him to let me go back to school, which probably wasn't a very good idea in the first place.

I gasp as another person accidentally bumps in to me and my throbbing ribs scream again. They apologize quickly before moving on to their next class. A loud, "Mai!" catches my attention and I see Yasu making his way to me.

"Hey." I croak, trying my hardest not to cry.

He shakes his head with a gentle smile, "The boss said you'd regret coming to school with those ribs of yours. Looks like you owe him an apology."

"I refuse."

Yasu chuckles, "Now you sound like the boss." He starts to walk with me to my English class. For some reason, whenever I'm with Yasu, no one bumps in to me or anything. We just continue walking down the hall of the university. All of a sudden, Yasu stops, "Hey! Kitsune!"

_Huh? Fox demon?_

I see a guy begin to walk towards us. He's got bright orange hair and bright green eyes. He's defiantly foreign. The guy, who I'm assuming is Kitsune, is at least 6 feet. Not as tall as Naru, but close enough. He'd reach Naru's chin. Kitsune also has nice size muscles, and he's wearing Levi's, boots, and a plain black t-shirt.

"Yasuhara?" He says with a smirk on his face, "Can I asked who's the beautiful girl you've got with you?"

_Oh my God._

My face heats up.

"This is Mai. She's a triple major, and she works with me." Yasu says, smiling at me.

"A triple major? That's impressive." He holds out his hand, "I'm Kitsune Misagi."

"It's nice to meet you, Misagi-san." I say, shaking his hand with a smile on my face, "I'm Mai Taniyama."

"Call me Kitsune, Mai." He smile, then lifts my hand and kisses the top of it in an act of gentlemanliness.

Well, isn't he just oozing charm.

"Kitsune transferred from an American university while you were MIA." Yasu says with a grin, "He's taking Psychology too. Maybe you can help him with that."

"I'd be happy to," I smile up at Kitsune who grins like the Cheshire Cat back to me.

"Be careful with her, Kitsune." Yasu comments, "She's got some bruised ribs from our last case." With that, Yasu dances away in a flurry of secret smiles and devious plans.

"Any idea what he's planning?" Kitsune comments as Yasu walks away.

I shake my head, "Nope. But I guess we'll find out, huh?" Kitsune grins, before nodding and walking with me to our Psychology class.

* * *

**3rd Point of View:**

Naru had never been so worried. Not when he was thirteen and his brother went to the ER. Not when he was sixteen when Gene left for Japan. He wondered slightly why he seemed to be more worried about a girl with no relation to him, as apposed to his own brother, but in reality, he didn't care.

All Naru knew was that he felt like the inside of his body was swarming with bugs.

_Is she hurt?_

He looks up at his clock. In ten minutes, Mai would be done with her classes and she'd be making her way to the office. A firm knock on his door makes him look up as Lin pokes his head through, "Just go pick her up, Noll."

Naru stands with out a word and grabs his jacket and keys. He makes his way to the door, but not before turning around and saying, "I'll be back in a while."

"Mhmm." Lin says, his arms crossed over his chest as he leans against the door frame. Naru didn't even think that Lin was patronizing him. Out of all the people to understand his anxiousness, he knew Lin was the best person.

Lin understands how it is to have someone close to you that is completely reckless and selfless.

**—**

Naru made quick work of driving to the college. It was a good fifteen minutes away, but he made the trip in seven. Mai is standing outside by herself by the gates. She's got earphones in, so Naru knows that she won't be able to hear him.

He steps out of his car and moves toward her. Just as he's crossing the street to reach her, a foreigner walks up behind Mai. Alarm flashes through Naru as the man grabs Mai by the waist and spins her around. He stops sprinting towards her when she laughs loudly, "Kitty!"

The man, 'Kitty', laughs too, "Is that a new name or something?"

"Kitty, as in Kitsune." Mai says, grinning.

_Stop it._

Mai giggle as Kitsune blanches, "That's some nice reasoning you've got there." He hugs her tighter.

_Let her go._

"Why can't you just come out drinking with me?" Kitsune says, smiling down at Mai. He's a handsome fellow. Orange hair and bright green eyes. Naru's polar opposite it seems.

"Because I've got to go to work." Mai sounded like she was attempting not to burst out laughing.

"Can't you call in or something?"

_Absolutely not._

"Mai!" Naru shouts, walking up to them. Mai jerks away from Kitsune as if the man had burned her. Big brown eyes meet his furious blue ones. She looks so scared.

_Good._

"Uh, Mai?" Kitsune says, eyeing Naru warily, "Who's this?"

"I'm her boss." Naru growls glaring at Kitsune. The orange haired man puffs out his chest, but even the simplest simpleton could see that he was just as scared of Naru as every other person was… except for Mai.

The woman in question looked like she was about to cry. Naru felt like yelling and hiding all at the same time. To see her happy to be with anyone else but him…

The young professor grabs Mai by the elbow. He pulls her after him, but stops when Mai is pulled the other way. He turns to see Kitsune grabbing on to Mai's hand, "I don't think her boss should be jerking her around."

Naru glares at him and he feels his PK ripple through out his entire body. He uses his mind to push Kitsune back, who stumbles with a surprised look on his face. All Naru really wanted to do was crush this guy with his mind and then take _his Mai_ and shove her away so no one could find her.

Mai, as if sensing his thoughts (she had a strange knack for figuring out what he was always thinking), turns to Kitsune, "He's also my best friend. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Naru pulls her across the street and in to his car.

Briefly, he wondered is Mai really considered him her best friend? He also wondered why it bothered him so much?

Ten minutes later the two of them are speeding towards the apartment complex. Naru didn't know what to do with all of the emotions whirling around him. He reaches over and cranks up the heat all the way. If the windows were beginning to ice, he knew Mai must've been freezing.

There was only one other time Naru could remember feeling all of these emotions, and it ended up with her commuting suicide. However, he couldn't help all of the feelings swirling around inside of him.

_Wait a minute, the situations are different. Then why..._

The two of them are both quiet the entire way home. Naru knew he couldn't stay around her. He knew that if he did then he'd do something he'd regret later. That's precisely why he dropped her off, and with a quick, "I'll be back later." He sped off.

He felt something in him twist painfully as he watched the small girl fold in to herself in the rearview mirror.

_She always hides her pain._

* * *

He hadn't been gone ten minutes before his phone rang. He physically winced at the sight of the caller ID. He sighs, before pressing the button on his center console that allowed the phone call to be taken through the speakers, "What, Lin?"

"Do you want to explain to me why Mai just called my wife balling her eyes out? Or how about why my wife left with out a single word to me?!" Lin was shouting in to the phone. The sound was coming out through the speakers harshly against Naru's sensitive ears. He turns the car volume down some.

"I had to leave." Naru's voice is quiet, "I didn't want to hurt her."

"For the love of God," Lin sighs, "What the hell are you two fighting about now?"

"I can't really explain it—"

"Well you better figure out a way!" Lin snaps.

Naru sighs again. The two men seem to both do that a lot. Especially when they're annoyed. Naru feels his eyes begin to twitch as the frustration pours out of him in one big swoop, "Some _fucking_ guy was trying to convince her to call in to work and go out drink with him. The idiot probably didn't realize that this 'Kitsune' _asshole_ just wanted one thing."

"So you're jealous."

The astonishment that Naru feels is so great that he hits dry brakes in the middle of the street. He hears several honks of anger before cars begin to pass him up. Naru glares at nothing, "Don't be absurd."

"Noll, I've heard you swear twice the entire time I've known you." Lin says, his voice much lighter than before, "When you were describing Gene's killer, and now. Trust me. If this has got you so fired up that you're swearing, then you're jealous."

"I'm not—"

"Don't lie to me. I'll call your mother." Lin's voice sounded amused now and it irritated Naru to no end.

"There's no way _possible_ that I could be…" he trails off and sighs. He thinks about it for a moment. If Naru detaches himself emotionally from the situation, then he could honestly say that it sounded like he was jealous. However, something in the back of his mind kept screaming that he wasn't.

And suddenly, it all clicks.

"Lin?"

"Yeah yeah. I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck."

* * *

Lin smiles down at the phone.

_Finally._

He hits the number two on his speed dial, and Madoka answers on the second ring. He could hear the sobbing girl in the back ground.

"I'll be right back, sweetie." Madoka tells Mai, before she walks away and answers Lin, "So?"

"Mai was with another guy." Lin says, "I'm guessing someone new since we've never seen him before. Noll went to pick her up from school and caught the guy flirting with Mai. Apparently he asked her out for drinks or something. Bottom line is Noll got angry and brought Mai back home before leaving because he'd thought he'd do something stupid… which he probably would have."

"True." Madoka says, irritated by this whole situation, "So what do we do?"

"I think we need to leave this one alone." Lin says, remembering the tone of Naru's voice when he'd apparently had a epiphany earlier, "I'm positive they'll fight, but I think they'll make up. They always do."

"I swear, these two are like magnets. Sometimes they push each other away and some times they're so close that it's hard to separate them," Madoka sounded exhausted, "When do you think it'll be a good time to tell them?"

"Probably after this is all settled." Lin says, smiling as he remembers the day, "After all, we have nine months."

* * *

When Naru makes it to the apartment, even though it's his, he knocks. Madoka answers the door. She glares at him for a second, before stepping aside and muttering, "She's in your room. If you mess this up, I'll kill you." Then she leaves.

_No pressure, right?_

Naru sighs, making his way to his room. He hears quiet sobbing behind the door, and takes a deep breath before pushing it open. There sits Mai. She's sitting on the floor with knees to her chest. Her back is against the end of his bed, which is facing the door. She looks up and her eyes grow wide, "N-Naru—"

"Why are you on the floor?" He says, cutting her off. Anger fills him all over again, "You've got bruised ribs you idiot."

Mai's eyes water, and then they harden, "Who cares anyway?! You get mad at me and then you leave!"

"Of course I leave!" Naru shouts back, "You have a tendency to take _everything_ the wrong way! One false phrase slips out of my mouth and you throw it all off the deep end!"

By now, Mai had gotten up and was glaring up at him with red eyes and a puffy nose. Her fist are clenched at her sides as she fights with the professor, "I do not! And where do you get off yanking me away from Kitsune anyway?! We weren't doing anything wrong!"

"Oh, you weren't?" Naru growls, "So you weren't even thinking about calling in to work?"

"No! I wasn't, as a matter of fact." Mai crosses her arms over her chest in an act of self-righteousness, "I am not the kind of person to _walk away from something_!"

Naru feels more anger welling up inside him. Even if he knows THAT, he still can't help how infuriating it is to argue with her, "At least I don't go off with every new girl that I meet like some kind of simpleton!"

_**SMACK!**_

Naru's face jerks to the right as Mai's palm connects with his cheek. Surprise fills him as it registers that Mai just slapped him. He turns to her to see tears dripping down her face. She looked so astonished that she's hit him, yet so hurt at the same time.

"How could I…" Mai starts, but stops. Naru can't make any sentence that would seem even the least bit articulate. The brown haired woman sniffles, "How could you think that I would do that, when the only person I think about all day… is you?" She looks up at him, her eyes looking so big and vulnerable that he can't help the protectiveness that flashes over him.

Naru registers what she said. His eyes widen, "But I thought—"

"No." Mai sniffles, fresh tears dripping off of her chin, "It was never Gene, you idiot. It's always been you. Even when I was a teenager." Her entire face is red, and Naru feels the breath leave him. He doesn't know what to say.

Which is why he grabs her by the wrist, and pulls her to him. She looks up at him astonished, and tries to say something, but he shuts her up.

His lips cover hers.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Mai's Point of View:**

_Oh my God._

His lips are on mine, and my earlier anger and sorrow is forgotten. Naru tastes like all of my favorite flavors all rolled in to one.

_What the hell is going on?_

It takes me a few moments to realize that I'm just standing here like an idiot, so I do the only thing I can think of. I kiss him back.

His lips are gentle against mine. As he kisses me, I can defiantly tell that he's more experienced than me, but at this point in time, I just frankly don't care.

Naru presses me closer to him. My entire body molds against his and I feel my breast squash against his chest. With how tight he's holding me, it should really be painful, but instead, little pleasurable tingles are erupting up and down my entire body.

My heart was beating so fast that I'm nearly positive that Naru could hear it and feel it against his chest. Naru's arms circle around my waist as the need for air becomes painful. He pulls away only long enough for me to pant a couple of times before his lips are back on mine and my hands are traveling up his chest and cupping the back of his neck. My finger curl in to the hair at his nap, and I tug.

Naru **groans.**

_Dear God, if I'm about to die, just give me a few more moments. I don't care whether I'm going to heaven or hell. Love, the woman who's currently melting against this man._

Naru's warmth is circling around me and I'm grateful yet bothered by it. Currently, the air around me is so blistering hot that I can barely breathe… not that it's a necessity at the moment.

Naru's hands begin to move.

**3rd Point of View:**

He couldn't believe Mai was kissing him back. She is inexperienced— that much he knew— yet it is like it's completely natural to her. Naru doesn't like sweets, however, it's like she's the only sweet he's ever actually enjoyed.

His hands take on a mind of their own and they begin to move. They travel over her hips and up the slopes of her sides. One hand stays on her side while the other continues up her arm and grasps her neck. Naru pulls at the hair, forcing her head to turn further up and she gasps, allowing his tongue to dart between the pink lips.

_This girl is going to be the death of me._ Naru thinks quickly.

His tongue twists around Mai's gently. Mai presses herself closer to him and he groans again. He felt like Mai was playing him on strings, and Naru was perfectly okay with that. Mai could continue to play him as long as she wanted, as long as she didn't pull away.

However, the need for air became extensive, and he pulls away.

**Mai's Point of View:**

Naru pulls away.

We're both panting and he rests his forehead against my own. Naru smells like tea. He always smells like tea. That's just Naru.

"What was _that_?" I ask, after I'd gotten my breath back. The air around us is blistering hot, but I don't want to move. If I move, I'll part myself from Naru. I don't want to be away from him. Not after what just happened.

"I don't know." He mutters, his voice deep and thick to my ears. Naru's arms tighten around me, "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" My mind was still in over drive after what just happened.

Blue eyes meet mine and they burn brightly, "That it's me."

Everything in me comes to a standstill. I smile gently at the man, and bring up my hand to cup his face, "Yes Naru. It always had been, and always will be."

* * *

My eyes open.

Naru's nose is barely touching mine, and I can feel his warm breath fanning my face. Our noses are the only thing touching. I don't remember falling asleep last night, but must have been after my second confession.

His eyes flicker open, and I notice the way his pupils dilate as he watches me watch him. He doesn't move at all, just continues to watch me. Eventually, though, he sits up with a deep breath. He's shirtless and the thought that I was kissing a man that looks like THIS, utterly embarrasses me.

I sit up too, and let my hair cover my face. My cheeks have to be scarlet by now.

How could I do this? What if the kiss completely ruins our friendship?

"Mai."

His voice makes me shiver and cringe at the same time. I look up at him, and he reaches forward to grasp the side of my head, pulling me to him. His lips gently brush against my own, and I can't help the dreamy sigh that leaves me.

I sound like a love struck fan that finally got to meet her favorite band member.

I look up in to his eyes to find his gaze burning hot. He smirks at me, before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine again. My temperature raises at the boldness of this man.

Although, that's what Naru is. All boldness and no shame.

He moved his hand to the nap of my neck, and presses his lips harder to mine. I sigh in to the kiss, and press closer to him on some kind of weird instinct that had nothing to do with my powers.

Suddenly, the door is thrown open and I hear several gasps. I jerk away from Naru to find the entire SPR crew standing there. Ayako and Madoka are both grinning like the Cheshire Cat, as is Haru, while Lin and Shuto both look impassive (but I could still see those smirks threatening to surface). Masako and John are both blushing furiously, while Yasu has a devious grin on his face. I don't want to look at Monk, but I do.

That is not what I expected.

His eyes are welling up in tears, and he has a fist to his mouth as he stares at us wide eyed. Ayako turns to her husband and grins, "Don't worry, honey." We all turn and look at her. She ignores us though, "I'm sure Mai will let you give her away."

Monk begins to ball like a baby.

I turn scarlet, pick up a pillow, and throw it at her, "AYAKO!"

* * *

The next two days consist of me avoiding Naru. Although, I don't think I was really avoiding him that well. The fact that I wasn't allowed to go to work helped, but I didn't go over to sleep at his apartment or even call him. He seemed to be really busy with paperwork anyway, so I don't think he noticed as much as he would have if wouldn't have been.

On of the paperwork, I wasn't sure what Naru and I were anymore.

Were we just friends? Were we dating? I just didn't know. I felt as helpless as I had when he'd left for England.

Then I had to go give Lin his house keys for Madoka, and I didn't know Naru was in the office.

* * *

"Thank you." Lin says, taking the keys from me.

I give him a weak smile that I hope he doesn't question, "You're welcome." This thing with Naru is really getting to me. After a quick goodbye, I'm walking toward the door.

As I reach for the door nob, my hands are grabbed and pinned above my head. The front of my body squashes against the door as I gasp, immediately bucking against my attacker, trying to get away.

"Good try," a deep but familiar voice says. It makes me freeze.

"Naru?!" I shriek, "What the hell! You scared me!"

I could practically see him rolling his eyes. He doesn't respond to me, only presses his body against mine so I'm trapped between the door and him. While one hand grasps both of my wrists above my head, the other comes to rest on my hip. It's distracting. His thumb delves underneath where my shirt had ridden up.

"Did you honestly believe I wouldn't notice you were avoiding me?" Naru growls softly in to my ear, making me shudder against him.

"I noticed you had a lot of paperwork so—" I try to at least tell the partial truth.

"Mai, I'm not an idiot." His breath fans across my neck. His hand reaches up and brushes my hair away from my neck and face, "So tell me the truth."

I hear myself sigh. Not a resigned sigh either. More like a dreamy _I-don't-ever-want-this-to-end_ sigh.

"I don't know what to do." I whimper, not able to stop the stinging of tears in my eyes. This man makes me cry way too much. It's beginning to get annoying. Naru pauses, and I sniffle, "What are we, Naru?"

He suddenly snorts, "That's seriously it? Mai, you're an idiot." He pulls away from me and begins to walk back to his desk.

I shriek, "Ugh!" And follow after him, "How am I the idiot?! It's a valid worry!"

My blood is boiling. He's such an asshole!

"No it's not." He chuckles, "It's actually so ignorant, I have no idea what type of thought process takes place before these kind of things."

"Naru, it's not funny!" I say, this time tearing up a little bit. I'm humiliated. Is he laughing because he thinks it's obvious that we aren't? How stupid can I be?

"Mai, what do you want us to be?" He asks, like it's the most obvious question in the world.

My entire face heats up. I know the answer to that question without even thinking about it.

He smiles at me, making my heart pound, "Then that's what we'll be."

I blanch, "That's it?"

It can't be that simple. It never is.

Naru rolls his eyes, still amused, "Mai, I don't think you realize exactly who you are."

Confusion swarms me, "Who I am?"

Naru raises an eyebrow, "Would you like me to explain?"

"Please."

"Then sit down." He gestures to the siting area in the middle of the room.

I sit on the couch, right across from the love seat that Naru normally sits down on. However, instead of sitting there, he walks over to the couch and sits down next to me. He reaches for me, and on instinct I move towards him.

I'm laid down with my head on his chest. I can hear his heartbeat. It is calm. A steady pound that sounds like the boom of a constant drum. I close my eyes in contentment for a moment.

I think I'm in shock.

"Mai, do you know that you're probably one of the most well adapting people I've ever met?" Naru says gently, one of his hands playing with the ends of my hair. He tugs slightly, causing my eyes to open, "You were a sixteen year old girl that couldn't do anything right, had no confidence, and was completely ignorant in the parapsychology field. Now, you're a nineteen year old woman who is one of the more graceful people I know, with confidence in your work and your IQ matches my mothers'. You're also too nice to people, while you're also one of the best secretary's in the job. You're my brothers' best friend. My mothers' favorite doll. My fathers' favorite worker. And you're my girlfriend." My heart freezes, and I sit up, looking him in the eyes. He smiles, a slow, seductive smile, "That makes you really special. God-worthy even."

I can't help the unlady-like snort that leaves me. I smile shyly and grin up at him, then I lean forward and press a chaste kiss to his lips.

Suddenly, I remember our fight from the other day. I pull away and grin at him, "Wait, does that mean you were jealous of Kitsune?"

His eyes harden at the sound of his name, "Absolutely not." He pushes me and I flip off of him and on to the couch. He stands, straightens his clothes, before walking back over to his work.

"But Naru!" I whine, standing and moving towards him, "If you weren't jealous, then what do you call that?"

"Mai, I don't get jealous." Naru says, sitting in his chair. He turns to me and crosses his arms over his chest, "I get territorial."

Shock makes my eyes open wide, "But we weren't—"

"That doesn't matter." Naru says, mirth dancing in his dark gaze, "Mai, you've been mine since the day you first stood up to me. I protect what's mine." He stands, and kisses me full on the mouth. Just as I get over my shock and kiss him back, he pulls away, "Now go to school and learn not to be an idiot."

I grin, and roll my eyes before skipping away. I pause at the door way. I turn back to him, a goofy grin on my face, "Goodbye, boyfriend."

He looks up and I see his mouth twitch. He rolls his eyes, "Mai, stop annoying me. I'll see you later."

* * *

**3rd Point of View:**

"I'm surprised you haven't spontaneously combusted yet." Lin's voice carries from the doorway and Naru looks up to see him grinning

"You're exaggerating." Naru rolls his eyes.

"No, I'm not. I believe Madoka described that as _'cuteness-fluff over-load'_." Lin laughs at Naru's look, "Hey, I can't help it that Madoka is a shipper."

"The fact that you know what that means is astonishing and makes me fear for your brain cells." Naru's voice was monotone, but Lin knew better than to think that he was angry in any way.

As far as Lin could tell, Naru was floating with the clouds.

"So when are you going to tell Mai that all that paperwork you've been filling out for these last few days is actually flight papers?" Lin says, walking and sitting on the couch with his computer.

"Soon enough." Naru sighs, "Mother won't leave me alone about bringing Mai back. She's on spring break soon, so hopefully I can get her there with out too much of a fight."

"I'm warning you now, if Mai is anything like Madoka," the men share a look, "then you know better than to antagonize her. It would be in your best interest to tell her as soon as possible before hand, so she at least _feels_ like she has some kind of say so."

"I think I know how to handle my girlfriend, Lin." Naru grumbles, not wanting to admit that he was actually considering what the man was saying.

_Girlfriend?_ Naru thinks. He feels his heartbeat increase for some reason, and he smirks to himself. Guess he's just as excited about this as Mai is. It's a new concept for him.

"I'm serious, Noll." Lin says in a matter-of-fact tone, "Choose your battles carefully now."

**—**

Mai goes home immediately after school ends. Naru looks up from the pot he was currently putting ingredients in for dinner. Mai walks in, and she looks like a dog following a scent for food. He can't help but smirking at her.

"You can cook?" Mai asks, setting her purse and book bag on the table top.

"Gene couldn't, so one of us had to learn." Naru says, watching as she moves across the kitchen gracefully. It's been getting warmer lately, so today she opted out of Capri pants and an over sized t-shirt. The shirt was a plain gray color, nothing special. It didn't even show any cleavage. She was covered well, and she looked comfortable with her hair up in a slightly messy ponytail.

Yet the entire outfit made him hum internally.

"I'd expect that from Gene." Mai grins, walking to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water.

_She's feeling awkward._ Naru thinks. He's already planned that this would happen. She's facing away with him and is staring at the wall blankly. It's an indication that she's thinking. Mai has always been like that, even when she was a teenage girl.

He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. She jumps, but then settles down and he pulls her against him.

Naru doesn't understand it, but he loves when Mai is close to him like this. She feels cool against his overly warm skin. Mai sighs, and relaxes against him, "I missed you."

He doesn't respond to her, but he tightens his arms around her waist, hoping she gets the picture. Even if they are some type of 'new relationship,' Naru feels as if they've been dating the entire time they've known each other. He releases her, and they both set about different tasks. While Naru cooks, Mai begins her homework. Soon enough, they're both seated on the couch with their meal.

"What are you doing over spring break?" Naru asks, the only other sounds in the room coming from the television.

Mai tosses him a confused look, "Uh, working?"

Naru smirks, "Really? I thought you were going to England?"

Mai gasps, her eyes growing wide, she takes his bowl and sets both of them on the coffee table. She rises on her knees, "Really?!" Naru smiles and Mai shrieks. She throws her arms around his neck and he chuckles.

Naru will never tell Lin that he was right.

* * *

**Mai's Point of View:**

"So you and Naru are dating?" Ayako says, grinning at me from across her and Monk's kitchen table. Masako, Haru, and Madoka all sit around the table with me as the five friends have what I call a 'gossip session'.

I can't help blushing scarlet, "Yes." My head ducks.

Haru giggles, and claps his hands happily, "What happened?"

After a quick explanation of everything that has happened in the pass four days, I've gotten even Masako blushing. She covers her face with her sleeve, "Who knew Naru could be so romantic?"

"I wouldn't say he's romantic." I tell her, thinking back on his asshole-ness at my worries, "I think he just has a side that he doesn't show often."

Madoka giggles, "Well, I'm glad you two are finally together."

Ayako grabs my hand, "We all are." I smile the both of them.

Madoka perks up suddenly, "Oh, and I have something to tell all of you." We all give her our full attention as she grins widely, "I'm pregnant."

We all scream in excitement. Even Masako.

**—**

"Did you know?!" I ask Naru as he walks in the door with Lin and Shuto. Masako had left about ten minutes ago for work, while Haru, Madoka, and I were all discussing the new topic at hand.

"Of course not." Naru says, hanging up his jacket. He walks over to me and kisses my forehead briefly before moving in to the kitchen. I turn pink at the fact that he'd just did that in front of our friends, but they don't seem to mind.

"Anyway, Shuto and I will see you later." Haru says, giving Madoka and I hugs before grabbing his elbow and pulling him out of the apartment in a hurry. I turn to Madoka in question, but she just shrugs.

_What was all that about?_

* * *

**Shuto's Point of View:**

Haru pulls me all the way to my apartment, throws open the door and yanks me in. Immediately after closing the door, he pulls me down and his lips are on mine. I make a sound in the back of my throat and push him up against the wall.

The air around us grows hot, and eventually I peel off his clothes. I take my time. Sucking on his nipples and playing with that cute little toy between his legs. He mewls and croons as I hit every single one of his spots.

We've only been active for about a week, but I know every sweet spot on this little angel. The only draw back is he's just as fast of a learner as me.

His small hands paw at my erection that's hidden underneath my jeans. I grow impatient and I rip my shirt off, then jerk my jeans down.

What I didn't expect was for Haru to drop to his knees in front of me.

"Oh, dear God…" I groan as his hot mouth takes me in. If there's one thing I've learned about Haru's mouth in the pass few days is that he doesn't have a gag reflex.

He sucks hard, moving up and down on my shaft. I can't help but watch the little twink do me. He's just so beautiful. I feel myself building higher and higher, but I don't want release yet.

I want him.

I pull myself from his mouth and pick him up. He's always very light, no matter how much food I try to force down his throat. He doesn't gain any weight… ever.

I practically throw him on our bed, and he giggles like a school girl. The sound goes straight to my groin.

I pounce.

—

Laying here with him in my arms is probably my favorite thing to do. I think, loving the fact that I have this man in my bed.

I think I love him.

"Shuto?" Haru asks sleepily, and I look at him in a silent question. He yawns, "Can we adopt?"

"Now?" I ask, alarmed.

"No." He giggles, "Much later, but can we? I've always wanted kids." He looks at me with sleep filled eyes, and I grin, bending down to kiss his nose before answering.

"Of course, beautiful."

* * *

I lay in bed next to Naru. He has his arm draped over my hip, and I can feel his breath on the back of my neck.

_I wonder if I should ask him?_ I think, worrying about whether or not he would get upset.

_'Just ask him!'_ Comes Gene's snappy reply. I mentally roll my eyes, before sucking up my doubt and gathering my courage.

"Hey, Naru?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go on a date?" We're both quiet for a moment, and I think I've forgotten how to breathe. The moment is a tense silence.

"Do you want to?" His voice sounds huskier than normal.

"Yes. Very much, actually." I'm so happy that the room is pitch black, otherwise I'm sure he'd see my burning face and would tease me about it.

"Then we'll go." Naru says this simply, as if me asking is all that needs to be done. I feel my face stretch in to a grin, and I cuddle closer to him.

_God, I love this man._


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Mai's Point of View:**

I hate Saturdays. I always have. Saturdays are the days that I've got too much homework to make sense of. Being a triple major can really be a pain in the ass.

Naru left for work an hour ago. I was instructed that I'm not allowed to go to work until the doctor gives the okay. I pointed out that he's never listened to the doctor before, and the ass came back with, "As true as that may be, I'm not the same as you. I'm more advanced in both mind and body. Now sit down and do your homework. I'll be back later."

The nerve of him! Why I oughtta…

"Mai, refrain from strangling your pencils." A deep voice says from behind me.

I just at least two feet away from my chair and glare up at my boyfriend when I land on the floor. I shriek, "You idiot! Why'd you have to go and scare me like that?!"

Naru raises an eyebrow, but leans down and offers me a hand anyway. I grab it and he jerks me up so fast that I fall against his chest. His arms circle around me before I get that chance to understand what's going on, and I'm pushed against the counter. I look up at him, and his lips come crashing down on mine before I can register anything.

That's one way to shut me up.

**—**

**3rd Point of View:**

"Oh come on, Naru!" Mai exclaims, bouncing excitedly in the passenger seat of Naru's black mustang, "Just tell me where we're going!"

Naru just continues to ignore her. No matter how much she prods, she's not getting anything out of him. Naru wanted to watch the surprise and wonder on her face when they arrive.

The things he does for this girl.

In an attempt to shut her up, Naru reaches over and turns on the radio. The method works and Mai grins, beginning to belt out the lyrics to whatever song was playing. Naru turns his attention back to the front, but he's drawn in to her happy charade, and he begins to drum his thumbs on the steering wheel to the beat of the song.

Even though most would be astonished, Naru actually likes music very much. He finds a sense of security in it. While the kids in the orphanage used to bully him, he turned to music as a distraction. It's the reason he learned to play the piano, guitar, violin, cello, and trumpet.

Naru could only imagine what Mai would say if she ever found out he played so many instruments. Probably something like, "That's amazing Naru!" He'd make some remark about him BEING amazing, and she'd scream, "You stupid, narcissistic idiot!" Then she smile at him so he knew she wasn't serious.

Yeah, Naru really does like music…

He looks over so see Mai grinning happily and singing in a loud, but oddly, very on-tune voice.

…but he thinks he found something he likes even more.

* * *

"Naru!" Mai whines as the black car pulls in to the building through some type of back door/garage, "Where are we?!"

He doesn't answer her, and that infuriates her. So Mai just stays silent with steam coming out of her ears, and internally, Naru smirks. She doesn't realize how easy she is to manipulate.

Then he frowns, as much as he likes it, it's not safe for her to be like that towards others.

Naru parks in a spot and turns off the car. He's never seen Mai get out of the car as fast as she did then. As soon as they are both out and the car is locked, Naru walks to Mai and grabs her hand. She looks expectant, like he was going to put something in it, however, Naru just intwines their fingers and pulls her along.

She blushes from the fact that they're holding hands, and Naru can't help smirking.

He leads her to a metal door, and they're greeted by a man in a suit. He smiles, "Ah! Shibuya-san. It's very nice to see you again." The confusion spreads across Mai's face as her curious nature takes hold. Naru feel like grinning, but he stops himself. It's not just Mai. The man in the suit turns to Mai with a calm smile, "You must be Taniyama-san. It's very nice to meet you. I'm Geitzo."

"Hi, Geitzo-san!" Mai exclaims, her friendly personality over shadowing her nature for a few moments. Geitzo seems surprised. Naru could understand why. He is so cold and aloof; Mai is a friendly and warm person. They're defiantly opposites, but maybe that's why they fit together so well, "Please just call me Mai!" They have a friendly handshake.

Geitzo turns back to Naru, a new spark in his eye. That seems to happen to everyone who meets Mai, "Well, everything is just as you requested. I hope you two have a nice evening, and if anything happens, feel free to contact me." Geitzo excuses himself and turns on his heel through the metal door.

"Oh, come on, Naru! Now you _have_ to tell me!"

Naru chuckles, smiling down at his over-excited girlfriend, "Wouldn't you rather just see for yourself?" He tugs on her hand, which he hadn't let go of, "Come on."

Mai giggles like a five year old about to find out a really big secret and Naru can't help but smile at her. Naru pulls open the door and leads Mai through it. The minute they step out, Mai's eyes grow wide and her mouth hangs open.

"Oh. My. God." Mai shrieks, "The aquarium!" She darts away to one of the glasses and watches in wonder as the fish swim pass. A toddler boy stands next to her and watches with his mother at his side. Mai grins down at him and he laughs with her.

"Come on, Mai." Naru calls, "You don't want to stay here for our entire date, do you?"

Mai turns around with a flushed face, "Date?!"

* * *

**Mai's Point of View:**

_Date?!_

Naru grabs my hand with his eyes smiling at me. He pulls me along and over to a desk where we get a guide book and some type of bracelet that Naru puts on me.

"Naru, when did you plan all of this?" I ask, completely taken by surpise, "I asked you yesterday night."

"How many times have I told you that I'm more advanced than you both physically and mentally?" Naru says, rolling his eyes, "I planned it this morning."

I roll my eyes, but smile anyway. I reach up and kiss his cheek, "Well, come on then!" He smirks and follows after me.

We spend the entire day there. Surprisingly, Naru didn't complain about the number of people once. If some one bumped in to him, he'd offer a polite (but completely fake) smile at their apology and then we'd continue on our way.

Naru was _my Naru_ all day. I'd fall and he wouldn't say anything, he'd just pick me up with a roll of his eyes, but he acted like I didn't notice that he'd do a full body check to make sure I was okay.

At one point, we were sitting down at a small diner that was centered in a huge aquarium some. Somehow, Naru got us a seat right by an aquarium wall, and I watch as beautiful fish swim pass us and around the entire room. I giggle as I watch a diver swim around on his back. He seems to be doing back strokes. When he notices me looking, he pulls his mouth piece out, grins and waves.

I laugh gleefully and wave back.

"Interesting." Naru's deep voice says, I look over at him with a confused expression. He smirks, "It seems I'm not the only one who finds you alluring in jeans and a t-shirt."

My entire face heats up, "Wha—?!" My mouth hangs open and my eyes were bugging out of my head.

Naru laughs adorably. It's quiet. He doesn't want anyone else to hear. I can't help but smile at the fact that he doesn't let anyone else but me hear him laugh. Naru looks up a me with a small but genuine smile, "Just open your menu and find something to eat." I sigh, trying to push my blush down. I open up the menu and search through it.

**—**

"Mai, can you walk by yourself?" Naru sounds so far away. It's nearly ten o'clock p.m., and I'm completely exhausted from our date. Even so, I'm still giddy from the fact that Naru and I had our official first date, and it was perfect.

"Probably not." I mumble, keeping my eyes screwed shut. I practically see his eyes rolling, and I hear the drivers door open and close. Then my door opens, and Naru is reaching across me to unbuckle my seat belt. Afterwards, I'm lifted in to a warm embrace and I hear the car door slam.

I drift away.

**•**

When I come back to consciousness, I'm being tucked in to bed. Naru pulls away from me and turns around to walk away, but my body moves on it's own. My hand grabs his in a gentle resistance and he stops. I hear him sigh, "You want me to stay?" My hand tightens on his and I can hear his adorable laugh.

The next thing I know, Naru is behind me in the bed. His arm wraps around my waist, and I'm pulled to his chest. Warmth envelopes me and I grow sleepier.

"Hey, Naru?" I slur. He answers with a grunt. I smile to myself, "Thank you. I absolutely loved it." He doesn't answer verbally. However, his arm tightens around my waist and he pulls me as close as possible to him.

That's enough of an answer for me.

* * *

After a while, it got warm. Ever since I was a little girl, I always did like spring. Spring meant warmth, flowers, and sunshine. It meant chasing away the cold.

"Good morning!" I say gleefully to my boyfriend, who trudges in to the kitchen with a disheveled look to him. Today is the first day of spring break, and also the day we're leaving for England. I can't wait to go back and see Luella's reaction to Naru and I dating.

He glares at me as he takes the tea cup I offer him. I can't help but laugh at him. When Naru is tired, he looks like an angry puppy rather than the ice berg of SPR.

He sits down and I place a bowl of miso soup in front of him. He scowls at it, but his expression brightens in only the way it can when I place an American breakfast platter in front of him as well. I run my hand through his hair as he begins to eat.

"Where'd you learn to cook American food?" Naru mumbles through a mouthful of scrambled eggs. The miso soup remains untouched. I pick it up and begin to eat it myself.

"Madoka taught me. Along with a few other dishes. And some type of spa-thing." I take a sip of tea

"Do you mean spaghetti?" Naru asks, amused but not interested enough to pull away from breakfast.

"Yes. That." I giggle, downing the rest of my miso soup after. Lately, Naru and I have breakfast together. I mean, we're still sleeping in the same bed, but it's a little more intimate now that we're dating. Naru is pretty much the same, only even more overprotective and sweet.

_"Mon tout,"_ Naru says, his tongue rolling over the words perfectly, "Tea." He holds out his empty tea cup and I take it. He's been calling me something lately. Instead of saying 'Mai' he says _'Mon tout'._ I have no idea what it means. When I asked Lin and Madoka, they both just grinned and shooed me away back home.

As I'm fixing another pot of tea, he stands up and takes his plate to the sink. He walks up behind me and his hands find my hips. I'm pulled against his chest and he kisses my neck.

My head tilts on his own, and he gently bites the crook of my neck. I can't stop the gasp from leaving me, and he growls (dear God, I'm about to combust), turning me around quickly and smashing his lips to mine.

The make-out session didn't last as long as I would have liked, but it was something, so I'm happy. He pulls away and rests his forehead against mine. When he speaks, his voice is barely above a whisper,_ "Mon tout."_

"What does that mean?" I ask, looking up in to his eyes. He smirks, and kisses me one quick time before pulling away.

"Let's go get ready. Our plane boards in three hours."

* * *

Exactly three hours later, we're on the plane. Seventeen hours after that, we're unboarding. And now, two hours after unboarding, we're pulling up at his parents' comes running out the house. All beautiful white nightgown and all. She throws her arms around me with a laugh, and I laugh with her, hugging her back.

**"No mother."** Naru says in a mocking tone of voice companied by his American accent, **"I don't mind that you'd hug Mai before your own son. There's nothing wrong with that."**

Luella grins at him, **"Oh, come on! Mai's much cuter!"** Naru rolls his eyes and I can't help but laughing loudly. He smirks at me and his mother before being glomped by her.

**"Welcome back."** A deep voice says from behind. I turn around and squeal as I see Martin Davis standing there. I throw my arms around his neck and he hugs me back gently, **"I hope you've been doing well."**

I grin at him, thinking about all that has happened since we left here and now have come back. I giggle to myself,** "I've been doing exceptionally well. Actually, Naru and I have something to tell—"**

**"It's late."** Naru cuts me off,** "Why don't we go inside and get some rest? I'm bored of standing here."**

_What?_

Luella doesn't seem to notice the look that I'm sure is on my face. She claps happily and smiles, **"Excellent idea, Oliver darling. Your father apparently doesn't understand that just because we wake up ten hours before you're scheduled to arrive doesn't mean that you'll arrive any earlier."** She shoots her husband a distasteful glance before grabbing one of (the only two that we'd brought) our bags and moving towards the house. Martin grabs my bag and follows the dark haired woman.

I send Naru a look and he pretends not to notice. As if that's gonna get him off the hook. This is Mai Taniyama he's dealing with. I huff, and Naru looks over at me, obviously expecting an outburst. I just toss him my best fake smile and move inside. Trying not show how much that hurt me.

_What the-?_

* * *

**3rd Person's Point of View:**

Naru watches as Mai continues to converse with his mother with that completely fake smile. He knew a fake smile when he saw one (hell, he should have a degree in it), but that particular smile on one of the happiest people seems all the more sorrowful. His gut twists painfully at the thought that _he_ did that.

_Stupid_. His unconscious mind whispers at him. Naru looks up to see Mai fighting as hard as she possibly can to not show that she's hurt. His stomach twists again. _Yeah_. _Defiantly stupid._

It's not long before they're all wishing each other goodnight. As Naru and Mai enter their room, he wonders if Mai will even let him sleep with her.

He probably should stop her and explain his reasoning for his hesitation. Yet, that's the issue. He doesn't understand it _himself_.

While Mai enters the bathroom to prepare for bed, Naru moves in front of the nearest mirror… which just so happens to be a huge mirror that had more than enough room for him to consult his brother on the matter.

Gene's there before Naru even has time to call for him, and he looks pissed. Gene glares at his younger twin,_ "Baka. You're lucky she loves you."_

Naru sighs and tosses his brother a beseeching look. Gene freezes at the amount of emotion displayed in his brothers eyes. If one thing would always be true about Oliver Davis, it's that he isn't one for emotions. He never would be.

_"Explain it to me, baka."_ Gene tells Naru, _"We only have a few minutes until she's done sobbing her eyes out with thoughts that you're ashamed of her in front of Mom and Dad."_

**—**

**Mai's Point of View:**

I sniffle in to my knees, trying to shut out the sound of my crying with the appendages. My back is to the large white bathtub as millions of thoughts run through my head.

I thought Naru _liked_ me. I mean, I'm decent looking enough, right? Naru may look like a God, but he's told me enough times (albeit subtly) that he likes the way I look. I may not come from a good family, I am an orphan but then again, so is Naru. I'm smart enough for someone in this field. Granted, not as smart as Naru, but I know enough.

It all clicks.

Naru doesn't want to tell his parents because we're too different. I'm not Naru's perfect match. I never will be.

The door is suddenly unlocked and thrown open. It bangs against the wall as I watch Naru standing in the door way, looking like an avenging angel without the wings. He glares down at me, "I can practically hear the stupid thoughts from the other room, idiot."

Suddenly, I'm angry. At him. At myself. At the situation. At Luella. At Martin. At Gene. I'm angry at my powers.

I pick up the nearest thing to me, which happens to be one of the shoes I'd jerked off my feet a few moments ago. I throw it at him, and he ducks gracefully. The shoe thumps against the wall loudly, but I don't care enough to worry about the Davis couple hearing.

_"I hate you!"_ I shriek at him, throwing my other shoe.

He catches it this time, "No you don't." He steps forward and I start throwing anything and everything near by just to get him away from me. He dodges it all perfectly. I grab the roll of toilet paper from by the toilet and throw that. It was the last thing I had. He ducks once again and I shriek. I hate how graceful he is.

He reaches for me and I try to run away (apparently being in the bathtub was safer) but Naru grabs me. The feeling of his arms around my waist is familiar yet all new together.

He's never grabbed me this roughly.

Naru hauls me back against him as I struggle to get away and he flips me around quickly. Before I know it, the asshole has me pinned against the wall. My back is pressed against it, and my eyes are squeezed shut. His grip his hard and rough. Having Naru handle me roughly ignites something deep in my belly.

_Desire._

I don't have the mental stability to handle this right now.

"Mai, you're being unreasonable." Naru growls at me, causing my skin to heat up, and not with embarrassment.

Though, that did follow shortly after.

"I am not." I hiss, finally opening my eyes to stare in to his deep blue gaze. He's looking down at me with his mask, but I can see through the cracks. I can ALWAYS see through the cracks. He's feeling slightly amused by this all, but that's not all. A faint irritation and the same look I've been getting used to is also present. I finally find a name for the look.

_Fondness._

"Yes you are." He murmurs, one of his hands grasping both of my wrist above my head. The other hand trails from my waist. His hand eventually finds my cheek, and I can't help the contented sigh that escapes from leaving me. I'm too comfortable with Naru touching me now for it to honestly bother me.

"We don't fit." I murmur, my earlier fear coming back to life even though my body relaxes and wields to Naru's touch.

Naru sighs, "Yes we do, Mai." He knows exactly what I'm taking about with out me even having to explain it. His hand curves to the back of my back and forces my head to angle upward. His calm gaze searches my own, "We fit together better than you'll ever know. I don't know why I stopped you, but Gene has a theory."

He talked to Gene? _Oh shit. It's important to him._

"And that is?" I prompt, wanting to forgive him above all else.

He looks uncomfortable, "Well, um…" Naru stuttering? Oh. This is going to be good. He clears his throat and let's go of my hands. My arms wrap around his neck in an attempt to comfort him. He sighs and rests his forehead against mine, "I have these… _issues_… with other people being in my business. Even my parents. Gene thinks that it's part of my chronic _need_ to keep everyone away from me."

I suddenly understand it all, and I smile softly up at him, "So you're just being a recluse, as per normal."

Naru laughs, and my entire body relaxes all over again. My anger disappears and I smile softly at him.

It all fits… in an odd 'Naru-and-Gene' kinda way.

He smiles down at me and pulls my hips flush against his, before his head dips and his lips are on mine. He groans in to my mouth as his tongue folds against my own and I feel desire unfold all over again in my body.

**"Oh my God."**

I yank away (Naru tries to follow me with lips. He's such an idiot) and turn to see Martin and Luella Davis watching us from the door way. Luella has a hand over her mouth with her eyes swimming in tears, while Martin is smirking smugly. Luella sniffles, and tosses us a look that I can't decipher,** "Oh, you two have a lot of explaining to do."**


	20. Chapter Twenty

Luella is sobbing quietly and I'm beginning to wonder if she's depressed or happy. After telling the two of them what happened these pass few weeks (it was mostly just me telling the story. Naru just kind of sat next to me with 'irked' written all over him) and now we're all sitting in the room quietly. The only sound is of Luella's tears.

Last night, after they'd caught us, Martin had instructed us to go to bed. Naru and I didn't really talk, we just dressed separately and knocked out. It's almost noon in England now, and Luella hasn't stopped crying since ten.

**"Oh, I'm sorry."** Luella sniffles, **"It's just…"**

Naru sighs, **"Mother—"**

**"Oliver, why don't you and Mai go out for a while? I'm sure she'd love a tour of BSPR."** Martin says, rubbing Luella's back. Naru sighs once again, before nodding and standing up. He offers me his hand; I take it gratefully. Standing up and moving with Naru as he entwines our fingers in a sweet move.

Luella sobs once again.

I guess that was Naru's way of making up for not letting me tell them immediately. PDA isn't really Naru's strong point, and I'm perfectly okay with that (it's just who he is). However, the fact that he'd do it (even though it's just a little bit) just to make me feel better, makes my heart soar.

As soon as we're out of the room and the door is shut firmly behind us, I grasp my arm and hug it to me, laying my head on his shoulder. His some-what tense form relaxes and he kisses my head briefly, before pulling me along.

* * *

**Madoka's Point of View:**

"Do you think they've caught them in the act yet?" I ask my husband, who is sitting next to me on our couch. My feet rest on his lap as he massages them, and some soft music plays from the TV as the couple finally kiss each other.

Most wouldn't believe it, but Lin has a weird fetish for chick flicks.

"If we get a video call, then we'll know." He says, his expert hands working magic on my feet which were sore from standing all day in heels.

I don't understand how Mai does it. Even when I was filling in for Noll, I didn't stand this much. She must be some kind of alien thing because no one should be able to stand for eight hours a day in heels as tall as hers.

As if on cue to Lin's words, a video call pops up on our flat screen TV. I grab the remote and move in to a sitting position with my legs hanging off of the couch. Pressing the accept button, my screen is once again filled with a sobbing Luella and smiling Martin.

I laugh and Lin chuckles at the over-bearing mother. Martin grins at us, **"Should I be expecting grand children?"** That just sends Luella in to a whole new round of theatrics.

Lin laughs, **"With the way we've been catching them, yes. Very soon."**

Luella sniffles, **"I had hoped and now that my Oliver actually _found_ some one and it's Mai, I just…"** she wipes her eyes with a tissue.

I smile softly at her,** "I know. We're happy for him too. Mai is probably the only person that can ever make Noll okay again. The only people that _don't_ know that little fact is the two love birds themselves. Noll doesn't think he'll ever be okay again, but I think he's beginning to change his opinion. Mai is just too self conscious to realize it. Just as you got used to their unique friendship, you'll get used to their very… _different_ relationship."** I grin, **"Those two are like fire and ice colliding. They're going to be each other's death as much as they'll be each other's salvation. We're going to have to leave that for them to figure out."**

_And since Noll did that spell, I mean it literally._ I think.

**"So you're saying we should leave them alone?"** Luella asks, finally calming down some.

I shake my head, **"Not necessarily. I'm just saying that they got together with out much help from us, so now we have to let them handle their relationship how they want to."**

**"They're both stubborn,"** Lin says quietly, **"I don't believe they'll give up at the first sign of trouble."** Martin and Luella share a look and I can practically hear the agreement in their shared opinion.

**"Look at it this way,"** I say, gaining their attention once again. I lean back against the couch and grin at them, **"They got together through one of the biggest fights I've ever seen them have. There's no way those two will be splitting up because of an argument."**

Luella can't help but laugh through her tears.

* * *

**3rd Person's Point of View:**

Naru watches as Mai stares in wonder at the large building before them. Her eyes are wide and her mouth his open slightly. She has on a pair of jean shorts and a normal soft pink t-shirt with the sleeves missing. Her sandals add to make the look more _"spring-y."_ She looks completely normal and she is also completely covered.

Yet Naru had to fight the urge to kiss her right here and now.

"Naru," Mai says, interrupting his thought process, "Is this really where you work?"

"It's where you work too, _mon tout."_ Naru tells her, watching as the bright red blush, that only Mai can have, grows on to her face. He knew that Mai has no earthly idea what his words meant, but it's like her instincts force her to be embarrassed. Naru smiles at her, "You just work in a different section."

She grins back, her eyes sparkling with, what Naru is beginning to call, her "love" for him. It's still hard for him to believe, but he couldn't help the little sliver of hope shinning in to his mind that maybe, just _maybe_ Mai really did love him. Maybe_ he_ could be happy… with her.

"Can we go in?" Mai asks, smiling at him sweetly.

_As if the answer would be no. Idiot._

Naru sighs, putting his hand on her back and ushering her up the stairs and to the glass doors. The minute they step through the door, Mai actually _squeals_ in excitement before darting forward and going poke around like a child. Naru rolls his eyes before following.

The next hour or so consist of Mai asking what things were and Naru answering her. They got some looks of bewilderment, which Naru promptly ignored, but he knew why the looks were tossed their way. No one expected to see the great _Oliver Davis_ escorting a girl around.

All he is to these people is Martin's genius adopted son. The one who's much more pleasant brother died.

"Hey Naru?" Mai says quietly, breaking him out of his self loathing. She's standing pretty close to him, and she seemed to notice his mood souring. She cocks her head to the side adorably, "What's wrong?"

Naru reaches up and ruffles her hair, "Nothing."

Immediately, she glares, swatting his hand away, "Dammit Narcissist! Do you know how long it takes me to comb my hair in the morning?"

"Then cut it." Naru says, his hands finding his jacket pockets. Naru feels a sense of nostalgia at the thought of Mai's short hair. He remembers how she used to wear it down everyday, and how sometimes, when she was having a bad day, she'd walk in to the office and it seemed she hadn't brushed it at all. His favorite thing to do on those days were compare her to a porcupine.

Mai quiets suddenly, before looking up at him with imploring cinnamon brown eyes, "Do you want me to cut it?"

Naru looks at her now. Her long brown hair reaches her middle back, and her face seems so much older. Instead of the innocence that he'd once adored, now a certain intelligence flashes in her eyes…

…and it has got to be the sexiest thing Naru has ever witnessed.

"No." He says firmly. Mai smiles and he can't help his mouth twitching, wanting to smile with her. It seemed every appendage of his body wanted to please Mai.

**"Oliver! Mai!"** A deep voice calls from behind them. The two turn around to see Martin baring down on them.

**—**

**Mai's Point of View**:

I watch as Martin makes his way through throngs of people. He seems determined to make it to us, even as he politely smiles at people who wish him a good morning. Eventually, he pushes through and he's in front of us.

He smiles charmingly, **"I am happy to say that Luella has taken a tonic and she is peacefully unconscious in our bed."**

I giggle merrily as Naru rolls his eyes, **"I can't believe you drugged mother."**

Martin grins at his son, **"Would you rather deal with her theatrics?"** At Naru's silence, he looks smug. His facial expression then changes in to one of dawning, as if he forgot something, **"Oh, Oliver, I'm afraid that while you're here, I must ask something of you. Do you remember that little girl Aiko from Japan that you introduced to the company?"** At the professors nod, he continues, **"Well, we flew her and her father out here about a month ago for intense training. However, her powers seem to be getting stronger the more we try to stop them. Here is what I need you to do…"**

* * *

**"Would mind helping me for a moment, Mai?"** Martin asks, having sent Naru on his way.

**"Not at all."**

**"Then follow me."**

Martin leads me to a room that I suppose his office. He sets me in to the task of organizing his files in to seven different file cabinets. If he'd asked me when I was still young, I'd have groaned and taken all day. Now all I do is nod and begin my task.

It'll take me a couple hours. Tops.

Martin and I work in silence as he does paperwork at his desk before I'm forced to look up when he sighs. He's watching me and I feel myself blush. He smiles, **"I remember when Luella used to do that."**

I sit up straight from my position on the floor. The files are spread around me and they're all I piles and I've even been color coating them. I cock my head to the side naturally,** "What do you mean?"**

Martin chuckles softly, **"Luella used to be the shyest girl I'd ever seen. I remember seeing her in high school for the first time. We're from different parts of England, so naturally, we hadn't met until her parents moved here for a job."** I stand and slowly sit down in the soft office chair as Martin speaks. He smiles when he sees he has my attention, "**I'm assuming you want to hear this?"**

I grin, **"Please?"**

He chuckles before continuing with his story, **"She was in my Speech class. I remember her walking in with yoga pants and a hoodie two sizes too big. All black. Her hair hung in her face and she was so _pale_. Yet when the teacher asked her to introduce herself, and she looked up, I was met by the most shocking pair of blue eyes I'd ever seen. Bright and intelligent, if not a little more than shy.**

**"Back then, I'd found school to be nothing more than a playground. Imagine that. A senior in high school with a scholarship already and still I was more fond of a party than a text book."** He tosses me an ironic smile and I laugh. He grins at me before continuing, **"Fortunately for me, she was seated right in front of me. At first, I ignored her because that's what my friends expected me to do. She was the weird kid with two dad's and odd books in different languages.**

**"Then we were paired up for an assignment. It took me nearly half an hour to convince her to get on to my Harley Davison, and then she clung to me like a soaked cat. Then I realized why she always wore baggy clothes. She was so _curved_ that she reminded me of an hour glass. Luella didn't like attention at the time, so she hid her body from everyone. It was a shame, really. Eventually, I was able to go to her house and start our project. I eventually figured out what her families 'big secret' was, and I got in to parapsychology, but that wasn't it. Somewhere along the way, I got to realize that Luella wasn't shy because she was insecure. She was shy because she has such a _large personality._**

**"I remember the day she first kissed me too. We'd just gotten in to a huge fight because I'd seen her trying to smoke cigarettes."** Martin's lip raises in some type of silent snarl, **"She stormed off after I called her stupid, and when I finally caught up, it was raining so horribly I couldn't see. She asked me why it was my business anyway and I told her it was because I loved her.**

**"Naturally, she punched me in the face and told me to stop messing with her. I remember thinking about how one woman can be so stubborn, but the fight only got worse when I asked. She asked me again why it was any of my business and I told her the same thing. She still didn't believe me so I got angry. I begin to spout none sense about how she shouldn't be so untrusting of people. I told her that she shouldn't hide herself from everyone just because she was so used to society judging her. Then I told her she was the loudest person I'd ever met and that it was okay to be herself in front of people. She could be as loud and as crazy and as insane as she wanted. That I didn't care. As long as she loved me back. And she kissed me."**

I can't help but smile. Martin speaks so softly while telling the story and I decide that he's the best story teller I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. His eyes sparked darkly as he tells the story and I'm just as intrigued as I'm sure any one else would be. Eventually, he returns from his thoughts and smiles at me. I smile back, **"You and Luella must have been quite the couple in college."**

Martin scoffs,** "You have no idea."** And then he smiles, "**The point of me originally telling you the story was to say that not every relationship gets off to the best start, and those are the ones that last. So take my advice, think about how you two were brought together the next time the entire foundation threatens to break."** His face is serious, even if I can see the affection swirling in his dark eyes.

My heart warms and I smile at him, **"I will. Thank you."**

The doors open and a small voice squeals, "Mai-chan!" I turn to see Aiko running across the room. I laugh and stand, grabbing her and sweeping her in a hug. She is so much more heavier now than I remember her. It suddenly dawns on me that it's been nearly five months since I've last seen this little abused and mentally scarred child. Real happiness shines in her face as she grins at me and I can't help but be drawn in by her gleeful attitude.

"Naru-chan said that you two are girlfriend and boyfriend now!" Aiko exclaims, using my nickname for the professor with out any fear.

I laugh, "Yep!"

"Does he eat your face like Daddy does to Christine-san?" Aiko says, her head popping to the side. I remember Christine being the name of the woman sent to replace Aiko's first therapist. So Christine and Uto-san are together, huh? Interesting.

Keeping with her seriousness, I nod gravely, "Yes. He does. All the time."

Aiko looks horrified, "No!"

"Mai, that's enough." Naru says, making his way across the room with annoyance written across his face. I laugh as Aiko climbs down and gets in to a 'fighting stance' that really just involved very fake 'hi-ya!' movements as she 'protects' me from my getting-more-annoyed-by-the-minute boyfriend.

I shrug when he sends me a look, "Maybe you shouldn't eat peoples faces." He opens gaps at me as I laugh loudly.

Five seconds later, Aiko is taking my hand and dragging me around the building. She's a much better guide than Naru, mostly because Aiko doesn't mind people staring at her it seems. She's so innocent that she doesn't realize people are annoyed by the noise, and I resolve to not let anyone ruin her good attitude. It's not like people understand what we are talking about anyway. They all speak English and we're speaking in Japanese.

Eventually, we make it around the entire building and then Aiko shows me the area with the code name _'A.J.E.J.'_ I have no idea what it means, but the letters sound more like names to me rather than an acronym.

Several people look up as we enter, and Aiko immediately darts to the PK-MT section and shows off all the fancy equipment that the scientist let her 'play' with. We aren't in there for fifteen minutes before the door opens and Naru is standing there.

Everyone grows quiet for a split second before returning to their duties, although noticeably gossiping about the newly arrived professor. Naru ignores them and makes a b-line for Aiko and I.

"Naru-chan!" Aiko greets happily, waving as she plays with some type of ball machine.

Naru raises an eyebrow and she explains what she's doing. When he understand, his eyebrows shoot up, "But Mai doesn't have your powers, Uto-san."

"Call me Aiko-chan," the small child pouts, before smiling, "Yes she does! I heard Martin-kun tell Daddy that Mai has PK too!"

"It's different, Aiko-chan." I tell her, crouching down to her level, "You know how you can make anything that's moving move different?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I can make people do what I like." I say, smiling at her as understanding dawns on her features.

"So you can make Naru-chan and Daddy stop eating you and Christine-san's face?!" She exclaims loudly, making everyone turn to us. They have no idea what she just said, but I'm sure they thought that it was quite loud, considering Aiko had yelled it. And yet even in the attention of everyone, I can't help my head being thrown back and the gleeful laugh that escapes me.

Naru scowls at the girl, "Stop saying that."

Aiko smiles, "It's okay, Naru-chan! You and Daddy just love them, right? That's why you do it!" At the word 'love' my smile fades, but Aiko doesn't notice. She continues to rattle on, "That's okay though. Because Mai-chan and Christine-san love you guys too! Mai-chan even told me when y'all were at my house!"

My entire face heats up and I look up to see Naru smirking at me, "Really now?"

I glare at him, "Not one word!"

He almost smiles, but then he turns to Aiko, "I'm here to escort you back to your father, Uto— I mean," Naru corrects himself, "Aiko-san."

Aiko grins happily at the fact that he's finally called her by her first name, even if it's with honorifics. She giggles gleefully before grabbing Naru's hand and tugging him out of the door. I smile at them as I watch Naru roll his eyes in a display of annoyance, but I know better. I could see the visible like for the girl shinning through his mask.

I crouch down and begin to clean up the machine that Aiko had been messing with. That girl is something else.

**"Who the hell is she?"** A whispered voice says to my right. I don't turn to look, I just keep dissembling the machine Aiko had set up.

**"I don't know, but I think she knows Professor Davis."** Another voice says.

**"Probably just a random girl who's trying to get in to his pants."** The first voice says.

**"Heh. As if Professor Oliver Davis would ever let someone like _her_ do _that_."**

I tune them out and continue working on cleaning. But I can't help but wonder. Does Naru _want_ to have sex with _me__?_

* * *

"What did you and my father talk about when I was gone?" Naru calls from the bedroom as I brush my teeth.

"Nothing, really." I call back, pulling the toothbrush from my mouth very quickly before putting back in and making my words come out oddly, "Mos-th-ly jus abou him an yer motha."

Naru doesn't answer me so I take that as an acceptance of my explanation. I finish my business in the bathroom before exiting and closing the door behind me. I see him sitting up in bed with a book in his lap. His eyes are visibly shooting across the page as he reads at the speed of lightning.

I hear an echo of the whispered conversation between the two scientist in the PK-MT department. I wonder if Naru even wants to have sex with me? Maybe he thinks I'm too young. I mean, I was just fifteen when he was nearly eighteen. Three years isn't very long, but maybe he still sees me as a child.

Well I'll show him.

I cross the room swiftly and take the book from him. He looks up outraged for a moment before I smash my lips to his. He makes a questionable noise in his throat before kissing me back. I strattle him and drop the book to the ground.

He can just find the page he was on later.

He continues kissing me, his hands finding my waist and I mentally shriek in outrage. Why doesn't he grab my butt or something like a normal boyfriend would do?

So I grab his hands and move them lower, hoping he gets the hint. He hesitates and I can feel him trying to pull away, but I follow his lips and he sighs through his nose, before biting down on my bottom lip and making me gasp. His tongue thrusts in to my mouth, and his hands slide over my bottom like I want. Either my butt is really small, or his hands are really just that big.

Eventually, I get tired of just making out with his hands on me. So I reach for the bottom of my t-shirt. Naru seems to draw the line there. His hands grab my wrists and he pulls away, "Mai, what the hell are you doing?"

_Did Naru just cuss?_

I blanch, stupefied for a moment before answering him with growing red cheeks, "Well, don't you want to?"

He gives me a look that's somewhere between bewilderment and angry, "Mai, why would I want to do that?" He must've seen the hurt quickly cross my features as my arms drop to my sides, because he back tracks, "That's not what I meant. I meant I won't take advantage of you like that."

I feel myself smile softly, "Naru, you can't take advantage of the willing."

He narrows his eyes, and leans back with me still on his lap, "Mai, what's this about? Why do you just suddenly want to have sex." I feel my eyes widen and I open my mouth to spout something— _anything_— but Naru holds up his hand, effectively cutting me off, "I don't care. I won't have sex with you until your ready."

I scoff, "I think I can tell when _I'm_ ready to have sex, Naru. I am a grown woman."

His eyes narrow even further, "I'm very aware of how _grown_ you are, Mai, but the fact still remains. You aren't ready."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"And how would I tell if _I'm_ ready, oh great professor." The amount of sarcasm in my tone would have done Ayako proud.

Naru's face relaxes and he smirks, "Trust me, you'll know. It's just not now."

"And how can _you_ tell if _I'm_ ready or not?" I say smartly, annoyed and embarrassed that my attempt at seduction had failed.

Naru laughs, the sound still beautiful even as we argue, "Because I know you a lot better than you think. Now get up and go make me some tea before bed." I glare at him and he stares back long enough for me to crack. I roll my eyes and get off of him, moving towards the door.

_Stupid idiot. You're lucky I love you._


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**3rd Person's Point of View**:

The next morning when Naru opens his eyes, he's on his stomach once again. His arms are under the pillow and his face is literally smashed in to the huge fluffy pillow.

He could feel weight on his lower back.

With out even having to turn around, he instinctively knew that it was Mai. Not because of the spell or some odd aversion she has to his powers, but because of her breathing. Mai breathes very heavily. It was almost as if she was borderline about to snore. She's always done it. Even when she was a teenage girl.

Naru shifts, trying to roll over with out eliciting too much of a fuss from her. Mai grumbles and swats him on the leg in her sleep, but she allows him to get up. The black haired man swings his legs over the side, and glances back at his sleeping girlfriend.

With Naru gone, she now takes up the entire bed. She's on her side, but she was also sleeping sideways. Her long hair is laid out behind her. Her small hands are folded underneath her cheek and her mouth is open slightly. The sheet she's using is practically wrapped around her waist, but every other body part is displayed. She absentmindedly reaches for his pillow and pulls it to her chest, causing her breasts to swell even more than they did already.

Naru's eyes trail up her legs and to her bottom, which is barely covered by the small pink shorts she wears. Blue eyes trace the tan skin, even up pass the sheet and to the tank top where a wonderful figure and sizely (and elevated) breasts are displayed.

Naru suddenly has a flash back of the fight from yesterday night. He knew that wasn't the last of that conversation. Mai was too damn stubborn for that. However, that was one of his favorite things about her. That stubbornness was probably one of the most attractive things about Mai. He loved watching her work. Straightforward and constant. Mai is like a steam train. She'll keep moving through things consistently with little to no rest, yet once in a while you've got to stop her and fill her up. By fill her up he meant force her to sleep. Lately, she's been as bad with working as he ever had.

A soft knock on his door catches his attention and he looks to see his mother's head poke in. She smiles when she sees him awake, "Tea?"

Naru looks back at Mai, before looking up at his mother and standing up. If there was one other person's tea he could tolerate, it was his mothers.

**—**

It's silent in the early morning. In the Davis household, it always has been, even before Gene died. Luella and Naru sit together on the outside deck, watching as the sun rises and the air warms. A kettle of hot water rests in the middle of the table as the two of them both enjoy the silence.

Luella remembers, when the boys were younger, how they'd both wake up early with her. It's where they got their early rising habits from, while Martin preferred to sleep in on his days off. Both Gene and Naru would help her fix breakfast, and they'd sit and wait for Martin with some hot tea on the patio. Or if it was a rare morning where the boys actually _wanted_ to watch TV, they'd all accumulate in the sitting room and watch the morning shows for children.

However, eventually the boys got too old for cartoons and began demanding more 'grown up' shows. Which is promptly when Martin showed them parapsychology research tapes, and then the boys went from Mommy's Little Helpers to Dad's Scientist.

Luella still rued the day.

"Oliver," Luella says, fishing for her sons' attention. The man in question looks up from his book with a muted response. The dark haired woman smiles softly at her son, "Are you happy?"

Luella has asked her son the question numerous times over these last few years. When he turned twelve and they completely remodeled his room. When he was sixteen (right before Gene died) and he graduated high school. When he turned eighteen and finally got his doctorate. And now.

Naru feels a rare smile tugging at his lips, and he nods once, "Yes, mother. I am."

It was the only time he'd ever answered her truthfully. He'd hated that room. He had hated leaving Gene in high school alone, and he couldn't be happy about getting his degree with out having his brother to share it with. Yet, Mai walks in to his life, and suddenly her boy was telling the truth about his feelings. Her eyes water, but she smiles happily, nonetheless.

If her baby was happy, she was happy.

The back door opens and Luella watches as her son turns around to watch his girlfriend step out. She'd thrown a baggy sweater over her tank top and shorts, and now Luella had to admit that she looked absolutely adorable.

The bright-eyed woman watches as her son's entire posture changes. His body tenses and she sees his eye immediately goes to Mai's legs, which seem to be bare except for the bottom of the sweater. Luella knew that Mai wore shorts, but with the size of the sweater, she seemed to not wear any.

"Good morning." Mai says, a smile on her face. Her hair is in a messy pony tail and the sleep is still in her face.

"Good morning, sweet pea." Luella says, smiling at the woman who has captured her sons heart. Luella giggles to herself, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

* * *

**Mai's Point of View:**

Sitting down at the table, I grab a cup and pour some water in it. I grab a tea bag and pop it in, and almost immediately fish it out again as the water begins to color. I grab three sugar cubs and stir them in.

"You must really love sweets." Luella says, trying to hide her disgust as the thought of light tea _and_ sweet tea.

Naru snorts, not looking up from his book, "That's an understatement."

I roll my eyes, and glare at him, before tuning back to Luella, "Yes. I really do. Naru seems to hate anything with any particular sweetness to it though."

"That's not true." Naru says, cutting Luella off before she can speak, "I do like that sugary lip balm that Ayako got you."

My entire face reddens as Luella laughs and Naru smirks, "You idiot narcissist!" I pick up a sugar cub and throw it at him, but the cub mysteriously 'curves' away and falls to the grass. I shriek as Luella looks appalled.

_"Oliver Davis!"_ We both yell, reprimanding him.

He rolls his eyes, "It's not—"

"It is that big of a deal!" We yell in union.

"Your powers weaken your body, Oliver, and while I think you should practice using _small amounts of power_, I don't think you should be using them out in the open like this." Luella chides.

"I don't feel like sleeping in a hospital bed tonight." I hiss, "So cut it out."

Naru sighs, resigned and clearly out numbered, "I apologize." Luella and I share a triumphal smile.

**"I have no idea what you three are arguing about,"** Martin says in English, walking up behind Luella, causing her to turn around,** "But it seems that you, my son, are ruefully out numbered."** I grin at the man and Luella does as well. We share a laugh and Martin sits beside Luella. He picks up the newspaper and grins at me, **"It seems that I've found something more frightening than an angry Luella. An angry Mai and Luella teaming up."**

I laugh with the two adults while Naru rolls his eyes to himself. He hates being proven wrong.

**—**

Sometime later that day, Luella and Martin seem to need to talk to each other, so they excuse themselves. To be honest, it's been a fairly lazy day, so when they left, all I did was look up and wave. I'd been dozing on the couch for the pass hour and a half.

"Mai, if you're sleepy, go back to bed." Naru says, after watching me almost face plan in to the floor again for the fifteenth million time.

"No." I mumble.

Naru sighs, "Mai. Don't be stubborn."

I slide my eyes over to him to find him watching me. My face heats up at the soft look displayed there. I give a reigned huff, "Fine." He smiles at me. His hand lifts and he kisses his palm, 'blowing' the kiss my way with a teasing look to him. A joyful laugh leaves me and I smile at him, "You're so weird, and full of surprises." On my way out of the room, I lean down to kiss his cheek, which he responds by turning his head quickly and kissing my lips, catching me off guard.

My entire face reddens as he pulls away and grins at me, "Have a nice nap."

"I hate you."

"I know."

* * *

I'm standing in my Astral Plane. For once, it's surprisingly clear of souls. In front of me is Gene. He's standing there with a surprisingly tranquil look to him. He looks content and at peace.

"Hey," I say cautiously, my instincts screaming so loud that the power seems to be vibrating under my skin. Not a bad feeling. More of a feeling that I'm not going to like what is about to happen.

He smiles, the motion sadly happy, "Mai. I have something to tell you."

"Okay."

He grins at me, "I'm married." My jaw drops. Out of all the things he could have said, that was defiantly not what I expected. My mind begins to rave about who he could be married _to_, but it all clicks.

"Lucy."

He grins, "Damn. You're good."

I laugh, "I know. How long have you two been married?"

"About five years now." Gene says, a smile on his face. Shock fills me completely. He grins at the look on my face, "We got married not long after I died. You should have seen the look on her face when I showed up at the Gates of Heaven. She cried for what seems like forever. Then she punched me. And then she kissed me."

I laugh, tears welling up in my eyes for some unknown reason, "It seems like I would have liked her."

Gene nods, "Noll only ever saw her as this sweet, angel-like girl that loved her brother." He sends me a look.

"So that explains it."

Gene nods, smiling softly, "I'm just happy that we all found you. With out you, nobody would be where we are today. I'd still be married to Lucy, but I wouldn't be as happy as I am right now.

"My brother, and best friend, would still be miserable. My parents would still be lonely and loss with out at least one of their sons. Ayako and Monk wouldn't be together, and neither would Shuto and Haru. Masako, Yasu and Madoka wouldn't have a best friend. Lin wouldn't have a favorite student. And most importantly, you'd still be a lonely orphan with no one to love." By now I was practically sobbing.

"G-Gene, why are you s-saying all I these thing?" I sob, unable to stop it.

He smiles softly at him, grabbing my elbow and hugging me to him, "Because it's time."

_It's time._

The words echo in my head as I realize the meaning behind his words. He's leaving me. He's leaving Naru. He's leaving both of us.

"N-no." I sob, and Gene hugs me tighter. I feel the sobs leave me. Huge, heaving sobs that I can't seem to stop. My chest and throat hurt from it, but I can't make them stop. Snot, spit, and salt tears wet his shirt. The same dark green shirt I've always seen him in. The shirt he died in, and now the shirt he's leaving me in. I pull away to look at him, "You can't leave, Gene."

He smiles sadly, "I've accomplished everything, Mai. Every single thing that was ever holding me back. My mother and father no longer feel lost. My body is found. And my brother has met the girl that he loves. He's happy. Which makes me happy. As an added bonus, it's the same girl who's grown in to my best friend over the last four years."

I sniffle, my throat and chest still hurting, but the sobs have dwindled to quiet crying and soft tears. I wipe at my face, pulling away from him. I sniffle again, "I hate you."

"I love you too, Mai." Gene says, smiling down a me, "Don't cry so much. You act like you'll never see me again."

"Huh?"

"When you and Noll die of old age, you two will end up at the Gates of Heaven with Lucy and me." His eyes twinkle as he thinks of the future, "You and Lucy can become best friends and gossip about Noll and I. You can share embarrassing stories and make fun of us while we all live together and float around with our white wings."

I laugh through my tears, "Don't be silly. White is _so_ not Naru's color."

He laughs at me, before bending down and kissing my cheek softly. I return the gesture and smile at him, "See you later, alligator."

He rolls his eyes at the American saying, but still responds with, "After a while, crocodile." Gene fades away, and then my consciousness fades away as well.

* * *

**3rd Point of View:**

Naru closes the book he's reading as his mother walks in to the sitting room, **"Oliver, where's Mai?"**

**"Sleeping."**

"**Well, dinner is almost ready."** His mother says, eyeing him disapprovingly. She wasn't disappointed that Mai had gone take a nap, she was disappointed that her son had made her do it alone.

Naru sighs, **"I'll go wake her."** Luella nods, the sharp gleam still in her eye at her sons ungentlemanlyness.

Naru strolls up the hallway and to the room that Mai and him were currently sharing. Not bothering about the hall light, he opens the door and enters soundlessly. She'd be awake soon enough anyway.

Upon entering, he senses a shift in his powers. A sense of unease fills him, and he realizes that it's not _himself_ that is feeling this, but it was _Mai_ that was. Naru quickly crosses the room, to their bed and reaches for her, "Mai—"

He's sucked in to a black abyss.

**—**

Naru's eyes open to find an identical (yet softer) pair staring back him. He recognizes his brother for the kinder twin that he is. Gene smiles at him, and Naru raises an eyebrow, "Gene, what's going on?"

Gene's eyebrows shoot up, a bitter amusement entering his eyes, "Right to the point, huh?"

It's then that Naru notices Gene's eyes. They were slightly bloodshot and very puffy. As if he'd been crying. A cold blue gaze meets a warmer one, "What happened?"

"Mai happened." Gene laughs, "That girl is a whirl wind of untamed emotions."

Naru doesn't relax completely, but the minute Mai his brought up, his entire being unexpectedly hums with contentment, "I'm aware."

Gene smiles at his brother, "I'll just start off by telling you the same thing I told Mai. I'm married."

Naru's eyebrows shoot up as surprise fills him. His brother is married? He would have never expected that. Naru glares suddenly, "When exactly did this happen?"

"About five years ago." Gene grins ruefully.

"To whom?"

"Who do you think?"

Naru's mind immediately snaps to a conclusion like the trained scientific machine it is.

"Lucy."

"And the prize goes to—!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

The playful exterior around Gene immediately disappears upon hearing the faint hurt in his brother's voice. To anyone else, it would seem like he was angry for having secrets kept from him, but Gene has been with him since they came from their mother's womb. Gene was probably the only person who could ever tell his brother's emotions apart, however, it wasn't like that anymore.

Now his brother has Mai.

Gene's smile returns, albeit softer, "Because I didn't want to hurt you."

"Why would it have—"

"It doesn't hurt you _now_," Gene says, cutting his younger twin off, "however, before you'd met Mai and fallen in love with her? I know you, E.J."

Naru throws his brother a look of distaste at the use of his birth name. But his mind strays to what he said before that. It's then he realizes it.

He _does_ love Mai. Probably more than anything. Vaguely, Naru wonders how _long_ exactly he's been in love with the girl. They've only been dating for about four months, so he had to have fallen for we way before then.

Probably the first time she called him out on his _pompous bullshit._

"Ah, the gears are turning." Gene laughs, watching as a dawning expression fills his brother's face.

Naru glares at his older twin, "Shut it, stupid medium."

"Whatever, idiot scientist." Gene's rolls his eyes good naturedly.

"Is that all you called me for?" Naru snaps, eager to get away from his brother and back to his girlfriend, whom he has something important to tell to.

Gene sobers up, "No. That's not it."

Any playful atmosphere that had been around the two is now gone at Gene's serious expression. Naru's heart begins to pound as he fears the worst. Was his brother becoming an evil spirit and asking for help? He felt his entire world collapsing.

"It's time for me to move on, E.J."

At his words, Naru's panic for his brother dissolves. A brief sense of relief filling him before his heart is seized by a whole new emotion as he registers the words of Gene.

"What?" Naru snaps, his voice harsher than he'd meant it to be.

Gene smiles gently at his brother, "I've done everything that was holding me back. It's time for me to move on."

Naru is silent. He can not speak. Before, it was all he wanted for his brother to finally move on and achieve peace, yet now that the subject was knocking on his door, all he could think about was his brother leaving him… _again._

Suddenly, a familiar embrace is wrapped around him and he hugs his brother back. Gene smiles softly, even though Naru cannot see it, "It will all be fine, E.J. You have Mai and I'll have Lucy. Just hurry up and get old so the two of them can annoy us together."

The younger twin grins to himself; Lucy and Mai would defiantly get along. He pulls away from Gene, and nods, "It's deal."

Gene laughs, and hugs his brother right once more, "I love you."

"I love you too." Naru murmurs, hugging his brother as right as he can.

Gene fades away, and his consciousness follows shortly after.

* * *

Mai and Naru's eyes open at the same time. Watery brown eyes meet darkened blue, and then they're clinging to the other, using each other as anchors as Mai sobs and Naru grieves once again.

Gene is gone.

They'd miss him terribly— hell, they already did— yet, somewhere deep down, they both knew that they'd be okay. That Gene would be okay.

Everything's going to be… okay.

_"I love you."_ Naru whispers to her, his voice strained and nearly silent.

This sends Mai in to a whole new sobbing fit, before she pulls away from his chest to look in to his eyes,_ "I love you too."_ Then she clutches him to her once again.

Naru wraps his arms around her tighter, and rests his chin on her head. He's thankful that they're alone and for the dark room.

_No one but Mai will ever see the tears run down his face._


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Mai's Point of View:**

The next three days are completely hectic. Naru and I had to tell his parents that Gene had finally passed, which they took really badly. Luella sobbed and Martin teared up. I'd never seen Martin show any other emotion besides happiness and contentment. He was just a naturally pleasant person, yet for reasons I under stood completely, his son passing on to heaven was a very touchy subject for him.

Gene's passing hit us all hard, yet it did some good too, I think.

For one, Luella finally cleaned out Gene's room. Martin finally stopped saving him a seat every year in his class. And Naru… well, Naru is just Naru, like always.

However, he's more _my Naru_ rather than the Naru that everyone else sees.

He tells me he loves me every day. Whether it's directly or indirectly. Like yesterday, I made him tea, and as I'm handing it to him, he takes a sip and sighs, "I love your tea."

_I love you._

The message was clear to me and I grinned down at him, leaning and kissing his cheek, "I love your way with words." Then I sat down and began reading.

Right now, however, Naru is annoying the hell out of me.

"Just tell me where we're going!" I snap, annoyed that he dragged me out of the house while it's blistering hot. Luella had even been complaining about heat, and she's a summer person!

"No." Naru rumbles, his deep voice filling the quiet car.

"But _Naaaaarrrruuuuu—"_ I whine, sitting back against the leather seat harshly and folding my arms against my chest in a pout, "You know I hate surprises."

Like the infuriating boyfriend that he is, the idiot ignores me and turns up the radio. A well-known pop song comes on and I feel my mood lift immediately. It couldn't have been on the actual radio sonar, because I'm sure that k-pop didn't play on English radio stations.

I hum along to my favorite girl group while Naru seems to enjoy my silence. Until I begin to belt out the lyrics.

_"Wae neon ajikdo mitji motae? Jinjja! bimireul allyeojulge!"_ I belt.

Naru winces and turns it down, "Where did you learn Korean?"

"Why?" I ask, imploringly, "Is my pronunciation off or something?"

He shifts gears, "…Not really. It's actually very good. I'm just wondering why you like this music group?"

"You don't like Girls Generation?" I ask, appalled.

He rolls his eyes, "It's not that I don't like _them_. I just don't really like that song."

"Why?" I ask, raising an eyebrow, "If you didn't like that song, why'd you record it and put it on a CD?"

Naru's eyes widen as he takes a left turn on to the highway, "How'd you know—" he glances over at me briefly and I giggle.

"Naru, I know you better than you think."

He looks over at me with a soft expression and I grin back. He chuckles a rumbling laugh, "I suppose you do." His hand reaches over from the gear shift and clasps on to mine, giving it a tight squeeze as we right in fifth gear on the highway.

"I just burned every song on your laptop on to a few CD's." Naru tells me as we ride at seventy miles per hour, "I didn't realize that this song was on here."

"What's so wrong with the song?" I ask, tossing him a look. Naru glances over at me, and let's go of my hand to switch gears as we turn off of the high way. I lean towards him, watching him closely, "Naru, can you speak Korean?" He doesn't look at me and just keeps driving. My eyebrows shoot up, "You can't, can you?"

"It was never a necessity." Naru grumbles.

I smile, "Naru, that's adorable." He shoots me a look of outrage and I giggle, "I can't believe it. The magnificent Oliver Davis, who is multilingual, never learned Korean."

"Mai. Shut it."

He doesn't seem to appreciate my laugh.

* * *

We pull up to BSPR not long after exiting the highway and I send him a confused look. He just ignores me and gets out of the car; I follow suit, but still have confusion swirling through me.

He leads me up the stairs, but just before we enter, he grabs my hand and intwines our fingers. The motion makes me blanch.

Naru is, and will forever be, against PDA.

He opens the door and tugs me in, our hands still combined tightly. He pulls me in beside him and it seems everyone notices at the same time. Jaws drop. Eyes widen. Astonishment circulates.

"Naru, what are—" I whisper, but then he just shushes me and pulls me after him. We walk through the lobby and Naru leads me up some stairs and to another room.

It's the PK room.

I recognize those girls from before. The ones who had been saying things about Naru and I having sex. In reality, I probably shouldn't have listened to them in the first place. It was stupid on my part, and I'm sure that if Naru knew, he'd agree.

"I want to test something." Naru says in Japanese, pulling me in the PK-LP section.

"Well, okay, but what are we testing?" I ask, watching as Naru pulls away from me and begins to play with some buttons on a keyboard. The entire section lights up in glorious colors, and immediately, my instincts begin screaming at me. I can't tell if they mean to tell me that this situation is good or bad, so I immediately think the worst. I take a hesitant step back, "Naru, I don't know—"

"Do you trust me?"

Naru is turned around now. His blue eyes are boring in to mine, and I feel a sense of calm as I watch him. Naru is becoming my rock. He'd always been a very important figure in my life— considering I love him— but now, he's becoming something that I can't function with out. I have this _need_ to please him. However, I know he wouldn't want me making decisions based on _his_ pretenses. So I try to think about it rationally.

Naru has defiantly gained my trust back. So there is no way in _hell_ I'd ever have a reason _not_ to trust him.

"Of course I do."

"Good. Come here."

* * *

**3rd Person's Point of View:**

Luella watches them. It's just after one in the morning, and her two children (she has no idea when she started referring to Mai as her own, but it felt right) are stumbling in to her house.

Mai leans heavily on Noll, and her son just looks down at her. If this were anyone else, he'd have pushed them away, however, with Mai, he leans down and scoops her up in his arms. Mai seemed to be so little compared to her son, but Luella knew better. It wasn't that Noll was significantly bigger than any male his own age— in all actuality, he was just in better shape— it's just that Mai is so _little_. That's why she always wears heels. The girl was barely over five feet tall.

"Idiot." She hears her son whisper in Japanese, his go-to language.

While most couples, who are of different ethnicities, worry about the communication barrier, the truth of the matter is that Noll was more comfortable speaking in both languages. Luella remembers fondly how when Noll and Gene would argue, they'd switch back and forth between English and Japanese so fast that she had a hard time keeping up.

The truth of the matter is that Mai learning English was probably the best thing she could have ever done.

**"Oliver."** Luella greets warmly. Her son turns to her in question and it's then she notices the suction circles on Mai's temples, **"You took her for testing?"**

Noll nods,** "I wanted to test her abilities out puts. It seems that from being connected to Gene for so long modified her internal brain receptors. She eats up the energy of those around her."**

Luella's eyes widen, **"You mean like—"**

Noll nods, **"Yes. Exactly like that."**

Luella sighs, and see's Mai squirm in her sons arms, **"Why don't you go and put her down, then come back? We have much to discuss."** Noll nods, before beginning to make his way down the hall.

**—**

**"What do you mean you knew about this?"** Naru practically growls in to the phone.

Madoka sighs, **"We noticed it not long after she got her PK-LP. Did you ever think to question why she even developed the power in the first place?"**

**"I figured it was just a dormant ability that awakened with Gene being linked to her subconscious."**

**"I though you had."** Madoka says, sounding tired for whatever reason, **"Just know that your little experiment has triggered her negative sectors."**

Naru's eyes widen, **"You don't mean—"** Mai's scream cuts him off.

**—**

Luella has never seen her son move so fast. He was up out of his chair and down the hall faster than the dark-haired woman thought was humanly possible. She stands as well and moves as quickly as she can. She's at the doorway of the room as Noll reaches the bed.

Mai is there. She's shrieking with her eyes closed. Whatever was behind her lids was obviously terrifiying, because she kept moving further and further in to the bed, trying to get away from whatever was in front of her.

Martin is behind Luella then. He puts his hands on her hips, and she can see the astonishment in his face as he watches the same thing she does.

Noll gets on top of Mai, pinning her to the bed, all the while shouting her name out, "Mai! Wake up!"

After a few more moments of struggle, Mai grows quiet, and then her eyes pop open. They seem unfocused, but both of the adults had to admit that even in the throws of terror, Mai is probably the softest beauty they've ever seen. Her eyes focus, and she says "Naru?" in a strangled and quiet voice.

"It's okay." Their son whispers, grabbing the girl and cradling her in his arms like a precious object, "It's alright."

Tears fall down Mai's face, and Luella is appalled. She'd never seen the girl cry. Noll, however, didn't seem surprised at all, as if her crying was a common occurrence. It's then Luella realizes it.

Mai may seem like such a strong 'can-do' kind of person, yet, she's also a tidal wave of emotions and contradictions. Just like Noll. He's so heartless and cold to everyone, yet, he's also a very caring person and a bubble of awkwardness.

They complimented each other in ways that only those like them can understand.

Luella looks up at Martin, who smiles, before tugging her away. But not before they both heard their son whisper, "It's alright, baby."

* * *

**Mai's Point of View:**

When my eyes open, I'm being stared at. Now, normally that would creep me out, but considering I was being stared at by cobalt blue eyes and a fond expression on a handsome face, I didn't really find a reason for worry.

"Are you alright?" Naru asks me, his dark blue eyes flashing with something.

I nod, not trusting my voice. I sit up and Naru follows suit. I stand, and walk to the bathroom; Naru follows me. The entire day, he hovers like an overly-attached puppy.

I'm not sure whether to be angry or flattered. I can tell he's obviously feeling guilty about running tests on me and triggering (what Madoka calls) the nightmare part of my brain. I don't even remember the nightmare. All I know is that I was terrified and I had to get away from it.

Naru, however, has the conscious of a saint, whether he likes to admit it or not. Especially when it comes to some one he cares about. I know he cares about me— he says he loves me— but this insane need to make sure that I'm alright is getting kind of irritating.

**"Mai?"** Luella calls, reminding me that I'm not home and I shouldn't yell. I look up, hopeful that she'll pull me away from my over-baring boyfriend. She grins at me, **"Why don't you come help me with dinner?"**

Naru stands the same moment I do, and Luella shoots him a sharp look, **"You stay here and read that case file that your father gave to you."**

_Case file? When did this happen?_

Naru almost glowers at his mother, but he and I both know that Luella is much more terrifying than his anger. He sits and grabs a folder from beside him. I wonder briefly where it came from, but then I'm being jerked in to the kitchen by Luella.

Luella sets me up chopping up vegetables while she busies herself with everything else.

**"Mai?"** She calls. I look up just as she sits across from me, she gives me a soft smile, **"I know this may be out of line, but I just want to say thank you."**

**"For what—?"**

**"My son is happy."** Luella says, her eyes filling, **"I can't ask for anything better."**

My heart stops and then warms, beating a millions miles per hour, **"Oh, Luella…"** She waves me off, and with a wink, begins to fix our meal again. Even as she moves around me silently, almost peacefully, I know she's thinking of what has happened up until this point. I know that I am.

* * *

**3rd Point of View:**

He could hear them talking. The murmuring that ended in a sniffle. Most likely Mai. She was and is the biggest crybaby he's ever met. However, she's also the strongest person he's ever met.

Naru knew better. His mother is probably the most meddling person he'll ever know— though, Madoka and Luella defiantly play a close game— so Naru knew better than to think his mother actually needed help in the kitchen.

He also knew he was annoying the hell out of his girlfriend. However, it's okay, because Mai hovers too… especially if she's half as worried as he is right now.

Trying to distract himself, Naru opens the file that his father gave him and begins to review it. If anything, it's definitely interesting. Over the last twenty-five years, eleven people had been murdered, three went missing, and twenty-two have ended up in comas. Quite a novel.

Naru flips to the researched history about the place, and he can't help but blink at the completely ordinary information displayed there. It's a completely ordinary hospital.

Naru's mind begins to move. Thinking of all the possibilities. Thinking of anything and everything.

"Is that a new case?" A excited voice says. Naru looks up to see ecstatic cinnamon brown eyes watching him. Wordlessly, he hands her the file and she sits down next to him, opening it and reading over the file with an intensity that he'll never stop thinking _isn't_ the sexiest thing he's ever seen. Mai leans back, her thoughts passing over her eyes.

"What do you think?" Naru says, leaning against the back of the couch.

Mai sighs, "I think we'll know a lot more if you can get me in there."

"Another words, you want to take the case?"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

He hates it. It's childish of him, but he wants to go over there and grab _his Mai _away from those idiot teenage boys that think they're going to get lucky.

**"Oliver,"** his father says, suddenly beside him, **"I think you're scaring them."** It's only then he realizes he's been glowering their way. They were sending nervous and confused glances his way while they continued to flirt with his girlfriend.

Mai pulls away from the boys with a brilliant smile, which they all melt at. Mai struts over to them. Naru's eyes immediately go to her legs, which were only enhanced by the dress and heels. She's dressed casually in a jean dress with sandals that have some kind of heel on them. Naru doesn't get fashion, but he knew that Mai looked really good in that.

**"You look like you're about to kill someone."** Mai murmurs in English, passing by him.

**"Maybe I am."** He snarks, immediately regretting it when she sends him a glance. He sighs, and touches Mai's elbow briefly, before she walks away with a _click clack_ of her heels.

Naru turns when his father chuckles, **"She is just like your mother."** He sends his father a look, which Martin promptly ignores and turns to the rest of his crew, **"Alright, let's get started…"**

**—**

**Mai's Point of View:**

Naru has been acting strange all day. Ever since we showed up for the case, he's been glaring at me like I stole something of his (well, something valuable. I know he doesn't care about me 'borrowing' his t-shirts that he never wears. I'll give them back… eventually).

To top it all off, when I tried to figure out what his problem is, he just got an attitude with me and then tried to grab my elbow. Probably to smart off to me more, but I just keep walking.

**"Alright, let's get started…"** Martin starts in his crisp English accent, catching my attention. I turn quickly and hold the clipboard to my chest. Martin smiles at everyone as they all quiet down, **"I'm sure everyone has read the case file, correct?" **Everyone murmurs some type of agreement and his smiles brightens,** "Excellent. For those of you who don't know, this case is going to be a wide berth, so everyone will be grouped. For instance, researchers, equipment specialists, scientist, psychics and so on. Everyone will have a group leader and a group co-leader, so be respectful of your peers. Now, for the groups…"** he begins to rattle off a few names of leaders and co-leaders, eventually, he says, **"Oliver Davis and Mai Taniyama."**

Before coming here, Martin had called everyone who would be leaders and co-leaders. I already knew all of my immediate co-workers for now, but my heart still did a little flutter when I'm paired with Naru. I'd expected it (Naru HAD told me that he'd be with the psychics this time around), but I couldn't help that high school worrying feeling from popping in to my head.

_Would they like me?_

Martin says a few more words, and then we're all dismissed. Everyone begins to group up and then split up. I glide my way over to Naru and the rest of my group. He glances at me before looming over the rest of our group,** "Let's get this done quickly. No _unfortunate accidents_, if we can help it."** A hand raises, and Naru glares at them before saying cooly, **"Yes?"**

**"Who is Mai Taniyama?"** The guy— who couldn't be any older than seventeen— asks.

**"That would be me."** I say, smiling brightly as everyone's eyes turn to me, **"I hope we can all work together happily!"** Some look shocked by my cheerful attuide, others look annoyed, but almost everyone looks just as happy as I do. I grin at them all, **"And you can just call me Mai."**

**•**

Fifteen minutes later, I'm doing a walk through with two girls and one guy. The girls are twins, named Farrah and Sarah. The young man is named Benny… I think. The twins are flighty, but very easy to talk to. Benny, however, is the complete opposite. He doesn't seem to want to be here with us at all.

**"So Mai,"** Farrah— or Sarah, I'm not sure yet— says, beginning a conversation, **"What kind of psychic are you, exactly?"**

Without thinking, I prattle off, **"I'm a medium, mostly, but I also have PK-LP, however, I don't use it often. I can Astral Project as well, which comes in handy on cases."** I turn to smile at her shocked face, **"But my favorite power is my latent psychic abilities. It helps me in everyday things, not just cases."**

**"So you're multi-talented?"** Benny asks, interested in the conversation all of a sudden.

I clear my throat, **"I suppo—"**

Something. A flicker of power. The three of them grow quiet as they realize my sudden silence. I close my eyes and reach out with as much power as I feel safe using. _Something_ is there. It's seeping on the very edge of my consciousness. I reach out a little more, my alarms beginning to go off in my head at how much power I'm expelling.

However, it works. I grab on to whatever spirit is trying to remain anonymous and wrap my spiritual output around it. The spirit thrashes and pulls against my restraints, but I yank it to me.

**_"LET GO!"_** The sudden shout makes me jump, but my powers don't waver. The three begin me must have heard it to, because they all let out some semblance of a shriek.

My eyes fly open and I'm face to face with a woman. Her hair is black and it's very frizzy and broken. Her eyes are wide and bloodshot. Underneath of her eyes are so baggy that it looks like she took black eyeshadow and just colored it in. She's slight over weight, and her skin is a pale fluorescent white. The most astonishing thing about her, however, is the fact that pieces of her skin are fried. As if by little bolts of electric shock (I've worked enough cases like this that I know what it looks like), yet instead of in the normal places, like her temples or forehead, the fried pieces are under her eyes, over her eyelids, on her cheeks, on her nose, and all over her throat.

_**"I SAID LET GO!"** _She bellows, the muscles in her throat straining as she struggles against my invisible ropes.

My power is fading fast, so I have to make this quick, **"What's your name?"**

She glares at me and laughs harshly, **"As if I'd tell—"** I mentally command the invisible ropes to grow tighter and she hollers with pain and submissiveness, **"Argh! Fine! My name is Linda Fellows."**

**"Why are you here?"**

**"I died, obvi—"** another mental command and she hollers another time, "**Ugh! Will you stop that? I'm here because I was murdered and I want someone to damn that basturd to hell."**

**"So why don't you tell me? I'll help."**

Linda barks a laugh,** "I know you can. That's why I'm staying away, stupid girl. He'll find you and kill you now."**

**"No he won't."** I say it with such assertiveness, that she blinks. Taken back. I raise a cool eyebrow her way, **"What's his name?"**

Linda swallows, **"I don't know officially. All I knew was that everyone else called him Doc. But when they were mad, he was just Doctor El."**

**"El? Or the letter L?"**

**"El."** Linda confirms, **"I have no idea what it means**." She squirms,** "Now let me go before he finds me."** I release her with a silent thank you, and turn to the rest of my small group.

**"Bloody hell."** Benny says, staring down at me,** "How did you do that without pissing yourself?"**

I give him a rueful grin, **"Years of practice."**

* * *

Martin had me sit down in front of all the group leaders and co-leaders to tell them, word for word, happened in the hallway. He kept asking me the same questions, just phrased differently. As if to make sure I had the story right.

Eventually, I was dismissed. And Naru had me tell the entire group of psychics all over again what happened, and by the time they finished grilling me too, I'm exhausted. I walk over to the couch and plop down on it.

Everyone seems appalled that I'd lay down on the job, but their shock increases when Naru slips a throw blanket out of his bag and walks to me, laying it on top of me. It's my favorite blanket. So soft and so warm. Of course it's Naru's and according to him 'old and time to be thrown away,' but I love it, so I refuse.

I close my eyes, smiling to myself as I think of my caring boyfriend (who is currently typing away on his laptop across the room) and I doze. Falling asleep not long after.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**3rd Point of View:**

Naru continues to type up Mai's analysis as he goes over every possibility in his head. Doctor El? The only _'El'_ that's ever mentioned in the files is a Nurse Elliot Samedi III. Definitely not a doctor. Naru begins to wonder if maybe—

**"Professor Davis?"** One of the female psychics in his group says, taking a tentative step in his direction.

He looks up at the girl sharply, angry that she'd ruined his train of thought, **"Yes?"**

She flinches, but the girl continues to speak, **"Is Mai alright? Normally we aren't allowed to—"**

**"She's told you about her Astral Projections, correct?"** Naru doesn't wait for an answer, not caring that the girl hadn't been on Mai's team to hear about them,** "She has to be in an unconscious state of mind to walk around in her spirit form. If you'd read your text books like you were ordered, then you'd know this information. Now the next time you feel like bothering me with some type of complaint about unfair treatment, don't."** His head turns back to the laptop in front of him as he ignores the now gaping girl.

Naru always did hate girls who fed off of others attention. His eyes briefly slide up to the small woman curled up on the couch.

He preferred the fiery type of women.

**—**

The boy— _Benny_— is too interested in Mai. Naru knew she couldn't tell because the boy seemed to be rather aloof, yet he responded to Mai's comments the same way Naru would.

He watches as Mai handles Bennys' cold attitude perfectly. Commenting just when need be and conning him in to doing things that Naru gets the feeling the boy wouldn't normally do. The black-haired man wonders if Mai 'handles' him the same way the she was handling the boy.

"Naru?" A voice says, catching his attention. The man in question looks up to see his girlfriend watching him with worried cinnamon brown eyes. "What is it?" He raises an eyebrow and Mai sits next to him on the base couch, lowering her voice so only he could hear, "Are you not getting enough sleep? I know you said you didn't want to sleep together for this case because there are others who could see, but if the nightmares are too—"

"Mai." Naru says, a teasing glint in is eyes as he stops her nervous rambling. Naru leans forward, completely disregarding their time and place. He gets so close that their noses almost touch, and then he gives her an almost smile, "I'm fine."

She grins back, giddy that he'd go _this far_ in public.

Naru wants to smile. She's just _so damn cute_.

Suddenly, Mai tenses. She stands quickly and sprints out the door as a terrified scream is heard through out the entire building. Naru stands as well and follows Mai. It isn't long before everyone is gathered around a body with long black hair and sparkling blue eyes.

**"Luella!"** Mai gasps, kneeling next to the woman. Naru kneels next to her as his girlfriend checks his mothers pulse. The woman is lying on her back with her eyes staring up at the ceiling. She's whispering something and Mai bends over with her mouth over her ear.

_**"The doctor is coming." **_And she just kept whispering it repeatedly.

* * *

**Mai's Point of View:**

"Thank you, sweetheart." Luella says, taking the tea that I hand her. She takes a careful, slow sip as we sit in silence. It was only Luella and I in the room, as the two men (being Naru and Martin) we're both ordering the entire crew around. Luella sighs, and runs a hand through her long hair, **"I was just repeating it?"**

**"Over and over again."** I confirm, leaning back against the chair, **"It's quite odd."**

Luella snorts, **"More like I'm the Doctor's companion."**

**"The Doctor? Who's the Doctor?"**

Luella shoots me a disbelieving look, **"You've never heard of _Doctor Who?"_**

**"Doctor what?"** I ask, utterly confused as to what this woman could possibly mean.

She laughs, **"Never mind."** I shake the confusion from my head as Naru enters the room. He informs his mother that Martin is asking for her. Luella nods on her head and stands, giving both me and Naru a kiss on the head before exiting.

Naru sighs, and he sits down next to me. His hand finds mine and the professor entwines our fingers together, before leans his head against mine. He closes his eyes for a brief moment, and it's then that I feel it. The _**thumpthumpthump**_ of his heart is so strong and fast that I can feel it through his body, mostly his hand.

"Oi, Naru?"

Naru looks down at me questioning and I reach up, pecking him on the lips briefly before pulling away. His face softens and he closes his eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly before opening them again. The panic is gone, and so is the worry and the fear. I stare back at, what I'm beginning to call 'Work Naru'.

He looks down at me with a raised eyebrow, and it's then that I see it— just a slight shimmer of softness… a little bit of _my Naru_. I grin up at him and giggle like a school girl. He rolls his eyes, briefly brushing his lip's against my forehead as I laugh like an idiot.

**"Well well well."** A deep voice says, causing both me and Naru to look up startled, think we'd been caught. A figure materializes in front of us and both Naru and I stand at the same time.

His eyes are nearly black, and he's smiling at us creepily. He's actually surprisingly handsome, with blonde hair and tan skin. He's wearing a doctors coat, but underneath it is a nurses uniform.

The doctor shoots Naru a look, **"It seems you're in love boy. That just won't do."** He doesn't pay any mind as Naru grabs my hand and tugs me behind him protectively. I'm not going to try to play the 'strong' girlfriend. I'm terrified out of my mind and I'm going to let Naru protect me. The doctor sneers at Naru, **"The bitch is only going to screw you over. Here. I'll help with that."**

I don't know how to explain it. I'm not even sure what happened. All I know, is that one minute I was there, staring at my boyfriends back, trying to block out all of the darkness and evil coming from that man, and the next I'm SURROUNDED by darkness and evil. I reach for Naru, but he's gone. I feel as if I'm floating in a black abyss.

* * *

**3rd Person's Point of View:**

Luella remembers one time, when the boys were young, Gene one time disappeared during a game of hide and seek with Noll. He'd also been blocking his soul signature, so Noll had no hope of finding her oldest through psychometry and that scared her son to the point of insanity. However, then, at least his PK had been under control.

**"Oliver!"** Martin yells, pushing his son down in to a chair, **"Control yourself!"**

It seems as if Luella's living son can't hear him, because he tries to stand once again; several things fly about. A few male co-workers come over to try to push Noll back down in to the chair.

Finally, Luella has enough.

**"Martin."** She barks,** "Let him go."** Even though she'd only said one name, they all let go. She marches over to her son, who was now standing freely, and pushes him back in to the chair. Everything that's floating around him falls to the ground. Luella glares,** "Oliver E.J. Davis, do _not_ make me tell Mai about this relapse in control."** He stills and Luella stands with her arms crossed, **"You know as well as I do that my adorable Mai would become a demon from hell if she knew that you threw— for lack of a better term— a hissy fit because she got captured. Now calm your arse down and listen!"**

Luella shoots a look at Martin, and he immediately takes control o the situation. Everyone begins to work and Luella kneels in front of her son. Brushing his bangs away from his eyes, she smiles softly,** "Don't worry, Oliver. We'll get your girlfriend back from this damned spirit."**

Luella doesn't think she's ever heard that many people gasp at once.

* * *

Benny looks over at Professor Davis and feels anger bubble up in his chest. The man used to be his inspiration, until he broke his sister's heart. Chloe cried for weeks after Davis broke it off with her, and then he came back to England with some girl. The next thing Benny knows, his little sister is walking in the house with ruined make up but a smile. He asked her what happened, but all the girl had said was,** "Nothing's wrong. I'm just happy for him."**

So Benny, naturally, decided to scope out Davis and whoever was the one that made him happy.

Benny never knew that love at first sight could feel so good. She was gorgeous. Long brown hair, big almond shaped eyes, and tan skin. She'd been one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. However, then she smiled, and Benny felt as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

He didn't know how to act around such a beauty. He'd never felt like a teenage girl before. So he went with his first defense: treat her badly, but he forgot that she dealt with Davis on a daily basis, and the small girl played him like a harp. Though, looking back on it now, he probably went easy on her with his attitude.

Then he was put on the same team as her, and he was over the moon with joy. Then it turns out she's one of the most powerful psychics he's ever met— next to Davis, of course. She'd protected them and even got a little information on their case.

However, the _minute_ she's away from him and with another man, she's taken by some damned ghost.

Benny continues to glare holes in to Davis' head. The man was currently trying to stand up but several men were pushing him down.

**"Martin."** A voice barks. Benny looks up to see Luella Davis standing there like an angry mother coming to protect her cubs, **"Let him go."** All of the men let him go, not wanting to deal with Mrs. Davis ripping their heads off. Luella grabs his shoulders and slams him down in to the chair, **"Oliver E.J. Davis, do _not_ make me tell Mai about this relapse in control."**

_Huh?_

Why would she tell Mai?

Davis stills, everything that floats around him dropping to the ground with several loud _thumps_, and Mrs. Davis stands with her arms crossed,** "You know as well as I do that my adorable Mai would become a demon from hell if she knew that you threw— for lack of a better term— a hissy fit because she got captured. Now calm your arse down and listen!"**

_Why does Mai care?_ Benny wonders. He'd pretty much figured out by now that Davis loved Mai, but he was pretty sure it was an unrequited love, right?

Benny watches as Martin begins to spout orders, and Luella caresses her sons forehead tenderly, brushing the bangs away from his eyes. She smiles at her son, **"Don't worry, Oliver. We'll get your girlfriend back from this damned spirit."**

And Benny's heart breaks.

* * *

Naru remembers a time when Mai was still safe. She hadn't been out of the country, she'd never met his parents, she hadn't experienced death, she hadn't done so many things. She'd been a perfectly normal teenage girl.

However, at the same time, he didn't known her. He didn't know what honest to God true love felt like. He didn't have anyone to spar with. He didn't have anyone to annoy. He didn't have anyone to care about him in the only way that could fill that void in his heart, which at the time was swirling in a pit of depression.

Naru wasn't sure whether to rue the day he met her, or to hold the day dear to him, because he knew with out the salvation that was _Mai_, he'd have never experienced all the emotions that he has felt over the past year.

Anger, guilt, anguish, angst, agony, fear… Joy, adoration, happiness, comfort, amusement, love… So many emotions. Good and bad. Positive and negative. They'd all blended together in a blurry of their fucked up relationship that Naru hadn't even realized just how deeply he'd fallen for the girl, or how much crap they'd gone through together.

That's why he was so scared. Not because he didn't think Mai could handle whatever this damned spirit dishes out to her— he wasn't naïve enough to think that Mai was just some stupid girl— but she can only take so much, until she's had enough, because she's only human.

**"Your worry stinks even through the walls of this room, psychic."** A voice says. Naru's head snaps up and he's face to face with a woman. Her hair is black and it's very frizzy and broken. Her eyes are wide and bloodshot. Underneath of her eyes are so baggy that it looks like she took black eyeshadow and just colored it in. She's slightly over weight, and her skin is a pale fluorescent white. The most astonishing thing about her is the fact that pieces of her skin are fried. As if by little bolts of electric shock, however instead of in the normal places, like her temples or forehead, the fried pieces are under her eyes, over her eyelids, on her cheeks, on her nose, and all over her throat.

**"Miss Linda Fellows, I presume."** Naru says, sitting up from his position. He'd been sitting on the edge of his bed with his feet flat against the floor. His elbows had been digging themselves in to his legs, while his head had rested in his hands. However, now he was sitting up straight and taking the problem in front of him head on.

**"It seems that your lover has let the cat out of the bag."** Linda says, tilting her head to the side. Suddenly, the hard ridges of her face soften and she smiles, **"I knew there was something about that girl. She'd forced me to speak and had even been a little rude, yet the glow of her soul is so bright that it's hard to believe she isn't a saint."**

**"You're speaking of Mai?"** Naru clarifies, shocked that the ghost had read his girlfriend so easily.

**"Do you know of any one else that is that innocent?"** The question is asked with genuine curiosity, but Naru also heard the underlined sarcastic tone.

Naru can't stop his head from filling up with images. Images of Mai and only Mai. At one point, Lucy would have been on his mind, but the girl was no longer important to him— not like Mai was.

**"No, I do not."** He suddenly stands up, **"Do you have any idea where she is?"**

**"She's perfectly safe."** The ghost says, a smile crossing her face, **"A little scared and maybe anxious, but she's fine. We're trying to hide her from him, but her constant insistence that we release her is starting to irritate _him."_**

**"Who is _'him'?_ Doctor El?"**

**"Yes."**

**"So Mai has been taken by Doctor El for what reason?"**

Linda sighs, **"Doc had this thing in his head. This idea, that if he could generate enough electricity through us, then all of our insanity would disappear."**

**"ECT?"** Naru sounds surprised. ECT was an old type of electroshock therapy. Very old and very dangerous. It became illegal many years ago to the death rate of the patients.

The woman nods, **"That's what all of these scars are."** She gestures to her face and neck,** "Yet at some point, Doc fell in love with one of the patients. I remember she was here for severe depression, but after Doc began treating her, it somehow got better. I don't think it was the therapy though."**

**"She'd found something else to focus on besides her depression."** Naru knew that process well.

Linda nods,** "Exactly. It was quite a novel. We loved him at that point. He'd found something else to focus on besides us and our mental problems. Especially us women that weren't even crazy. However, Doc then caught the girl with another man out of context. He went ballistic, and the next thing we all know, we're receiving therapy in over time. I went in for a session and woke up staring at my own body."**

Standing, Naru walks over to his notebook and joys down the details of the tail. Suddenly, Naru freezes, **"Wait, that means that Mai is in the—"**

Linda nods,** "Exactly."**

He moves quickly towards the door, intent on saving his girlfriend, but he stops. He has to know, **"Why did you help me?"**

Linda smiles softly at the man, looking slightly less insane and more like a caring mother, **"Because I can tell you love her. You should propose soon. It would make her happy."** And with that, Linda disappears.

* * *

**Mai's Point of View:**

I have no idea how long I've been here. I could've been hours. Days. I'm not sure. I can't hear anything. All I know is that it's a doctors surgery table and I'm strapped down. It's completely dark too.

My powers are closed off. I can't Astro Project. I can't use my latent abilities. Hell, I can't even tell if there are any living bodies in the building. That makes my PK-LT completely useless.

Somewhere in the room, a light flicks on. I can't help my eyes from squinting closed. It burns and they begin to water. Slowly, I open my eyes to see a figure in front of the light. I feel every muscle in my body tense as I automatically think of Doctor El.

The figure moves toward me and then I'm being unstrapped. I begin to fight.

"No!" I shriek, my voice horse from not using it.

How long have I been here?

"Mai, stop it!" A deep voice growls to me. It sounds familiar, but I'm too hysterical to place it. I just keep fighting.

I jerky my arm out. My fist balled and I try to hit him. It makes contact and an electric shock shoots up my arm. A swear cuts my hysteria off and I look up in to watering blue eyes.

_**NARU!**_

I jerk off of the table and throw my arms around him. He hugs me back briefly, before his hand raises to hold his now bleeding nose.

"I'm so sorry." I croak, tears filling my eyes.

He looks up at me with a hard gaze, but then is softens, "It's okay. Come on." He tugs my hand, and I follow him.

* * *

**"So let me get this straight. After Linda helped you figure out where I would be, you attempted to come get me. However, Doctor— I mean Nurse Elliot appeared and tried to fight with you all. So Linda and the other patients jumped in and destroyed him. Then they left for the afterlife. And that's why it took three days for you to find me."**

**"And don't forget that Linda ended up being Nurse Elliot's lover."** Luella tells me, continuing to shove some soup and bread in my mouth. I gladly eat it.

Naru hasn't let go of my hand since they got me from that room. He's holding tightly with his left as he holds a towel with his right to his bleeding nose.

**"I'm sorry."** I say again, in between bites. His eyes slide to mine, and his hand squeezes my own. But he doesn't say a word.

* * *

Three days later, we're back in Japan. It was a tearful goodbye, but after an agreement for Luella and Martin to come to Japan in the summer, Naru and I were able to leave on the plane.

Naru hasn't said much since the case. He hasn't even asked me for tea. He doesn't seem mad, but he doesn't seem happy either. I'm not sure what to think or do. I miss him. He doesn't talk to me anymore. Even before we began dating he was never really this quiet. Sure, he's ignored me before, but now, he's acknowledging me, but he's just not saying anything! It's the most frustrating thing I've ever been faced with.

The plane back home is just as silent. He doesn't say anything, so I don't either.

After showing up at the air port, getting out bags, and driving home, we're both exhausted. I stumble in to his apartment after Naru, and collapse on the couch.

—

My eyes flutter open. The room is dark, but the light from the moon is shining across the floor from the window. Everything is quiet.

I stand up from the couch and my feet touch the cold floor briefly, before creaking as I stand up completely. I walk towards the window across the room, and I'm shocked when I see Naru sitting on the window seat with a book. His skin seems paler than normal as his brightened blue eyes move over the inked words on the paper.

As I watch him, I begin to think about his constant silence for the pass three days, and I'm suddenly filled with unconditional love for this man. I don't want him to keep ignoring me. I love him way too much for it. I _need_ him to pay attention to me. I _need_ him to acknowledge my existence. I NEED him to make me angry, and to make me frustrated, and to make me happy, embarrassed, content, warm. I _need_ Naru.

I step towards him and he tenses when I wrap my arms around his shoulders.

"I love you." I say quietly in his ear. My voice sounds loud in the almost silent room.

He sighs, "I know."

It is the first words he's spoken to me in three days, but it's not enough.

"I _really_ love you." I say, tightening my hold on him.

"I know, Mai."

"No. I just…" I sigh and burry my head in to his neck, "I just _really really_ love you."

Naru sighs, and then he chuckles. I look up to see him closing him book and then he's turning around. He pulls me in to his lap. I end up with a knee on either side of his hips, and his hands rest on mine while I bend my knees and sit in his lap. He leans up and kisses me.

It's not an erotic or seductive kiss; it's just a normal kiss, and yet somewhere low in my belly warms and the in between if my thighs becomes slick.

Naru pulls away, but I try to follow his lips with my own. His kiss is making me feel too good for him to stop now. When our lips finally disconnect, he chuckles, "I knew it."

"Knew what?" I say, and then I become surprised at the fact that I sound breathy and very flustered.

His eyes darken but he answers, "I knew that you'd be ready on your own." And it all clicks.

I give him a shy smile, and his eyes darken further. He kisses me again, and my body becomes hot. He tugs on my shirt and I can't help the moan from leaving me.

_God I love this man... so so much._


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**3rd Person's Point of View:**

The light shines through the window and in to two pairs of eyes, which both flick open automatically, only to shut again. Slowly, a blue pair of eyes open and they see Professor Oliver Davis' bedroom. The familiar black furnature, cement tiles, dark curtains and book shelves. The smell of crisp pages and sex cling to the air, reminding both persons— brown and blue eyed— of the night before.

Both of the ghost hunters smile as they recall the events from last night.

* * *

**Mai's Point of View:**

"Ah! Naru!" I can't help the words from leaving me as his hand caress my sides and curve underneath my bottom. The jeans that were currently plastered on to my legs didn't help as the chill in the air causes my entire exposed upper body to obtain chills.

I yank on his hair harshly as his lips, teeth, and tongue ravage my neck. Naru groans and clenches his hands on my butt.

Picking me up briefly, the professor brings me to his bedroom, which wasn't far away from the living room. Somewhere along the way, Naru's pants and shirt are lost.

"Mai…" Naru growls my name as he jerks my pants off in one graceful sweep. I'm panting by now. We're both moving so quickly that the air around us has gained ten degrees since we began this whole ordeal ten minutes ago.

My bra is ripped from my body and then hands are grasping my breasts. Immediately my nipples harden to solid peaks and I don't think it can get any better than his… until his mouth covers the pink mound.

_"Naru!"_ I practically scream, pleasure coursing through my entire being as something gives away in between my legs.

**3rd Person's Point of View:**

_Did she just..._

Naru looks down at the panting brown haired girl. He'd always known she was sensitive to others emotions, but the black haired man had never known that she was so… sensual.

"Na-Naru?" Mai squeaks. His attention focuses back to his girlfriend, who was currently turning several different shades of read.

Naru smiles down at her, "That was amazing."

"Huh—?" Her confused sound is cut off as Naru kisses her hard. His hand travels down to her soaked panties and he presses down. Mai's eyes squeeze shut, _"Ah!"_

Soon, the professor is able to tear the offending garment, and before Mai knows it, he's in between her legs. She blushes seven different shades of crimson, but her embarrassment is forgotten with a finger prods her vagina opening, and something warm— and _wet_— touches her clit gently.

Mai can't stop her hips from bucking upward, _"Ngh…!"_ Placing one hand on her lower stomach to hold her down, Naru sucks and enters his finger slowly. Mai yells out, the words not coherent as he continues his ministrations. It isn't long before Mai's vagina walls are clenching his finger and her clit swells even more. The entire ordeal has Mai yelling his name at the top of her lungs.

Smirking slightly, Naru moves over her. Somehow, he'd managed to get his underwear off and he reaches to his nightstand to briefly pull the drawer open and grabs a small foil packet, and closes the drawer.

Mai is just coming down from her orgasm as he rolls the condom on.

**Mai's Point of View:**

I open my eyes to see Naru's face above mine. He smirks down at me, with a smug look on his face. I narrow my eyes, "You basturd. You meant to do that."

He chuckles before leaning down and kissing me. He doesn't ask if I'm sure like all of those cheesy romance erotica novels. Naru thrusts, and it breaks through my hymen. Pain laces through my lower abdomen, and I expect him to stop for me to get used to his size, but he doesn't. He moves and the pain shoots through again, before settling in to a numbing pain as Naru thrusts gently at first.

Eventually, pleasure picks up and my entire body hums. I can't help my back from arching up off the bed and my breasts squash against his chest. Naru begins to thrust harder and I cry out, the intense pleasure causing my eyes to water.

_"N-Naru!"_ I cry out, clenching him to me. I'm lifting higher and higher… almost there… but I want to reach that highest point with Naru. He grunts, getting down and holding himself up with his elbows. On some type of natural instinct, I wrap my legs around his waist and the pleasure intensifies. Naru growls, sounding more animal than human, and he speeds up. I'm almost to my limit as Naru crushes his lips to mine and thrusts roughly three more times— sending me over the edge. He groans as he orgasms and I can't help from screaming in to his mouth.

* * *

**3rd Person's Point of View:**

Naru looks down at his girlfriend as she turns over in his arms. Brown eyes open and he stares down at her. Even if it was really early in the morning, Mai looked just as beautiful as always. He knows he doesn't say it often enough (as a matter of fact, he wonders if he's ever told her at all), but Mai really is one of the most beautiful girls he's ever seen.

"Hi." He mumbles, his mouth dry but his spirit floating with the clouds as he falls deeper in to love with the woman before him.

Mai smiles up at him, her eyes lighting up brightly. The sun catches in them and cinnamon brown eyes seem all the more happy, "Hello." She giggles quietly and Naru rolls his eyes, leaning forward and kissing her.

"What time is it?" Mai asks after they've both pulled away.

Leaning up, Naru looks at the clock on the wall, before letting out an irritated sigh and falling back down to the bed, "Seven thirty."

Mai laughs, and begins to stand up, "I'm going take a quick shower, then I'll make breakfast." Naru watches as the woman gathers the sheet to her and moves toward the bathroom, which holds a walk-in shower.

**•**

About an hour and a half later, Naru walks in to his kitchen shirtless with a pair of pajama pants and a towel around his neck. He sees Mai leaning on to the counter reading a book as the miso soup next to her boils. Naru feels his stomach turn at though of the dish, but then he sees boiling eggs and he grins to himself.

God was he lucky that Mai knew how to cook western food.

"If your going to cook, you should probably pay attention." Naru comments, trying to tease her a little.

Mai looks up and her face turns red in embarrassment before she glares at him, "I was just reading, idiot! I'm paying perfect attention!"

Rolling his eyes, "That's why the eggs are boiling over right?"

Mai's eyes bug out of her head as Naru sits down at his table and Mai darts to the stove. She turns around quickly when she realizes that the eggs are fine, "Naru—!"

She's cut off as Naru grabs her waist and pulls her to his lap. He in hails her scent, before burying his face in to her neck. Mai stills; her hand comes up and buries in to his damp black locks, making him feel content as Mai gently massages his scalp.

"Going back and forth between our apartments is getting troublesome." Naru tells her quietly. The only sound in the room is the boiling of the pots and the sound of birds and early morning traffic.

"I know." Mai says on a sigh, as if she'd already thought about this, which she probably did. Naru's always known she's had a knack for over-thinking things.

"Why don't you just move in with me?" Naru pulls away and looks up in to her eyes as he asks the question. Mai freezes, turning to look at him in shock before asking if he's serious. At that Naru gives her a flat look, "Why wouldn't I be? I love you and you love me. It seems reasonable enough. It's not like we don't already spend every waking moment around each other."

Mai resembles a fish out of water before her face turns red, "B-but what about Daisuke? Naru, you hate cats—"

"I do not hate cats." Naru says in a huff, "I just hate that one. It's a mutual feeling, trust me."

Mai bites her lip, "So you wouldn't have a problem with him?"

Naru rolls his eyes. He already knew she'd ask some type of question like this, "No. I already knew the demon would be coming with you before I even asked."

At that Mai glares, but then the look dissolves in to that loving look that will always make Naru's blood pump faster, not that he'd ever tell her that. "Then yes, I'd love to move in here." Naru feels a smile lift to his lips, and he kisses his girlfriend.

Mai stands as the timer for the food goes off. She begins to fix Naru his breakfast as he moves toward the cabinets and grabs the sets for the table. While setting the table, Naru turns the radio on. A gentle love song immediately begins to play, and Mai begins to sing softly as she mixes the ingredients for Naru. He closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying the sound of Mai's singing as she flits around the kitchen in her panties and his t-shirt.

Eventually, they sit down to eat. The couple eats in silence as they begin to think of the events over the lady few days.

Suddenly, Mai stand up, panicked, "Oh no!"

Alarmed, Naru stands as well, "What?"

"Condom!" Mai shrieks, "We didn't use a condom!" They're both silent for a moment, before Naru bursts out in to loud laughter that makes Mai stare on in shock. He sits back in his chair, still laughing, but tamer now. Mai shakes herself from her shock before stomping her foot, "Naru, it's not funny! I mean, sure, maybe one day we can have kids together, but definitely not right now—"

"Mai." Naru cuts her off, ignoring the adrenaline rush at the thought of Mai baring his children. Placing his elbows on to the table, he laces his fingers together and smirks smugly at her, "I did use a condom, you were just cumming too hard to realize it."

Mai's silent for a moment, before turning the reddest he's ever seen her and throwing her chop sticks at him, "You didn't have to say it like that! Idiot!"

Naru laughs again.

* * *

**Mai's Point of View:**

Living with Naru is no different from staying with him all the time. He's a very neat person, and he likes to do the laundry; he hates doing the dishes. With in a matter of a week, it became natural to live with Naru. We worked together like a well oiled machine.

The next two months go by quickly. Before I know it, school is over and I'm stuck at home or the office all the time. Not that I'm complaining, I do get to stay with Naru all of the time, but after spending all day, everyday with someone, you begin to get annoyed with each other.

That's why, when Luella called and asked for me to go to America with her, I accepted.

"Where?" Naru growls, looking at me from his office desk.

I sink a little lower in to the comfy black chair, "New Orleans, Louisiana."

"In America?!" He yells it this time.

Annoyed with his attitude, I snap at him, "Is there another City of the Dead somewhere?!"

He glares at me, then growls, "I refuse."

"It's not your choice."

"You're _my_ girlfriend."

"It's _my_ life!" I'd stood up by now, and I'm yelling at him. I slams my hands down on his desk, "I promise your mother I'd go, and I'm going!" His eyes twitches, and recognize that as a flinch of sorts. I've never yelled this loud before. I sigh, and fold my arms across my chest, looking up at him calmer, "Naru, you and I need to have a little time apart. We've been around each other too much lately, and I'm sure you agree right?" I don't wait for his answer, "It's only a week. I'll be back after that and then we can annoy the hell out of each other for the rest of our lives if you want."

He watches me for a moment, before his frame relaxes slightly, "Fine. But only a week. No more."

"Or less." I say, slightly happier now that he's agreed. I lean my arms against his desk and smile at him.

"That debatable." Naru mumbles, his eyes slip from my face to my exposed breasts, then back up to me. His face takes on that _look_, and I giggle as he stalks around the desk and kisses me.

_Hm._ Sex in his office.

**•**

"Mai?" Naru calls from the living room as I continue packing. I dart in to the room and squeal with Luella, who drops her bags and hugs me while jumping.

She pulls away and grins at me, "This apartment building is so beautiful! I especially love this one." I suppose she'll just speak Japanese while she's here. Luella begins to look around. She looks at the pictures that I set out of Naru and Gene when they were kids. She smiles at the picture of my parents when my mother was pregnant, and then laughs at the picture of the entire SPR teams when I was sixteen.

She stops at the very last picture. It was my favorite and the only picture that Naru had picked out for me to put in a frame.

It was a picture of me sitting on Naru's couch. My legs are crossed and Daisuke is sitting in my lap. Naru is next to me with a book in his hand, and I'm reading with him with my head on his shoulder. I'm in black tights and his favorite black t-shirt while Naru just wears a pair of dark blue pajamas and a plain gray t-shirt. The picture had been taken by Yasu, who had randomly walked in one day while we were off of work.

"Oh. I like this one." Luella says, picking it up and looking at it with a smile.

"I do too." I say, walking over and smiling down at the picture, "It's the only one Naru picked out."

She sends me an odd look, "Oliver picks out the photos that you put up in your apartment?"

I tilt my head to the side, "Naru didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"We live together, Mother." Naru says, walking in with a content look on his face, "We have been for nearly three months now."

Luella's eyebrows shoot up, "Oh. It seems you like to keep secrets, Oliver."

Naru glares when I laugh and say, "You have no idea."

Smiling, Luella shakes her head before changing the subject, "Our flight leaves at four-thirty tomorrow, so I'll be staying here for the night—" she's cut off when Naru grunts loudly.

I turn around to see Daisuke padding away from my boyfriend, who now has a rip in his pants. I bend and grab him as he passes me. Other than mewling and rubbing against me, he keeps quiet.

Luella is gushing, "Oh my God! He's beautiful!"

"He's a demon in disguise." Naru growls, moving pass me and in to our bedroom to go change.

I roll my eyes at my dramatic boyfriend and turn back to his mother, "This is Daisuke." Luella grins and pets my cat, who purrs at the attention.

* * *

"See you soon, jou-chan." Monk tells me as him and Ayako both squeeze me in a tight hug.

I'm currently standing in an airport, getting ready to board with Luella on a flight. It won't take us directly to New Orleans, but it will take us to America. We're going to have to take a flight from there and go to the City of the Dead.

Everyone surrounds me. Luella had met every single one of the SPR regulars and irregulars. She seems to love them all— especially Haru.

Yasu grins at me and wiggles his eyebrows, "Be sure you bring me back something— preferably one of those sexy voodoo witches." I smack him on the back of the head only to laugh with him.

"Have fun, Mai-chan." Haru says, kissing me on the cheek while Shuto stands behind him. Shuto ha never been a very big hug person, so I settle for a fist bump.

"Don't anger a witch and get a curse thrown at you." Masako tells me, briefly hugging me.

"I'll remove the curse if you do." John tells me warmly, briefly pecking me on the cheek.

"Have fun," Madoka says, grinning at me like the older sister figure I see her as as she hugs me tightly. Lin doesn't say anything, only pats me on the head when I hug him.

Last is Naru, who is standing off by his mother. I walk over to him and stand in front of him. The busy airport continues to shuffle around us as I just look up at him.

His hand raises and tucks my bangs back behind my ear. Then his hand in curving behind my neck and he's kissing me. Not a brief peck like all of the SPR workers might have seen; no, a full on, working lips and mouth kiss. My hands move by themselves, twisting in his hair as he arms circle my waist and pull me as close as possible.

**Madoka's Point of View:**

_Oh my God._

I watch as the normally passive couple continues to make-out in front of us. Mai tangles her hand in Noll's hair, who in response weaves his arms around her and molds her to his body.

I never realized how perfectly those two fit together. Like two pieces of a puzzle.

Luella gasps next to me and I turn to see her eyes watering. She looks at me, as if asking if this has ever happened before and I shake my head, turning to look back at the couple.

They pull apart and Mai is breathing slightly heavier, her chest moving up and down slightly faster than normal. Noll looks down at her, **_"Be. Careful."_ **He'd said the words in English. Each word exaggerated and pronounced as perfectly as possible.

Mai smiles up at him, that look one that I know well. The look of a love struck woman. Mai leans up and kisses her boyfriend once again, pulling away after a moment, "I will. I promise."

The professor tightens his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. Mai responds by hugging him back, her head turning and laying against his shoulder. They hold each other for a moment, before pulling away. Noll runs his fingers through his girlfriends' hair one more time before he walks over to his mother.

Luella hugs him hard, and then looks up at him, "Are you okay, Oliver?"

He looks down at his mother, before sighing and running a hand through his own hair, "I will be after you two come back." Laughing, Luella pecks his cheek. As fate will have it, Mai and Luella's flight is called. The two women wave goodbye, and then begin to walk away.

"Have you two ever been away from each other for a week?" I ask, looking at Noll.

He glances at me briefly before look back at the women who were just now getting on the plane, "No, not since we started dating."

"In other words," Yasu starts, "This is going to be hilarious." Noll glares at him, and I laugh.

Yep. This is going to be hilarious.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Mai's Point of View:**

By the time Luella and I arrive in Louisiana, it's six in the morning, however, my phone says eight p.m. Counting the hours on the top of my head, I realize Japan is fourteen hours ahead of the state.

It isn't long before Luella and I are checked in to our hotel room and we both collapse on to the bed.

"I've never been on a plan for that long." Luella mumbles, speaking in Japanese for my sake, "Except to go to Japan from England."

I laugh, "Yeah. You'll get used to the flights. I normally just sleep."

Luella smiles at me. Her phone rings and she jumps five feet in to the air. I watch as she grabs it to check the caller ID; a huge smile branches across her face and she answers, "Martin!"

I smile at her as she talks animatedly with her husband. I hope Naru and I stay in love that long. To think, Naru loves ME… I'm still astonished by it.

My phone begins to vibrate in my purse, and I fish it out, answering immediately, "Hello?"

"I assume you made it to the hotel safe." That monotone, but oddly warm voice says from the other end.

I feel my entire body relax and I smile softly, "Hey Naru…" Luella smiles at me knowingly from the other side of the bed, and we both settle down on to the bed, talking to our men for God knows how long.

* * *

**Madoka's Point of View:**

It's beginning to get annoying. It was cute and hilarious at first. Now I'm annoyed. I want to kill both of them. The minute she gets back, I'm locking them in their apartment and not letting them out for a week. They'll make up for lost time.

"I miss you too." Noll's voice carries through his closed off door.

I groan, slamming my head against the book I'm reading. Lin chuckles, "Madoka, calm down."

I glare at him, and stage whisper, "It doesn't annoy you because you can ignore _anything!_ I can't! You _know_ that! Every night Mai calls me and the only thing she can talk about is how much she misses_ 'Naru'."_ I stretch the last part in a poor impression of Mai.

Lin laughs, "You don't spend every moment with Noll. I do. You should see how fast he attacks that phone when Mai's calling. It's like a heroine addict getting his fix."

I roll my eyes, "I don't think it's healthy for them to be that obsessed with each other."

Lin sends me a dead panned look, "I'm going to assume you don't remember how we were when were teenagers."

I turn red, "That's—"

"Not different at all." He says, smiling gently at me. He snorts, "Besides, at least you know our son will grow up around a loving family."

My bad mood disappears at the mention of our child and I look down at my six month swollen belly. I rub it with a gentle hand, and smile up at my husband, "Yeah, you're right I suppose. Little Gin is going to have such a caring nanny and uncle. Just as soon as we tell them."

Lin chuckles.

* * *

The vacation went on with out a hitch. The first day Luella and I spent sleeping and getting back on schedule. After we went to Wicca shops, Voodoo shops, museums, parks, libraries and several other things. We also met a real witch and that was exciting. She was so nice. She reminded me of the White Queen on the move Alice with Johnny Depp. I always had had a thing for American movies

"Well, it's the last day." Luella says, drinking the tea that the café provided for us. She's been speaking Japanese when talking to me. She's been mistaken for my translator plenty of times; lots of people seem surprised when they direct a question for me at Luella, and I answer in fluent English.

I pout playfully, "Yeah, time to go home and deal with ghosts and angry poltergeists."

Luella leans her face against her hand, a soft but stern look on her face— the look of a caring mother. "Instead of just working all the time, once in a while you should tell my son to take a few days off and you two just stay home. It won't hurt to ask something of him every now and then, Mai dear."

"Naru would never take a few days off unless Madoka or you forced him to, Luella. Naru loves me, but he loves his work too." I'd accepted that a long time ago. As much as I love him, he'll always be in love with his work. I'm not saying he's so shallow that he'll put his work before me, I'm just saying unless it's necessary, Naru won't stop being Professor Oliver Davis— even for me.

"Now Mai," Luella says, leaning forward and grasping my hand softly, "I don't think you realize just how the Davis men work yet. Madoka and I know how to bend them to our will, and we'll gladly teach you." She sends me a wink, "Nothing a little feminine persuasion won't help you with."

I laugh, leaning forward to comment when I hear a shriek. I turn quickly to see a small child running in to the street… in front of moving cars.

**"Hey!"** I yell in English, standing up and running towards him, **"Watch out!"** I throw myself in to the street, wrapping my arms around the kid and rolling out of the way as the car zooms pass.

**"Oh my God!"** People yell, running to check on us as I check the child (who is sobbing for his mommy) for injuries.

**"Thank you so much!"** A woman says in a Louisiana accent, running up to me. I assure that it's fine and not long after she's dragging her child away.

"Mai," Luella says, gently grabbing me and helping me up, "Come on, dear, let's get you to a hospital and get that gash looked at." A sudden stinging in my arm makes me look down, and I see a large gash, filled with dirt and rocks, bleeding profusely.

I clench my teeth, "Okay."

**•**

**3rd Person's Point of View:**

Naru jerks his arm up as pain shoots through it. Checking for some type of injury, he comes up blank, so he can only guess that Mai is hurt.

Immediately, his heart begins to race and he stands up quickly, jerking his phone from his pocket and running out of the room pass Lin and Madoka, who are sitting on the couch outside of his office.

"Noll?" Madoka and Lin say together, standing up and following him as he runs out in to the hot summer air.

The phone is answered on the third ring. He practically yells in to the phone, "Mai?!"

**"Mai's fine."** Luella tells him, her voice gentle but knowing, as if she known he'd call.

**"Mother, what's wrong with Mai. Why is she hurt?"** Naru yells in to the phone, not caring that he was disrespecting his mother, only caring that his beloved girlfriend was hurt. As cheesy and corny as it was, to Naru, only she mattered.

In the process of arguing with his mother, he unlocks his car and gets in. Lin isn't far behind, and Naru briefly figures that Madoka and Shuto are both left behind to close up.

**"It's a long story. One that I can not tell you right now—"** Luella starts, only for her son to cut her off angrily.

**"Mother, you are currently withholding information about the _most important_ topic that could come to surface. Now, for the love of God, tell me what happened!"** It's then that Naru peels out of the SPR parking lot.

Luella huffs,** "Fine."**

* * *

**Mai's Point of View:**

I briefly surface to consciousness and see bright blue eyes staring down at me. They're warm, and motherly, and not the ones that I want. Luella smiles softly, "Don't worry dear. I pulled some strings and the doctors are giving you enough sleeping medicine to last until we get home. Now go back to sleep." She brushes my hair away from my face and I feel my eyes sting as I realize this woman is like a mother figure to me.

I doze.

**•**

A pressure on my left hand makes me awaken. The presence connected to the pressure is familiar, safe… and very angry.

My eyes open and I see cold blue ones staring back at me. His eyes widen slightly when he sees I'm awake, but they they return to the normal glacier gaze as we watching each other.

I try to open my mouth and speak, but all that comes out is a dry croak. With out his facial expression changing, he let's go off my hand and leans over to grab a cup of water that I didn't see by my bed. He hands it to me and I gulp it down. As soon as my throat is moistened, I croak, "Naru."

His face remains impassive, but I see something flash in his eyes. I think it's anger. A dreadful silence fills the air around us and I look down at the glass in my hands. The glass is warm and so is the water. I wonder how long it had been sitting there. However, something tells me that Naru had been sitting there longer.

"What were you thinking?" The tone of his voice cuts through me like sharp ice and my head snaps up; my eyes meet his and ice fills my veins.

"I saved the little boy." I tell him, trying to stop my voice from wobbling.

His eyes seem to freeze ever more, "Mai, you can't—" he cuts him self off with a frustrated sigh, and then runs a hand through his disheveled hair. It's them that I notice how bad he looks. His clothes are wrinkly, he has a five o'clock shadow, and dark bags are under his eyes. For all of this roughness, I still think he's the most handsome man I've ever seen.

"Naru, how long have you been here?" My voice is soft, but that seems to piss him off more than if I would have yelled.

"Who gives a_ fuck?!"_ Naru yells, standing up so fast that his chair falls backwards with a loud bang. He glares at me, "Mai, you threw yourself in front of a _damn car_ and you're wondering how long I've been here?! _You idiot!_ You could have _fucking died_ Mai! And then where would I be?! I already lost Gene; I can't lose you too!" His voice breaks. His looks down at the ground, and it's then that I see it— a little droplet of water falling down his face and dripping off of his chin.

I can't take it. My eyes water, "Naru, you've never been this mad—"

"I couldn't _do_ anything this time!" Naru yells, his voice breaking again and the shadow of his hair still covering his eyes, so I can't see them. He bites his lip so hard that it bleeds. He looks up at me, and I see it. The pain, agony, relief, anger, sorrow; all of it. Naru sniffles, "I need you, idiot."

I hiccup, putting my hand over my mouth as I silently sob. He's never shown me this much emotion before. Not this much pain. It's only now that I realize just how deeply he was hurt by his brother dying and leaving him, and I also realize just how much he loves me. I wasn't exactly, one hundred percent sure… now I am.

Before I can voice my thoughts, his head leans up and I see shiny blue eyes. Naru gaze hardens, "But if your going to continue to be stupidly selfless, don't expect me to stick around for the show." And then Naru promptly turns on his heel and marches out of the hospital room, leaving me in silent shock.

* * *

**3rd Person's Point of View:**

Luella watches her son throw open the door to Mai's room and storm out. He looks so angry that Luella steps aside when he passes her.

"Naru!" A croaking and dry voice calls. She sees Mai running out of the room barefoot and in a hospital gown. Luella glances back at her son to see his steps stutter (as if he wants to stop) but he continues to move. Mai has tears streaming down her face and she's sobbing, "Naru, please!"

_Please what?_ Luella wonders. Everyone in the halls have paused by now. The nurses and doctors and patients and visitors and everyone else in between. Luella grasps Madoka's hand tightly as she witnesses her son and his girlfriend in a fight for the first time. It seems everyone else hasn't seen a fight like this either. They were all stock still and watching like hawks.

Noll stops. He doesn't turn around to look at Mai, but he does stop walking. Mai hiccups, "_Please_ Naru… don't leave me…"

That causes her son to turn around and Luella is shocked to her core by the utter pain she sees in her sons wide eyes. She's never seen him like this before. Not even when Gene died. He's locked himself in his room and refused to see anyone. Now she glimpses just how deeply her son loves this woman.

Noll swallows, "I'm just going outside, Mai—"

It doesn't seem she hears him as she covers her face with her hands. She sobs, "Don't leave me again, Naru… please… I-I'm soorrryyy." The last word is said in a sob.

In three giant steps, Noll is in front of Mai and he wrapping his arms around his crying girlfriend. He sighs as Mai's body wracks with sobs in his arms. It doesn't seem like either of them notice nor care that almost the entire hospital is watching this exchange. Luella doesn't care either. She never thought she'd see anyone as in love with each other as her and her Martin were, even though she wished it for people. Luella had always thought that there was no surer love other than hers.

_My, my, my. How wrong was she?_

Her dark haired son sighs as his girlfriend calms down slightly, "You idiot. I was just going outside. I wasn't breaking up with you."

Luella's heart breaks as she realizes just how utterly destroyed Mai would be if Noll actually did break up with her.

Noll continues, "Why do you always assume the worst, _mon tout?"_ The French words have Luella filling with warmth. She knows enough French to know that this words are probably the most romantic she's ever heard come out of someone's mouth.

_'My all.'_

"I-I d-don't—" Mai tries to answer but only ends up crying.

Noll sighs and pulls away from her. He grabs her by her forearms and holds Mai away from him for a moment, before sighing again and leaning down to kiss her briefly on each eyelid. Mai sniffles and looks at him as he wipes a tear away. Suddenly, Noll's entire body tenses, "I know how to help with your abandonment issues, Mai."

Mai's eyes harden slightly, "I don't have—" She stops when Noll places a finger over her lips. He leans down and kisses her forehead, before taking a step away.

Slowly, and deliberately, his eyes never leaving Mai's, he gets down on one knee. Mai's eyes water, and a collective gasp is heard through out the entire hospital. Noll grabs Mai hand, and kisses the knuckles, before speaking:

**_"Mai Taniyama, will you do me the utmost honor of being my wife?"_**


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

_"Mai Taniyama, will you do me the utmost honor of being my wife?"_

My eyes are watering all on their own, except instead of me fearing what would happen if Naru left, I'm looking down at him and I'm wondering why would Naru possibly want to marry _me__?_

I love him. He loves me.

That same thought just keeps repeating itself in my head. As much as I want to come up with answers to the millions of questions swarming my head (most of them beginning with _'why'_), all I can do is look down at the love of my life, smile watery, sobbing and say,

"Yes."

The entire room starts to clap and woot, and I realize that this entire exchange has happened in front of an audience. Naru seems to notice at the same time that I do, because he grabs my hand and tugs me towards the elevators. It seems no one notices except for Luella, who sends me a watery smile. She winks and begins to walk towards the front desk, which I assume she's about to speak to about my release.

Not like they'll have much of a choice.

It isn't long before I'm in his black car and we're zooming down the highway. We've both been quiet since leaving the hospital, and silence plus me is never a good thing. Naru seems to have the same thought that I do, because he pulls over in to an empty parking lot. It's dark out and no one is out on the roads save for a few stragglers.

He turns the car off and reaches over the center console, grabbing my hand. I look at him as he pulls my left arm over to him and kisses the knuckles. He looks up at me. The moonlight shines in to the car and his eyes catch. They ignite and suddenly everything inside of me is like molted lava. I'm hot and the car seems to gain ten degrees.

"Did you mean it?"

I'd expected Naru to asked that. He was always the one who thought I was in love with Gene, and he had issues with letting people in. However, the words of doubt came out of my mouth.

Naru's eyes burn brighter and a smile— a small, shy, little boy smile appears on his face. It makes me blush, swoon, and needy all at once. He kisses my hand, "I did. Let's get married, Mai."

My eyes water again and I sniffle, "Yeah." He smiles and leans forward, kissing me on the lips softly. I kiss him back, pulling away for only a moment to say, "I'm sorry about New Orleans. I won't be that reckless anymore."

Naru's gaze turns serious for a moment, before he sighs and the fight visibly leaves him, "Yes, you will. You'll always be reckless, selfless, and stubborn. But that's okay." He leans forward slightly and brushes bangs behind my ear, "I'll take care of you."

Those five words make my heart beat fast. My entire body heats up all over again and I bite my lip to keep from moaning. The only thing I can worry about his Naru _taking care_ of me and suddenly I'm needy.

He seems to notice and his gaze darkens. His eyes briefly flick to the backseat— which has a lot more room for what we're thinking— before flicking to my arm, "How are those stitches?"

I smile innocently, knowing that it will really get Naru going, "They don't even hurt." He growls and then his lips are on mine.

* * *

When I wake up, I'm all airy and light. Somehow, we got home last night after having sex in Naru's car, and then we started peeling off our clothes the minute we walked through the door. If you'd have told me about four years ago I'd be having hot and aggressive sex with Naru, I'd have looked at you like you were crazy. However, this is my reality now.

The room is lit up by the morning suns rays streaking across the room. Naru's belt catches my eyes and I blush as I remember how I'd pushed him against that wall and unbuckled that belt, ripping it off of him while unbuttoning his pants. Then I'd dropped to my knees and given him a—

I bite my lip. That was the first time I'd ever done that. I'm not even sure what had possessed me to do _that._ I just did it. It seemed Naru liked it too. I blush deeper as I remember how he'd guided my head with his hands, and had groaned out my name…

I shake my head. No use thinking about it. I'm not sure how Naru would feel if I woke him up just to have sex. We did stay awake most of the night last having sex repea—

_Dammit! Bad Mai!_

To distract myself, I survey my surroundings.

I'm on my back and I'm naked. An arm is laid across my stomach and I turn to see an equally naked Naru. I will never get tired of seeing this man bare as the day he was born.

He's sleeping on his stomach. One arm is tucked under his pillow and the other is lying across my stomach. His back is lit up by the light coming in to the room from the window. The familiar little scars that I've seen every time Naru and I have had sex are illuminated. He's never told me what they're from (I've never asked) but I somehow just _know_ that they're from when he was harassed in that orphanage. I see a peak of his tattoo on his neck and I smile. The pulse of Naru's power is constant. I can feel it because of our connection. Not to mention when we have sex, he uses it.

Smiling to myself, I gently lift his arm off of me and place it by his body. Immediately the appendage slides underneath the pillow. Leaning forward, I kiss his cheek gently, and it twitches— as if his body recognizes that it's me.

I stand up and quietly maneuver around room. After grabbing some clothes, I exit and move towards the bathroom.

**•**

**3rd Person's Point of View:**

Naru would be lying to himself if he said that he woke up when Mai got up. He didn't. He was deeply asleep; so deeply, in fact, that he didn't even realize his phone was ringing until it had been ringing for five minutes.

He hadn't slept since his mother had told him about Mai. He was too worried. He remembers being so worried that he'd thrown up. It was after he was den retching in the office bathroom that Lin had gotten ahold of him.

**•**

"You need to calm down." Lin says from the doorway of the bathroom. Naru ignores him as he continues to wash his mouth out. Sighing, the onmyoji walks farther in to the room, "One time Madoka was on a case in China. She'd come to see my parents. I was home when I got a call that Madoka had been hospitalized. I don't think I've ever been so terrified in my life."

"What did you do?" Naru's voice was monotone, but Lin could tell he was genuinely interested. He was looking up at Lin with what he thought was a straight face, but the man could tell that Naru felt lost.

Lin had always viewed the boys as little brothers.

"I rushed to the office and yelled at her for being reckless. We got in to a huge fight that ended up with her crying and me feeling like shit." Lin shrugs, "We forgave each other and our relationship got stronger. Now look at us."

Naru scrubs his face with his hands, "Is my life always going to be like this?"

"As long as you plan on loving and being with Mai."

Naru sends Lin a sarcastic smirk in the mirror, "So forever."

Lin smiles, "Pretty much."

**•**

Opening his eyes sleepily, Naru rolls on to his back and works his arms. They're always asleep when he wakes up. After he gets some feeling back in his arms, he reaches for his phone. When he sees the caller ID, he knows he's in for some grilling.

**"Father."** Naru says after accepting the call.

**"Oliver."** Martin's voice is positively elevated, **"I just heard from your mother that you proposed… in front of the entire hospital."**

The professor can't help the stupid smile from crossing his face. He tries to keep his voice neutral, though, "**She thought I was leaving her. I concluded it was the only way to assure her that I wouldn't."**

**"Oliver, I'm not your mother. How long have you been thinking of proposing?"**

_Damn._ Martin Davis is too perceptive for his own good. Then again, Oliver _was_ more like Martin, though not by much.

**"Since the last case in England."** Naru relinquishes, **"I haven't bought a ring yet."**

Martin chuckles, **"I don't believe Mai really cares, but I also believe you should find one soon."**

The professor sighs, **"I know, father."** The smell of cooking food makes Naru's stomach growl and he clears his throat, **"I've got to go, father."**

**"I know that tone."** Martin laughs joyfully,** "Food must be near. Tell Mai I said hello and you two should call more often. I miss talking to her."**

Naru rolls his eyes, a little bit of jealously shooting through him as he remembers Mai's silent admiring of his father. He knows it's irrational and stupid, but he can't help it. After hanging up with his father, he moves toward his closet and grabs clothes to take a shower.

* * *

**Mai's Point of View:**

Summer is over soon enough, and I return to school. At first, no one noticed the ring on my finger. A simple silver ring with diamonds lining the band of it. It doesn't look like your classic wedding ring, but it just so happens that the loudest girl in my English class notices first, and then shortly after everyone else.

I smile to myself as I remember the day Naru and I picked it out.

* * *

"I didn't realize you liked fast food." Naru says, holding my hand. We're walking down the side walk hand in hand. We pass closed shops and open late shops as we walk. The moon is bright in the sky and the street lights add a fair amount of light also as we pass a radio store with a large digital clock in the front.

_**11:45 P.M.**_

I shrug, "Once in a while is okay. But Madoka says it's really bad for my diet."

My fiancé jerks to a stop. He turns to me, startled, "Why are you on a diet?"

I raise an eyebrow, "To stay healthy and in shape. I've got to if I want to be a ghost hunter."

Naru snorts, "Mai. The only thing you need to be a ghost Hunter is the right knowledge. Which you have. You could be as big as a blimp and still be one of the best ghost hunters."

My heart flutters, but the stubbornness in me won't allow him to be right. I rest my weight on my left leg and and fist my hand on my right hip, "Naru, if I was as big as a blimp, would you really still be engaged to me?"

Naru rolls his eyes, the street lights catching on the blue irises, "Mai, I don't care how big or small you are. I fell in love with you, idiot, not your body." He smirks as my astonished face, "Hell, the most attractive thing about you is your brains." I'm sure I resembled a fish out of water now.

"You two are the absolute cutest." A shaky voice says. We both turn to see an elderly lady standing in the doorway of an old antique store. A large cardboard sign that says _"Going Out of Business"_ catches my attention and I glance at the store display to see several things that I'd buy.

I send the woman a warm smile as Naru stays quiet, "Thank you ma'am. I'm not sure my fiancé likes to be called cute, but I'm appreciative."

She laughs at my joke and Naru squeezes my hand, a sign of amusement, I think. She smiles as her eyes flicker down to our hands, but they widen when they spot my left hand, "You haven't gotten a ring yet?"

I blush and smile gently as Naru tenses. I grin at the woman, "Not yet, I'm afraid. I just recently turned twenty and he only proposed a few weeks before that. We both have full time jobs, so we don't have the time."

She smiles gently, then her eyes brighten as if she's had an idea, "Would you two like to come look at some of the rings I have here? They're quiet modest and used, but—"

"We'd love to." Naru tells her, cutting her off with his deep monotone voice. Her eyes glance up at him in shock before she grins at us and ushers us inside with a wrinkly hand. We follow and she shows us a display case and explains the price range before leaving us.

Immediately a ring catches my eye, "Naru." He turns and looks at me, following my line of sight. He sees the simple of beautiful ring set. It's both male and female. The male is a simple silver band while the female is the wedding band and the ring itself.

He calls over the woman— whose name is Yukina-san— and she unlocks the case. Naru takes them in his hands and he jolts almost unnoticeable. Yukina-san doesn't see it, but I do. I know that particular motion. His psychometry has been triggered and he's forced through a vision.

It's over soon enough and he's grabbing my hand. He gently pushes the ring on to my finger and I feel warm feelings of love from the ring. I look up at Naru with a smile and he smiles back briefly. He turns to Yukina-san with a straight but pleasantly content face, "We'll have these."

She smiles with watery eyes before ringing us up. As we exit the store, Naru turns back to Yukina-san, whose sitting behind the register silently. He sends her a pleasant look, "Tell your grandparents I said thank you." Her eyes widen and then tears fall. She doesn't question how he knows that, she just nods with a hand over her mouth. We leave quietly.

On our way back home, I question him, "These rings belonged to her grandparents?"

When he speaks, his voice is quiet, "They were deeply in love. Both of them died of cancer. Her grandmother went first, and her grandfather followed a week after. He was sane enough before passing that he gave her the rings and told her to take care of them. She's been going through a hard time with her grandson having the same cancer. She had no choice but to put them up for sell. No one has bought them until us." He sends me a small, shy smile, "Her grandparents really loved each other."

I stop underneath on of the street lights and place my hands on Naru chest. His arms wrap around me and pulls me close. I smile up at him, "It's a good thing the rings are in the hand of a couple who love each other just as much, huh?" Naru smiles that small, shy boy smile again and I can't help from kissing him.

* * *

"Hey, Taniyama!" A voice calls. I look up to see some girls making their way to me. I grin at them in greeting as they reach me. The tallest of them looks outraged, "I just met your fiancé."

"Did you?" I look over her shoulder to see an annoyed Naru walking towards us. I turn back to the girl as she snaps.

"Yes. What do you see in that guy? He's such a jerk!" She looks expectant, like it's not a rhetorical question. I just smile and look away. She huffs, "You can't even answer me! Ugh!" She marches away as Naru reaches me. I smile at my fiancé and follow him to the car.

Ten minutes later we're home and I throw my bag on the ground before collapsing on to our bed. Naru stands in the doorway for a moment before walking across the room. He sits on the edge of the bed and I look at him. I sit up, "What's wrong?" He doesn't answer me and I sigh, "Is it about what that girl said? Because—"

"I don't care what the girl said, Mai." Naru says, his voice like ice. He's staring at the ground. His hands tighten in to fist, "Why couldn't you answer her when she asked what you see in me?"

The room is completely silent, before I feel warmth fill my entire being and I smile softly. I lean forward and kiss his cheek, raising my hand and turning his face towards mine. Cold blue eyes meet mine and I kiss his lips. His body relaxes slightly and I see the ice in his eyes melt a little.

I smile at him, brushing his hair away from his eyes, "Naru, when people ask what I see in you, all I can do is smile and look away, because I'm afraid that if they knew, they'd fall in love with you too."

His eyes widen, and I giggle at his expression. Both of his hands reach up to grab my hand me he kisses me, hard. The coolness of his ring presses against my neck and it sends shivers down my spine. Naru rolls on top of me and I sigh, moaning as he begins to kiss my neck. He pulls away for a moment, "I love you."

I smile up at him, "I love you too."


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**3rd Person's Point of View:**

Naru watches as his fiancé slips on a mint green shirt that she'd recently bought. He'd refused to let her buy her clothes from the thrift shop. Someone else probably needed those clothes and he had the means to give her something different.

Today, Mai opted out for jean shorts and the mint green button up (see through) shirt. Her swim suit is black and he can see it through the shirt. The shirt only stopped right under her belly button, so he could see the ties from her bikini bottom.

This whole analysis of her outfit has to do with the fact that Mai had forced him in to swimming shorts and a t-shirt. She had also somehow managed have him to agree that going to the beach was a good idea. When he'd brought up the fact that he _is_ the owner of a company, she happily informed him that Madoka took over her position while Lin took over Naru's. There was no getting out of this unless he somehow contracted a terminal illness.

"Mai—" Naru begins.

She shoots him a glare as she continues to get dressed. Picking up her brush, she makes her way towards him, "There is no way that you're not coming, Naru. Yasu is bringing some of his friends and even John and Masako are coming with a few of their friends. It's time we started hanging out with people our own age."

_Damn._ He knew that look in her eye.

"Fine." He grumbles, taking the brush from her and beginning to brush her hair. This particular motion started with Mai always complaining about her hair being knotted. Naturally, he complained about her complaining and had a hair brush thrown at his head. He researched the type of hair that is straight and always seems to be knotted. The result was that Mai just washed her hair too much. Getting her to wash her hair every 2 to 3 days was a war all on it's own (Mai is very self conscious for some odd reason), but he convinced her in the end. Now her hair is easier to comb, and he did it the first time this entire ordeal began, so he just kept doing it.

"Naru?" Mai says quietly, causing the dark haired man to look up and see her peering at him in the mirror. He raises an eyebrow in a silent question. She smiles gently at him then, the smile that has his heart pounding and his mouth twitching. She reaches back and grabs his hand, turning so that she can face him. "Thank you for agreeing to come. It really means a lot to me."

Naru sighs, unable to deny that the only reason he hasn't flat out denied is because… well, it's Mai. And what she wants, she gets. That's the bottom line and always will be.

An hour later, they're leaving their apartment for the beach. On the way there, Naru calls to rent a beach house.

* * *

Naru smiles when Mai shrieks a laugh with some of the other girls as the waves crash over them. Yasu is on his right while John is on his left. John is reading his bible and Naru can see Yasu 'eye flirting' with those girls that were trying to catch Naru's attention. Monk is busy with his band.

"Well well, Big Boss." Yasu says, causing Naru to look up from the book he wasn't reading, "It seems you and Mai are getting along well as an engaged couple."

Naru looks at him for a moment and considers ignoring his comment, but Mai's words from earlier about having friends their own age echo in his mind. He sighs, giving the man a brief answer, "I wouldn't plan to marry someone I'm not compatible with, Yasuhara."

Yasu nods, agreeing with him, "Good point. Though I believe we all saw it coming. Mai has had a crush on you since before I even knew the the two of you. I remember being in high school and wondering how someone younger than me found someone like that."

Naru closes his book, putting the bookmark in place. He pulls off his sunglasses to look at Yasu, "Like what?"

"It's difficult to explain," John butts in to the conversation. He places his bibles down and pulls his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his knees, "You and Mai-chan are polar opposites. She's loud and cheerful and you are… well…" he trails off.

Yasu happily picks up where John fell off, "You're mute and vaguely depressing to be around." Naru eyebrows shoot up and behind him John titters, but then feels bad for laughing. Naru rolls his eyes, and opens his mouth to retort just as a young girl steps in front of them.

She couldn't be any older than sixteen, but she was defiantly a foreigner. A short blonde bob and small blue eyes with a too skinny body is not the first thing Naru notices, actually it's the last thing. The first thing he notices is that the kid blocks his view of Mai… which is not okay.

"Hello!" She says with a very thick accent.

Naru ignores her as John and Yasu both both greet her, "Hi!"

"You're Oliver Davis, right?"

Naru's head snaps up and he glares, speaking in English, he cooly says, **"Who's asking?"**

**"My name is—"** she's cut off by a particularly pretty brunet in a black bikini and a ring on her finger.

"Naru!" Mai yells running up with a smile on her face. She greets the girl warmly, "Hi! I'm Mai." The girl shakes her hand with false kindness before turning to Naru, "I'm going with Ayako and Masako to get a quick bite to eat, okay?" Reaching behind him, in to their beach bag and grabs his wallet. He pulls out a stack of money and hands it to her. She tries to shake her head and hand it back, but Naru flicks her on the forehead and with a stern glance from him, she accepts the money. Then she gets up and follows the other two women.

Naru looks up the girl, who smiles down at him and sits on the end of the beach towel. Then she begins to prattle off about ghost hunting and tries to sound intelligent, but it was even obvious to Yasu and John that everything she sad she'd memorized from Naru's books.

**•**

The girl— Chi— is beginning to annoy Mai. Naru can tell his fiancé is trying to be nice, but it's just not working. The pink haired girl really is that annoying, not to mention the fact that Chi seems to try to one up Mai at every turn.

Mai walks towards the bathrooms, and Naru takes the moment a break away from the annoying girl, who was currently showing him 'data' from one of her 'adventures with the paranormal'. She doesn't notice as he just walks away.

He finds Mai glaring in to the mirror at nothing in particular. He glides behind soundlessly and wraps his arms around her waist. She jumps, but relaxes against him when she finally snaps back to reality. He kisses the top of her head, "You're allowed to say when someone is annoying you, _mon tout."_

Mai smiles wistfully, "That obvious, huh?"

Naru shakes his head, grabbing her hand and entwining their fingers, "No. I just pay attention."

Mai nods, "She seems to have a lot of information about ghost hunting memorized."

Smiling, Naru leans forward as Mai tilts her head towards him. He pecks her lips, "Do you want to come scope out the beach house with me?" Mai's smile is blinding as she agrees.

* * *

"Naru, this thing looks gigantic." Mai says as they walk up to the beach house. It is off to the side of the beach with the rest of the houses. No one is allowed to enter without the proper identification, so it's private. The beach house they're currently standing in front of DID look large, but probably because it's only one floor with five bedrooms and three bathrooms. It's about the size of his parents' home, only it has more of a backyard.

With a forest behind the community of beach homes, Naru of course chose the one farthest in to the woods, for plenty of reasons. For one, Naru liked his privacy, but it was still near a portion of the ocean. Basically, on the front porch, you have a beach; on the back porch, you have a forest. Naru saw it as a win-win situation. Second, the backyard had a path through the forest that their vehicles could easily travel and get to the house. Lastly, he knew Mai would like this.

"Come on," he says, tugging her along. She follows him with a sigh. As he unlocks the front door, cool air washes over him. So the house has a cooling system. That's helpful.

Walking in, Naru allows Mai to walk in first. Immediately, their facing a long hallway. Mai takes her time, looking at each individual room. The kitchen first, which Mai gushed about the window that showed the ocean and about how large the kitchen itself is. Next is the sitting room, which she comments about the windows once again, and then how spacey it is. Then each of the rooms and the bathroom. Each room had a window showing either the ocean or forest. The master bedroom had two windows, each showing both. The master bathroom was just as Mai liked it. A walk in shower, but also a bathtub. Two sinks and a mirror over the sinks and an entire wall makes up a mirror as well. Bottom line, Mai adored the entire building.

They sit on the couches provided in the sitting room as Mai continues to praise the house. Then she pauses for a moment, before saying, "Is this the one you rented? We'll be staying here for a while?"

Naru smirks, "We'll be staying here for about fifty to sixty years, Mai."

Her expression is comical, to say the least, "Huh?"

"I bought it." Naru says softly, leaning forward and taking her hands in to his, "Welcome home, Mai." Tears of happiness streak down Mai's face.

"I can't believe you bought this house," Yasu says with a grin as Mai, Ayako, and Masako flit from room to room with an excited air to them. Yasu turns to the dark haired professor, "It's a beautiful home, Boss."

John speaks up them, "A lovely place to raise a family." Naru's eyes slide to him and he gives a brief nod, agreeing with him.

* * *

Thankfully, the group manages to avoid Chi again. She was annoying and they all silently thought so, even John. Night comes quickly, and Mai decides to cook for everyone. While stirring the pot of food, she plays the radio in the kitchen— her kitchen. Naru looks through the crack in the door and he watches as she caresses the tops of the counter, and gently moves about, closing the doors to the cabinets with the upmost care. He opens the door wider, which thankfully doesn't make a sound, and he leans against the wall as Mai continues to move around the kitchen. Her ring shines and she smiles at it, pushing it farther onto her finger to keep it in place, before she begins to sing softly to the music from the radio.

Naru has a brief thought of two little children sitting at the table. Twins boys, so much like Gene and himself, only happy brown eyes twinkle as they watch their mother dance around the kitchen like a beautiful little fairy.

Mai turns and notices him there; while jumping and dropping the utensils she was holding, she calls out, "Oh crap—!" Naru snorts and she sends him a glare before picking up a pot holder and tossing it at him, "You jerk!"

Naru smiles as she bends and begins to pick up the fallen silverware. He moves forward and bends with her. Out sight, behind the table, Naru takes the utensils from her quickly, causing her head to snap up. She parts her lips to speak, but instead of words coming from her mouth, a sigh does.

Naru moves his tongue over the galaxy that is Mai's mouth. Her lips so soft; her taste so sweet. The woman would never fail to amaze him. Mai always has been his light. Looking back on it, Naru secretly likes to believe that in his entire life, Mai had been waiting for him. As she had waiting for him those years he was gone.

Pulling away, he reaches a hand up and caresses her cheek. The brown haired girl leans in to his hand, and the professor chuckles, leaning forward to peck her lips before standing back up and helping her up. She accepts his hand gratefully.

Naru sets the table as Mai cooks. He takes a seat at the table, only to have a cup of tea placed in front of him. Small hands rest on his shoulders, before the arms connected to them wrap around his neck, and he's hugged from behind.

"I love you." Mai's softly voice fills his entire body with warmth, and it's times like this that remind him it's not just her feistiness that the professor loves about her.

_Mai is his light._

Naru strokes her arms gently, "I love you."

* * *

John admits he is naïve. Not like Mai-chan, but very naïve for someone his age. The priest knows that it's a fault to most, but he quite likes how clueless he can be to things like taint and sexual indues, because then he can notice the little things.

Like how at dinner, Mai-chan casts glances over at Naru, which the young professor pretends to ignore, but he priest knows that he doesn't. Naru catches every single one of Mai's loving glances and somehow returns them. Either by defending her in a topic of conversation, or handing her a paper napkin, or in some way that no one notices.

Unless they're naïve, as is Mai Taniyama and John Brown.

Sometimes it pays to be naïve, because John gets to witness pure, true, unconditional love…

…and he couldn't pray for any greater blessing for his friends.

* * *

_Mai is moving._

That thought makes Naru's eyes pop open instantly. He's on his stomach, but he can feel Mai moving around against his back. Then she's gone. He sits up quickly to find her loudly sneaking her way out of the room. Standing silently, he follows behind her. She moves herself in to the kitchen, and begins to heat a pot of water on the stove. A quick glance at the clock shows the time.

_**5:47 am.**_

What the hell is she doing up so early? Naru silently wonders.

She turns around, only to jump nearly three feet in the air. Her loud gasp is just a quieted shriek, Naru knows. Her eyes turn accusing as she silently asks him what the hell he's doing.

Naru's gaze drops as he quietly says, "You left."

Mai's gasp is quiet and then she's in front of him with a loving smile and understanding eyes. She grins up at him, "I knew you'd be waking up before everyone, so I came down to fix you tea."

Naru's eyebrows shoot up, "You wake up early to fix me tea." The dark lines knit together when Mai confirms it with a gentle smile.

Suddenly Naru's lips are on hers and it's hurried. The professor backs Mai in to the counter, before grabbing her waist and easily lifting her on to the counter. Long tan legs dangle off the counter top and Naru moves between them. Mai pulls away when Naru's fingers graze the inside of her thigh.

"What are you doing?" Mai whispers, placing her hands on both cheeks.

Naru rubs his nose against hers, _"Shhhhhh, mon tout._ Just be quiet." Then his lips are over hers again, and a breathless sigh leaves her. Mai knows she isn't going to get answers until he gets what he wants, so in a boldness that has grown side they'd begun having sex, Mai's hand finds it's way in to Naru's pants.

From being active with Naru for so long, she's learned what it sounds like when he's pleased. And if the sigh that he gives isn't any indication that he likes what she's doing, she doesn't know what is.

The entire act is hurried and fleeting, but as the couple make love for the first time in their home, they both know that this place is going to be home to them for a long, long time.

**•**

When Yasu wakes up the next morning, he wakes up to the smell of cooking food. His stomach rumbles and he bolts out of the room at the same time every one else exits their room. Moving down the stairs quickly, they all freeze on spot when they see the kitchen door wide open. The smell of food is still prominent through the house, but it's the sight before them that has their hearts filling with light.

Mai laughs breathlessly as Naru continues to twirl her around the kitchen to whatever soft love song is playing on the radio. The group watches as Naru's face comes in to view and they're all floored when they see the gentle expression on his face. Where as normally his face is tense and forlorn, the professor's face is soft, and they all watch in wonder as he smiles down at Mai. He twirls the brunet again before dipping her with grace.

All of the men can practically hear the women swoon.

Deciding that watching the couple dance in the morning light is boring, Yasu greets them loudly, "Good morning!"

A loud thump is heard as the great Oliver Davis drops his fiancé.

* * *

"Mai," Naru calls, standing by their old kitchen table in their new house. Mai's head jerks up. Her eyes are dazed and dark bags hang under her eyes. She's been like this since going back go school a few days after they'd moved in. Her finals are coming up so she's pushing herself to get the highest scores. Naru sighs irritatedly, "You need to stop, idiot. You're working yourself too hard."

Mai blinks her eyes, before yawning loudly, _"Whaff affer Naou."_

"Don't 'whatever' me, Mai." Naru barks. Quickly moving next to her, he scoops her up.

Mai begins to squirm, "No, Naru! I need to figure out the quadratic formula for the polynomial!"

Rolling his eyes, he glances at the page before biting out, "X equals six and Y equals four." Then he carries her to their bathroom. Mai gasps when Naru sets her down, and begins to peel her day old clothes off. In the process, he somehow turns on the shower and adjusts the temperature.

Soon enough, Mai is under the shower with old make-up running down her face and her hair sticking to her face. Naru is in the shower with her completely naked a moment later.

"Naru, what are you—?" The brunet is cut off when Naru's lips touch hers. Her entire body heats up with desire and she moans when he deepens the kiss.

The professor pulls away from his future wife, "We haven't made love in almost a month, Mai. I'm going through withdrawals."

Mai sighs, "I'm sorry, Naru, I just—"

"Have some type of fear that you aren't good enough for me, right? That's why you're pushing yourself so hard." It seems he's right with his hypothesis, because Mai's eyes widen and she tears up. Even with old, clumpy mascara running down her face and dirty, matted hair sticking to her body, Naru still thought she was gorgeous. He brushes her hair out of her face and kisses her wet forehead, "Mai, never think you aren't worthy of me. It's quite the opposite, actually."

Mai looks up at him with a disbelieving look, "What are you talking ab—"

"Shut up." Naru says, kissing her deeply, before grabbing her shampoo and beginning to wash her. Mai sighs, irritated by his Alpha Male attitude, but all together completely in love with him for it.

**•**

Make no mistake, after washing themselves, the two of them had sex in the shower, which Mai promptly passed out because of exhaustion. Naru had expected it, so he cleaned her up, and brought her bed. Afterwards, he found himself in the kitchen, cleaning up her left over homework supplies.

Naru spots her planner, and in a moment of genuine curiosity, he goes through it. Surprisingly everything is color coated. Dates with Ayako and Masako are green dots. Time with Monk are yellow. Time spent with Madoka talking about the baby are light blue. Work times are written out in black, while changes are made with red. And dates with him are dark blue.

However, a red dot is always present in the months, but not since two months ago, when they'd move in to the new house and Mai had started this studying of hers. The only answer Naru can think of is that the red dots represent her monthly cycle. However, if there hasn't been any dots for two months now. Mai was probably too busy to notice that she hadn't had her period. There also wasn't a possibility that she'd forgotten to mark it or anything. Madoka has her in the habit of color coding (he didn't even have to think on that part. Madoka is OCD), so there was only one solution.

**_Mai is pregnant._**


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Mai's Point of View:**

I huff in irritation, ignoring Naru and throwing my bag next to him on the couch. I hear him request a moment from whomever he's video conferencing and he follows me in to the kitchen.

For the past week and a half, I've been having cravings for broccoli and peanut butter. It's weird, and I know it, but I think it's just a weird craving from my period or something. It's annoying though. We've spent a lot of money on broccoli and peanut butter.

Naru grabs the peanut butter while I grab the broccoli. He scoops two healthy sizes from the jar on to my broccoli before closing it and placing it back in to the cabinet. I mix it all together while Naru washes his hands, and then I'm eating it and following him in to the living room.

This routine has been just that— a routine. For the last week and a half I've been like this. Irritable until I get the odd combination of food. I don't know why, I just am.

**"Mai!"** Luella greets from the screen.

I swallow the food in my mouth, **"Hello!"** I see that my fiancé is apparently having a meeting with the board of directors from BSPR.

Naru introduces me, **"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce my fiancée, Mai Taniyama."**

I smile at the board,** "Hello. Forgive me for my moody entrance and the odd combination of food, I'm not really myself this past couple of weeks."** The board greets me warmly and then the meeting continues.

"**It's actually good that you're here, Mai. My son is being particularly stubborn."** Luella says, leaning her head against her fist as she sits around the large meeting table.

**"Forgive me for my sarcasm, but what's new?"** I say with a smile, taking a bite of my food soon after.

The group of people laugh at my joke while Naru rolls his eyes next to me. He turns his glare to me, "**My mother wants me to fly to England to help with a few new PK users that recently entered the company."**

**"Alright?"** I say, confusion filling my being at what the problem is.

**"Your finals are coming up soon, you couldn't possibly leave right now."** Naru fills in for me.

It clicks and I laugh, **"Naru, I can live by myself for a few weeks while you go to England to help your parents."**

**"That's what we said!"** Nearly the entire board shouts.

Naru practically snarls at them before turning back to me, **"Mai, I already know that you're going to go fall in to a coma if I weren't here to make you eat and bathe."**

I blush, completely forgetting about the conference we're having right now. I glare at him, "I'm not a child, Naru, I can take care of myself." In my annoyance I switch over to Japanese, however, Naru continues to speak in English.

**"That's just it. You can't take care of yourself right now!"** He's glaring at me.

I turn away from him, "Whatever, idiot! You're going or we're not having sex for a month!"

Silence.

Suddenly, Luella's laughter fills the room and I'm reminded that she can understand Japanese and that we're in a conference call. I turn to look at Naru, who is silently glaring at his mother, but I can see the embarrassment. Naru turns his glare to me, **"Two weeks."**

I switch back to English easily,** "A month."**

A nerve in his jaw works, then he looks away.

Clapping erupts and I turn to see the board applauding me. I laugh while Luella sends me a thumbs up. Naru glares at me from the side and I turn to grin at him. He rolls his eyes, but I can see the corner of his mouth twitch up

**•**

Later that night, I'm laying in bed next to Naru, who is reading a book. I look up at him with a questioning gaze and he sighs, "Why are you staring at me?"

"No reason. You're just acting weird."

He sends me a look of bewilderment, _"I'm_ acting weird?"

I punch his thigh, "Don't be a jerk! You know what I mean."

He closes the book and places it on his nightstand. Then he's shrinking in to the covers gracefully and pulling me to him, "I've just been wondering lately…"

He stops, as if he's not sure what to say. I brush his bangs out of his eyes, "What is it?"

"Do you ever want to have children?" His eyes shine bright with anxiety.

I smile at him, "Is that all?" When he stays quiet, I throw my leg over his hip and push. I knock him on to his back and sit on top of his legs with my palms against his chest. I lean down and kiss him, "Of course I want to have your children, Naru."

The smile he gives me is heart stopping, "Good."

I tilt my head to the side, suddenly wondering, "Why? What brought this on?"

His eyes widen briefly, before he hides whatever thought had crossed his mind behind dark blue eyes, "Nothing. Now take off your shirt."

* * *

"Have fun, Boss!" Yasu tells Naru, smiling along with the rest of our friends. We all surround him as he prepares to board his plane.

We've been here for nearly an hour, and everyone just kind of showed up. He'd been surprised, but of course he didn't show it. Surprisingly, he'd even waited a few seconds to complain when Madoka and Yasu glomped him. It isn't long before a call is made for his flight.

Everyone says, goodbye and they all turn to leave. I turn to follow them, but Naru grabs my wrist, "Hey." Everyone turns and looks as he yanks me back to him and I fall against his chest.

I glare, "Naru, what the hell are you—" I'm silenced when his lips cover mine.

The kiss is long, slow, deep and passionate. It seems everything fades away as Naru kisses me for everything he's worth. When he pulls away, I'm breathless, but I manage to choke out, "What was that for?"

Naru looks down at me with dark and mysterious eyes. When he speaks, his voice is low and deep so that only I can hear it, "I love you."

I smile up at him, "I love you."

* * *

My stomach churns and my eyes snap open. I stare up at the ceiling for a moment before it churns again. I dart out of bed and in to the bathroom. Everything in my stomach empties in to the bathroom toilet.

Somewhere my phone rings in my room, but I can't bring myself to stand up. My stomach keeps heaving.

About half an hour later, I've cleaned the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I'm taking a shower when the shower door is thrown open. I shriek and Madoka grabs me, taking me out of the shower.

"Madoka, what the hell—?!" I shout, but she cuts me off.

"You look fine!" Madoka yells in outrage, "A little bloated, but fine!"

I send her a blank look, "I look bloated?" I gesture towards her swelled belly. She was getting ready to give birth any day soon.

She glares at me, before grabbing her cell phone from her purse and unlocking it. A few moments later, she's putting it to her ear as I begin to dry off and dress. "Noll!" My heart stops, "Mai is fine, dammit! You told me she was throwing up!"

"Oh, I was." I say, grinning when her astonished look turns to me. I gesture for her to hand me the phone, "Naru!"

_"Mon tout."_ His voice is thick with sleep. It must be really late in England. Plus, he's in 'Nice Naru' mode. He's very much out of it.

"I'm sorry. The bond woke you up, didn't it?"

"Yes, but that's not the issue here. Are you alright?" His voice is beginning to clear up.

"Yes, I'm fine." I say, smiling to myself because I can picture him. Probably sitting on the edge of his bed with mussed hair and dazed eyes. He's always looked sexy like that.

"Good. Go to the doctor." He tells me.

I sigh, "Naru, it's not that big of a deal, I mean—"

"Oh, you're going to the doctor." Madoka growls at me.

"I guess that settles it." Naru chuckles from the other side. I groan and he laughs this time, "Call me with the results."

"Yeah yeah. I know the drill, Naru. Go back to sleep."

"Goodbye Mai."

"'bye Naru. I love you."

"I love you."

**•**

Ayako greets me in her doctors uniform, "Mai!"

I wave enthusiastically as Madoka and Lin sit on either side of me. Apparently, Madoka had showed up because my over-zealous fiancé decided that because he felt that I was getting sick, it was perfectly okay for him to wake up every single one of our friends.

_Whatever._ I love him for it.

Ayako takes me to a room while Lin and Madoka stay in the waiting room. It's isn't long before Ayako is checking my vitals and temperature. She writes on her clip board, "And it was only one time?"

I nod, "I don't really understand why I would be throwing up. The only thing I've eaten weird lately is my period food."

Ayako looks up sharply, her entire body tensing as she asks me with urgentcy, "Period food? Do you mean food that you're craving?"

"Yes?" I say, confusion filling me, "What does his have to do with—"

"Do you get migraines or are you irritable whenever you can't seem to get your craving?" She pushes me down on to the bed and lifts my shirt up, pressing against my stomach.

Her panic is making me panic and I stutter, "Y-yes. I get irritable. Ayako, what's going on? What's wrong?"

She looks up at me, and she smiles, "Nothing. I just need a urine sample. Can you do that for me?" At my nod, she walks over to one of the cabinets and grabs a urine cup. I stand from the bed and take it from her. She pushes me towards the bathroom before leaving the room.

What could be going on? Do I have some type of new stomach cancer that makes me eat weird things and then throw up? Oh no. What if Naru gets angry? It's not my fault I contracted a terminal cancer!

_Naru, I'm sorry!_

When I'm done, I walk back in to the room to find Ayako standing next to the counter with some funny looking sticks. She grins at me when I hand her the sealed container, then proceeds to pop the container open and place the sticks in one at a time.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I shriek, watching as she pulls the sticks out and place them down. Then she seals the container back before throwing it in the correct disposal bin.

Ayako looks up at me, "Just wait a few minutes. But just know, that I'm not sure whether to be right or wrong." Confusion fills me again.

Five minutes later, Ayako is picking up the sticks and a large grin covers her face as she sees all of the sticks. She giggles like a child before turning to look at me, "Congratulations, Mai. You and Naru are going to be parents."

_"WHAT?!"_

* * *

"It's going to be okay." Madoka tells me, rubbing my back with her other hand on her stomach. I continue to sob in to the throw pillow with reverence. Haru whimpers, unable to stop crying while I'm having a mental break down next to him. Masako sighs, sitting across from me on the love seat with John and Yasu. How the three of them fit, I'll never know. Daisuke is laying between Haru and I with his head on my lap. He's mewling and trying to have me pet him, but I just can't find it in me to coddle him right now.

What is Naru going to think? I know he has this thing about his powers. What if he doesn't want to have children this early on until we can figure out a way to produce without making our child the most powerful psychic known to man?

_No._ That's a little far fetched, but I'm freaking out too much to care that I'm being dramatic.

"Mai, just tell him," Masako says, the usual bite in her tone not present.

John nods, "That's the best that you can do. Tell him and then you two can discuss a way to handle the situation."

"Handle?!" I shriek, my hysteria causing me to assume the worst and I clutch my stomach, "No! I don't want it 'handled'!"

John gets an awkward look on his face, "Mai-chan, I'm not suggesting abortion. I don't believe in it so I would never ask you to do that to you or your child. I'm just suggesting that you and Kazuya can speak about it and decide if you want to look for a proper and caring home for the baby, or if you want to keep it."

Next to me, Madoka agrees, "He's right. You two are much too young to be thinking about raising a child. Maybe the two of you should consider adoption."

Her words sting, although I know she's only trying to help. 'Much too young' sounds like 'too immature' and it makes me feel stupid. I know how to take care of a baby, but I'm no mother. Naru isn't a father either. A genius scientist, a powerful psychic, even a loving fiancé, but Naru isn't a father.

As I open my mouth to saying something, my entire body suddenly feels as if it's going around in circles. Oh no.

_**Naru!**_

* * *

**3rd Person's Point of View:**

Naru was pretty sure it didn't take seven hours for Mai to go to the doctor, figure out she's pregnant, and then call him. Maybe she's the rare type of person that the testing sticks don't work for? That would be her luck.

Naru can imagine the brown haired girl watching as the doctor stressed over the irregular results. The professor can remember reading somewhere that doctors test a patients urine with more than one rest. Probably around three. He can imagine one positive, one negative, and one inconclusive.

Naru snorts,_ Yes, that would be Mai's luck._

"Naru-chan?" A small voice says. Naru looks up to see Aiko Uto— now nearly eight years old— entering his office with a large smile. Naru feels himself want to smile as the girl scurries across the floor quickly, getting to the edge of the desk and peering at him over it.

"Can I help you?" Naru asks, not unkindly.

Aiko nods, "Yes, yes. Martin-san said that he wishes for you to retrieve Luella-san."

Aiko has been around Martin Davis, much too long, Naru decides. He stands, "Would you like to come with me?"

Aiko nods enthusiastically, "Yes please!"

**—**

Naru never thought he'd find pleasure in strapping a small child in to the back seat of his car. For a short moment, he wonders if Mai and his own children would be like this. Then he get's to the part where you have to actually buckle the seat belt, and he hates the damned thing. Aiko giggles again when Naru messes up the buckle again. Taking his much larger hands in her smaller ones, Aiko guides them and shows him how to buckle the car seat. With a flourish, the latch closes and Aiko is successfully buckled in.

Naru huffs, "That was much too difficult for a child's car seat."

Aiko laughs, the sound too much like Mai's, "Well the car seat isn't meant for a kid to figure it out." Naru glares at the underlined meaning and Aiko laughs again when he closes the door harder than necessary.

The car smoothly pulls out on to the highway. Aiko hums to herself in the back while Naru enjoys the familiar sound. Mai's always humming when she has a chance.

He really does miss Mai too much.

"Do you miss Mai-chan?" Aiko calls from the back.

Naru's eyes snap up to the rear view mirror briefly, wondering if the girl is showing signs of telepathy. He clears his throat, "We're going to be married sometime soon, Aiko-san."

"Really?!" Aiko shrieks, excited, "That's so cool! So you do miss her!"

"Of course I do." Naru tells the intelligent child, "You know, when Mai and I were younger, we didn't get along well."

Aiko laughs, "To everyone else, you still don't get along well."

Naru smirks, "I suppose we don't." Switching lanes, Naru continues to speak, "Well, she confessed to me before I left to bury my brother."

"What did you say?"

Naru swallows, "I was really mean and unfair then, so I told her that it wasn't me she loved: it was Eugene, my brother."

Aiko gasps dramatically, "Naru-chan, no!"

Naru nods, his eyes flickering up again briefly, "But Mai is persistent. She waited for me for three years, and it wasn't long after I came back that someone was trying to take her away from me."

"Did you beat him up, Naru-chan?" Aiko implores, her eyes looking big in the mirror as she listens to the story happily.

Naru laughs, the sound surprising Aiko but astonishing Naru. He never thought he'd find any glee in conversating with a child, yet there he was. "I wanted to, but Mai wouldn't have liked that very much. So we got in to a really big fight, the next thing I know, we're dating."

Aiko giggles, "You and Mai-chan must love each other a whole lot."

Naru smiles at her from the front seat, "We do." He presses the gas as the light turn green, but instead of moving forward through the intersection, they move sideways. The car flips, and it's all Naru can do to try turn and look at Aiko as the car continues to flip.

After seven turns, the car rests on it's flat tires. Shock is coursing through him as Naru sets the car in park, not realizing that it was a useless movement. He gets out of the car with shaky legs. Then he's ripping the back door off with his PK, and Aiko climbs out. Minor cuts and bruises show on her legs and arms as she crawls to him.

The small child collapses in to Naru's arms, and he holds her to him as people stop to help. Aiko cries, "Naru-chan, you're bleeding."

Naru stays calm, even though he can feel the blood running down his front from the glass that pierced his shoulder. It's a miracle they both aren't dead, "It's alright. I'll be fine. Are you alright, Aiko-san?"

"Yes." Aiko says, tears streaming down her face, "Don't die, Naru-chan. Please."

"I'm not going to—" The wailing of the ambulance drowns him out and Naru sighs, irritated.

_Great._ Now Mai's never going to let him leave Japan alone again. He grins to himself and thinks, _Oh well._

* * *

**Mai's Point of View:**

My stomach is in knots as I ride in the car. Luella had had Naru flown in from England after he was deemed stable. Just because we all knew he wasn't going to lie down for a fourteen hour flight, they sedated him. He's going to be pretty pissed off when he wakes up, and I'm not sure how he's going to feel about…

As soon as I'd heard, I broke down in hysterics. Everyone tried to calm me but I didn't calm down until Aiko called me.

**•**

I'm cleaning my kitchen. I don't know why, but when I'm worried, I clean _everything._ I think it's a bad habit I'd picked up from my mom. I'm wiping down the inside of the fridge when my phone rings. It's an unknown caller. I wipe my nose and clear my throat before sliding the little green box across the screen, "Hello?"

"Mai-chan!" Aiko greets loudly and a little hoarsely.

"Aiko," I greet, "I heard you were in the wreck too. Are you alright?"

"Yep! But that's not important! Naru-chan is going back to Japan, so you two need to spend lots of time together! He really missed you!"

That makes a warm feeling bloom in my chest, "He said he missed me?"

"He didn't need to." The seven-year-old says with a maturity I didn't possess at her age. I can practically feel her happy grin, "Mai-chan, when you two get married, can I be in the wedding?"

I laugh and sob at the same time, "Of course. How about being my flower girl?"

"Yeah!" Aiko says happily, "Now go meet up with Naru-chan! I love you guys!"

I smile to myself, "We love you too, Aiko."

**•**

The car pulls up to the hospital and I'm out of the vehicle before Lin can even comb out to help Madoka out. I shoot up the stairs and to the third floor. I stop at the nurses desk, "Hi. I'm looking for Kazuya Shibuya."

"Are you next of kin?" She asks in a lazy drawl.

"He's my fiancé." I tell her.

"Well sweetie, that isn't—"

"What the _fuck_ is his room number?" I shout and growl at the same time. She fumbles before finding his room number and I dart down the hall to 236. I throw open the door and everyone looks up, "Naru!"

The doctor laughs, "It seems that fiancée you've been talking about has made an appearance, Shibuya-san."

Naru looks over at me from the bed, "Mai, come here." I flit next to him and I'm hugging him before anyone can comprehend that I've moved. The doctor quietly let's himself out.

"I've never been so terrified in my life." I whisper, clinging to him.

He chuckles, "I can almost agree."

"Almost? Naru, you flipped eight times. We're just really lucky you and Aiko are alright."

"We're only alright because Aiko used her PK." Raising his hand, the dark haired professor tucks a piece of hair behind my ear.

"She did?" I ask, confused. Then I question, "Wait. You said almost. What's more terrifying than flipping in a frickin' car?"

"Losing you." He tells me in a gentle and quiet voice before Madoka and Lin walk in.

"Mai, did you yell at the nurse up front?" Madoka asks with a grin on her face.

I groan, "She wouldn't give me Naru's room number!" Madoka laughs loudly before settling in a chair.

* * *

Later that night, Madoka and Lin leave about mine o'clock, and now I'm just staying near Naru. Some TV show is on that I really don't care about.

"I'm really fine, Mai." Naru says, a twinge of irritation in his voice as I continue to worry over him. He sighs, grabbing my wrist and pulling me in to bed with him. He situates me next to him, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling my back against his chest. I lean back against him and let his warmth surround me.

"Naru?"

"Hn." I look up at him to see his head leaned back and his eyes closed. He looks so peaceful, but I need to tell him.

"I need to tell you something."


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

"I need to tell you something." Naru doesn't answer and I feel how his breathing has evened out. _He's asleep._ I think, a small smile on my face. I sigh, snuggling in to his uninjured side, deciding to just tell him tomorrow.

**•**

**3rd Person's Point of View:**

When Naru wakes up the next morning, the light is shining through the window. A nurse is walking around and handling the machines around him. She turns and smiles at the dark haired man when she sees he's awake. In a very quiet voice, "If you hold out your hand, I'll take the IV out so the two of you will be more comfortable."

Naru raises his hand with no thought. She smiles, the wrinkles around her eyes becoming more apparent. The woman couldn't be any older than late thirties, with laugh wrinkles around her mouth and eyes. Even though she seemed to be getting older, the happiness and love still shines brightly in her eyes. Naru decides he secretly likes the woman.

"You two look so good together." She whispers, brushing some dark tendrils that dare escape from the hair tie, "Like two pieces of a puzzle. I see you're engaged." Silently, Naru nods, finally able to put both arms around the small girl next to him.

"Would you happen to have any broccoli and peanut butter in the cafeteria?" Naru asks, his voice monotone and his mask on.

The nurse thinks for a moment, "I believe so, but I must say, that's quite an odd combination." Naru's eyes flicker down to Mai's stomach, before flicking back up to the nurse. The woman gasps, her hands flying to her mouth as she gets his message. She sends him a wink and then leaves to retrieve the food.

Mai moves next to him, burrowing closer to him for warmth. From sharing a bed with her for so long, Naru knew that she would be awake soon. First she would search for more warmth, the make some type of noise, and then those big brown eyes would open and automatically search for him. Naru would never understand why she seemed to search for him, even in her subconscious state.

Naru remembers when he'd first came back from England. He'd been sitting in that chair… waiting. Waiting for her. He realizes that now. At the time, he'd convinced himself that he'd been sitting there waiting for _tea_, not the _tea-maker_. When the door had opened, the first thing he noticed is that the air around them had become anxious, but was somehow… warmer. The chime of her voice and then she was walking through the door, every part of her freezing as she catches his eye.

Dear God, he'd never been as attracted to any female as he had been then when she'd walked in with those boots. The heels on them had just done _something_ to her legs that had had him mentally panting. Of course, at the time, he denied it all.

Naru finds he thinks about the past a lot, mostly after he returned from England. Memories such as when he first saw her. The first time he'd seen her at work. When his lips had first made contact with that creamy soft skin. When he'd first wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. The first time he'd shared a bed with her. However, Naru's favorite memory is—

Wait, no. That isn't true anymore. His favorite memory used to be when they'd admitted to loving each other. Now it bounces between that, the first time they'd made love, when he'd proposed (as a horrible situation as that had been, it still made a slippery feeling in his chest), when he'd bought the house, and when he'd found out Mai was pregnant with _his_ child. All of them were memories that made him feel… he didn't know. Complete, maybe? Whole? Serene? Naru didn't believe there enough words in the world, in any language, that could express what he felt for Mai. There was nothing that could compare.

The nurse quietly creeps in with a cup of peanut butter and a bowl of broccoli. She places that next to his uneaten breakfast, and with an aunty-like wink, she glides out of the door.

Naru looks down to his fiancé, thinking about the months to come.

Would it be male or female? Twins? Like him and Gene?

Naru knew very few things about Mai and his soon to be child_(ren?),_ but of those few things he was sure. They'd be intelligent, they'd be compassionate, and they would be good-looking as hell.

Naru snorts quietly when he thinks of the last one. Then he glances down at Mai; he watches the way the sun caresses her cheeks gently. The soft morning sunlight causing her hair to shine with a brilliance and he was nearly positive if her eyes were open, they'd be a brilliant golden color: the sun shining a spot light on HIS sun.

Naru smiles gently, leaning his head back again and pulling her closer.

_Yes. Their children are going to be gorgeous._

* * *

**Mai's Point of View:**

When my consciousness returns, I'm aware of two familiar arms wrapped around me. As if it's a first instinct, I immediately push closer to the heat that is just Naru. Then I remember why my back hurts and why the bed is so stiff.

_We're in the hospital._

I jerk away and slam in to the bar on the side of the bed. My head throbs painfully and I whimper. Naru snorts and I send him a glare. He gives me a small smile, the light coming from the window making him seem like a dark angel bathed in heaven's light.

"I just didn't want to hurt you," I tell him, looking at the large bandage wrapped around his shoulder, "Does it hurt?"

"Well, it didn't when I was peacefully sitting quietly with my cute fiancé asleep in my arms, but then you attempted to jerk my arm from my socket and now it's throbbing." He sends me a glare and I giggle a little bit.

Then I blush, "You really think I'm cute?"

His hard eyes soften, and he smiles at me, "Mai, you're more than cute, but I'll never tell you otherwise."

I pout, "Why not?"

His eyes heat up and he tosses me a devilish smirk, "Because I'd rather show you."

I bite my lip, "You know, I'm pretty sure it's impossible for you to be this handsome." A thought occurs to me, "And you're all mine." I look up at him. Naru smiles down at me shyly, something I don't see him do that often. When he does, however, I want to hug him right and never let him go. This is _my Naru_. No else sees this side except me.

"I'm yours as long as you'll have me, mon tout." Naru tells me in a quiet voice, the deep baritone in his voice becoming apparent. He brushes back my bangs with his hand.

I bite my lip, "Naru, there's something I need to tell you." Anxiousness fills me as he looks at me expectantly. "Um… I-I'm pregnant…" He's quiet for a moment, before his eyes light up in humor and he smiles at me. All handsome deviousness shining through. It clicks, and I sit up abruptly, "You know already?!"

Naru rolls his eyes, "I'm not an idiot, Mai."

Tears spring to my eyes, "If you knew, why didn't you tell me?"

Naru smiles again and raises his hand to my face, wiping away some of my tears, "Because you needed to figure it out on your own. You probably didn't tell me right away because of some stupid fear that I didn't want it, right?" I blush because he's right. Those blue eyes roll in his head, "Mai, if I didn't want kids with you ever, don't you think I'd have paid to have either you or I unable to have children? If I wasn't in it for everything, I wouldn't have bought us a house, or have gotten engaged to you, or anything even remotely close to a commitment. Mai, you're it for me. You're all I want in my life and I hope you don't mind me, because I don't have the strength to let you go now."

The quiet admission brings tears to my eyes once again, and I just can't find it in me to be mad any more. I lay back down and snuggle close to him, kissing his chest and sighing in content when he wraps both arms around me. Just as we settle, the door flies open and Yasu's voice rings through the air. Naru and I both groan, and then I'm laughing, with Naru shaking his head at me.

* * *

It isn't until much later that it actually hits me. Naru and I have so much to decide on before the baby gets here. Like names, or if we're going to live in England or Japan, or what color we want the room, and everything else of that nature. It's completely insane when I think about it all. Not to mention, Madoka is still encouraging me to speak with Naru about finding the baby a home for adoptive parents.

I didn't want to get rid of our baby. I wanted it. I already loved it (I should probably stop calling it an it, but until I found out the gender, I think it's just going to be an it). I think I'd love it rather it's male or female. Or if it's powerful or weak. Or if it's genius or has learning disabilities. I didn't even care rather it liked girls or boys, no matter the gender, I just want it healthy and with me.

All of this took an entire week to figure out, though it should have taken less, but hey, I'm only human. I think Naru noticed that I was finally settled with the idea that we were going to have, and _keep_, a baby, because he started cleaning out the room across the hall from ours.

It's after my exams that I get the call. I'm sitting on the couch with Naru. I was barely three months along, so there was no way I had a baby bump yet, but Naru liked to put his head on my stomach and listen. I wasn't exactly sure what he was listening for, but after having a stressful day at work, we were both happy to just sit and not talk to each other.

I'm sitting on the couch with one leg cocked up and the other dangling off of the couch. Naru is laying between my legs with his head on my stomach, and Daisuke is laying along the top of the couch, enjoying the ear scratching I'm giving him.

My phone begins to play **_The Gazette_ **by _**Filth in the Beauty**_. Madoka's favorite song. I'd never taken her for the hard rock type, but as Cicero once said,_ 'To each his own.'_ Naru looks up sharply with an alarmed look and I laugh as Daisuke takes off at the loud guitars and the haunting melody of the lead singers voice. I grab my phone and slide the little green button across the screen, "Madoka! Your choice in music has successfully scared Naru!" He scowls at me and I laugh.

"That's great, Mai." Madoka's voice is strained.

I sit up, "Madoka, what's wrong?" Naru stands up and begins gathering our things. My jacket and his keys and his wallet.

"Lin and I are on our way to the hosptial—"

"Oh no," I cut her off, "Is the baby okay?"

"Yes yes. He's fine. He's just ready to say hello." She sounds so happy yet in so much pain at the same time.

"You're going in to labor?!" Naru sends me a wide eyed look and begins to shove my jacket on, pushing me outside and in to the car.

"Yes. I thought you and Noll might wanna be here." Madoka says as Naru jogs back to the house to lock up as I put on my seat belt and turn the car on to blast the heat. It's almost winter and it's freezing.

"Madoka, I'm already in the car and Naru's getting in now." I say with a smile on my face as Naru shoves his seat belt on and throws the car in drive. We're on the road in ten seconds flat.

"Oh, good. Hurry please. As much as I love Lin, I don't think he can handle the sight of a baby coming out of his favorite place."

I laugh loudly at that as I hear Lin's deep baritone say her name in a scolding. "We're going to be there soon, Madoka. Naru and I love you, so hold out until I get there. I wanna be the first to hold my little nephew."

Madoka laughs in to the laugh, the sound breathless, "Whatever you say, Mai."

* * *

**3rd Person's Point of View:**

Naru winces subtly next to Lin as Madoka's scream echoes through the halls of the hospital once again. Both of the inverted men could hear Mai's voice calming the birthing woman.

"How does she stay calm with all that blood?" Lin looked green. He was sitting next to the dark haired professor in the seats outside of the room. The nurses would come get them when Madoka was all the way dilated, but even then, Naru would be standing as close to Madoka's head as he could. He did not want to see that.

Knowing that the tall man was talking about the only brunette in that room, Naru sighs, "Because she just can. It's one of her strong points."

_"MADOKA, YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK MY HAND!"_ Mai's voice echoes louder than the most recent scream had.

Both men snort, but it's Lin that says, "And I don't guess enduring pain is a strong point."

The door opens and the same nurse Naru had had when he was here pokes his head out, "She's ready, you two." Both men stand and enter the room. Seeing Mai holding on the Madoka's hand, Naru avoids the obvious situation in the room and stands by his fiancé, who sends him a clipped smile.

"Ready, Mrs. Koujo?" The doctor asks, standing between Madoka's legs with nurses on either side of him.

Madoka nods, "Let's go, doc."

"Alright. Push."

**•**

"Awe! He likes you, Naru!" Mai says as the crying baby immediately calms once placed in his uncles arms.

Naru rolls his eyes, "I think he's just happy I'm not pinching his face like an idiot." The baby giggles and Naru sends Mai a smug look.

She scoffs, "He doesn't even know what you're saying! He's barely an hour old, Naru! And he's just too cute not to want to pinch his whittle cheeks." Mai's face scrunched up as she speaks in 'baby talk' with slow steps toward Naru and Gin.

Naru rolls his eyes, "You're an idiot."

"You two look ready for a baby." Madoka says, watching from her hospital bed with Lin, who is rubbing her shoulders.

Mai nods, a serious look on her face, "Since we've decided to keep it, we honestly need to start figuring out a few things." Naru knew this, but instead of wanting to talk about things, he mostly just wanted to cuddle and listen for a heartbeat.

Madoka nods, agreeing as Naru hands her back the newborn, "Like where the two of you will primarily live and what kind of education you want for him or her."

Naru rolls his eyes, "Of course we'll live in Japan, and they will be perfectly fine with a public education."

"They?" Mai asks, looking alarmed. Naru smirks at her and opens his mouth to answer when the door bursts open and Ayako and Haru both come crashing in. From that moment on, the baby is passed around in between sanitizing each other's hands and wiping off every surface that they come in to contact with.

It's well past midnight by the time Naru and Mai get home it's nearly two a.m. when they crawl in to bed, and Mai sighs comfortably as she lays her head on Naru's chest.

"Naru?"

"Hn."

"They?"

"They."

"As in more than one?"

"As in as many as you want." Mai's heart warms and she snuggles closer to her fiancé, kissing his jaw before finally falling in to a warm and peaceful sleep.


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Mai's Point of View:**

I watch as the nurse looks for the baby with the ultrasound equipment. As per every time I come in for a check up, Naru is sitting right next to me in one of the plastic chairs. He watches impassively as the nurse searches for the gender of our baby. It's the same nurse that helped him out when he was at the hospital, and the same nurse that helped birth Gin. Naru seems to really like her, and I have to admit that I really like Sakura-san as well.

Personally, I wanted a boy and so did Luella, but Naru and Martin wanted a girl. Hell, with how many arguments about the gender of the baby have started, I think we'd be happy with one of each.

My belly was swollen to the size of a small foam basket ball. Naru has stopped letting me go to work and he won't even let me leave the house unless I'm going to an appointment. The good news is the morning sickness has stopped and Naru really enjoys me being pregnant. He especially loves that I can't move around like I used to, and he uses that as an excuse to make love any time I'm in the same room as him.

"Well, it seems like your little trouble maker really doesn't want the two of you to know whether it's a he or she." Sakura says, laughing as we groan. The baby keeps doing this. This is my third doctors visit (I'm exactly five months today) and we still haven't figured out the baby's gender.

An hour later I'm standing in the room that we'd decided to make the baby's and Naru walks in with Daisuke in his arms. He watches me for a moment before putting the cat down and moving behind me. His arms circle me; his palms flatten out against round stomach and his kisses the place behind my ear, "What is it?"

"How are we supposed to prepare if the baby is too damn stubborn to give us some lee way?" I was so frustrated that tears were going to start falling any minute now.

Naru sighs, resting his chin in the space between my neck and shoulder, "It's simple. What's the same color you picked out for every color scheme?"

"They all have yellow in them." I turn to look a him, "But I'm not panting this room yellow, Naru. That would be horrible."

He shakes his head, "Not what I meant. Your favorite color is brown," I nod even though it wasn't a question, "And my favorite color is green."

I jerk, "It is?"

He rolls his eyes, before continuing with what he was saying, "You were so excited about those swamps in New Orleans. Why don't we hire a painter to paint the cypress trees and swamps on the walls and go along with that?"

The idea appeals to me, "And it would fit because if it's a girl, we could just paint a bunch of magnolia's everywhere."

Naru nods, "Exactly."

I grin and put my arms around his neck, "You're a genius."

He smirks, "I'm aware."

* * *

**3rd Person's Point of View:**

There were no words to describe the elated feeling Luella had felt when she received the phone call from her son. She knew simply that her son called her, and not his father, because every child needs there mothers. No matter if they're their father's son or not.

She remembers clearly. Luella was sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair and twisting it in to a braid when her phone rang. 'Your Song' by Elton John began to ring through the room in the soft voice of the artist. Luella smiles, because she only has that ringtone for three people: her son, Martin, and Mai.

**"Hello, love. How are you feeling?"**

**"I'm fine, mother."** His voice is calm and controlled, but from years of raising him, Luella could hear the strain.

**"What is it, Noll? Is Mai alright?"** The dark haired woman stands and moves over to the window. Moon light shines through and illuminates her like a beacon.

**"Mai is…"** he trails off, before taking up his voice once again much stronger, **"Mai is pregnant, mother."**

Luella gasps, holding a hand over her heart. She takes a moment to compose herself, before answering, but with a large smile that she can't wipe off of her face, **"How far along is she?"**

**"Five months today, from what the doctor informs me."**

Luella can hear the strain in her sons voice become even more apparent. Luella isn't even going to question why she didn't get this call sooner. She smiles gently as she stares out of the window, not really seeing anything but remembering the baby pictures that were with Eugene and Oliver's file.

**"And…?"**

When he speaks, his voice is so low Luella has to strain her ears to hear him, **"I'm not positive if I'm ecstatic or completely terrified."**

Luella laughs softly, **"Probably both."** Feeling as if there's more to this than her son is letting on, she asks, **"How long have you known she's pregnant?"**

**"Mai found out while I was in England."** Is her son's vague reply.

Luella rolls her eyes, even if she knows he won't be able to see her, **"I'm asking how long you've known."**

**"…A few weeks longer than her."**

Luella smiles, nodding her head, **"I thought so. You must be having a late reaction."**

**"No—"**

**"Don't lie to me, Oliver."** Luella replies, **"You may be a grown man, but I'll still ground you. I'll keep Mai with me the next time you visit. I'll even host a sleep over if I must."**

Silence, then her son sighs, **"A baby, mother."**

**"Yes."** Luella replies, smiling gently to herself again, **"A baby that the two of you made with the purest of love and the deepest of connections. I can already see what's going to happen. He or she is going to be spoiled rotten by both you and Mai, but even more so by your father and I. Mai's adoptive family is also going to be a large factor in the spoiling of this child. This baby is going to have all of us wrapped around it's little finger, but we're all going to be okay with that because it's going to have Mai's kindness and your passion. Mai's selflessness and your intelligence. Oliver, this baby is going to be Gods' gift to humanity, and I think that you already know that."**

Oliver is quiet for a moment, before a letting out a long breath, **"Thank you, mother."**

**"Anytime, Oliver."** Luella laughs, **"Keep us updated. We'll be out there as soon as possible to come see the two of you."**

**"Goodbye, mother."**

**"Goodbye, love."** Luella places the phone down just as the front door opens. The dark haired woman grins to herself before calling out, **"Martin! I have wonderful news!"**

* * *

**Mai's Point of View:**

"Wow," Yasu says as they all walk in, "You got huge." I haven't seen the group since I was in my third month with barely a baby bump. They'd all been busy and today is the first Sunday in a long time that no one is working.

Naru had put this whole thing together. I was sitting on the couch this morning when Naru had walked in and suddenly told me that everyone was coming over for a baby shower. Even Luella and Martin had flown in with a couple of people from BSPR and would be here any minute.

It doesn't take long before a party somehow takes place at my house.

Ayako and Luella are talking together with Madoka and Gin. Lin, Naru, Yasu and Martin are all in Naru's study (yes, Naru had an entire room dedicated to work and I was perfectly fine with it. It looked like a huge library and I've always wanted one of those) and I could practically feel the excitement between Haru and Masako. Those two get along really well. Aiko is dragging Shuto around and like the oversized teddy bear he is, he lets her. Hannah and John are having a conversation at my kitchen table with a pot of warm tea between them.

I look around to realize that this is my family. Even though my mom and dad are gone, and Gene too, I still have a family. I think that was Naru's point in all of this. Even though we all live far away from each other, this is how I know I'm loved.

The thought brings tears to my eyes and Aiko notices, "Mai-chan! You're crying!" She darts forward and hugs me, "Are you okay?!"

Everyone looks on in alarm as I hug the child and cry in to her small shoulder. They all surround me and the men come out of the study. Naru finds me in the silent crowd and crouches down to my level, "Mai?"

I look up with a large tears in my eyes and give them all a watery smile, "I just love you guys. You're all my family." Everyone let's out a sigh of relief, but it's Luella that grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet. She hugs me warmly and I cry some more. She laughs and hugs me as the pregnant hormones continue to make a fool out of me.

Naru sighs, irritated, "Mai—"

He's cut off as Monk and Aiko both yell, "Group hug!" Everyone piles on top of me and I laugh but sob at the same time. I just love them so much.

**•**

It's about six before everyone begins to leave. Luella and Hannah stay behind to help me clean while Madoka has to understandably leave with Lin to go put Gin to bed. Naru walks them out and I begin to wipe the kitchen down.

As I'm reaching for some cleaner on a high shelf, Luella comes up behind me and grabs the bottle for me. She hands it to me, **"Mai, dear, you probably shouldn't be stretching for things while you're pregnant. You should get one of those grab-y things."**

I smile at the woman, **"Thank you, but Ayako says I can still do the things I normally do. I can even work out as long as it isn't as intense and I drink lots of water. Once I reach six months, though, I have to stop."**

**"How many months are you now?"** Hannah asks, appearing from the door way.

**"I'll be six months in two days."** I say happily, rubbing my swollen tummy.

Luella and Hannah both grin at each other, before Hannah turns to me, **"You know what that means right?"** At the shake of my head, Luella and Hannah both shriek, **"Shopping!"**

Somewhere in the house, Martin and Naru groan.

* * *

**"That's so cute!"** Luella shrieks, darting to a rack of clothing with Hannah not far behind.

I sigh, standing off to the side with Naru and Martin. I rub my belly, watching as they argue over what color to buy. We've been at this for an hour and I'm nearly positive my feet are swollen. I do know one thing: I'm starving.

Naru must notice how my eyes keep flicking to the goodies the store has on sale, because he hands his father the extra key to out house, "**Father, would you mind—?"**

**"Go."** Martin says with a grin, to me,** "Drink lots of water and remember your vitamins. It's almost two-thirty."**

I kiss him on side of the face in thanks before Naru is ushering me outside to the car. He helps me inside before closing the door and jogging over to the drivers side. It isn't long before we're on our way down the high way. Naru reaches over the side and grasps my hand tightly in his hand.

"Are you alright?" I ask my fiancé, leaning toward him.

He sends me a look I can't decipher, "Mai, I adore my mother, but…" I wait as he drives and collects his thoughts. He let's out a slow breath, "Even she becomes annoying."

"Do I annoy you?" I ask him seriously.

Naru smirks, "All the time." I shriek, hitting him with the back of my hand. He just laughs at me. Naru brings me to eat and then he's dragging me to a park. I know he's just trying to bide his time before going home to his more-than-likely angry mother.

I sit under the tree. The bench is a little wet, but I don't care; the back of the bench supports my back. Naru sits next to me, watching as I relax and rub my tummy. It's become a habit of mine to rub it whenever I'm relaxing. I've even taken it to singing any song I can't think of.

"How can you be so calm?" Naru's voice comes from my left. I look over to see him watching me intensely. He reaches up and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear, "We're having a baby. That doesn't…" Naru has been doing that a lot lately. Trailing off from his sentences. Like he isn't sure anymore.

I grab his hand in mine, "Terrify me? Yes. I'm scared out of my mind, Naru. But I'll be okay," I smile at him gently, "Because I have you. And I'll have him." I place his hand on my stomach.

With a weak glare, he says, "Her."

* * *

I groan, throwing my head back as I try to roll out of the bed once again. Nine months along and the baby is still stubborn to tell us what it is. Naru laughs at me each time I get angry at it.

We'd decided to give the baby an English name and a Japanese name. Though the Japanese name will technically be a middle name, it will still be much easier to write in kanji for me. I hate writing in English.

Madoka has been sticking close with Gin lately. She's letting me change him and put him to sleep and do all of the stuff that she seemed to do with ease.

Any day now, I'd be giving birth. Naru knows that, of course, but after a huge fight, I convinced him to go to work. It was hell. I had to get Madoka and Lin enlisted. I never thought I'd see the day when I have to fight with _Naru_ to go to work.

I really wish he'd have stayed home today.

Daisuke scurries off when my water bursts. The fluid falls all over the kitchen floor and I burn red, thinking I'd just accidentally urinated on myself. I huff a sigh in irritation, before bending over when the first contraction hits. When it passes, I let out a slow breath.

"Alright, Mai," I say aloud, "You can do this. Get to the phone and then call an ambulance. You can call everyone on the way."

* * *

**3rd Person's Point of View:**

Naru let's the phone ring for a few moments before picking it up with a brisk, "Shibuya Psychic Research. What do you want?" Not the most professional greeting, but he really just wanted to go home to his pregnant fiancée.

"Um…Naru?" An unfamiliar female voice says.

"Who is this?"

"My name is Aira Gazarella. I'm a medic. We just picked up your fiancée from your home. She's going in to labor, sir." Her voice is hesitant.

Naru stills. Shock forcing him to freeze.

In the background, he can hear Mai ask for the phone politely. Then she's in his ear, "Naru, you had better not answer every phone call like that!"

"Mai—" The CEO of SPR can feel his chest contracting.

"Naru, grab Lin and Madoka, and get over here. I'm not giving birth until you get here, I don't care what this stubborn child says! Now hurry!" The line goes dead.

That puts him in motion. He stands quickly, grabbing his keys from the top of his desk and exiting his office. Madoka and Lin are on the couch. Gin must be with Ayako, who is serving as a temporary babysitter.

They look up at him when he exits, and before he can say anything, they're both standing and preparing to leave. Naru walks towards the door with his two best friends behind him.

**•**

The ride to the hospital is relatively short. It was quiet and Naru realizes why. Both Madoka and Lin know the feeling. Lin mostly knows what he's going through, which is probably why the tall man sat in the passenger seat as Naru speeds down the high way.

They're there in ten minutes, even though the hospital _should_ be twenty minutes away. However, to be honest, the black haired professor really didn't care about any 'should be's' right now.

Right through the emergency room, the nurse greets him with a flirty smile and an hidden meaning behind the words, "What can I help you with?"

Madoka steps forward, about to snap at her, but Lin catches his wife's shoulder. She sends him a questioning look, but all Lin does it watch his ward. Naru steps forward, "Mai Taniyama."

The nurse gives him a confused look, "Excuse me?"

"My fiancée, Mai Taniyama, is giving birth. You can _help_ me by giving me the room number." Naru's face is a mask of indifference, but even an idiot can see the barely contained anger swirling there. The nurse stumbles through the files on her computer before giving him the number.

Lin follows behind him with a giggling Madoka at his side.

"Ma'am, you have to push!" The doctor is pleading with the brown haired girl.

"Not until— Naru!" Mai exclaims, relief and pain contorting her face.

"You're Naru?" The doctor asks with the relief clear on his face. He waits for the nod, "Good. Please come here so we can get this show on the road." Naru stands next to his fiancée, while Lin and Madoka move over to the side. The doctor smiles at Mai, "Ready. Push."


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

**Naru's Point of View:**

I have never seen anything so perfect.

Her eyes are large. One brown; one blue. Both filled with innocence and intelligence. A little button nose. A full head of hair that seemed to be brown in the light and black in the dark. The pink blanket wrapped around her is in perfect contrast with her pale skin.

She gazes up at me with the same unconditional love that her mother always has. I look over to see my fiancée asleep in the hospital bed. She'd passed out a few seconds ago.

The door opens with Lin and Madoka entering. Gin is gazing around the room curiously when his eyes land on my newborn daughter.

Madoka gasps, holding a hand to her heart, her other arm holding her son, "She's precious."

"What's her name?" Lin asks with a smile, coming to sit next to me and gaze at her appreciatively.

"Mayu Angel." My voice is quiet and I know I sound choked up. Seeing Mai like that nearly killed me, but the minute we both heard the screaming of our baby, we'd looked at each other and I knew that the suffering and pain we'd both gone through, Mai with labor and me seeing the love of my life like that, we both knew that it was all worth it.

_She_ is worth it.

"The angel of gentle truth." Madoka says, obviously knowing the old bedtime story behind my daughter's name, "I'm going to assume that Mai didn't pick the name?" I toss her a look and she laughs, peeking my irritation. But then Angel yawns, bringing me back to my first thought:

_Perfect._

**3rd Person's Point of View:**

Luella's eyes open when that familiar ring tone chimes through the room. Next to her, Martin groans, prompting her to answer the lit up cell phone. Luella sits up and slides the green box across the screen,** "Yes yes?"**

**"The baby is here!"** Madoka squeals in to the phone.

Luella gasps dramatically, excitement and happiness filling her veins before she turns and begins beating on Martin's butt. He always sleeps on his stomach, so this is how she normally wakes him up. Martin jerks, giving her a wide eyed look before realization dawns and he's grinning, jumping up with Luella.

**"What room number?"**

**"Three-five-two-five."** Madoka says, a knowing tilt to her voice.

Luella laughs. On a phone number pad, 3525 translates to 'E-J-A-J', which are the twins' American names. Luella never asked why their Japanese mother named them with what should be considered abbreviations, then again, she's not so sure the boys knew.

**"We'll be there in a few minutes."**

**—•—•—**

Ayako would pick up the phone and smash it on to the ground if she didn't know that Mai could be giving birth any day now. Next to her, Monk chuckles when she groans loudly. The rockstar sits up, kissing his wife on the forehead before reaching over her for her phone. Ayako looks up to see his six-pack pretty close to her face and smirks, leaning up and licking them.

Monk freezes, looking down at her with a playful glare before snatching the phone up and answering with a quick, "Hello?" … … "Really?!" Ayako jumps up, trying to strain her ears as Monk starts to bounce in place, "We're on our way!"

Monk throws the phone down and the married couple begins to dress. All the while, Ayako sings a song as they drive down the highway with an upbeat tune to her voice. It may be three a.m., but this had to be the best way to start the day.

**—•—•—**

John's big brown eyes blink open as his phone vibrates underneath his pillow. The small children that were currently sleeping in odd positions all over his bed shift and moan grumpily. They'd all begged to stay in his room that night. They'd said it was because tonight was special; at the time, he hadn't really believe them.

"Madoka?" John says her name in a question, wondering why Madoka of all people is calling him at three in the morning.

"Mai gave birth!"

John gasps, standing as quickly as he can and grabbing his clothes. Once he's in the bathroom, he whispers, "What room?"

"Three-five-two-five." Madoka says, her voice filled with happiness and glee.

"I'm on my way." John says, smiling as he hangs up and begins to dress.

Today _is_ special.

**—•—•—**

Masako hates being woken up. It annoys her to an extreme level and it didn't help that she was very warm sleeping between Haru and Shuto. The two men had easily become her best friends and they all often had sleepovers. However, she hated being woken up, even if it's by Haru's cutesy sleep-filled eyes.

"Masa-chan, your phone is ringing." Haru says, nearly passing back out on top of her.

Masako sighs irritably, barking in to the phone, "What?!"

"Drink some coffee and drag your ass with Haru and Shuto!" Madoka barks back, never one to take any of Masako's crap, "Mai gave birth!"

Masako jerks in to an upright position. Both boys look up at her with confused expressions and Masako grins at the darkness, "What room number?"

"Three-five-two-five." Madoka says before hanging up. Masako ignores it, quickly telling the boys the situation before standing up and moving to get dressed in her kimono.

**—•—•—**

Yasu doesn't know her name.

He'd been out drinking with a few of his friends and then the next thing he knows he's waking up naked next to this really hot chick with a huge tattoo on her side. Some kind of garden.

He glances at his lit up digital clock. Three a.m.? What the hell is he doing up at three a.m.?

His phone rings again and he realizes why. He snatches it up, answering none too quietly, "Madoka? What's up?"

"Mai—"

"Mai gave birth?!" Yasu exclaims, already understanding what she's trying to say.

Madoka squeals, obviously over the moon, "Yes! Yasu get over here! She's the most perfect thing I've ever seen!" Then the line goes dead.

Yasu grins, quickly grabbing his clothes and growing them on. He writes a note to the girl but just incase he writes one to his roommate. The two guys go way back and Yasu knew he'd take care of the enraged female for him.

Yasu grins to himself again as he thinks about the baby.

_Daddy's little girl._

* * *

**Mai's Point of View:**

I'm so tired, but I have to wake up. I don't really understand why until my eyes open and immediately I see Naru… holding on to a little pink bundle. He doesn't realize I'm awake as he continues to rock her gentle up and down. True to the definition of daddy's little girl, Angel is dozing in his arms. She's only a couple of hours old and she's already got him wrapped around her finger.

_Thatta girl._

"How adorable." I say softly, feeling my chest warm.

Naru looks up, smiling when he sees me. Then he looks back down at Angel and says, "Mommy is up. Do you want to go say good morning?"

I think I just fell ten times harder for this man. The dark haired man stands and makes his way to me. When he reaches me, I hold out my arms for him to place our daughter in them. Angel fusses for a moment before settling down and looking up at me.

"Her eyes are brilliant." I say, gently caressing her pale cheek. My hair is pushed away from my face and I look up, only to have gentle lips pressed to my own. On instinct, I kiss him back. The kiss is sweet, gentle and loving. He pulls away. I look up at him with a questioning gaze, "What was that for?"

"I'm not sure." He tells me, his voice is quiet as he sits on the bed next to my legs. He quickly picks them up, tucking the blanket around them, then setting them on his lap. He looks at me with intense blue eyes, "Maybe it was just me saying _'I love you'_ or _'I'm happy'_ but then I think I'd be lying. I think it was more along the lines of _'thank you.'"_

I'm getting choked up by now, but I still respond, "Thank you?"

Naru gazes at me, his expression intense but loving all the same, "_Thank you_ for keeping the nightmares away. _Thank you_ for understanding me. _Thank you_ for putting up with my faults. _Thank you_ for moving in with me._ Thank you_ for living with me. _Thank you_ for giving me her. _Thank you_ for loving me. _Thank you_ for being you." His eyes are alive with emotion and I can't help the little tears running down my face. It makes me cry because he just makes me so… happy. Naru never had been one for thank you's and emotions. I sniffle and wipe my cheeks as Angel makes a noise of distress.

I look down at her to see her gazing up at me in wonder. I smile, unable to stop the tears of pure bliss from leaving my eyes. The only thing I can say is, "It's alright, my little angel. Daddy and mommy are here. We aren't going anywhere."

Naru squeezes my leg, and that's all that needs to be said.

* * *

**3rd Person's Point of View:**

All of the SPR members seem to get there at the same time. The nine of them don't even speak to each other; they all swiftly pass nurses who chime that it's after visiting hours and quickly race up the stairs and to Mai's room.

Madoka and Lin are standing outside the door way with Gin when they all arrive. They're watching through the small window on the door. The Koujo family turns to see all of SPR standing there bed wrangled and out of breath. Madoka grins and ushers them all over so that they'll peer through the tiny window.

**"Oh my…"** Luella whispers, as starstruck as the rest of them as they watch Mai smile at Naru. Naru reaches over Mai and smooths the hair down on their daughters head, then he looks up at Mai, a slow smile settling over his face.

**"They're…"** Martin tries to find the right words.

**"Perfect together."** John fills in, smiling as everyone agrees with him.

Yasu chuckles, **"Alright. Enough sentimentals." **His Japanese accent is surprisingly crisp. The dark haired man surges forward, and throws open the door with a loud bang, **"Where's my new favorite female?!"**

* * *

**Mai's Point of View:**

Three days later, I'm allowed to leave the hospital. Madoka and Lin temporarily take over the office so that Naru can be home with Angel and I.

"And this is your new home," I say to a silent Angel. She's watching me with large multi-colored eyes and an aloof face. She's only a few days old and she's already so much like her father.

Arms circle my waist and I relax in to Naru's embrace. He kisses my neck before peering over it to look at our Mayu Tenshi. Her name was chosen by both of us. Naru had originally suggested it after I told him an old bedtime story that my mom used to tell me when I was young.

The story always revolved around this angel that had been cast out of heaven for her crimes. She'd fallen in love with a sinful human and apparently that wasn't okay. The human she'd fallen for was a dark and twisted soul, with no hope of redemption. Mayu no Tenshi was her name. The angel of gentle truth. She somehow managed to make the human see the error of his ways, and they'd fallen in love. Of course the human never became perfect, but he tried. The Mayu no Tenshi and the human died together and are said to be back in heaven.

I remember when I first told Naru the story, he'd been silent, and then he'd said,_ "If we have a little girl, I want to name her Mayu Tenshi."_

_"Why?"_ I'd asked.

_"Because you saved me, Mai."_ His eyes had been intense as he stared at me in the dark of our bedroom. His hand bruised my stomach, _"We can only take so much until we've had enough, Mai. We're only human, but you're my angel. You're my savior. Without you, I'd probably be just as dark and twisted as the human from the story."_

His admission had brought me to tears. Naru didn't much like to talk about his feelings, but I love it when he does.

I look around our home and smile to myself. This is the start of our life together. I look back down at Angel to see her looking up at the two of us. A slow and innocent smile stretches across her face, and I grin back. It's the start of our family.

* * *

**_One year later..._**

"Mai, calm down." Madoka tells me, as all of the girls (and Haru) fuss over my dress, hair, and make up.

"I can't." I say, feeling myself begin to hyperventilate. Even as I stare at myself in the mirror, I wonder if it's good enough? Naru had told me to pick whatever I wanted, but what if he doesn't like it and I ruin the entire thing?

"Mai, it's your wedding day. This is about _you_, not my idiot son. So stop worrying." Luella tells me in a calm voice.

My wedding day. Yes. Naru and I are finally getting married. Even though all of my baby far from having Angel isn't gone, I'm still able to fit in the same size clothing. Angel just turned a year a few months ago, and believe me when I say she is the smart one year old in the world. She may not be able to talk yet, but she's already potty trained, she can tell shapes and colors. She can even count.

Definitely Naru's daughter.

I look at myself in the mirror. The dress hugs me tight and in all the right places. The snugness stops at my hips and flares out slightly in a silky waterfall. Silver jewels are placed strategically over my bosom and to just before the flare of the dress begins. It's a pure white that I thought wouldn't look any good on me. However, it makes my eyes pop, even with out the make up. My face looks as perfect as I've ever seen it. My eyes lashes appear long and thick, with my eyebrows plucked to perfection. My hair has grown even longer since Angel was born, and it's curled perfectly, with the tendrils ending around my belly button area.

"You look so gorgeous." Haru gushes, his suit black and straight and all types of adorable on him.

"These dresses look so much better on us than I thought they would," Masako tells me, playing with the silk.

"This is going to be great." Masako chimes, happily standing next to me with my bouquet. She's been ecstatic when Naru and I had asked her and Lin to be our Maid of Honor and Best Man. Lin had shown it a little less, but I think he was just as happy.

"Mai, everyone's rea—" Monk begins, but stops when he steps fully in to the room and sees me. His eyes water, "Jou-chan, you look…" I turn around to look at him and smile. He grins back, "You look beautiful."

"Mommy!" A small voice says. I turn to see Angel walking in with a dolled up Aiko.

"Mai-chan looks so pretty!" The beautiful nine year old says, holding my daughter's hand. I smile at her and thank her with a light heart. I bend and reach my arms out for my daughter to run to me. She throws herself at me and I catch her, swinging her around with a laugh.

"Mai," Monk calls me. I look up to see him holding out his hand, "Come on. Let's bring you down that isle and get you two married."

**•**

"And now we have the vows. Mai?"

"Naru, when I first met you, I hated you. You were an egotistical narcissist with a horrible tea addiction. Actually, you still are," everyone around us laughs, "But I love you any way. I can put up with it because I love that about you. I love how confident you are, and how even you have to have something for your own comfort. You're my rock, even though I know that most of the time you don't see it that way. You're caring, loving, gentle when you want to be, and giving to a fault. Although most people probably wouldn't believe me if I told them that, " more laughter, "I love you for _you_. I love you because you're yourself, and to me, you're perfect."

"And now Oliver."

"You're an idiot. You break everything and trip over flat surfaces. You run in to the same walls all the time and you can't keep your bedside table clean for anything. You seem to never listen to a thing I say and just go head first in to any trouble you can find because you feel it's your duty to protect everyone," everyone stares at us in shock, "However, you have this light around you. When you enter a room, everyone seems to become happier. When you pass by someone in the hall, their eyes follow you. You smile and the entire world stops to stare because you're just that bright. You're sweet, lovable and selfless to a fault. You don't realize how beautiful you are because you're an idiot, and that just makes you all the more beautiful. You've always been able to somehow keep the darkness away and bring in the light. You're my light, Mai."

"Oh, Naru."

"And now I'll ask, do you, Mai Miu Taniyama, take this man, Oliver EJ Davis to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Oliver EJ Davis, take this woman, Mai Miu Taniyama to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part, for as long as you both shall live?"

"That's a stupid question."

"Naru!"

"Fine. Yes. I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife," John grins at us, "You may now kiss the bride."

Naru doesn't waste any time in grabbing my hips and bringing me to him. He kisses me full on the mouth in front of the entire group. Everyone stands up and applauds as Naru continues to kiss me. Finally, he apparently needs air because he pulls away only to rest his forehead on mine.

I look up at him, "I can't believe you said that."

He lets out a chuckle, "It _was_ a stupid question. Of course I want to marry you."

I grin up at him, and just like that, we're married, and everything is perfect.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

**Mai's Point of View:**

The day we lost her killed us.

Naru and Martin had left with Angel to go to the BSPR building for a few tests. Angel's powers were getting stronger and we'd come to England for the more advanced equipment, although the two Davis men were talking about making SPR in Japan in to a permanent branch of the SPR corporation, we still hadn't finalized any plans.

Angel didn't complain even though I know that the tests could be painful. Naru hated doing tests on her, he especially knew how PK therapy could hurt. He often came home feeling horrible about himself and coddling her until she fell asleep.

**"Have you found out what gender it is?"** Luella asks me, sitting across from me at the table.

I grin at her, rubbing my hand over my swollen tummy, **"_They_ are both boys."**

Luella squeals, **"Twins?!"**

I nod happily, **"Naru couldn't believe it when the nurse told us. Apparently, twins were supposed to skip a generation in his family."**

Luella laughs, **"Well maybe you're just—"** She stops, a strangled look making it's way over her face.

Every muscle in my body tenses as I stand quickly, **"Luella?"** She places a hand over her heart, making a strangled sound, and then her eyes roll to the back of her head and she falls out the chair. I shriek, _**"Luella!"**_

**•**

**"A heart attack?"** I whisper, feeling the anguish swirl around us all as Martin stands in front of us with a grief stricken face and tears in his eyes.

Martin nods, a tear dropping down his face, **"One of her major arteries had been clogging up for a while and she was scheduled for surgery in a week. She didn't want to tell you two because it wasn't supposed to clog that fast. She was supposed to be okay, she was supposed to—"** he cuts himself off, and then Martin, the man that I idolize and practically worship, plops down in to the nearest chair and sobs.

I look over at Naru through a blurry gaze to see his eyes cold and broken. I reach over and turn his face to me. He looks at me with a faraway look in his eyes, and I give him a pitiful smile, tears dripping down my face, **"It's okay."**

The dam breaks and tears fall down his face.

* * *

Angel stands next to me in her pretty black dress. She's clinging to my pant leg as she watches her daddy make his way up to the podium next to the beautiful white casket.

Luella is as perfect as I've ever seen her. She has her favorite white sundress on and she's holding a bouquet of baby blue lillies. Her favorite white heels make her legs seem endless and her nails are panted an impeccable baby blue color.

Martin stands next to me, his black suit forcing him to be handsome, even as tears streak down his face. A blue lilly is hanging out of his suit pocket as he waits for Naru to give the eulogy he'd written.

The night Luella had died, Naru and I had gone back to the Davis' in complete silence. I remember thanking The Lord that Hannah had offered to babysit Angel for the night. She'd even watched our daughter when the two men had rushed to the hospital. Naru had dressed for bed robotically and was done, laying down, and staring at the ceiling in less that five minutes. I took more time. I threw on some clothes, but what took the most time was making him some tea.

I'd walked in the room and said in my 'no-none-sense' voice that I use with Angel,_ "Sit up."_ He looked at me with dead blue eyes, and sat up. I handed him the cup of tea and he'd drank it in small sips, constantly staring down at the cup in his hands. The entire time I just sat in front of him. He finished the cup sooner than I'd expected and he'd handed it back to me. After bringing it back to the kitchen, I walked back in to the room to find him still sitting up. I'd laid down next to him, gentle grabbing his hand and pulling him to me. He'd crawled to me, laying his head over my chest. Then I felt them. His tears made my shirt wet, but I didn't care. I'd just kept running my fingers through his hair and staring at the ceiling.

I think that's the only reason he's able to go up now with out completely falling apart. To everyone, he's perfectly poised and graceful, but to me, he's barely hanging on by a thread.

Naru looks out over everyone before beginning. It's a small funeral. Only those closest to the Davis family were invited. Elliot and Kerry both sit next to Martin as they grieve for the loss of their daughter.

**"Luella Davis was a woman of many plans."** Naru's deep voice is even deeper with his grief,** "When I first saw her, I was twelve. A rebelliant and angry child as compared to my much more pleasant brother. She met me first. She'd accidentally ran in to me as she was searching through the orphanage for her husband. She'd apologized but I'd called her an old hag and told her to watch where she was going."** A few 'oh's' can be heard as we all know Luella wouldn't stand for that type of disrespect. **"I have never seen a woman go from apologetic to angry so quickly. She hit me on the side of my head and demanded that I apologized. I was baffled, but I apologized, nonetheless.**

**"A few days later, she was back. She somehow managed to find me while I was playing the piano. She told me that I played beautifully. Then she asked me why I was in the orphanage and I couldn't answer her. I didn't know. She was about to say something else when my brother popped up. He was friendly and mannered. I remember her saying,_ 'You two look so much alike, yet you're separate people. That's not something you find now-a-days in twins.'_**

**"The next thing Gene and I knew, we were adopted by this Luella Davis who demanded I called her 'mother'. I refused until I found out both her and Martin knew about my powers. They knew I was dangerous and they still chose to adopt me. I suppose that was the moment she became my mother.**

**"Over the course of the next few years, I'd say Luella beat manners in to me. She kept me in school and forced me to be polite, even though I honestly didn't want to. Up until I was sixteen, she was my mother, but we weren't as close as Gene and her were.**

**"When I was sixteen, I wanted to graduate early. She'd been the one to convince my father. She silently cheered me on as I went to college and got my degrees. I can honestly say that my mother is the driving force behind all of my success. It's not because I'm just smart or because I'm ambitious. Luella pushed me to be the best person that I could be. She's my mother, and I love her. I don't know where I would be if she hadn't found me."** Everyone is silent as he walks off stage and back to us. Angel reaches for him and he picks her up.

The entire funeral goes on with plenty of people going up and saying a few words. It's near the end that Angel pulls on Martin's pant leg. He looks down at her and she says in her tiny five year old voice,** "Can I say something, grandpa?"**

He clears his throat,** "If you want to."**

Angel makes her way towards the podium. Everyone watches silently as she climbs on to a chair and stands in front of the mic. Angel smiles at everyone,** "Hello, I'm Angel."** A few people say hello as my adorable child smiles innocently, **"I'm not exactly sure what's going on. Mommy says that grandma is going with Uncle Gene in heaven, but I'm not exactly sure where that is. Everyone looks really sad, so I wanted to tell all of you that grandma came see me last night."**

A collective gasp is heard and I take a panicked step forward to go grab her, but Martin grabs my shoulder. I look back at him to see his head shake, so I settle back next to Naru, who grabs my hand.

Angel continues as if nothing happened, **"She was sitting on the edge of my bed, she looked really sad but she was still smiling at me. I said, _'Grandma, what are you doing here? Daddy and mommy and grandpa and everyone else at SPR really misses you and wants you to come back from heaven.'_ She said,_ 'I really want to, sweetpea, but it's my time to go now, alright?'_ She kissed me on my head,"** Angel rubs her forehead as if she could still feel it, **"And then she said,_ 'Tell everyone that I love them.'_ So I'm telling all of you now. Grandma loves all of us. She wouldn't want us to be sad and cry just because she's gone away for a while."** Angel smiles once more at the crowd before climbing down and making her way back to me.

I bend, opening my arms for her to throw herself at me. I feel tears make it's way down my face and I look up to see almost everyone crying, but all of them have little smiles on their face.

"Good job." I tell her. She pulls away from our hug to smile at me, before hugging me again.

I look over to see Martin walking towards Luella's coffin. He bends and kisses Luella's cheek,** "I love you too, darling."** Naru's arms wrap around Angel and I; he folds us in to his embrace and we both rest our heads on to his wide chest. I close my eyes and sniffle.

* * *

"Mai-chan!" A voice says. I turn to see a sixteen-year old Aiko Uto making her way across my lawn with her little sister in her arms. Uto-san and Christine wave to us as they drive away. The two of them had gotten married not long after the twins were born.

Speaking of which, I turn to see my two sons climbing all over Monk. Hiroki Adam and Hitoshi Christian were born in the spring. At two years old, they were just beginning to walk and are following their older sister everywhere, much to Angel's annoyance.

Even if Hiroki meant _'abundant strength'_ and Hitoshi meant _'even-tempered'_, I don't believe Angel cared. They annoy the hell out of her, much to me and their father's amusement.

"Adam! Christian! Get off of Monk!" I shout half heartedly, standing and grinning when Aiko reaches me. I hold my arms out for the baby and she giggles, handing me the child.

"Hiro-chan! Hito-chan!" Aiko yells, waving at them. The two of them grin when they see her and begin running towards us.

They are both like carbon copies of Naru with his black hair and pale skin. Although they have my eyes and my spirit, they still both have his intelligence and quiet demeanor. The twins tackle Aiko's legs, which makes her fall. I laugh, rocking the small child in my arms.

Currently, Naru and I are throwing a small family party in honor of my birthday. I'm twenty-nine today, which Naru keeps picking saying it's one step closer to thirty. When I tell him he's already pass thirty, he just smirks and agrees with me in that irritating way of his that makes me seem right but wrong at the same time.

Monk and Ayako are both sitting on our lawn chairs with magazines. Monk's reading material is about rock-n-roll bands whiles Ayako's is about fashion. Some things never change with those two. They continue to bicker and Ayako hits him with a rolled up magazine.

Yasu is laughing with John as Shuto picks up his newly adopted daughter and spins her around. Haru chases after them waving his hands and yelling about how she's only three and they're getting closer to the water.

"You're so annoying!" Another familiar voice says. I turn again to see my seven-year old daughter stumble out of the house in her school uniform. She turns back to glare as Gin saunters out of the house in his own school uniform.

Gin laughs, sounds so much like his mother but looking so much like his father, "I'm alright with being annoying. Are you alright with being ugly?" Then he reaches up and yanks one of her pigtails. Angel starts yelling at him.

Naru barely glances at them as he makes his way to me. I grin up at him and he bends to kiss my lips, "Father says happy birthday. He'd come if he wasn't so busy gathering all of the paperwork for Madoka and Lin."

I nod, understanding.

Martin had decided not long after Luella died that he couldn't run the company efficiently any longer, so after bringing JSPR up to it's full potential, he's going to switch of BSPR over to Madoka and Lin's care. Naru and I are already running the one in Japan, and Martin says they're the only other people he can trust to take care of his and Luella's life's work.

"I swear, those two are going to give me an aneurism." Madoka comments, coming closer to us as Lin exits the house.

I laugh, "When do you think Angel's going to realize that Gin just has a crush on her?"

"Considering how long it took you to realize Noll loved you? Probably forever." Madoka grins when I sputter in outrage, throwing the nearest thing at her while rocking the small child in my arms.

Later that day, we're all in the dining room eating. I stand, waiting for everyone to get quiet, while I smile at them all. I grin, "So, I have some big news." They all wait while I pause for dramatic effect, "I'm pregnant!" Everyone cheers together. Naru stands and wraps his arms around me, spinning me around with a laugh.

* * *

I stand next to Naru as we all listen to the man say a few words next to Martin's casket. Martin died at the age of sixty-seven. Old age. He went in his sleep.

I turn to see Angel crying in to a handkerchief. Gin is in the row behind her, staring at her with a look of apprehension on his face. He hadn't seen Angel since she went off for college in France when she turned seventeen. She graduated early (much like her father) and is now majoring in the culinary arts. At twenty-one years old, Angel is gorgeous and confident in herself. She's so much like her father, and yet so much like me. When Gin had first saw her earlier today, he'd frozen next to Madoka and couldn't answer her when she'd said hello. Of course Angel had thought he was just ignoring her and called him an idiot.

Adam and Christian are on my right. Both of them are obnoxiously handsome at seventeen years old, with my eyes shining bright as they both fight not to cry. Their tuxedo's force them to be even more handsome, even though I could tell they're fighting not to break down. The two of them both exhibited the same sign of powers that Naru and Gene had, only they weren't nearly as powerful. They could telepathically communicate and also exhibited my intuition. Which is good. The instincts get them out of a lot of trouble since they seem to always find themselves in it.

They both graduated at the same time, with Christian going off to a professional musical college and Adam going off to a tattoo artist apprenticeship. While Christian let his hair grow in to a thick blackness that he often just brushed out of his face, Adam keeps his hair short to show off the tattoos cover his neck. I know Adam has tattoos all over his body, but I really for care. He's just my son. I don't care what he looks like.

A hand grabs my own and I look to see my fifteen year old daughter wiping her nose. Tsukiko Luella is a brilliant child with impeccable senses for others feelings and a knack for figuring things out much faster than normal. She's also blind. She was born with a tumor behind her eyes that once removed completely took away her sight. She was only a child at the time, so she doesn't remember ever having her sight. Her sightseeing dog, Leo, really loves her and is probably the sweetest German shepherd anyone could ask for. Everyone who meets her adores her. Angel and Lu-Lu talk on the phone constantly. Christian plays songs for her on the many instruments that he owns and Adam protects her like no other.

Naru reaches for my hand and my gaze finally shifts to him. At forty-five, Naru is sporting a peppered hair style and a handsomely aged face. He is still the most handsome man I've ever seen, no matter how old he gets.

I lean my head against his shoulder and listen to the rest of the eulogies.

* * *

"He's so annoying!" Angel shouts, plopping down next to me on the couch. I look over to see her eyes buzzing with anger and unbridled tears.

Martin's funeral was about six months ago. Angel decided it would be best to take some time off and repeat the year for school. Naru fully supported her, much to my surprise. He'd even given her a job at JSPR as _my_ assistant. I'd never had an assistant before, so it was a new concept for me to not have to file away the cases or take ALL of the clients intel down.

What Angel didn't know, however, was that Gin works at JSPR underneath Naru as his apprentice. One day Gin would own JSPR and Naru would be retired, as much as that idea bewildered me.

"Gin?" I ask.

And she groans, "Yes! He's such a jerk! Anytime I ask him something, he just smirks at me and makes me feel like an idiot. And who drinks THAT much coffee?! Anytime I talk to him he's always telling me to go get coffee or to do this or that. Ugh! I hate him!"

I can't stop the grin from pulling on my face, "But you think he's cute anyway, don't you?"

Angel blushes red and looks at me with angry embarrassment, "Mom!"

I can't help from laughing.

"What's so funny?" A voice says. I turn to Aiko strolling in the room with Haru and Shuto by her side. At twenty-eight, Aiko is gorgeous and a huge knock out with the twins, who like to flirt with her. Christian gets all bashful while Adam oozes his father's charm.

I grin, "Angel has a crush on Gin."

Haru smiles, "I knew it!" Shuto laughs when Angel shrieks in outrage. I once again can't keep from laughing.

* * *

**Naru's Point of View:**

Ayako and Monk died together. At the age of fifty-three and fifty-seven, they'd been hit sideways on the freeway in Monk's old car.

Mai took it hard. I'd stood next to her at the funeral like she'd done for me when my parents died. I don't know how to comfort people. I never really had to learn or figure it out. Mai was normally such a strong woman that really only cried in front of me.

Angel stands next to her, offering kind words and the gentle smile so much like her mother's. Lu-Lu is next to her with Leo, clinging to Mai's arm in a show of helpfulness. Even my two sons tried to help. Christian with all his awkwardness and shy nature tried to calm his sobbing mother down. Adam with his tattoos and joking physique tried to have her smile. Haru and Shuto both gave her flowers. Yasuhara tried to make her laugh with Adam. Lin hugged her for the longest time. Madoka cried with her. Gin also hugged her, much like his father had done. Masako tried to bait her and get her back to her normal firecracker self. Aiko and her little sister, Alexandria, gave her chocolates.

All of these people tried to help, and yet, she only calmed down when I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on top of her head. She sniffles and shudders, but ultimately stops sobbing her eyes out.

I'll never understand how to comfort anyone, but Mai had never been just anyone.

* * *

About three months after Ayako and Monk's funeral, Mai and I walked in on quite a sight.

Angel is pushed up against my desk, making out with one of our new interns at JSPR. Which is bad enough in it's own right, but Gin is with us and he grows furious at the sight. The young man practically attacks the intern, punching the man quite a few times before Angel finally pulls Gin off of him and the intern is free to go.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Angel yells in his face, obviously furious. A smart man would have just shut up and left her to stew in humiliation and guilt for being caught in the act.

However, Gin's jealously pushed away any reason and he yelled right back at her, "What is _wrong_ with you, you idiot?! Don't belittle yourself by going with any man who calls you pretty! For Gods' sake woman, have a little class!"

And then my perfect daughter proceeded to punch Gin Koujo in the nose. He falls back on the floor with an 'oof' as Angel sweeps out of the room.

I look down at my wife to see her staring at them in surprise but utter glee. I raise an eyebrow, "You've been waiting for something like this to happen, haven't you?"

Mai giggles, "You talk to him. I'll get Angel." And then she's gone too.

I stay where I'm at while Gin climbs to his feet. He looks over at me, "What did you mean by that?"

Never one to sugar coat things, I just say, "I mean how you and my daughter have been in love with each other since you were children and my wife wishes for everyone to be happy."

He blanches, "H-huh?"

I raise an eyebrow, "You mean you aren't in love with Angel?"

Gin blushes, "W-well—"

"That's what I thought." I grumble, a little annoyed at the prospect of my first born growing up and falling in love. At least it's with someone I know. I walk forward and clap a hand down on the boy's shoulder, "Go talk to her. Trust me when I say, she'll forgive you. If she's anything like Mai— which she is— she'll forgive you. Mai can't hold a grudge against anyone to save her life and neither can my daughter."

Gin looks at me, "How can you be so cool about me loving your daughter?"

I let air out of my nose quickly, "I'm not, but if I screw this up for her, Mai will kill me." He nods, he head dropping to stare at the ground. I sigh, "Gin, listen," his head pops up and I stare in to his darker eyes, "I didn't get this far in life just staying on the safe side with my feelings. It's not like I haven't made mistakes. I've made more than I can count and Mai and I have been in more fights than anyone can really keep track of. But take my word for it when I say that it's all worth it. The fights, the waiting, the pain and rough parts. It's all out weighed by the sunlight."

He seems to understand what I mean, because he nods once. I hold out my hand for him to shake, which he does, and then he's off to find my daughter.

* * *

Mai caught cancer when she turned forty-eight. Leukemia. The kids were distraught when they first heard, Angel and Lu-Lu cried their eyes out. Adam was so angry his PK went wild and broke Mai's favorite vase and Christian just stared on in shock.

"All of you sit down and shut up." I snap. They freeze because I never seem to correct their behavior as much as I probably should. They all find their way to the couch that they'd all grown up with.

I sit down in front of them, and I tell them. I tell them that when their mother goes, I'll be going with her. I explain to everyone that the spell I used when the two of us were younger to save her linked my life force with her's, and that the minute her heart stopped beating, so would mine. I tell them not to cry or be depressed because their mother would kick my arse if I allowed that to happen.

Angel and Adam are angry at first. Their PK smashed everything in the immediate vicinity. Christine and Lu-Lu grabbed each others hands and comforted each other.

"How could you ask us not to grieve?" Adam gets in my face, "Dad, you and Mom are everything to us! I used to want to grow up to be just like—" he cuts himself off to punch a hole in my wall.

I glare at him, "You're fixing that." Then I feel my face soften as it sweeps over all of my kids, "You are all my pride and joy. I'm asking you not to grieve because your mother and I will be together. We'll be fine. You'll all see us soon or later— hopefully much later but I can't control that, unfortunately." I sigh and run a hand through my graying hair. I turn to my oldest daughter, "Angel, even though I'm not supposed to know this, you're pregnant, aren't you? For Gin?" Her face reddens, and I smirk, "I thought so. Instead of worrying about your mother and I, worry about that baby."

I turn to Christian, "You just got signed to a record label." He nods, not questioning how I know this information, "Focus on your music. It's brilliant and I like it. Your mother adores when I play for her. Especially my piano or guitar." His eyes widen because he doesn't know I can play any type of instrument.

I turn to Adam, "You just finished your apprenticeship, didn't you?"

He blanches, "How—"

"You've got yourself a career, son," I cut him off, "And I'm proud of you for that. I don't care what you're doing, as long as you love it." His eyes get misty.

Lastly, I turn to my youngest daughter, "And you, Lu-Lu, I know you've been taking my parapsychology tapes and listening to them. Do you really believe brail versions of every book in the house started appearing just because I wanted to have a new skill?" She blushes, "Let me tell you something sweetheart: I don't care if you're blind or not, you want to be ghost hunter and work at SPR? Do that. It doesn't matter that you're blind."

I turn and look back up at all of them. Their all watching me with water eyes and I can't help but smile at them, "Go on with your lives. Don't grieve for us because your mother and I will be together. It's where we belong, you know. Together. We both love you with everything in us, but it's time for us to go."

And that was that.

* * *

**3rd Person's Point of View:**

The night Mai and Naru died it was warm.

Mai could feel it coming. Her instincts hadn't given out even as she withered away in the bed. It sucked knowing you were going to die, but knowing that she wouldn't be alone helped. Yes, it was selfish and not like her at all, but years and years of having Naru by her side made her in to a selfish person for his company.

Naru is laying with her in the bed. He's just holding her with his eyes closed contently, looking just as handsome as he's always been.

"Naru?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mai."

And then a long beep fills the quiet night.

**•**

_"Mai? Hey! Mai, wake up!"_

Mai's eyes pop open to be staring at a young face. A familiar face. Who is this man?

Realization hits her and she grins, "Gene!" She throws her arms around him and he spins her around with laugh.

Gene grins, "Welcome to the afterlife, Mai. Also known as heaven, Hades, the Underworld, and several other things."

She tosses him a confused look, "So what exactly IS the afterlife?"

He shrugs, "Whatever you want it I be, but there is one perk." When Mai tilts he head, he gestures to a mirror. She then realizes she is standing in an old hospital room. Looking to the wall to see herself— but at nineteen years old. The last time Mai had looked in a mirror, she'd found herself to be paper thin and really pale. Now she looked like she had before her life had ever really started.

"Oh wow." Mai chokes out.

"Mai!" A deep voice calls. Mai turns to see Naru entering the room. He looks just as he did at twenty-one, with his classic black suit on. Mai grins and runs towards him, throwing her arms around the dark haired man. He pulls away quickly to kiss her briefly, then stares in to her eyes, "I love you."

Mai grins up at him, completely at peace, "I love you too."

"Oh my," a delicate voice says, "You're really pretty."

Mai steps away from Naru to turn once again and see a beautiful American girl. The familiar blond hair and gorgeous smile. Mai smiles warmly, "You must be Lucy. I'm Mai." It suddenly occurs to the brunette that Lucy had spoken in Japanese, but Mai was pretty sure she didn't know any Japanese.

When Lucy sees Mai's begruntled look, she grins, "Ah, yes. There's some type of odd magic here that allows us all to communicate in our native tongue. So no matter what language you speak, we can understand you."

Mai raises an eyebrow, but it's Naru who says, "That's odd."

Gene nods, moving to stand next to Lucy. Then he grins, "Mother and father are having tea in the garden. Do you want to come?"

Mai turns to look at Naru with pleading eyes, but he's nodding, already answering, "Yes. I could use some tea."

Gene laughs, "I figured. Wait until you two see Ayako and Monk. Even in the afterlife they're fighting." Lucy and Gene move towards the door.

The brunette looks back at the man she loves, "Do you think the kids are alright?"

He nods firmly, "I'm sure their fine, Mai. They ARE our kids."

Mai sighs, content with his answer, "You're right. Ready?"

He nods again, taking her hand and pulling her to towards the door, "I hope you know I'm only drinking the tea if you make it."

Mai can't help but laugh gleefully, "You are SUCH a tea-addict, Naru."

"And you're an idiot."

"And you're a jerk!"

"And you're a clutz."

"Ugh!_ Naru!"_


	33. Epilogue

Angel stands next to Gin with a sense of wholeness filling her. She stares down at her parents' graves with watery eyes.

The one on the left says:

**Oliver EJ 'Naru' 'Noll' Davis**

**September 19, 1961 - May 14, 2014**

**Beloved Friend, Father, Grandfather and Husband**

And the one next to it reads:

**Mai Miu Taniyama-Davis**

**July 1, 1963 - May 14, 2014**

**Beloved Friend, Mother, Grandmother, and Wife**

The funeral had been hard. Gin was astonished because Madoka nearly lost it when John announced that they had died together, in each other's arms. She already been blubbering but she'd full out sobbed when it was announced that the spell actually worked.

Angel couldn't help but be immensely sad that her parents had died, but she also couldn't help but feel some type of contentment. Her parents had been together for as long as she could remember. She didn't think her dad would be able to live with out her mom.

"You know," Gin's voice cuts through her thoughts and she turns to look at him. He's staring down at the gravestones with stormy eyes, "Your dad is the one that told me to go after you."

The news makes Angel's heart stop, "Really?"

Gin nods, then he turns to look up at her. Ever since they were kids, Gin had thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her eyes were always the best part about her. Intelligent yet innocent. Curious yet cautious. Guarded yet warm.

Stepping forward, Gin wraps his arms around Angel's waist. He pulls her flush again him, and then dips her head, kissing her lips as gently as possible. Gin looks up in to her eyes, "I've loved you since before I could even remember. Angel you've been my world my entire life. I think I'd know just how your dad would feel if he lost Aunt Mai. I'd feel the same way if I lost you."

Angel's heart stops, and she smiles up at him, "I love you too, Gin."

He blushes and Angel thinks it's the most adorable thing ever.

* * *

Staring at the ceiling has become a past time of Adam's. He hadn't moved from his apartment since his folks died. It wasn't like he was moping, even though he totally way, he just missed them. He expected to wake up any day and find this to be another one of his dad's old jokes. Then his mom would be there to roll her eyes and offer him a hug and some food.

Adam was pretty sure that his new boss was gonna show up any day me and kick his ass. The old man was pretty much a slightly younger, helluva lot more decorated version of his dad.

A knocking on his apartment door forces him our of bed and to the door. The minute he opens it, he's flat on his back. Adam looks up with weary eyes to see eyes identical to his own staring back at him with an angry fire in them.

"Chris?" Adam mumbles, "What are you—"

"Shut up." Christian says, grabbing his brother's shirt and heaving him off of the ground. Adam is thrown against his own closed front door, "Listen here, I'm not going to let you act like a little _asshole_ and throw away every opportunity Mom and Dad ever presented to us. You just finished your apprenticeship. You have your entire _life_ ahead of you! Get your head out of your_ ass!"_

Rage fills Adam, "If it isn't Mommy's Little Prince actually saying a cuss word!"

Christian glares at his younger brother, "Oh, can it, you glorified sheet of paper."

Adam jerks, genuine hurt in his eyes, "That was low, Chris."

Christian let's him to run a hand through his thick black hair, "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. It's just… Mom and Dad are gone, Adam. Lulu feels helpless. Angel has Gin, but we both know she's going to break down soon enough. Aunt Masako called me the other day—"

Adam cuts him off, "That old lady? She's a bitch, dude."

Christian laughs. It's a relief to him because he hadn't heard his own laugh since his parents died a week ago. Christian grins at his twin, "She is, and she knows it, but you've got to admit, she can be pretty awesome sometimes." Adam doesn't answer him. Christian smiles, "As I was saying, Aunt Masako called me the other day. She apparently had had some old video tapes of Mom and Dad when they were younger. Most of it came from when they were in a base of a case they were working. I think we all need to get together and watch them. You know, for closure and stuff." His cheeks pink.

Christian had always been shy, and quiet, and not a big fan of intimacy. It was just how he'd always been. Growing up for him this way had been hard. He'd been bullied a lot, and though Adam protected him as much as he could, it was really his mother who drove him to complete the hell he'd called high school. Christian could remember how proud his mother had been when he'd walked across the stage.

Adam, on the other hand, had always had his father's will to succeed, even if it wasn't always for the same reasons. Adam always knew he idolized his dad and that it was weird, but he couldn't help it. His dad was everything Adam wants to be.

_Strong. Caring. Successful. Brilliant. Happy._

Of course, both boys loved their parents equally, it's just who they were closer to that really hit home.

"Yeah," Adam agrees, "We need to call Angel and get together at the house."

* * *

Lulu ha never felt so helpless in her entire life, which is definitely saying something because she always feels helpless. Even with Leo by her side, she just feels completely hopeless.

"Lulu!" Adam's voice catches her attention and she turns towards his voice. Lulu knew he had tattoos and she knew what they were and where they were, but she couldn't tell anyone exactly what one of them looked like. She'd never seen any of them in her life.

"Adam?" Lulu calls, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Christian's voice is closer, "We all grew up here, Lu."

That's right. Lulu had somehow ended up the owner of the old beach house that they'd all grown up in. She's only fifteen, so the house is in Angel's name, but the minute Lulu turns eighteen, it switches over.

"Yeah, so can it and scoot over." Angel's voice is right above her and Leo barks.

Lulu does so and feels her older sister sit next to her. Then the twins are sitting in front of her on the ground.

"Mom and Dad had a bunch of old video tapes that they'd given to Aunt Masako for safe keeping. She gave them to me earlier today. I figured we'd all get together and turn the volume up." Christian had always been really cool to Lulu.

"Alright." Lulu says, sitting back against the couch.

* * *

The first video starts of to show Mai leaning over a cradle. The three Davis' that are watching instantly recognized the room as Angel's. Her room had always been the same the entire 17 years she'd spent in the house. Mai looks up at the camera with a smile. Angel gasps, as astonished as the boys. Lulu makes a confused face and Angel whispers, "Mom was barely my age when she had me, it seems."

_"Mai,"_ A deep voice booms through the speakers, even though they could all he was trying to be quiet. They all instantly recognize it as their father's, "_Leave Angel alone. She's asleep and Miss Hara is attempting to kick us out."_

Their mother cuts a glare in the direction of the camera, before morphing in to one of confusion, and she quietly says, _"Why do you have a camera, Naru?"_ There's a pause in which Mai's face morphs from one of confusion to one of glee, _"Are you blushing?"_

_"Don't be ridiculous."_ Naru snaps, his voice raising only slightly, _"I've got the camera because I read a book that says children like to watch videos about their parents when they're younger."_

Mai laughs, moving to put her hands on her hips, _"You read this book months ago, didn't you?"_ A pause and Mai's smile saddens, _"Before you'd come back from England and we got together."_

"Huh?" All four children say, utterly confused by the statement.

_"Mai, stop it."_ Their father's voice brings them back to the screen. The camera is put down and they see a man clad in complete black grabbing their mother, bringing their bodies close. The two share a kiss, and then Naru looks down at Mai, _"I'm not going anywhere, Mai. You know that."_

Their mother looks up at their father and smiles, _"I know. You like my tea too much."_

Naru laughs, before pulling away from the brunette and walking over to the camera. A face exactly like Christian and Adam's appears in the screen, except with blue eyes, _"We have really got to go. We'll be late."_ The camera cuts out and silence fills the house.

The four children sit in silence for nearly ten minutes. It's Lulu that speaks up: "What did Mom mean by that?"

"We don't know." Christian and Adam say together. They share a look before continuing, "But we have a pretty good idea who might."

* * *

Yasu hadn't changed a bit since he was younger. Much like their Aunt Masako, he never got married, but he was pretty much one of the coolest people ever.

At least Adam seemed to think so.

"Kids!" Yasu says, walking in with his cane. Even if he was only about their father's age, he still needed a cane. An unfortunate accident with a bookshelf and a nasty poltergeist left him with a loose disk in his lower back.

"Uncle Yasu!" Lulu says, grinning from ear to ear.

The nearly fifty year old fist bumps the boys before hugging Angel and sitting down next to Lulu, who he kisses on the cheek. Yasu grins up at them with his glasses flashing, "I'm told you all want to know what your mother meant in some video?"

Angel nods, sitting next to Yasu as the boys sit on the floor, "She said something like her and dad don't get together until he returned from England?"

Yasu laughs, "I know just what you mean. I've been waiting almost twenty-two years to tell you four this story. I'll need a little help though. I hope you don't mind that I brought a few friends." At the kids' confused look, Yasu grins, before putting his fingers to his mouth and whistling.

Madoka and Lin are the first ones to stroll in, with Gin not far behind them. He looks just as confused as the rest of the Davis children. He sits next to the boys, "They showed up at my apartment and forced me inside the car."

Madoka still looked just as happy and gorgeous, but with a few streaks of silver adding definition to her pink hair. A few wrinkles added to her age, but other than that, she didn't look much different.

Lin, however, had a full head of white hair. Still in the same hairstyle with bangs covering his eye, but it's all white. No matter how old he gets though, Lin still walks with class and power swirling around him. His classic white button up shirt, black tie, and black dress pants are a comfort to all of the younger generation.

Next in is Masako, who moves as gracefully as the wind. She sits down on the other side of Lulu, her kimono long and beautiful. Her silver hairs are died black, but alas, she cannot hide the wrinkles under her eyes and forehead. She was only about Mai's age, so it didn't really show much, but she looked older.

Last is Shuto and Haru, with their daughter Sakura behind them. The eighteen year old looks just as bewildered and confused as the rest of them. She sits next to Angel, "I was told to shut up and come with. I have no idea what's going on."

Yasu grins, "Good, now that we're all here, we have a story to tell you. Starting with Lin."

All eyes turn to the old onmyoji, who sighs, "I suppose this entire thing begins when Noll decided to go to Mai's high school to gather information. You see, Mai used to stay after school to tell ghost stories with her friends. Well, on that particular day, Noll and I were in town for a case and…"

* * *

Angel watches as the sun goes down, her head swirling with all the information she'd just learned. The first case at the old school building. And the second case. The third. The fourth. The fifth. Her mother's confession and her father's misconception. Her mother' training and her father's return. Her parent's entire lifes' story was told in the matter of four hours, by the last six people she has left to remind her of parents.

"Hey." A familiar deep voice says. Angel turns to see Adam and Christian walking up behind her with LuLu not far behind with Leo as her guide.

"Hey," Angel says softly.

"Can you believe it?" Lulu asks softly, feeling the warmth of the sun on her skin, "Mom and Dad had this whole epic love story and we never knew."

Adam laughs sarcastically, "Those two were closer than I ever thought."

Christian smiles, "No wonder they were such great parents. They understood each other near perfectly. They were soul mates."

Adam shoots him a look, "I don't know about that—"

"Adam, you know it's true," Angel grins, "You're just too stubborn to admit it." With a roll of his eyes, Adam can't help but laugh.

All four children of Mai and Naru look back out to the sun which is rapidly disappearing over the ocean. They all share a look, and then smile together.

* * *

"Do you think Mai and Noll are together?" Madoka asks, sitting at the same table Mai and Naru have had the entire time they lived in that house. Madoka looks up at the other five people sitting around the table for an answer.

"Of course." Masako says quietly.

"Absolutely!" Haru chirps with a nodding Shuto next to him.

"Yes." Lin nods.

"I can hear them arguing now." Yasu grins, then he smiles gently, "Don't worry, Madoka, we'll see them again soon. I'm sure they'll be waiting for us, together."

Madoka smiles, "Yeah. You're right. And right behind them will be Luella and Martin, and Ayako and Monk." The rest of the group silently agrees.

A few moments of silence goes by, before Masako chuckles. They all give her questioning looks, and she smiles, "Remember that time Mai was disoriented from the laughing gas and she was singing Spongebob?"

Yasu laughs, "Or that time Mai had to be brought to the hospital and the paramedic tried to forbid Naru from riding in the back of the ambulance?"

They all laugh and Madoka leans forward, "Or what about that time…"

* * *

"Ne, Naru?"

"Yes, mon tout?"

"Do you think the kids and everyone else are okay?"

"Yes, Mai. I'm sure they're fine. Stop worrying."

_A few moments of silence pass by…_

"Hey, Naru?"

"I love you too, Mai."

"Okay, just checking, hehe."

"You're an idiot."

"You're a narcissist."

* * *

_**THE END.**_

* * *

**_Thank you all for reading._ **

I know some of you were kind of disappointed with the ending, and I'm truly sorry about that. However, I believed that it was the best ending to Naru and Mai's story. In my personal opinion, a love story can't just end because there will _always_ be another adventure to go through, especially with Mai and Naru. With their job, their personalities, their lives, and just plainly their world, all of it will always add up to another story, which is why there are so many stories on this sight about this particular couple because they're just that likable and that adventurous. Naru and Mai have to have the most interesting and complicated relationship I've ever encountered. I just hope those of you who didn't like the ending I wrote can understand my point of view.

However, those of you who really liked the ending, I thank you all a hundred times over for understanding. I really enjoy writing about complicated couples. Especially about men who are difficult to love and women that are easy to adore. I think I _will_ be writing another story. Probably from one of my old favorite animes. The first anime I'd ever seen was **InuYasha** which was just plain awesome to me. I hated the ending though. What happened between Sesshomaru and Rin? He just dropped her off in that village with **InuYasha** and left. What about when she grew up? Did they end up falling in love or did he remain a supposed 'big brother' figure like the manga had portrayed? I suppose I'll have to make my own ending up, just like I did with **Ghost Hunt**.

Once again, _thank you all for reading_, I know I kept saying I loved reviews the most, which I really do love reviews, but the fact that any of you even clicked on this story makes me humbly appreciative and happy.

I love you all. Once again, thank you.


End file.
